One Tough Cloaca
by MrFredCDobbs
Summary: It's Major Kirrahe's most challenging assignment for the Special Tasks Group yet: serving as military consultant to the Blasto vid being made about the assault on Saren's base on Virmire. A comedy-adventure spy story set within the Mass Effect universe's entertainment industry. Art by Choco-Minto.
1. Chapter 1

[Author's note: This is the first chapter of an adventure-comedy serial featuring the Special Tasks Group's Major Kirrahe. It takes place on the asari-run planet of Illium between the events of the first and second Mass Effect games, just prior to Commander Shepard's revival. Aside from Kirrahe, it will feature mostly original characters though some familiar faces will pop up in cameo roles. The character of Solik Vass is not an original creation, but a minor character from the third game that I've decided to turn into Kirrahe's sidekick. Special thanks to Lara Jayd for beta reading the initial chapters. The thumbnail art is by Choco-Minto. Check out her Tumblr!]

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Illium Entertainment News Update- _6th Dimension Vids Studios has made an estimated seven-figure payment to the Systems Alliance for the exclusive rights to film its navy's official account of the raid on disgraced former Spectre Saren Arterius' krogan cloning facility on Virmire. The arrangement was unusual in that most declassified reports by the Systems Alliance Navy are public domain but the Virmire report was copyrighted at the insistence of Alliance ambassador Donnel Udina. In a statement Udina said he was pleased that the studio and the Alliance were able reach an agreement and thanked 6th Dimension Vids for giving him an executive producer credit in the forthcoming adaptation._

* * *

Solik Vass groaned as he looked up at the Nos Astra spaceport chronometer and realized he had been waiting for more than three hours for his pickup. For most species such a wait would be tedious enough but for the lanky, olive-skinned teenager it was agonizing. With a lifespan of just 40 years, salarians sought to be as active as possible to make up for their limited time. Among Vass' people there was no greater insult than being called "idle." And yet that was exactly what he had been for the better part of the afternoon.

It certainly wasn't what he had expected a month ago when he learned he had snagged an internship on the planet Illium at 6th Dimension Vids, one of the three biggest studios in the galaxy. And not just any internship - He would be working on the set the next film featuring hanar superstar Blasto! 6th Dimension Vids had made headlines when outbid all other studios for the exclusive rights to the amazing true story of how the Council's first human Spectre had stopped a rogue agent named Saren Arterius from nearly seizing control of the Citadel, the seat of the galactic government. "Blasto: The Hunt for Saren," the first half of a planned two-part vid, was the most anticipated release of the year. Vass would be right there as it was made. He had been the envy of everyone at his school.

They wouldn't be so envious if they could see him now, Vass thought. The irony of it was that Vass had already tempered his expectations. Though young, he was not naïve. He knew an intern wouldn't be hanging out with Blasto or any of the top-tier actors signed to the vid. But he was hopeful that he would be put to work assisting the cinematographers, the special effects team, the editors or any of the other behind-the-scenes folks that were responsible for the actual on-vid magic. He wanted to learn the craft of making vids while at their elbow – or whatever was their species' equivalent of an elbow. It would be the first step in the process that would someday let him become a famous director.

That hadn't happened. Instead, Vass had spent the last month running errands for people in the producers' office: fetching hot beverages, picking up clothes from the tailors and chauffeuring people around in a company skycar, like he was waiting to do now at the main spaceport in Illium's capitol city. The only thing Vass was learning about the vid industry was that at the entry level it was indistinguishable from any other job.

Still, at least this wasn't as bad one of his other occasional tasks: escorting groupies to Blasto's trailer. As if that wasn't unpleasant enough by itself, the last time he ended up getting chewed out by an executive producer when he made a _"serious mistake."_ That just wasn't fair, Vass thought to himself. Only a hanar can tell the gender of another hanar, so how was he supposed to have known? And, honestly, if Blasto himself didn't notice until a half hour after the groupie had entered his trailer, then that's on him.

Vass was still turning the incident over in his head when a voice snapped him out of his mental fog.

_"Excuse me, are you the driver for 6th Dimension Vids? I believe I'm your pickup,"_ it asked.

Vass looked over at the voice's owner, a salarian like him, and wondered if he was still daydreaming after all.

_"You're… You're Captain Kirrahe!"_ Vass sputtered.

The traveler, who was a few years older than Vass and whose skin was of a lighter green hue, smiled. _"Well, I used to be. I now go by 'Major Kirrahe.' And now that we have ascertained who I am, perhaps we can get back to my original query: Are you my driver?"_

Vass had only been told he was picking up another salarian, a special military consultant to ensure realism for the vid's main battle scene. No one had prepared him for this. He tried to speak but ended up just nodding yes instead and signaling the major to follow him. A few minutes later they reached the company skycar.

As they headed away, Kirrahe looked out the window and frowned. _"I thought the company's soundstages were in the Lemares District. Aren't we going the opposite way?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you earlier,"_ Vass said, managing his first full sentences since the major's arrival. _"You were so late getting in that the producers sent me a message that the meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow. I'm to take you to your hotel downtown instead and give you a datapad with the shooting script."_

_"Ah, well, then I guess I have the evening off. Any suggestions for things that are interesting to do in Illium?"_ the major asked.

_"Nothing that would be more exciting than what you're used to,"_ Vass replied.

This piqued the major's curiosity. _"Really? You seem to know a fair bit about what I do on a regular basis. Care to enlighten me on what exactly that is?"_

Vass tried to respond coolly but it was no use._ "You're Captain – I mean, Major — Kirrahe of the Special Tasks Group's 3rd Infiltration Regiment! You're their top field agent, the one they drop into danger zones and behind enemy lines for special missions! You're the one that led the STG forces in the assault on renegade Spectre Saren Arterius' base on Virmire! You were heavily outnumbered by geth and cloned krogan but you fought them off and saved the galaxy that day, sir!"_

Kirrahe narrowed his eyes. _"Let me guess: You read the Systems Alliance's report on the incident, didn't you?"_

Vass conceded he had. It was the only actual evidence that the incident had even happened. The STG's duties were primarily espionage and sabotage, and as such virtually all of its activities were highly classified. The Virmire mission was the exception because it had been a joint operation between the STG and the Council. The latter team had been led by the Council's then-newest Spectre and the first human to join its elite ranks, Commander Shepard. After Shepard's death a few months later, the Alliance made a point of publicizing the commander's actions as a recruiting tool and the "Assault on Virmire," as it was dubbed, became public knowledge.

The STG was reportedly not pleased and never formally acknowledged the Alliance's account of the mission. But for Vass and his schoolmates, the Alliance report read like a rip-roaring adventure tale and it featured a swaggering salarian hero to boot, something his people didn't have many of. Vass had read it so many times that he could recite whole sections from memory. Shepard's account of Kirrahe rallying his troops before the battle with a stirring call to _"hold the line!"_ was the stuff of legend.

That was one tough cloaca, Vass thought. And now that legend was seated right next to him.

_"Well,"_ Kirrahe said. _"Don't believe everything you read."_

Vass was somewhat taken aback by this. The Alliance's report was widely assumed to be accurate because it came from aliens who had no particular reason to exaggerate the STG's role. And they certainly didn't downplay it either. Shepard, in fact, had spoken quite glowingly of the STG's actions and Kirrahe's leadership that day.

_"Are you saying the report isn't true?"_ he asked the major.

Kirrahe managed a bemused smile. _"No. I merely said, 'Don't believe everything you read.' It's good advice. I can't comment on the Alliance report."_

Vass smiled in return. _"Sort of like the other missions you have done for the STG? There's even rumors that you were involved in secret drops into Tuchanka! But I guess if you told me about those you'd have to kill me,"_ the young salarian quipped.

It was one of the oldest jokes in the galaxy. Every intelligent species that had some form of espionage organization - that is to say, all of them – had some version of it. Vass expected that Kirrahe would follow up with a joking, _"Maybe…"_ or something similar.

So that fact the Kirrahe got quiet instead and remained so for the rest of the trip was rather unnerving for Vass.

As they pulled into the major's hotel, the major finally broke the silence. _"I just realized I never asked your name. Care to give it to me and let me know what time you are picking me up in the morning?"_ he asked.

The young salarian could only help the officer with the first part. _"I-I'm Solik Vass, sir. But I'm not sure I'll be your driver tomorrow. We have a few other interns and some regular drivers too. It could be any one of them."_

Kirrahe contemplated that for a second and said, _"Tell the producers that I'd rather it be you."_

Vass nodded and drove off. He remained in something of a daze as he drove towards the studio-owned dormitory he shared with other interns. He had expected a summer of watching from the sidelines as actors pretended at being heroes. Instead he had just met the real thing, a soldier who had literally saved the galaxy at least once. And possibly more than once. Most of what Kirrahe did for the STG was super-secret, hush-hush spy stuff, after all.

And somehow, despite all of Vass' awkward, starstruck behavior, Kirrahe had seemingly taken a liking to him.

* * *

The young salarian arrived early at the Nos Astra hotel the next morning and found Kirrahe waiting for him in the lobby. It was the first time Vass had had a chance to see the officer in daylight and he was struck by something he hadn't noticed the night before. He was taller than Kirrahe. Not significantly. No more than a few centimeters. But the fact that he was larger than a man who was larger than life was a mild surprise.

But then nothing about Kirrahe advertised that he was, in fact, one of the Special Tasks Group's deadliest commandos, Vass thought. Standing before him was a casually-dressed, averaged-sized salarian with light green skin and an unremarkable build. There was no swagger in his movement. He had no visible scars and his voice wasn't gruff or raspy in the way that it seemed was always the case with other species' badass heroes. At a glance, Kirrahe could be any other tourist in Nos Astra.

'Of course,' Vass thought. Kirrahe was blending in, hiding in plain sight. This was what made the STG great. Its agents were invisible, working from the shadows. And when there weren't shadows, the STG made them.

Kirrahe was tapping away at his omni-tool as Vass approached him._ "Ah, Solik! Good timing! I've just gotten the okay from the studio. They're reassigning you to me as my personal assistant for the duration of the shoot. I trust that's alright with you?"_ he announced.

Vass assumed he must have misheard. _"Did you just say that I'm working for you now?"_

_"Yes,"_ the major replied. _"I could use a helping hand and you seemed like the best choice among all the others working on this vid."_

The young salarian was still confounded. _"But… I'm the only person you have met working on the vid."_

The major nodded. _"Yes, that did help narrow the search considerably. Still, you seem like a fine young man and I could use your help on a few things. So, are we agreed?"_

Vass let the realization sink in: the hero of the Assault on Virmire wanted him to tag along full-time. _"Yes, sir! Absolutely!"_

_"Good, good,"_ Kirrahe said with a grin. _"Now, I believe we should get going to the producers. We probably shouldn't miss a meeting that has already been rescheduled once."_

As they sped off, Vass did wonder for a moment why exactly Kirrahe needed an assistant in the first place. As a consultant, the major was just there to answer questions about what happened on Virmire. But Vass wasn't about to start questioning his luck now. A day ago, he had been so miserable that he had been seriously contemplating quitting his internship and going home. Now that thought couldn't be further from his mind. Vass had an opportunity to be at the side of one of his personal heroes and he wasn't about to that slip through his six fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Illium Entertainment News Update -__\- Our annual analysis of the top-renting vids has found that the Blasto series remains the top-grosser throughout the galaxy, with particularly strong returns on Kahje, Palaven, Thessia and Irune. The last two entries, Blasto: Partners in Crime and Blasto: The Tangled Triangle, have further expanded the series' following. The only market where the series underperforms is Earth and the Systems Alliance colonies. On those worlds, audience surveys reveal that the Blasto series appeals only to a narrow demographic, a group our human correspondent identifies as "ironic hipsters."_

* * *

6th Dimension Vids occupied a sprawling complex of studios just beyond the city limits of Nos Astra. Emblazoned above the main entrance was the company's motto: _"Our vids are beyond all comprehension."_ Once they arrived inside the complex, Solik Vass led Major Kirrahe to the offices of producer Mlax Ventkad, the elcor responsible for the entire Blasto series and several other top-grossing franchises, like the Path of the Justicar series. Ventkad, a bulky, imposing figure even to other elcor, usually had at least three assistants hovering about him and this day was no exception. Also present was Bik Orbal, the slender drell who was the Blasto series' main director.

_"Poorly-feigned enthusiasm. Welcome to our studio, major. It is an honor to have an esteemed military hero such as yourself joining us for this project,"_ Ventkad declared. _"Please step over here and stand between myself and Mr. Orbal."_

Kirrahe did as requested and one of Ventkad's assistants stepped in front of them and used their omni-tool to take some footage of the three shaking hands. The footage, Vass presumed, would be immediately forwarded to the company's publicity department.

_"Casual indifference. I believe you are needed to talk to our head costume designer and I have numerous tasks to attend to so we shall talk again later,"_ Ventkad concluded.

Kirrahe wasn't quite ready to go however._ "While I'm here, Mr. Ventkad, I would be remiss if I didn't bring a few things to your attention. I was given a copy of the script for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren last night and in perusing it I noticed a few errors. These shouldn't be hard to correct since, as I understand it, you only just started production on the vid."_

The elcor and the drell exchanged glances, then the producer turned back to Kirrahe. _"Interrogatory with mild irritation. Yes, major, what errors did you find?"_

Kirrahe produced the script datapad and pulled up the notes that he had added overnight. _"Well, you have my organization referred to as the Secret Tasks Group. It's actually the Special Tasks Group."_

Orbal interjected. _"We have to fictionalize it. Your government would block distribution on Sur'Kesh and all of your colonies if we claimed that these were actual STG operations."_

The major appeared chastened. _"Oh, I was not aware of that. Hmm… Well, moving along. The script indicates that there were vorcha at the Virmire battle. That wasn't the case. There were no vorcha on either side, in fact."_

It was Ventkad's turn to waive off the matter. _"Growing annoyance. It is a cost-saving measure. Vorcha stunt men are more economical. They are non-union and more easily replaceable if there is a mishap."_

The major continued. _"The script describes it as 'blazingly hot' the day of the battle. Virmire actually has a mild climate. That is, it did before we set off the nuclear bomb. Things may have changed since then. But at the time of the battle, it was quite pleasant."_

Ventkad was slowly getting to the point where he would no longer have to verbalize his emotional state._ "Exasperation. What does that matter? We need the heroes to look sweaty in their close-ups."_

_"One can perspire quite a bit even on a mild day when running at full speed in body armor and dodging enemy fire,"_ Kirrahe replied, adding, _"I speak from experience."_

Kirrahe followed that up by pointing out a string of other errors. Vass watched the exchange keenly. Even an intern like himself knew that second-guessing a producer's decisions was simply not done at this studio. At least not if you wanted to keep your job. Kirrahe's manner was calm and matter-of-fact however. He was acting like his role as a consultant was little different from providing intel for a STG mission and that getting everything precisely right was key to success. That the vidmakers clearly didn't give a damn about the "errors" Kirrahe was pointing out was making Vass' heart sink a bit. Over the next few weeks Kirrahe was going to be forced to watch as his moment of heroism was immortalized in a vid by these two clods. This could become painful to watch, Vass thought.

_"Interrogatory with barely-concealed contempt. Is there anything else, major?"_ the elcor asked.

_"There is one other thing. Are you aware that Commander Shepard was human? Because the script would appear to indicate that the part is being played by an asari. For example, the character is referred to as Commander Shi'Paard and leads an asari commando unit,"_ Kirrahe replied. _"The real Commander Shepard was not asari."_

Orbal waived this away too._ "The human market for Blasto films is marginal. For some reason, they just don't seem to accept a hanar as an action hero. We do much better on asari colonies. With a stronger draw we could do better still, so we recast the part,"_ the drell said, adding, _"I really don't see what the issue is."_

Kirrahe replied that he had been assigned to the studio to ensure that the portrayal of the battle was as accurate as possible. Getting one of the main figure's species wrong was the type of thing he was supposed to flag for them. Many of the scenes involving Shepard didn't ring true either, he noted.

_"For example, I don't recall the Normandy crew bathing together under a waterfall prior to the battle. We just didn't have the time for anything like that if we were going to stop Saren,"_ he said. _"Plus, as I said previously, it wasn't that hot that day so there wouldn't have been any need to cool off in that manner."_

Ventkad took a pair of steps closer, putting his face next to Kirrahe's and letting his massive shoulders tower over the major's body. _"Triumphant, debate-ending point. How do you know an asari Shepard wouldn't have wanted to bathe before a battle? Answer that."_

Kirrahe didn't flinch despite the producer's attempt to invade his space. The major was nevertheless forced to concede that he couldn't say what Shepard would have done if, hypothetically, the commander had been a completely different person and species. He tried to reframe the argument instead.

_"My point is we were quite pressed for time that day,"_ the major retorted._ "I have fought alongside asari commando units on other occasions and I have always found them very mission-focused. They don't waste time if they can avoid it."_ The major ran a search function through the script datapad to find the relevant section describing the bathing scene. _"And a quote: 'long, languorous montage of naked asari maidens splashing and squealing under a waterfall,' would seem like a waste of time. Among other things."_

It was all for naught. _"Brutally dismissive. The script does not change. It is going to be hot on the day of the battle, Commander Shepard will remain Commander Shi'Paard and the waterfall scene is definitely staying in,"_ Ventkad declared.

Kirrahe folded his arms and stared at the producer-director team. _"Mr. Ventkad, my understanding is that you spent a great deal of credits to get the rights to tell this true story. Why exactly you are wasting your investment to instead tell this warped, made-up version is beyond me. What you need to do is fire your scriptwriter and fire the person you cast as Shepard and then find a human to play the part, among many other changes. My guess is you are too much of a stubborn fool to listen. I will remain here to advise you because my STG superiors have directed me to do this. However, I don't work for you so I won't hesitate to tell you that you are being an idiot and that your vid is going to be a travesty."_

The major delivered his comments in a calm and even-toned manner. This had the effect of making the substance of what he said sound even more stinging. It was clear from Ventkad and Orbal's reactions that they weren't used to be spoken to in this manner. They stood mute for a few moments before Ventkad told Kirrahe to keep his appointment with the costume designer and had his assistants usher him and Vass out of the office.

For Vass, it wasn't exactly like watching Kirrahe take out an enraged, charging krogan but it was close enough. He had had a front-row seat as the major strode into office of one the galaxy's most powerful producers and told him that his next vid was going to be terrible unless he did exactly as the major told him. True, the major didn't win this battle. But the odds of winning in this particular fight might actually have been worse than the ones he had faced on Virmire. Kirrahe tried anyway. He really was one tough cloaca, Vass thought.

* * *

Major Kirrahe spent the rest of the morning his following the showdown with the producer and director in a more low-key fashion by meeting with the Blasto series' chief costume designer, a turian named Lortius. The major had been asked to inspect the body armor that the actors and stunt crew playing Blasto's Special Tasks Group commandos would be wearing in the battle scenes. Lortius was a notoriously crotchety fellow, so Vass wasn't surprised that the designer initially viewed Kirrahe's presence as a pure nuisance.

_"Excuse me, but what business do you have telling me how to do my job?"_ Lortius asked Kirrahe. _"What do you know about costumes?"_

A great deal, it turned out. Kirrahe examined the outfits and complimented Lortius on the accuracy of his work. The major pointed out several small details in the armor that must have required considerable research on Lortius' part to get right. The major noted that every insignia was correct too despite the fact that this was supposed to be a fictionalized version of the STG in order to evade censors. Kirrahe asked the turian if he was attempting to sneak this past the producers on the assumption that they would never notice.

_"Hah! You saw right through me,"_ the designer chuckled. _"Everything else on these vids might be phony pyjakshit but I'll be damned if my work is going to be compromised."_

_"On behalf of the STG, I salute your dedication to your craft and thank you for doing your part to set the historical record straight,"_ Kirrahe replied, adding, _"Fear not. Your secret is safe with me."_

Lortius beamed at his co-conspirator. For the rest of the morning he talked shop with Kirrahe, explaining in detail how he managed to create convincing mock versions of expensive top-of-the line armor using cheaper alternate materials. It was exactly the sort of lesson in the nitty-gritty of vid-making that Vass had hoped to get as an intern.

* * *

With lunch time rolling around, Vass lead the major to the studio's main cafeteria. As they ate, Kirrahe pulled out his Blasto: The Hunt for Saren script datapad again. _"Explain something to me, Solik: the part Blasto is playing, is it based on me or Commander Shepard?"_

_"You. Well, mostly you,"_ Vass replied, vid industry gossip being one area where he outshone the major. _"When the studio initially bid for the rights to the story, Blasto was supposed to play the Commander Shepard part. Then they decided to stretch the story into two vids. The first part ends with Virmire. The sequel is supposed to end with the Battle of the Citadel. When Blasto read the scene with your 'Hold the line!' speech, he insisted that he get to deliver it. So they made his character into you and Commander Shepard became a supporting part."_

Kirrahe was baffled. _"I was only involved in Virmire. I wasn't at the Battle of the Citadel. How then does Blasto's version of me figure into the sequel?"_

_"Well, they haven't written that script yet. My understanding is that Blasto will be playing Commander Shepard in that one. That is, his character will do everything that Shepard did at the Citadel,"_ Vass replied, adding with a shrug,_ "It's a Blasto film. He's always doing the most heroic stuff."_

Kirrahe started to speak but thought better of it and returned to his lunch. He was able to get in a few bites before a smartly-dressed asari appeared near their table and began glowering at them. Vass froze in place, as did every other diner in the cafeteria except Kirrahe. He merely looked up at their visitor.

_"Can I help you?"_ he asked.

The asari shook with anger. _"You,"_ she hissed. _"I know about you. I know what you did! Stay out of my business! I am warning you!"_

If Kirrahe was at all concerned by the threat, he gave no outward indication of it.

_"And what business would that be, miss…?"_

The question only made the asari seethe even more. A corona of biotic energy began to crackle around her. Kirrahe remained still. Vass admired the major's bravery but decided that he would put safety first and dived under the table.

_"Do you think that is funny?"_ the asari asked Kirrahe icily. _"I've worked too long and too hard for this! I don't care if you are STG. I know people too. I could call in a favor from Aria T'Loak if I wanted. So whatever you're trying, give it up! It could get very, very ugly for you if you don't. Do we understand each other?"_

Kirrahe remain unflappable, showing neither fear nor anger. As far as Vass could tell, he had icewater in his veins. He looked up at the asari and said simply, _"We understand each other perfectly."_

_"Good,"_ the asari said. She turned and strode out of the cafeteria. Every eye in the room was trained on her as she left.

Kirrahe waited a few moments then announced, _"It's okay, Solik. You can get up. She's gone."_ Other diners began to slowly return to their meals though there was now considerable murmuring throughout the room. Several were staring at Kirrahe and Vass.

_"So, who the blazes was that?"_ Kirrahe asked.

Vass looked over his shoulder to make sure she had actually left. _"You really didn't recognize her? That was Adria S'Voz. She's the one who was cast in the Commander Shepard part. I'm guessing she heard that you urged the producer to fire her and recast her part with a human and didn't take it well. She probably thought you were mocking her when you asked what her name was."_

A plausible theory, the major agreed. Still, he didn't quite see why it justified a murder threat.

_"When S'Voz learned they wanted an asari for the Commander Shepard part, she lobbied hard for it and beat out several others, including some big names. It was all over the gossip columns,"_ Vass explained. _"S'Voz was pretty big herself in the first century of her career, winning the Thessia vid industry's annual 'best maiden' award a record 17 times. She had a major cross-species hit some years back with a vid called, I think, 'Vaenia' but it has apparently resulted in her getting typecast in similar roles ever since. Playing Commander Shepard is supposed to be her big chance to break out of that and set herself up as an action star."_

Vass continued. _"Also, last week they re-wrote the script to include a love scene between her character and Blasto's - at his insistence. She's not happy about that. Not at all. So things haven't been going well for her lately."_

Kirrahe picked up his script datapad and confirmed there was such a scene. He began adding a new note to his list of recommended corrections to the script, speaking just loud enough to be heard as he wrote. _"The love scene between the character based on me and the one based on Commander Shepard should be removed. While I respected the commander immensely, we were never intimately involved. I feel that portraying us as lovers also detracts from the historical accuracy of the vid."_

As soon as he finished, he looked up at Vass and smiled._ "I believe I have no other appointments today. What do you say about taking a trip downtown?"_

Getting out of the studio seemed like a good idea to Vass. In the space of just a few hours, Kirrahe had managed to provoke the top producer, the director and the lead actress. Vass was beginning to worry about what might happen if Kirrahe stayed around through the afternoon. It was puzzling as well. STG operatives were supposed to be masters of stealth and subterfuge but the major, one of their best operatives, was so far making a spectacle of himself everywhere he went. Was he just that out of his depth in the vid industry?

For that matter, what was Vass doing tagging along with Kirrahe? He wondered. The major hadn't needed him to do anything so far that day. Kirrahe seemed to just like his company. That was great, Vass thought, but he recalled that the major had said he wanted his help for some specific things. He still hadn't been told what those things were. Maybe a change of scenery would cause the major to be more forthcoming.

_"I think a trip downtown is a great idea,"_ Vass replied. _"As soon as we finish up here, we'll go and get the skycar and head out."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - 6th Dimension Vids announced that asari actress Adria S'Voz will play the part of Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, in the upcoming Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. S'Voz beat out several other top asari actresses for the much-coveted role. The Blasto' series' elcor producer Mlax Ventkad told our reporter, "Suspiciously convenient anecdote. We are thrilled S'Voz is joining the cast. She had always been our top choice to play Shepard. We really cannot imagine anyone else in the part."_

* * *

Major Kirrahe's first day at the studio having been somewhat rocky, Vass readily agreed that heading to downtown Nos Astra for the rest of the afternoon was a good idea and fetched the company skycar. He then took Kirrahe to one of the more bustling shopping thoroughfares on Illium at the major's insistence. Kirrahe explained he was looking for a particular store that a friend back on Sur'Kesh had recommended. It turned out to be an antiques and curios shop located at the quieter end of the street and run by a volus.

The owner wasn't much of salesman, Vass thought. He initially treated his only customers as an imposition. But then, as with the costume designer Lortius, Kirrahe won the shopkeeper over by talking to him and demonstrating a keen knowledge of the more obscure details of his work. This time, however, it wasn't about something like body armor, a topic where it seemed natural that Kirrahe would be highly knowledgeable, but a far more esoteric subject: the various religious icons the owner had for sale. Kirrahe hadn't struck Vass as religious at all, but he seemed keen on finding a particular type of salarian icon from an era four centuries ago and asked the owner if he had one available. The owner didn't but after a quick check of some local warehouses, he found one he could have available for pickup in a few hours. Kirrahe thanked him and said they'd return later.

Kirrahe and Vass then leisurely walked up and down the Nos Astra thoroughfare. The major had little apparent interest in the various elegant asari goods for the sale. In fact, he seemed to have no interest other than drinking in the sights of Illium's capitol city and people-watching. He studied the streets and the buildings, the size of the crowds and the traffic patterns created by the sky cars, seeming to make mental notes of them all. He said nothing but seemed cheerful as he did it.

That was all fine with Vass, if a little odd. He would have assumed the major would have preferred to go to a shooting range or a gun store on his afternoon off. But the young salarian hadn't had the opportunity - and, more to the point, the money - to spend much time in these parts of Illium since he had arrived a month ago so he welcomed the diversion. It was all new to him too and there were worse ways to spend an afternoon.

They walked in companionable silence for more than an hour before the sound of a human voice stopped the major in his tracks.

_"Kirrahe? What are you doing here?"_ inquired a brown-haired woman seated at an outdoor cafe. _"Come over and sit a spell."_

_"Gianna? I could ask you the same question,"_ the major replied, accepting her invitation and taking a seat at her table. "_This young fellow is Solik Vass, my assistant. Solik, this is Gianna Parasini, a friend I made on Noveria a few years ago. What she's doing here on Illium, I have no idea,"_ he said.

_"Working, of course,"_ Parasini explained, flashing a warm smile at him._ "My clients have interests here and I'm here to protect them. Are you going to keep me guessing about yourself?"_

_"I am as working as a consultant on the new Blasto vid,"_ he proudly announced. _"I'm branching out, you might say. Dipping my toes into show business."_

_"No, seriously,"_ Parasini replied, her smile becoming a bit forced.

Vass felt compelled to vouch for his hero. _"It's true! The new vid is about the Assault on Virmire. The major lead the Special Tasks Group forces at the battle and is consulting for historical accuracy,"_ he interjected.

Parasini shot Vass a sideways glance and scoffed. _"Historical accuracy in a Blasto vid? Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything. How'd you end up with this gig, Kirrahe?"_

The major reclined in his chair a bit. _"Pretty much the same way you got sent to Illium, I assume: my superiors directed me to come here. That is, the vid's producers reached out to the STG and requested an expert consultant. They volunteered me. I guess there are a few Blasto fans amongst the agency's leadership. And I don't mind. It's easy work, no heavy lifting,"_ he said.

Gianna mulled this over and nodded towards Vass._ "This a new recruit? You showing him the ropes?"_

_"Actually, an intern at the studio and a budding young vidmaker. I know little about the industry myself so he's been quite helpful,"_ Kirrahe replied.

Kirrahe's comments prompted a modest swelling of pride in Vass' chest. He hadn't realized until that moment that the major was actually relying on him as a guide.

Parasini looked at Vass, then the major, then back at Vass, her smile fading slightly.

She drummed her fingers on the table. _"Well, I haven't seen our waiter in forever so if we're going to get drinks, one of us will have to go inside to the bar,"_ she announced._ "What'll it be, boys?"_

Kirrahe insisted that he get the drinks instead and after taking their requests headed towards the bar. As he stepped inside Parasini turned back to Vass. Her bright smile had vanished. She looked the young salarian up and down, then narrowed her eyes.

_"Hey, kid. Watch yourself,"_ the human said._ "Your hero isn't exactly what you think he is."_

Vass didn't know what to say in response to that. Parasini said nothing further. After a pregnant moment, Kirrahe appeared back at the table with a trio of beers. Parasini turned to Kirrahe and flashed a beaming smile as she grasped hers. _"Hey, this is the fancy imported stuff from Lusia. What'd that set you back?"_ she asked.

Kirrahe took his seat opposite Parasini. _"Nothing. The bartender is a salarian. I could tell he recognized me when we approached the cafe. I haven't had to pay for a drink at a bar on Sur'Kesh or on a salarian colony since Virmire. That's why I offered to get this round,"_ he explained with a smile.

The major held up his glass._ "The next round's on you though,"_ he added, still grinning.

Parasini laughed and they clinked glasses.

Vass had little to add to the conversation so he simply sipped his beer and listened. Kirrahe and Parasini's conversation was mostly amiable chatter and they seemed to know each other fairly well. However neither mentioned anything that would explain how they knew each other beyond Kirrahe's comment about them meeting on Noveria. There was also a clear undercurrent of tension as they talked despite all of the surface pleasantries. The only thing Vass was certain of was that they genuinely hadn't expected to see each other but, having seen each other, felt they could not walk away without engaging each other first.

Parasini did manage to draw out a different side of the major. The individual who had seemed rather clueless and out of his depth at the studio earlier in the day turned sly and nimble-witted in her presence. He deftly deflected any questions and avoided any topics that would have gone beyond surface pleasantries, despite Parasini's periodic efforts to steer the conversation in that direction, even after she purchased a few extra rounds of stronger drinks. Parasini eventually said she had another appointment and bid the salarians goodbye.

* * *

Kirrahe and Vass, now mildly inebriated, returned to the antiques shop and found the major's religious icon waiting for them. It was a meter high and fairly wide. Vass recognized it as being a relic from a period when salarian sculptors incorporated small amounts of element zero into their works. It gave the pieces a luminous quality that was quite popular at the time but considered hopelessly tacky now. If this was Kirrahe's style his tastes were seriously eccentric, Vass thought.

The two carried the icon to the company skycar, loaded it into the back and Vass began driving the major back to his downtown hotel.

Midway through the trip, Kirrahe spoke up. _"So, Solik, what did Gianna say to you while I was at the bar?"_

Vass couldn't think of a reason not to be completely honest. _"She told me to 'watch myself.' She said you weren't the person I thought you were."_

Kirrahe gave an approving nod. _"Gianna always was a good sort. Too good for the work she does, really."_

The young salarian was apprehensive about asking the next question, but did so anyway. _"Major, what did she mean by that?"_

_"Mmmm?"_ he replied. _"Oh, she meant that I work for the Special Tasks Group. Sometimes my work is dangerous. So being around me could potentially become dangerous. But come on, Solik, you already knew all that."_ Kirrahe paused for a moment, then continued. _"Parasini does undercover work in corporate espionage. Pretending to be someone else is what she does. That type of work tends to make a person a bit paranoid."_

If that was meant to be reassuring, it wasn't doing the job very well, Vass thought.

Once at the hotel, Kirrahe had Vass assist him in carrying the icon up his hotel room and setting it up on a table. He then bid the young salarian good night.

As Vass waited for the elevator to come up to Kirrahe's floor he continued to mull over the day's events in his head, wondering what really had been transpiring between the major and Parasini. And then there was Kirrahe knowing that Parasini had talked about him behind his back but appearing to be unconcerned by the warning she gave to Vass. The young salarian just didn't know what to think of that.

He became so lost in his thoughts that he missed the elevator and had to wait a few more minutes as it made its way up to the top of the hotel and came back down.

When Vass finally stepped inside, as the elevator doors closed he heard the sound of something being smashed at the end of the hallway.

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - In an exclusive interview, Blasto series director Bik Orbal told Illium Entertainment Tonight that reports of the hanar superstar's difficult behavior on the set were "vastly overblown." He explained that while it was not unusual for a scene with Blasto to require upwards of 50 takes, this was due to the hanar superstar's extreme perfectionism. "The thing you have to understand is that Blasto is an artist and artists care passionately about what they do. As such, he feels that learning his lines beforehand stifles his creativity and therefore makes it harder for him to deliver the dynamic performance his fans expect."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - 6th Dimension Vids has welcomed a special guest to the set of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, Major Kirrahe, the real-life leader of Special Tasks Group commando unit that fought Saren Arterius on Virmire. Kirrahe, shown here with producer Mlax Ventkad and director Bik Orbal, is consulting to ensure that the Virmire battle scenes are as historically accurate as possible. "It's really an honor to have him on the set," Orbal told our reporter. "We're hanging on his every word."_

* * *

Solik Vass picked Major Kirrahe up at his hotel early in the morning. The young salarian was noticeably anxious and the major asked if everything was ok.

_"Well, we're going to Soundstage 11,"_ Vass explained, before realizing the major wouldn't understand the significance of that. _"That's where they rehearse and shoot all of the action scenes."_

Kirrahe still didn't understand. _"Sounds like we're in for an exciting day then. Isn't that what young fellows like you like the most about these vids? The action scenes?"_ he asked.

Vass replied that while he enjoyed watching the scenes in the vids, he had learned that being around as they were filmed was a different matter entirely. He didn't explain further, saying only, _"You'll see."_ He took some slight satisfaction that, for once, he was the one able to speak cryptically about what was going on.

What the young salarian didn't say was that he was also still a bit uneasy thanks to Gianna Parasini's warning the previous day. It didn't help either that Kirrahe said nothing that would explain the mysterious sound of something being smashed that Vass had heard as he left the major's hotel the night before. The young salarian couldn't think of a way to simply ask the major about it without making it sound as though he had been eavesdropping however. So he didn't.

* * *

As an avid fan of the industry Vass knew that in Council space there were strict rules and regulations when it came to making vids. Licenses had to be acquired. Permits had to be applied for. Notices had to be submitted. Official inspectors had to be allowed on the sets.

The young salarian had since learned that that wasn't the case on Illium. While run by the asari, it was not technically in Council space and it had adopted a more relaxed approach. Complying with the regulations the planet did have was also much simpler, requiring far less in the way paperwork and more in the way of simple, direct person-to-person transmissions of credits. This wasn't the only reason why 6th Dimension Vids was located on Illium but it was probably in the top three, Vass guessed.

Soundstage 11 was where this freedom was most evident. A cavernous area, it was where the most exciting scenes in the Blasto series had been conceived and filmed. Three of the people most responsible for those scenes were present as Kirrahe and Vass arrived, all hard at work: chief stunt coordinator Dar Rarbin; chief special effects director Mara T'Rue; and chief cinematographer Savara Korek.

It wasn't long after Vass joined the set of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, that he learned that these three were the real reason for the popular success of the series. While they were unknown to the broader public, they were legends within the industry. That was largely due to their innovative approach to the craft of vid making. Everyone at 6th Dimension Vids had a story about them. Vass had heard quite a few over the last month.

Among the industry's stunt coordinators, for example, it had long been the consensus that there was no such thing as too much preparation. Every stunt had to be carefully mapped out beforehand and timed precisely with no margin for error in order to ensure that it came off properly.

Dar Rarbin, a genial turian, did not share in this consensus. He was of the firm belief that stunt work needed some element of risk in order for the tension and excitement of it to become evident on the screen. The best work -_ "The real on-screen magic"_ in Rarbin's words - often incorporated something unexpected happening during filming. And when Rarbin was on the set things could get quite magical indeed. Vid audiences were often dazzled by the amazing feats his stuntworkers performed. On a few occasions so were physics professors.

Vass had participated in one of these magical moments on the second day of his internship. He had been tasked with delivering some props to Soundstage 11. He entered through a service door that was away from the area where the filming was usually done. The second Vass stepped through the doorway something slammed into him and he found himself hurtling into a wall. In the most literal sense of the phrase, Vass never knew what hit him. Nor did he ever find out. He woke up to the sight of Rarbin looking down at him and saying, _"You okay, kid? Just walk it off."_

Assisting Rarbin in his effort to create magic was Mara T'Rue. Although her title was "chief special effects director" it would have been more accurate to call the asari ex-huntress, "chief pyrotechnics engineer" or even "demolitions expert." While most vid companies had long since switched to using holographic animations to simulate explosions, T'Rue was an old-school pro who used actual timed munitions on the set in order to create maximum realism. Vass could tell immediately when T'Rue was at work even if he wasn't anywhere near the soundstage himself.

The other week Vass had delivered some volatile chemicals to T'Rue's personal workroom. As he entered, he noticed that the asari had acquired a habit usually associated with humans: burning small amounts of an earth plant called tobacco wrapped in paper and inhaling the fumes. The asari was igniting the end of one such "cigarette" with a bit of a biotic energy as Vass made the delivery. When the young salarian asked T'Rue if it was safe to have anything burning while she was mixing the ingredients for explosive charges, the asari replied it was fine because she had learned how to get her biotic barriers up really fast. Vass hadn't made a delivery to her workroom since.

It was the job of cinematographer Savara Korek to ensure her colleagues' efforts were properly immortalized as they happened and the turian was more than up to the task. She found filming dialogue and plot scenes tedious in the extreme, but scenes of destruction and mayhem thrilled Korek to her toes. She had a patented system that used VI-programmed mechs outfitted with cameras in order to do this. The mechs could move in and around the performers and explosions as they happened, giving the scenes an immediacy that no other vids could match.

As Kirrahe and Vass approached Soundstage 11, they could hear that T'Rue was at work. Vass stopped in his tracks when he realized they were about to enter through the same door he had used that second day of his internship. He reversed course and led the major to a separate door that was further away from where the shooting normally took place. Vass opened that door, then gingerly peered through it to make sure that the coast was indeed clear before leading the major inside.

Shortly after entering Vass once again found himself being flung in an unexpected direction. This time, however, he understood why. Kirrahe had given him a hard shove. The major had done this because a third salarian was heading in Vass' direction at a high rate of speed, traveling through the air at about chest height and parallel to the ground. The third salarian narrowly missed the now-mobile Vass and flew several more meters before striking an old prop boulder that had been left lying around from some long-forgotten production. Upon collision, the prop was revealed to be rubbery and the impact caused the third salarian to abruptly reverse course and head in the direction of the major. Kirrahe threw himself to the ground and the third fellow flew past him, eventually skidding to a stop on the soundstage floor some meters away.

The excitement over for the moment, Kirrahe and Vass got up and began dusting themselves off. The young salarian saw Rarbin bounding in the direction of the third salarian. Upon reaching that salarian, Rarbin deftly stepped over him and continued on to Kirrahe and Vass.

_"Great reflexes, guys! We can use those for an idea I have! But why aren't you both in costume?"_ he inquired. _"Come on, time is money!"_

_"We are not part of your stunt crew,"_ Kirrahe corrected._ "I'm the military adviser and this is my assistant."_

Rarbin paused and then snapped his fingers._ "Now that you mention it, I did get a memo the other day from some stiff in the production office about some clown who would be coming by and telling me how to do my job."_ He then pointed to the major and asked, _"Are you that clown?"_

_"In all likelihood, yes,"_ Kirrahe confirmed. As far as Vass could tell, the major took no offense at the turian's comment, perhaps because it had been said in a manner that implied they were already old friends even if they had only just met. Rarbin proceeded to give the major a warm handshake and introduced himself. He followed that up by shouting introductions for the major to T'Rue and Korek, who were some distance away on what was clearly the actual filming set. _"Hey, we got a bonafide expert witness today!"_ the coordinator yelled to his colleagues.

Rarbin explained to Kirrahe that they were filming some scenes of the Assault on Virmire that didn't involve any of the main actors, just the stunt crew. Bik Orbal, the main director, had delegated this task to Korek, so she was nominally in charge that day. The particular scene they were working on involved STG commandos charging across a creek through a hail of geth fire.

Vass interrupted their conversation to point out that the third salarian was still lying motionless on the soundstage floor. _"Shouldn't we call for a medic?"_ he asked.

Rarbin looked over his shoulder._ "Nah, he's fine. Hey Gorot! Come on, get up,"_ he said. The salarian slowly got to his feet and began ambling somewhat unsteadily back towards to the main set. _"Take a few minutes and just walk it off. You're doing terrific work! Keep it up!"_ the stunt coordinator told him.

The turian cinematographer meanwhile was looking at her replay screens and cursing.

_"No, no, no, no, no, no! None of that was usable!"_ she shouted. _"How many times do I have to say it?! It can't be a horizontal trajectory! Even with mechanized cameras, the stunt crew move too fast in and out of the frame. T'Rue, we gotta get more arc on the next batch of guys! Kick your mixture up a notch."_

As he had the previous day with the producer and director, Kirrahe approached the vidmaker and attempted to correct the historical record. _"It was mostly gunfire on Virmire. I don't recall any explosions that sent any of my troops to significant heights."_

Korek paused and listened respectfully to the major but remained unconvinced that they should take the filming in that direction. _"It's not going to look realistic if it's just guys hiding behind boulders and walls and popping up to take occasional shots. We need things to look more dynamic,"_ she replied. The turian restated her order to T'Rue to adjust her mixture for the set's explosive charges in order to provide _"greater lift"_ for the next take. The asari nodded and went to work.

Kirrahe again protested. _"It would be more realistic to portray the events as they actually happened,"_ he stated.

_"Major, we are professionals,"_ Korek countered. _"We know exactly what we are doing."_

Vass watched as the stunt crew took their places. The crew would have to race across a set made up to look like a Virmire field complete with a fake shallow stream, while several of Korek's camera mechs shadowed them. Strategically hidden within the set were a considerable number of charges that were set to go off at various different times as the stunt crew and mechs sprinted past.

Vass was no expert on the subject but the sheer number of charges seemed excessive to him. _"Are you sure this is safe?"_ he asked Rarbin.

The turian gave Vass a patronizing look. _"Kid, I've been doing this all my life. I would never ask one of my team to do something I wouldn't be willing to do myself."_

T'Rue backed her colleague her up. _"He's not shitting you. He's got the cybernetic replacements to prove it,"_ she quipped.

Korek asked if everyone was ready and, after getting mostly affirmative responses from the rest of the crew, said, _"Okay, on my mark..."_

Seeing that Kirrahe was perilously close to the section of the stage where the stuntmen would be running, Vass grabbed the major by the arm and pulled him backwards. Kirrahe was briefly surprised but quickly grasped Vass' intention and did not resist.

_"Act-Shun!"_ Korek shouted.

The dozen members of the stunt crew sprinted across the set, moving like their lives depended on it. The mechs followed closely behind. The salarians quickly crossed the set's expanse ... and looked rather confused once they did. While the special effects mimicking the sound of geth pulse rifles had worked as intended, the munitions buried in the ground had not. Not a single one had exploded. An awkward silence followed.

_"Cut! Dammit, T'Rue... "_ Korek said, casting a withering glance at the asari.

The ex-huntress started to respond but was interrupted by the booming sound of the munitions all going off in unison and briefly rocking the set. The stunt crew, who were a fair distance away at the far side of the set, were nevertheless staggered by the vibrations. The props and set decorations shook for a few moments. A few of the set's lights tipped over.

Once the last echo from the explosion faded away, Korek turned back to T'Rue, her mandibles twitching. _"Get back to work and do it right this time,"_ she told her colleague.

_"Alright, alright. I'll set them up again,"_ T'Rue grudgingly agreed. She lit up a fresh cigarette and went to work re-setting the explosive charges.

Kirrahe spoke up. _"The stunt crew's dash across the creek looked good as far as I could tell. That was pretty much how the fighting on Virmire actually went: attacking from cover and then advancing quickly to new cover. There's no need for the explosions,"_ he told Korek.

The turian sighed. Her tone was again respectful - Vass surmised that all turians had an inborn inclination to salute any military officer in their presence - but she refused to alter the scene in any way. _"Yes, major, they are necessary. The footage won't look right otherwise. We've been working on this one section for hours now and we're close to finally getting it right. Please, I'd rather not let the effort go to waste,"_ Korek explained, before turning and shouting, _"Places, everyone!"_

Kirrahe frowned but said nothing. Vass again grabbed him by the arm and led him a safe distance away from the set. Or at least what Vass hoped was a safe distance.

The major watched as the crew went about their business for several seconds, then shook his head._ "I'm not naive, Solik. I know they're not making a documentary. Still, after our talk with Lortius yesterday, I would have thought that there were more people interested in getting the details right,"_ he said. _"These people just don't seem to care."_

For the first time ever, Vass felt pity for Kirrahe. The major was an expert on the battlefield but he was losing his fight with the vid industry because he didn't understand his opponent.

_"Sir, I'm pretty sure I know what is going on,"_ the young salarian announced. _"Are you sure you want to hear it?"_

Kirrahe nodded.

_"Major, the reason why the studio bid so many credits for the exclusive rights to your story is because it lets them say that Blasto: The Hunt for Saren is 'based on a true story.' They'll emphasize that in the promotion and marketing. Probably a lot. That doesn't mean they actually want to tell a true story, however, or do anything else to make this vid any different from any other Blasto vid. They might even lose some of their audience if they did try to make it more like the actual events. That's not what Blasto's fans expect,"_ Vass explained.

The young salarian continued. _"Remember yesterday, when you shook hands with the producer and director while the assistant filmed? The publicity department will use that footage as proof that you were on the set and advising the vid's production. I'm sure they've already sent it to the trade publications and gossip columns. That was probably all they ever really wanted from you."_

Kirrahe was quiet for a moment, then replied, _"I see. Thank you, Solik."_ He said nothing else and his faced showed no emotion.

In his head Vass began to compose a speech about how Kirrahe shouldn't feel bad about this. He would make it clear that what really mattered was that the Systems Alliance's report on the Assault on Virmire had been widely-circulated and read. And he would conclude the speech by reminding the major that the truth about his heroism that day was well-known. No silly Blasto vid would ever erase that.

Vass never got a chance to finish composing his speech. Korek shouted _"Act-Shun!"_ and the subsequent explosions shook the soundstage so fiercely that both Vass and Kirrahe lost their footing and nearly tumbled to the ground. As they struggled to maintain their balance they could see the stunt crew being launched in multiple different directions at once.

The rumble faded and a brief moment of quiet followed before Korek broke the silence.

_"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_ she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in triumph. _"We got it! We got the take! It looked awesome! Way to go, gang! This is going to be the best Blasto vid yet!"_

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Negotiations for the rights to "There Is One Rule On Omega," batarian journalist Delik Cholis' unauthorized biography of asari businesswoman Aria T'Loak, have ended following 6th Dimension Vids pulling out of talks with Maroon Sea Publishing. In an interview, elcor producer Mlax Ventkad told our reporter, "Nervously. We have concluded that the source material did not properly reflect Ms. T'Loak's numerous accomplishments on behalf of Omega and its hard-working people and would therefore be unsuitable as the basis for a vid." The late journalist's estate expressed regret at the company's decision._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Illium Entertainment News Update -_ Asari actress Adria S'Voz said she will do all her own stunts in the upcoming vid Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. In an exclusive interview with our reporter, S'Voz said that playing an agent of the Council's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch requires a serious physicality and she was working out hours every day with trainers to get in peak condition. "This is the most challenging part I've taken on in 300 years," she told our reporter. Stunt coordinator Dar Rarbin told us that he was impressed by the actress, noting, "We haven't had to use nearly as much medi-gel on her as we expected."_

* * *

Solik Vass picked Major Kirrahe up at his hotel in the morning and again took him to Soundstage 11 for another day of filming. Today they would be observing more scenes of Special Tasks Group commandos attacking Saren's base. A notice given to Vass from the production office said that the day's shooting would also involve a young asari actress who had been cast in a part based on one of Commander Shepard's human officers. However, there was no dialogue in the scene so that day's direction had again been delegated to cinematographer Savara Korek.

As Kirrahe and Vass approached the set it was clear that things were not going well. No actual filming was underway. The salarian stunt crew was idly milling about in one corner of the set. The asari actress appeared to be in some distress. A clearly frustrated Korek was arguing with special effects director Mara T'Rue.

_"Look, I tried talking to her. I don't know what the problem is, alright?"_ the asari ex-huntress told Korek, whose mandibles flared in response.

_"Something wrong?"_ Kirrahe asked.

_"Well, technically, we're ready to start shooting. It's that the talent is having some issue with the stunt crew so we can't get them to work together properly,"_ Korek explained, nodding towards the asari actress and making air quotes as she uttered the word 'talent.' _"This is kind of a problem because her character is supposed to be leading them in this scene. I don't know what the issue is and they don't pay me to hold the actors' hands and stroke their egos. That's the director's job. Poor bastard."_

The actress had been decked out to look like a commando but was not giving off the deadly vibe associated with the term "asari huntress." Instead, she was sitting rather forlornly on a prop boulder and staring at the floor. When she looked up and saw that Kirrahe and Vass had arrived, she hopped off her perch and quickly walked towards them. _"Are you the military adviser?"_ she asked Kirrahe. _"Maybe you can help? Is there something wrong with my armor or the way I'm holding the rifle?"_

_"We've been over this! I told you, you look fine,"_ T'Rue exclaimed, interrupting the actress. _"I was a huntress for way longer than this guy has been alive. He's not gonna tell you any different, alright?"_

The actress shrank and began looking down at the floor again. _"Sorry,"_ she mumbled.

Vass craned his neck to look at the young asari's downturned face and saw that she was on the verge of tears. His heart went out to her. It was only days ago that he had been lonely and miserable himself, having discovered too late that working on a Blasto vid was not the dream job he thought it would be. This actress was obviously having a similar, probably even worse, experience. Vass' fortunes had changed when the major arrived and decided to take him under his wing. This asari clearly hadn't been as lucky. She had been left to fend for herself.

The young salarian decided on the spot that he would try to cheer her up if he could. He said nothing but met the asari's gaze and offered a friendly smile. The actress managed a mild, half-hearted one back at him. Vass' smile widened. Her face brightened in response for a second then quickly returned to its earlier sorrowful state when Vass suddenly began trying to stifle a laugh.

It was a completely involuntary reaction for Vass. He did not want to laugh at her and valiantly struggled to hold it in. The more he tried, however, the larger the laugh grew. The asari's eyes widened and moistened as she watched him begin to guffaw. The major, whose attention had been previously been drawn elsewhere, saw the unfolding mini-drama and sharply scolded his assistant.

_"Solik, what are you going on about? What-"_ Kirrahe abruptly stopped when the actress turned and looked up at him. Her blinking eyes caused him to freeze in place.

_"Oh! Oh, dear!"_ the major gasped. He took a moment to compose himself then returned to scolding Vass. _"Come now, Solik. You *know* she doesn't actually mean that."_

Vass took a breath and straightened himself. _"Yes, major. You're absolutely right. It's not actually-,"_ he again tried to stifle a laugh, this time with more success, _"-funny."_

_"What? What is it?"_ the actress demanded, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. _"The stunt crew have been doing the same thing to me all morning!"_

Kirrahe's posture stiffened with this news. He looked out at the stunt crew, who were still milling about on the other side of the soundstage. _"Not one of them has spoken to you and said anything about ... anything you might be doing?"_ he asked.

The asari shook her head. She explained that she had tried multiple times to ask them what was going on but every time she approached them they would break down laughing at her. She gave up trying an hour ago.

_"I see,"_ the major said, a tinge of anger in his voice. "_I'm going to have a talk with the stunt crew. While I'm doing that, Solik, you should take the time to explain to our new friend one of the finer points of salarian culture. And, please, keep your composure as you do it."_

_"Yes, sir,"_ Vass replied, having regained a straight face. As the major strode towards the stunt crew, Vass led the actress away until they were out of earshot of everyone else. He thought for a few seconds before starting to speak.

_"It's the way you blink your eyes,"_ he told the actress. _"To a salarian it is ... suggestive. Highly suggestive, in fact."_

The clouds began to lift from the asari's face. _"You mean it's like a 'come hither' stare?"_

Vass stroked his chin._ "Sort of. But it's more like, 'You have highly desirable genetic traits I wish to pass on to my offspring.'"_ He paused, choosing his next words carefully. _"We salarians don't have sex drives like you asari or most other species do. We've evolved past that. Breeding is all done with contracts between families. There's a lot of culture and tradition tied into how the contracts are negotiated. A female can signal to a male that he should have his family initiate negotiations by blinking at him in a very subtle and very, very precise way. And, umm, well ... you just happen to blink in the exact same way."_

The asari pondered the implications of this. _"So... I was doing this all morning to a stunt crew ... of a dozen salarians? Oh, goddess,"_ she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

_"Umm, yeah,"_ Vass replied. _"It rarely happens that an alien blinks in this way, owing to most having eyelids that move primarily from the top down. Ours go from the bottom up. But you do hear about it from time to time. In a one-on-one situation, an alien blinking in this way is kind of ... awkwardly amusing to a salarian. When its done to multiple salarians at once, however, it's funnier because the message the alien sends becomes, 'I don't have any particular standards. I just want to breed as much as possible.'"_

The asari's head sank further into her hands.

Vass wished he had been gentler with his explanation. _"It's ok. Really, it is. It's not like they thought you were serious. It is understood that when an alien does this it is just a weird, random coincidence. And, frankly, those guys were being a bunch of jerks for not telling you any of this and letting it go on all morning."_

The young salarian turned and looked in the direction of the stunt crew. He indicated to the asari to do the same. She saw that Kirrahe was speaking and had the entire crew's full attention. His words could not be heard, but the body language of everyone involved indicated that a stern lecture was well underway.

_"I don't think they're going to be giving you any more grief,"_ Vass noted.

_"Is there anything I can do to stop it? The blinking, I mean?"_ the asari asked.

Vass smiled. _"Actually, you already have. As I said, it's a very, very precise thing. Usually, once an alien becomes aware that they're doing it, that self-consciousness itself spoils it,"_ he told the actress to her clear relief.

The young salarian then realized that there was something else he needed to tell her.

_"I want to apologize for laughing at you before. Honestly, I didn't mean to do it. You just caught me off-guard when you blinked at me the first time. Still, it was pretty rude of me. So, I'm sorry,"_ he told her. His large black eyes searched her face for a sign of forgiveness.

The asari grinned sheepishly in response. _"Well, I guess it *is* a little funny. But thank you. And thank your friend for me when he gets finished,"_ she replied, glancing at the major. Vass looked over and saw that Kirrahe's lecture now involved him speaking in a raised voice. Vass could just make out the phrase "pathetic excuse" being directed at the stunt crew.

_"Well, he couldn't just let it go on,"_ Vass explained to the asari. The young salarian watched as Kirrahe's lecture reached its conclusion and the members of the stunt crew began to bow their heads in shame. The major had proven to be a more eccentric and enigmatic individual than the gallant hero Vass had first envisioned him as when he read about the Assault on Virmire. At moments like this, however, Vass felt that the major truly earned his admiration.

_"The humans have a phrase I've always liked: 'an officer and a gentleman,'"_ Vass told the asari. _"That's what he is."_

_"So are you,"_ the asari replied, a smile appearing on her face.

Vass gently corrected her._ "Me? I'm not a soldier. I'm just an intern here, assisting the major for the duration. That's all."_

_"Well, you're a gentleman at least,"_ the asari insisted, adding, _"Whatever a 'gentleman' is. I mean, I assume from the way you said it that it's a good thing. And on this vid set, I'll take what I can get."_

She gave Vass a quick peck on the cheek. _"I'm Linia T'Pala, by the way. What's your name?"_

Solik introduced himself and they began exchanging details about how they came to be part of the Blasto vid. Vass learned that T'Pala had been cast as a character called Kada A'Lenko. It was her first part in a big-budget vid and she hoped that someday it would lead to her becoming a star like Adria S'Voz, the asari who'd been cast in the part based on Commander Shepard.

With the major's lecture finished, Korek reasserted control over the set. _"Get your asses in gear! We've already wasted too much time!"_ she shouted to T'Pala and the stunt crew. The asari bid her new friend goodbye and dashed to the set.

The rest of day's shooting went smoothly – or at least as smoothly as things went on Soundstage 11. T'Pala proved to be surprisingly nimble in navigating the action scenes and stunt coordinator Dar Rarbin went noticeably easy on her. _"The producer has said it'll come out of my paycheck if he has to shell out credits for another actress,"_ he said at one point.

For Vass it was his best day since he had arrived on Illium a month ago. He had been told that he was a gentleman just like his hero, Major Kirrahe, by somebody who had observed them both. This was somewhat undercut by the fact the compliment came from a person for whom the term "gentleman" apparently had no meaning – the asari were, after all, an all-female race. But the same asari had also told Vass that, on this vid set, you take what you can get. So he figured it was ok not to question the compliment too much.

* * *

Illium Entertainment News Update - _Human theatrical producer Francis Kitt has put his long-planned all-krogan adaptation of Shakespeare's Macbeth on indefinite hold following a salary dispute with actor Jorgal Dreed, who was slated to play the lead. In an exclusive interview with Illium Entertainment Tonight, Kitt said that he was instead focusing on an all-hanar version of another Shakespeare play, Julius Caesar. Kitt said he was relishing the challenge of translating the bard's text into bio-luminescent flashes._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Sources have told us that a settlement was reached in the lawsuit by hanar superstar Blasto against Fornax magazine. The publishers will pay an undisclosed sum and pull all remaining copies of their summer spectacular issue, which featured candid shots of the actor at the Omega nightclub Afterlife's V.I.P. room with alleged escorts representing numerous different species. Blasto has maintained he was merely signing autographs for fans. A related lawsuit brought by Afterlife owner Aria T'Loak against Blasto for 'nonpayment of services rendered' remains unresolved._

* * *

Loud noises were commonly heard coming from Soundstage 11, but they were usually of the "big boom" variety. The ones emanating as Vass approached that morning were instead long, sustained roars. As he, with typical caution, entered the soundstage he saw that a six-wheeled tank-like vehicle was being used in that day's filming. However the vehicle was stuck and immobile, having attempted and failed to go over a fake ridge that was part of the set. The vehicle was at a 45 degree angle from the ground, its front wheels in the air. Filming had been suspended as the crew tried to get the vehicle off the ridge. The back wheels periodically spun as the engines were loudly revved up but failed to get any traction. Several of the asari actresses who were playing the commandos in Blasto: The Hunt for Saren were helping out by using their biotics in an effort to nudge it loose. Dar Rarbin, the vid's turian stunt coordinator, was organizing the effort. The asari were separated in two groups, one on each side of the vehicle. Despite considerable strain from both groups, nothing seemed to be happening.

_"No! No!"_ shouted Rarbin. _"Everyone push it leftwards."_

_"That's what we've been doing,"_ yelled back Linia T'Pala, one of the actresses. She then pointed to the actresses on the other side of the vehicle. _"Wait, do you mean our left or their left?"_

Rarbin stroked his chin and mandibles for a few seconds, then announced, _"I think I may have figured out why we're not making any progress."_ He looked at the actresses weary faces and added, _"Alright, 10 minute break. Everyone get a drink and recharge but don't go far."_

Vass waved to T'Pala from the other side of the soundstage and her face brightened when she saw him. She quickly dashed over to the salarian.

_"Here, I got you a bottle of iced tea,"_ he told the actress once she arrived. _"I figured you would need it after I saw what was going on."_

T'Pala grabbed it and drank nearly one-half of it in a single gulp. _"Goddess, I needed that. Thank you,"_ she said as she wiped her lips. _"What brings you here though?"_

_"Oh, I'm running an errand for Major Kirrahe,"_ Vass replied. _"Umm, are you on good terms with Adria S'Voz?"_

T'Pala snickered. _"Well, she likes me better than the major,"_ she laughed. _"Wait, you were there when they had their big blow up in the cafeteria, weren't you, Solik? Did S'Voz really threaten to kill him?"_

The salarian nodded. _"Not directly, but promising to 'call in a favor' from Aria T'Loak is pretty much the same thing. And that's why the major thought it might be best to use intermediaries this time. He was hoping you could tell S'Voz he wants to meet with her discreetly. He says he has an offer that will 'fix' some of the concerns she has with the vid. That's all he told me."_

T'Pala's eyes lit up. _"You want me to set up a secret meeting between one of Thessia's most famous actresses *and* one of the Special Tasks Group's top spies?! The answer is, 'Yes!'"_ she exclaimed. _"This is going to be such a cool story to tell."_

Vass rubbed his chin. _"Yeah, well, you can't do that last part if it is going to remain a secret,"_ he noted.

_"Oh, yeah. Drat,"_ the asari actress replied. The sparkle returned to her eyes a second later. _"Okay, I'll still do it, but you gotta promise me, Solik, that when you become a famous director you cast me in your vids."_

Vass grinned. _"Sure,"_ he agreed. _"I mean, I was going to do that anyway."_

* * *

The meeting took place in S'Voz's downtown Nos Astra hotel room the following day. The room was fairly large and had an impressive view of the city skyline. Otherwise it was nowhere near as extravagant as Vass would have expected for a star of her caliber. The actress apparently favored efficiency over luxury.

S'Voz herself was an imposing, even intimidating, figure even if it was hard to pinpoint at first glance what it was that set her apart from other asari. Visually, at least, she wasn't much different. But there was an intensity about her that could be riveting on the vid screen and was even more apparent in person. If you were going to cast a nonhuman in the part of Commander Shepard, Vass realized, you couldn't do much better than S'Voz. This was somebody you could imagine facing down a platoon of geth. Kirrahe had only half-jokingly told Vass that he was being brought along for the meeting just in case Illium law enforcement needed somebody to identify the major's body.

The asari actress was waiting for them when they arrived. She was wearing what Vass assumed to be her workout clothes. _"You have 15 minutes, Major Kirrahe. I therefore suggest you get to the point. And if this is about me being cast as Shepard, you can leave right now. Because that is not up for debate,"_ she frostily announced.

Kirrahe folded his arms. _"I make no apologies for saying that my late human ally should be played by a human. My position on that remains unchanged. But it has also made been made abundantly clear to me that no one else is going to change their opinion on the subject either. The Special Tasks Group trains its operatives to think strategically and to keep the broader objective in mind, so I have moved on from that matter. What I want to discuss today is the scene on page 95 of the script. I understand you want it removed. I do as well. I believe I can get this done but I need your help to do it."_

Vass knew that the "scene on page 95" referred to the section of the vid where Commander Shi'Paard, the character S'Voz would be playing, and Blasto would have a torrid love scene on the beaches of Virmire. The scene took place just prior to the beginning of the climactic battle. The script called for lightning bolts to appear in the skies above them in order to _"symbolize the depth of their passion for each other."_ It had been a late addition to the script, included at Blasto's insistence after S'Voz had signed on to the production. It was well-known on the set that S'Voz had been furious about this and had demanded the scene be removed. Blasto was the bigger box office audience draw, however, so the producers had sided with him.

_"You've got my attention,"_ S'Voz told Kirrahe._ "What precisely do you need me to do?"_

_"It's simple,"_ the major replied. _"When I send word, you go to the producer and director and ask them to remove the love scene and replace it with the scene based on Commander Shepard's confrontation with Urdnot Wrex that was previously cut from the script. The vidmakers should be open to the change."_

_"That's all?"_ a puzzled S'Voz replied.

_"That's all,"_ Kirrahe confirmed.

S'Voz started to say something then stopped herself and instead went over to the hotel room's wet bar and began mixing herself a cocktail. She offered to make Kirrahe one but he waved it off.

_"I've already requested the 'love scene' be removed several times. The idea of that sleaze putting his tentacles on me..."_ she eventually replied, grimacing at the thought. _"I was about to ask why you would think this time would be any different. Then I remembered I was talking to a STG agent. Do I want to know how you are going to affect this change?"_

Kirrahe shrugged. _"You could ask, but it may be best if you don't. I just need to know if you're going to help make this happen."_

The actress took a sip of her cocktail. _"You're right. I don't need to know the 'how?' of it. But I do need to know the 'why?' of it. What is your interest in this, Kirrahe?"_

_"Historical accuracy. I was there and I know what happened,"_ he matter-of-factly replied. _"You are the playing the character based on Commander Shepard and Blasto is playing the one based on me. I never had intimate relations with Commander Shepard. Or Commander Shi'Paard. Or you. Or any combination of the three. So there doesn't need to be such a scene in the vid. However Commander Shepard did face down an enraged krogan battlemaster just before we took on Saren's hordes, so that scene should be restored. It is really that simple."_

S'Voz narrowed her eyes and stared skeptically at Kirrahe for several seconds. _"About that last part. The scene with the krogan was cut out of the script back when they decided to cast an asari as Shepard. Asari commando units don't include krogans, obviously. Why would they put that krogan character back in? It makes no sense."_

_"Systems Alliance marine units don't include krogans either,"_ Kirrahe noted. _"But there was one on Commander Shepard's crew, a mercenary who had his own reasons to want Saren dead and who Shepard hired to provide additional muscle for the mission. Why wouldn't an asari version of Shepard do the same? It wouldn't be any odder than what actually did happen."_

The actress conceded the point, but then noted a different problem. How would the studio, at this late date, find somebody who could play the part of Urdnot Wrex? _"Tuchanka is not exactly synonymous with the phrase 'theatrical arts.' Krogan actors, especially skilled ones, are few and far between,"_ she asserted.

_"There is one who could do it and, as luck would have it, he is available: Jorgal Dreed,"_ Kirrahe countered. _"I guess you missed the news report the other day that Francis Kitt had closed production on the all-krogan version of human playwright Shakespeare's Macbeth that Dreed was set to star in."_

Vass smiled. He was the one who had noted the news of the Macbeth production's closure to the major, who didn't bother reading entertainment trade publications. The article had stood out to Vass because Dreed was one of maybe a half-dozen dependable krogan character actors in the entire galaxy. That, along with a previous news report Vass had highlighted about Blasto owing money to Aria T'Loak, had prompted a brainstorm by the major. It was quietly thrilling to Vass to know that he had had a role in setting in motion a STG secret plan, even one as odd as this.

Kirrahe looked the actress in the eyes._ "Ms. S'Voz, all I am asking you to do is ask the producer and director to replace the Blasto-Shi'Paard love scene with the Wrex showdown one. The worst case scenario for you is they tell you 'No' and the status quo remains unchanged. The best case scenario is you get rid of the love scene you don't want to do and replace it with a big, dramatic confrontation scene featuring your character. You have nothing to lose and quite a bit to gain. Either way, you won't owe me or anyone else anything in return. Now, do I have your cooperation or not?"_

S'Voz emptied her glass and placed it on the bar top. _"You know, I don't buy this 'historical accuracy' pyjakshit for a second. But you got a deal. Just tell me when to make the request."_

* * *

After they left S'Voz's hotel, Kirrahe had Vass drive him to a dingy cafe on the outskirts of Nos Astra. In additional to drinks, the cafe also offered off-planet communications. Kirrahe rented a private booth with an inter-galactic line and requested a connection to Omega.

_"VI, please connect me to the free clinic,"_ Kirrahe requested.

Vass was puzzled when the major said nothing further. _"Shouldn't you give an address or number? I mean, how will it know which free clinic to connect you to?"_

_"Simple. There's only one on all of Omega,"_ Kirrahe replied.

The vid screen came into focus and Vass was greeted by the sight of another salarian. It was a grizzled, older fellow with orange and white skin, several deep scars and a nub where his right cranial horn had been. Another tough cloaca, Vass immediately realized.

_"Heard about the promotion, major,"_ the grizzled salarian announced. _"Congratulations offered. Good to see you also. But not naive. I assume this regards company business?"_

Kirrahe chuckled. _"Good to see you as well, specialist. This is not company business. Personal business, actually. But, yes, I need a favor. Can I count on you?"_

The salarian broke into a wide grin. _"Of course. Surprised you felt need to ask. What not-company-business can I help you with?"_

The major leaned back in his booth seat. _"I'm told you are on good terms with Her Majesty. Is this true?"_

The salarian nodded. _"Not close friends. But in her good graces. Had nice chat when I first arrived on Omega. Made clear I only wanted to run clinic. Wouldn't disrupt anything else. She appreciated my immediate acceptance of the One Rule," _the other salarian explained, before adding,_ "Would prefer to remain in her good graces. Losing that status would be ... problematic."_

_"I only need you to convey a message and an offer,"_ the major replied. _"Her Majesty is having trouble recovering credits legitimately owed to her by a certain hanar vid star. Tell her that a STG operative working on actress Adria S'Voz's behalf can arrange for the Salarian Union to cover the hanar's debt plus interest. In exchange, the actress would like Her Majesty to contact the hanar and tell him his debt can be forgiven if - but only if - he agrees to remove a love scene from his latest production and replace it with a scene cut from the script involving the actress' character and a krogan. That's the offer."_

The salarian mulled this over. _"Most unusual bit of not-company-business. Know better than to ask for further details, however. Will convey message, relay her response tomorrow."_

Kirrahe grinned. _"Thank you, specialist. I'd say 'Stay safe out there,' but, based on past experience, I should probably be warning Omega's other residents not to cause trouble for you instead."_

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Sources tell our reporters that Omega businesswoman Aria T'Loak has settled a lawsuit she filed against hanar superstar Blasto regarding outstanding debts from a party he held at Afterlife's V.I.P. room earlier this summer. The terms of the settlement were kept confidential. In unrelated news, producers of the superstar's upcoming vid, Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, have announced that krogan actor Jorgal Dreed will be joining the cast in a featured role._

* * *

Vass read through the entertainment news item as they had lunch at the studio cafeteria, then looked up at Kirrahe. _"Major, didn't S'Voz tell you when you two first met in this cafeteria that T'Loak owed her a favor? That being the case, why didn't you just tell S'Voz to contact T'Loak herself and call in the favor? It would have been a lot simpler. A lot cheaper too."_

Kirrahe finished chewing a bit of his lunch._ "Yes, I could have done that but having S'Voz talk directly to T'Loak would have cut me out of the process. S'Voz only really wanted the love scene removed and was unlikely to push for further changes to the script for fear of any deal falling apart. I needed to be in control of things in order to ensure that the scene with Urdnot Wrex was also restored."_

Vass was still confused._ "You went to a lot of effort to ensure that Blasto: The Hunt for Saren has a sympathetic krogan character on the side of the heroes. I have to ask: why was that so important? Was it really just for historical accuracy's sake?"_

The major took another bite of his lunch. _"That was part of it. But I had other reasons. Can't say more than that, Solik. You'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Turian actor Tyruss Aklaysius has been cast as Saren Arterius, the main villain in the upcoming Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. The veteran actor, best known for playing Bellicus in the classic Fleet & Flotilla, told our reporter he was looking forward to working again with Adria S'Voz, the asari actress cast in the part based on Commander Shepard. Asked if he was looking forward to working with Blasto as well, Aklaysius said he was certain that appearing with the hanar superstar would result in "stories that I will be telling and re-telling for years to come."_

* * *

Solik Vass sat anxiously at the Illium café table. He felt guilty for even being there. He had called in sick to the studio that day. It meant he would get docked a day's pay but the loss of the meager compensation given to interns like him mattered less than the fact that he had lied. Even though he hadn't done this directly to Major Kirrahe, the production office assistant he had spoken to would relay the lie to the major. To Vass, that wasn't much of a difference. Still, he felt he had little choice in matter. He could not ignore the message that had been left for him the night before at the dormitory he shared with other studio interns.

_"I have information about your 'hero' you should be aware of. Meet me tomorrow noon at the same café as before. Come alone and tell no one,"_ the handwritten paper note said. It was signed, _"Gianna Parasini."_

Parasini was the only person Vass had met who had known Kirrahe personally. The easy familiarity the corporate spy and the Special Tasks Group officer had displayed several nights before in this same café showed it had not been a passing acquaintanceship either. However, they had never mentioned how they knew each other. The warning that Parasini had slipped to Vass that night – "Hey, kid. Watch yourself. Your hero isn't exactly what you think he is." – suggested they may not have even been on the same side. The warning and what it could have meant had been lingering in the back of his head ever since. He needed answers.

So Vass waited.

At about a quarter past noon Parasini strode into the café. Vass noticed that several human heads turned as she entered. She must be considered attractive by her species' standards, he thought. Vass guessed her lengthy brown hair was probably a factor. This curious type of fur was a feature unique to her species and something its members gave a lot of attention to, he had learned.

_"You are Solik Vass, right?"_ Parasini asked, as she took the seat opposite to him. _"I'll admit I do have a hard time telling Salarians apart if I don't know their voices. You hardly spoke the other night."_

_"Yes, I'm Major Kirrahe's assistant,"_ Vass replied.

Parasini cocked an eyebrow. _"You really are devoted to him, aren't you? How much do you actually know about our mutual friend?"_ she queried.

_"I know everything that is important,_" Vass retorted, somewhat irritated by the human's tone. _"I know that he is an officer with the Special Tasks Group. I know that he is their top agent for dangerous missions. I know that he led the team that destroyed Saren Arterius' krogan cloning facility on Virmire, saving the galaxy from a replay of the Krogan Rebellions. He won the Star of Sur'Kesh for that. And I have been at his side for days now, long enough to see that he is an honorable man who just wants the truth of the battle to be known."_

Parasini sighed. _"And yet despite knowing everything that is important about the major, here you are meeting with a human you barely know on the vague promise of getting more information about him. So, maybe you have your doubts?"_ she replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. _"In my business, you learn how to read people. The easiest ones to read are the ones who aren't in my business. So either you really are just a vid industry intern or you're the greenest recruit the STG has in its ranks."_

_"I am just an intern. And with that in mind, can we please just talk directly?"_ Vass pleaded. _"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

Parasini chuckled._ "I thought puzzles and mind games are what you salarians are all about!"_ Vass didn't find the joke particularly funny. Parasini sighed again and rested her cheek on her right hand. "_Ok, ok. I figured your hero's story about working as a military adviser to the Blasto vid was just a cover. And before you start, yes, I know the studio bought the rights to tell the story of the Assault on Virmire. So it would seem obvious that the person who led the forces on Virmire would be the best expert that you could find. But nothing with the STG is ever as simple as it looks. Deception. Misdirection. Hiding in plain sight. They're the masters at it."_

Her comments were cut short by the arrival of their waiter. Parasini ordered a human beverage called a gin and tonic. She ordered a second one when she learned that Vass had never tried it.

_"You'll thank me. It's amazingly refreshing,"_ she promised Vass. _"Anyway, so I did some checking, spoke to some of my contacts, called in a favor or two. Three different sources told me that 6th Dimension Vids is smuggling red sand on the side. So if your hero is poking around on the set, that's the probably the reason why. The STG has some interest related to the smuggling."_

Vass shook his head. _"None of what you are saying makes any sense. This is Illium! Red sand is legal here. You don't need to smuggle it."_

_"Ah, it may be legal here, but it's illegal on most other planets and colonies,"_ Parasini responded. _"The rumor is that local markets have been flooded with new product every time 6th Dimension Vids does some on-location shooting in their system. Nobody has been able to tie the company to it directly but there have been some quiet investigations, I've learned."_

Vass remained unconvinced. _"Even if there is smuggling, why would the STG care? Again, this is Illium and 6th Dimension Vids is not a salarian-owned company."_

Parasini shrugged. _"Who knows? Maybe some of the red sand got to a salarian colony and they don't want that to happen again. Or maybe the STG is the one doing the smuggling and Kirrahe is here to 'fix' things so rumors like the one I just told you aren't floating around."_

That last bit ticked Vass off. _"The STG would never be involved in smuggling drugs,"_ he retorted.

_"Don't be so sure,"_ Parasini shot back, rather heatedly._ "The STG can be quite devious. I speak from experience."_ The human abruptly stopped before she could go any further and took a breath. When she resumed speaking, her tone was calm and matter-of-fact. _"There just aren't coincidences with the STG. If one of their agents is poking around the studio and the same studio is smuggling red sand, then those two things are connected. How? I can't tell you, because I don't know myself."_

The waiter arrived with their drinks. Vass tried his first ever gin and tonic and discovered that Parasini was right: the beverage was simple but oddly refreshing. He leaned back in his chair and studied the human, trying to read her like she claimed she could read him. _"You don't like Major Kirrahe much, do you? What happened between the two of you?"_ he asked.

Parasini frowned. _"It's ... complicated."_

_"I called in sick and took the day off. I have the time to spare, if it's not some sort of secret,"_ Vass told her.

The human took a long drink and stared into her now half-empty glass. _"Well, it concluded years ago, so I guess there's no harm in telling it now. The short version is your hero lied to me and screwed me over with my employers. And I can't blame him for doing it because I tried to screw him over with his employers. He just one-upped me. I admit, it still stings a little. Professional pride,"_ she explained.

_"What's the longer version?"_ Vass replied.

Parasini finished off her gin and tonic and signaled the waiter to bring another. _"Three years ago, I was working for a company on Noveria that made starship scanning technology. It was coming up with a special new application that could extend range substantially. Lots of credits were on the line. So when we noticed that one engineer, a salarian, had accessed the schematics several times and made copies, I started watching him. I had nothing on him initially. He was authorized to look at the data and would just concoct an excuse about wanting to work on it on his off-hours if I tried to nab him. So I waited for him to make his move."_

A server came by and gave Parasini a fresh gin and tonic. _"During my surveillance, I noticed that someone else was watching the same engineer. Another salarian. So I discreetly took a few shots of him with my omni-tool, checked him out. Just another traveler on business. Or so it seemed. But a source I have in spaceport customs indicated that that particular salarian had come in with a pistol and body armor. That's almost impossible on Noveria. The companies that jointly run the planet strictly prohibit all travelers from bringing in guns. All weapon purchases are held at the ports and are not released until the purchaser is departing. To get a gun on to the planet requires serious, high-level government clout. So this salarian had to be STG."_

_"Major Kirrahe?"_ Vass inquired.

Parasini nodded slowly. _"I figured the direct approach was the best. I walked up to him, introduced myself, and said, 'I know you're STG. What's your interest with the other guy?' Usually, when you let a spy know they've been made, they either leave or try to strike a deal. Kirrahe was the latter type. He admitted being STG and said the other salarian was wanted on Sur'Kesh for theft. Kirrahe was waiting to see who the thief's contact was. Said he needed to find out where and to whom the items he had stolen had gone."_

Vass listened raptly, hanging on Parasini's every word. The STG's activities were all top-secret, hush-hush stuff. What little did leak out was usually of a highly suspect nature, having clearly been exaggerated and twisted from one retelling to the next. That was what made the Systems Alliance's report on the Assault on Virmire so compelling to Vass. It was a simple, straightforward version of the events from a reliable source. Vass was now getting another first-hand account of the major's activities, stuff even the major himself wouldn't talk about.

_"Please, go on,"_ Vass requested.

The human took a sip of her drink and then tapped the side of the glass. _"You see, the thief was kind of stuck. Unless he had a quantum entanglement communicator - which was pretty unlikely - he couldn't transmit the sensor schematics he'd copied off Noveria without getting caught. He could store the data on a device and try to carry it out, but he knew the companies can authorize the ports to scan all outgoing ships, passengers and cargo and halt anything before it goes. The only thing he could do was stash the data and/or hand it off to someone else on the planet. Getting it out would then become their problem, not his."_

_"Kirrahe offered to team up with me. He said that we'd watch the thief together and make our move when the contact arrived. When the hand-off was made we could nab both of them. Kirrahe said that as an STG agent he was authorized to use 'invasive' interrogation methods, if necessary. Said he just wanted the thief. Had no interest in what he may have stolen on Noveria. It seemed like a useful offer, so I agreed. If Kirrahe tried to double-cross me I could have the spaceport stop him when he tried to leave. Security could confiscate his weapons and search him. His government would object, sure, but it would take days to sort that out. I'd have all the time I needed to go through his stuff. So I had the trump card."_

Parasini stirred her cocktail with her finger. _"Then our thief's contacts arrived. A group of Blood Pack mercenaries."_ She took another drink. _"Well, you can take the guns away from a bunch of hardened krogan and vorcha killers but that doesn't mean they aren't still dangerous. So we tripled the security teams for the bust. We figured it would happen in this dingy hotel room near the spaceport because the mercs had reserved a room there. Just as we were getting ready for the bust, I learned that Kirrahe planned to invoke Salarian Union authority after the bust to take the thief to Sur'Kesh right away. How did I know this? Because I had planted a bug on his omni-tool. No way am I letting the thief get off-planet until I'm sure I've recovered the data and all duplicates he may have made. So I quietly filed an anonymous false report with Noveria security that Kirrahe had illegal weapons and armor. Security raided his hotel room, confiscated his pistol and other gear, and confined him to the premises for the time being. Kirrahe couldn't take on the Blood Pack or leave the planet or even leave his hotel room."_

_"We' were making the final preparations for the raid when I got tipped off by a source at a different hotel that they'd just had an 'incident.' Somebody broke into a room with a bunch of krogan and vorcha and took them out. Just like that. Bang, bang, bang. I called my source at Kirrahe's hotel. Yeah, he said, your salarian's gone missing. How'd you know so soon? Then I got called by my spaceport contact. 'That salarian you warned us about? He's here, has another salarian with him and they're fueling up a shuttle.' Well, stop him! He's unarmed! I shouted."_

Parasini took a long drink. _"My spaceport contact replied, 'Well, your unarmed salarian has a Carnifex pistol pointed at my head right now so I'm authorizing him to leave.' He then said that Kirrahe wanted to talk to me and let the major use his omni-tool. 'Gianna,' Kirrahe pleasantly chirped at me, 'I just want to let you to know there's no hard feelings on my side. You played your hand well. And to show that I'm sincere I won't have the Salarian Union demand a probe into the false report you filed on me. I figure you'll have enough trouble on your hands after losing your company's sensor schematics. So, the next time we meet, the first round is on me.'"_

The human looked over at Vass and stared into his eyes._ "Two months later, my company's long-range scanners were standard equipment for the entire salarian fleet. He had been after the schematics all along. Understand, the Salarian Union could have simply put in the highest bid for them and gotten an exclusive contract from my employer. I assume the thief offered to sell the tech to the STG at a discount instead and they sent Kirrahe to get the schematics off Noveria. When he learned that I was watching the thief he offered to partner with me so he could figure what I was up to and alter his plans accordingly. When I had him confined to his hotel room, he slipped out and went with his back-up plan: take out the competing buyers, grab the thief & the schematics and make a run for it."_

Parasini finished off her drink, then ordered a third. Vass looked down at his glass and noticed it was still a third full.

A rueful smile appeared on the human's face as she began to speak again. _"The thing I couldn't figure out for the longest time was how he managed to get his hands on a spare Carnifex pistol after the gear he had brought with him had been confiscated. I mean, he left that gear behind and never went back for it. There's no place to buy a gun on Noveria that you can carry around on the surface and all of the ones allowed on the planet are registered and closely monitored. Nothing was missing. Eventually, I figured it out when I dug through records of Kirrahe's purchases on Noveria: the STG had smuggled the gun onto the planet inside a religious icon. See, there was this period a few centuries ago when your people made icons with element zero in them. The element zero blocks sensors but you can't break the icon open to look inside without salarian religious types throwing a fit. The icon has to be cleared through customs, even on places like Noveria. So if the STG needs smuggle weapons on to a planet, they make a 'vintage icon,' seal the weapons inside and ship it to the planet separately from their agents. The STG's agents then buy the icon from a dealer once they get planetside and crack it open like an egg. Damned clever."_

Vass mind was racing with this new information but he tried his best to mimic the human's casual demeanor. _"That's a fascinating story, Ms. Parasini. Thank you. I'm still not sure why you think I should 'watch myself' though,'"_ he told her.

_"He's not a white knight. Or is that just a human term? I forget. Maybe I should slow down on these a bit,"_ she replied, contemplating her latest gin and tonic. _"The point is, he lied to me, stole something very expensive, killed a few unarmed people - yeah, ok, krogan and vorcha, but still - and threatened to kill innocents if they didn't let him leave. He did this all for something his superiors could have perfectly legally bought but that they were too cheap to shell out the credits for."_ Parasini leaned forward._ "Maybe you're useful to him and if that's the case, you're probably fine. But as soon as you cease to be useful, well, then he will have no use for you. Do you understand what I am saying? If 6th Dimension Vids is involved in red sand smuggling then that means the Eclipse gang is probably involved, because Illium is their turf. And if they're not involved, they will be soon. They won't tolerate someone else smuggling red sand on this planet. To become a member of Eclipse you have to kill. It's their initiation process. This is a dangerous world you are entering, kid. It's not right for Kirrahe to pull an outsider like you into it. That's why I warned you."_

Vass recalled something Kirrahe had told him previously._ "The major told me you were a 'good sort,' and 'too good for the type of work you do,'"_ he told the human.

_"Not really a compliment,"_ Parasini replied. _"Sounds like him though. Look, kid, it's your life. If you want to hang out with your hero, that's your business. But I thought you deserved to know what you were getting yourself into and what he is capable of. And don't worry, the tab is on me."_ Parasini finished her drink, signaled for the server and took the check. _"See you around, kid,"_ she said and left the cafe.

Vass lingered for another half-hour, turning over in his head what Parasini had told him. It wasn't exactly the tale Vass had previously envisioned Kirrahe starring in and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Vass knew that STG agents were sometimes involved in unscrupulous activities. He had already assumed that the major had done his share of this kind of work. Vass had nevertheless believed that when these things were done it was service of a noble cause: protecting the Salarian Union. Did stealing plans to upgrade the salarian fleet that they could have bought instead really qualify as that? Vass wondered. And how far would the major have gone to do it? Would he have really shot the spaceport official if he hadn't cooperated? Probably not, Vass told himself. No, he decided. The major definitely would have just knocked him out instead. Yes, that had to be the case.

And putting the morality of it aside, Vass thought, wasn't the fact that Kirrahe had pulled off such a difficult mission while operating completely on his own pretty impressive? After all, Kirrahe had been disarmed and locked in a room and yet he still managed to escape and beat a bunch of Blood Pack mercenaries and the best security officials that corporate money could buy. Hearing exactly how the major did this from the perspective of the person he had bested was probably more compelling than Parasini had intended.

Then there was the information Parasini hadn't even realized she had given to Vass: decoding the mystery behind the bizarre religious icon that Kirrahe had bought the other day: the major must have smuggled a gun on to Illium. This seemed strange at first, Vass thought, since the major could have bought guns openly pretty much anywhere on illium. The only reason to smuggle one in, Vass concluded, was so that the major could have one without anyone knowing he was armed. If that was the case, then maybe Parasini was also right about the studio being involved in red sand smuggling and that Kirrahe was investigating it. But the question Vass had asked earlier still lingered. Why? What was the STG's interest in the smuggling? And how dangerous was this likely to get for the major?

And how dangerous for me? Vass thought.

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - On today's 'Behind the Scenes Insights' we profile 6th Dimension Vids' top makeup artist Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa. The only quarian known to fill this role in the entire industry, Suzra'Bonah told us her inability to use makeup herself was what made her fascinated with the subject. As a young girl on the flotilla she studied everything she could find on how aliens decorated exposed skin. "Quarians often have to live vicariously through others and I think this gives me a unique perspective," she told our reporter, adding that she never stops researching. "I just got a human device called a 'tattooing needle.' I can't wait to try it out on someone!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Members of the Hanar Enkindler religion are protesting the release of superstar actor Blasto's poetry collection, "This One Enkindles For All The Females." They argue the collection's title is disrespectful to the religion but that absolution could be obtained if Blasto were to make a charitable donation. In a statement, the head priest said, "This one believes the collection's prose is otherwise excellent and it would be tragic indeed if the esteemed actor's works were to never reach the broader public because he refused to give his own church a small portion of the profits."_

* * *

6th Dimension Vids' studios were a large but non-descript collection of simple rectangular buildings. There was little outward indication that they contained movie stars and had epic battle scenes unfolding inside them. The company's one architectural flourish was a high outer wall encircling its entire complex that was made to look like it was built of stone, as if it was part of a fortress from a species' primitive stage of development. To further the effect, the complex's main entrance had an arching gate with large metal doors set on hinges that swung outward. Above the gate was the company motto, "Our vids are beyond all comprehension."

As Kirrahe and Vass approached the entrance in their company skycar that particular morning, they noticed something truly peculiar: a figure was attached to the gate and trying to wave them off. As they got closer, the figure turned out to be a bare-chested human male with blonde hair and a neatly-trimmed goatee beard. He was stuck to the entrance's left door about a meter above the ground though it was not clear exactly how.

_"Turn back!"_ the human shouted. _"You cannot enter this facility! This studio is slandering the good name of Commander Shepard and the people will not stand for it! This production is shut down!"_

Uncertain of what else to do, Vass brought up his omni-tool and used it to activate his security gate code. The metal doors swung open. The left door took the human, who as still firmly attached, with it as it moved ninety degrees from its previous angle, prompting a loud _"Whoaaaa..."_ from the human. The swift motion took only two seconds and placed the human out of Kirrahe and Vass' line of sight.

The human shouted, _"This is your last warning!"_ His was voice now noticeably fainter due to it being further away and coming from behind the door.

Vass slowly drove the skycar through the entrance. A turian security guard signed him and Kirrahe in as usual.

_"What's going on with the human?"_ Vass asked.

The security guard shrugged. _"That weirdo was here when I arrived this morning. Sometime last night he used some kind of adhesive to stick himself to the gate. We haven't learned what he used yet so we can't figure out what to use to un-stick him without taking his skin off in the process. The guy keeps raving about how Shepard was his personal friend and that the late commander would not stand for the Assault on Virmire being turned into a Blasto vid. I think his intention was to glue himself to both the right AND the left doors so they couldn't be opened without seriously hurting him first. He must have messed it up."_

_"You're just going to leave him there?"_ Kirrahe inquired.

The security guard shrugged a second time._ "What else can we do? Eventually he'll get hungry or something and ask to be taken down. We'll just wait until then to get him to tell us what adhesive he used."_

The front gate security camera showed that another skycar had approached the entrance. Vass could hear the human shouting over the gate's intercom._ "This production is over! There will be no more-"._ The human's speech was interrupted when the guard pushed the button to open the gate, again sending the protester swinging along with the left door and shouting, _"Whoaaa..."_ until he was out of view of the camera.

Over the intercom, Vass could faintly hear the human shouting. _"Ok, if I let you enter, Ms. S'Voz, would you sign my Vaenia poster?"_

* * *

Kirrahe's plan for the day was to meet with Tyruss Aklaysius, the turian actor cast as Saren Arterius, the villain in Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. Aklaysius had specifically requested the meeting. For Vass, this was nearly as exciting as meeting the major. The actor had played the part of "tall, dashing turian officer" in virtually every major cross-species blockbuster of the last three decades. His performances in 'Last Stand of the First Regiment,' 'Incident at Relay 314,' 'Moons of Thessia' and 'Fleet & Flotilla' were legend. Aklaysius was the type of actor who could read aloud the arrivals and departures list at the Nos Astra spaceport and his booming voice would turn it into a riveting epic. Even Kirrahe, who wasn't an avid vid-watcher, said he immediately recognized the name.

As Vass led the major to the meeting spot he began contriving possible scenarios in his head that might require a photo to be taken of the actor and Kirrahe with Vass standing near them both. It was a welcome mental distraction from Gianna Parasini's claim that 6th Dimension Vids was secretly involved in red sand smuggling. Vass still wasn't convinced that Parasini was right. It just seemed too fantastic, so he hadn't mentioned his talk with the human to the major. But the thought, 'What if she's right?' nagged at him. Who at the studio could be involved in smuggling? Could it be somebody Vass knew? Was the major really there to investigate it? Why had he smuggled a gun on to the planet if he wasn't on a mission for the STG? Vass shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the fact that he was about to meet one of the biggest vid stars in the galaxy.

The actor was in the costume department that morning trying on designer Lortius' approximation of Saren's armor. The designer was fussing over the actor as they fiddled with the individual parts of the costume and noted where minor adjustments were needed.

_"Outstanding job, Lortius,"_ Kirrahe remarked as they entered. _"I see you've incorporated all of Arterius' cybernetics into the outfit."_

Lortius was too involved in his work to acknowledge the major's compliment beyond a simple grunt. Aklaysius appeared bored but perked up once the salarians entered.

_"Ah! You must be Major Kirrahe. Pleasure to meet you,"_ Aklaysius exclaimed, extending his hand._ "I've been hoping we could talk."_

They shook and the actor immediately began pressing the major for every detail, large and small, he could provide regarding Saren: how he spoke, how he moved, what gestures he used and so forth. The major, to his clear chagrin, could do little to oblige the actor.

_"I didn't directly fight Arterius. It was Commander Shepard who did that. I was busy fighting Saren's geth and krogan forces at the time. I did hear Arterius' voice over com channels a few times during the battle but I never conversed with him. I only ever saw him through telescopic sights,"_ Kirrahe disclosed.

This had to be bitterly ironic for Kirrahe, Vass thought. The major had been trying for days to get Blasto: The Hunt for Saren to be closer to the reality of what happened on Virmire. Here was one of the vid's main stars begging him for details on exactly how to do that. And Kirrahe had nothing to offer.

The actor sighed. _"I see. I was hoping you could help me understand him better so I can fill in some of the holes in the script. I just don't understand what Saren's motivation was. I mean, once he had control of the Citadel, how long did he think he could hold on to it before the Council species rallied to take it back? Was he simply mad?"_ he asked, the spark seeming to fade from his eyes.

Aklaysius began muttering to himself. _"I suppose I could just play him like I did Admiral Faltus in 'Shiagur's Lament' though I hate to repeat myself..."_

Kirrahe started to speak, then paused. He was clearly mulling over in his head what he would say next and choosing the words carefully. Both Vass and Aklaysius eagerly awaited the results.

Finally the major spoke. _"Well, Arterius was just the puppet. He under the thrall his ship, Sovereign, which was a sentient artificial intelligence. The ship was just one of an entire race of such AIs that exist in dark space. Sovereign believed control of the Citadel could help bring his fellow AIs into our galaxy,"_ Kirrahe disclosed. _"Arterius knew the ship was manipulating him and was struggling to break free of its control. The geth were Sovereign's tools as well."_

Aklaysius' face lit up with delight. _"The ship was an AI that had mesmerized Saren? And he was conscious of this?! You don't say! Oh, this opens up all sorts of possibilities."_

_"Yes, Saren told Shepard he was actually saving the galaxy by 'appeasing' Sovereign. Yet Saren also seemed to know that Sovereign was twisting his mind, that he was being 'indoctrinated,'"_ Kirrahe explained. _"At least, that's what Commander Shepard told me on the flight back to the Citadel after the battle."_

The actor's enthusiasm grew. _"Hmmm, I could make Saren tragic! Yes! The Spectre who struggled to maintain his loyalty to the Council even as his mind fell into the darkest abyss. I could have him subconsciously begging Shepard to destroy him, to free him from his torment and allow him to fulfill his sacred oath to protect the galaxy. I see it now. Yes, it could work."_

Lortius, who had been absorbed in his costume work until this point, snorted in contempt. _"Yeah, like the studio will let you re-write the script after they've already started production. You know that ain't gonna happen, Tyruss."_

The actor refused to be dissuaded. He became more animated as he spoke. _"No, that's the beauty of it! It doesn't require anything other than changing a few of my lines to lay out what Major Kirrahe said. It'll become a mystery. Is Saren is just mad and hearing voices? Or is he telling the truth? The script doesn't ever explain how he got Sovereign or recruited the geth, so there's nothing to challenge it. Audiences will think, 'Could this fantastic tale be true? Could there be things going on beyond what we see on the screen?'"_

Aklaysius beamed at Kirrahe. _"Thank the spirits you're here, major. I was just going to take the paycheck and walk through the part. But now I think Saren could be my best villain role yet. This piece of shit Blasto vid may yet be redeemed."_

Hearing the phrase "piece of shit" being delivered in Aklaysius' deep, mellifluous voice was too much for Lortius, who began to crack up with laughter. Before long Kirrahe and Aklaysius joined in.

Vass remained quiet. He was too confounded by what the major had just said. The young salarian had read the Systems Alliance's report on the Assault on Virmire so many times that he could recite whole sections of it from memory. It quite clearly stated that Saren's ship, which he had dubbed "Sovereign," was of geth construction. The report did note some evidence that Saren had used tall tales of the coming return of ancient robots to convince the geth to follow him, but experts from the Alliance and the Council all agreed that Saren was the mastermind behind the whole thing. He was definitely not anyone else's puppet. Why was the major saying otherwise? Did he disagree with the report's conclusion? Was this why the Special Tasks Group never formally acknowledged the Alliance's version of the events? Did they disagree?

The more Vass thought about it, the more his mind raced. The Salarian Union, a founding member of the Council, had endorsed the conclusion that Saren was the lone mastermind. Did the STG disagree with its own civilian leadership? And if Kirrahe or the STG did disagree, then why was the major telling all of this to an actor and a costume designer of all people? If Kirrahe wanted others to know the report was wrong there were much more direct ways to do it. He could just grant an exclusive interview to a muck-raking news reporter like Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. If, on the other hand, he was supposed to keep this knowledge secret, he wasn't doing a good job of that either. Both of these turians were involved in making a vid about the Assault on Virmire that would likely be seen by billions. And what if Parasini was right and Kirrahe was secretly undercover to investigate red sand smuggling? If that was true then why complicate that by doing something like this?

And then a thought hit Vass that truly chilled him. It took an entire Alliance fleet plus the Destiny Ascension to bring down Sovereign and even then the losses were significant. So if Sovereign was just one of an entire race of AIs that were trying to make their way into the galaxy, then...

A tentative knock at the costume room's door interrupted Vass' confused thoughts. He looked over and saw a lone quarian woman in a brown and gold exo-suit nervously standing in the doorway to the costume room and holding a box. Her knock drew the attention of Kirrahe and the turians as well.

Aklaysius, his mood now ebullient, flashed a broad smile at the woman. _"Don't be shy, Luzveh. Come in. What do you need?"_ His intonation of _"Luzveh"_ expertly mimicked a quarian accent.

The quarian froze in place. She appeared to forget for a moment she was holding something and the box subsequently slipped from her hands and fell to the ground. Upon impact, several jars and other containers popped out, a few cracking open. The contents turned out to be various fluids and pastes that immediately began staining the floor's tiles into different hues and colors. _"Bosh'tet!"_ the quarian exclaimed. She bent down and began trying to scoop up as much of the spilled contents as she could before they spread further.

_"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Here, let me help,"_ Aklaysius said. The actor started to move towards the quarian, only to have Lortius jump in front of him.

_"Not another step!"_ Lortius barked at the actor, who was taken aback by the designer's sudden display of fiery emotion. "_I'm not - not - letting you mess up my work on that costume by getting spirits-know-what all over it!" _Lortius declared._ "I'll help with the clean-up. You stay right there. Don't move a centimeter."_

Aklaysius obliged and remained still. Vass and Kirrahe exchanged confused glances at the curious drama that was unfolding before them. The costume designer ambled over to the quarian and asked, _"Well, how bad is it?"_

The quarian shouted _"bosh'tet!"_ a second time as the contents of another container started to dribble onto the floor. _"I have to replace about half of it,"_ she said.

Lortius uttered what Vass presumed was a turian curse world. _"Alright, let's get to it then,"_ the designer replied as they placed what intact containers they could back inside the box. _"You've never been star-struck before, Suzra. What's so special about this actor?" _the turian grouchily asked.

Quarian facial expressions are always hard read through their masks but Vass could see the woman's eyes clearly enough to know she was glaring at Lortius. _"Excuse me, I just got called 'luzveh' by Bellicus, ok? It caught me by surprise. Give me a break."_ She turned to Aklaysius and her tone switched from irritated to bashful. _"We'll, umm, be right back... Just got to go to my workroom to replace a few things that spilled. Only take a few minutes... Should probably get a janitor in here too... So, yeah, we'll be back, ok, luzveh?"_

Lortius and quarian exited the room and the distant sounds of renewed bickering could be heard a few seconds later in the adjacent hallway. An awkward quiet descended on the costume room for several seconds before Aklaysius, still rooted in the same spot, broke the silence. _"Excuse me, I've been told not to move at all and I know better than to get on Lortius' bad side, so could one of you be kind of enough to get me a cup of tea? The pot is over there,"_ he asked, gesturing towards a table against a wall.

Kirrahe went over to the table, taking care to avoid the mess on the floor. He poured a cup and gave it to the actor. _"Can you explain what just happened?"_ the major asked.

Aklaysius grinned sheepishly, took a sip and savored it for a second. _"Lortius told me that 6th Dimension Vids has a make-up artist by the name of Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa. That presumably was her. We were supposed to test out the Saren makeup she had devised and see how it looked on along with this masterpiece,"_ he explained, noting the costume he was wearing.

The actor continued. _"I speak passable quarian and was trying to impress when she entered. 'Luzveh' is a term of endearment, one of the quainter ones. It roughly translates to 'One who brightens even the darkest day.' A poor choice on my part now that I think about it. I forgot that the term also implies a certain level of ... intimacy. Not something you should use when greeting a person for the first time. I should probably apologize when I see her again."_

The turian took another sip of his tea and continued. _"You know, I used to need a single VI just to handle the sheer volume of fan mail I got from quarian women after playing Bellicus in 'Fleet & Flotilla.' I met so many after its release that I started learning the language almost through osmosis. The attention has tapered off over the last few years but they're still among my most loyal fans. Just this morning I got an extranet message from a quarian woman who claimed to have served with Commander Shepard at Virmire. She had read a news article about me being cast as Saren and offered to answer any questions I had regarding the battle. I replied that if she could prove that she had served on the Normandy, I'd be willing to pay her way to Illium so I could buy her lunch and we could chat in person. A half-hour later I received a 10,000-word response in which my correspondent said she was *extremely* sorry but couldn't meet for lunch because she was on an important mission for the flotilla."_

Aklaysius took another sip of tea and swirled the remaining contents of his cup around._ "Pity. Her message was quite charming in parts. I would have liked to have met her,"_ he said, faintly smiling at the thought.

Vass felt sorry for Aklaysius' quarian correspondent too. She had apparently missed the opportunity of a lifetime. If Aklaysius could be this charming when giving an off-the-cuff performance to a tiny audience of two salarians, what was he like when he was holding court at a nice restaurant and trying to impress?

_"Fleet & Flotilla *was* a classic, if you haven't seen it, major,"_ Vass confirmed. _"Just don't watch the musical version."_

Aklaysius chuckled. _"I'll have you know that the musical version was a bigger hit despite my inability to stay in key. But, yes, I would recommend you stick with the original. To be honest, it's among the few vids I've done that I'm truly proud of. Most of what I have appeared in over my career has been dreck. A tiny handful of exceptions, like 'Fleet & Flotilla,' have actually touched people and created worlds they wished were real. Where they hated the fact that the story had to come to an end instead of going on forever,"_ the actor said, finishing the cup and putting it aside.

The actor's tone grew more earnest._ "What I'm getting at is that I know how important it is to make something that lasts and inspires others. And how rare those opportunities can be. Your story on Virmire could be one of those, Major Kirrahe. Frankly, it will be an uphill battle to do this now that that clown Blasto is playing you. But Tyruss Aklaysius is not giving up hope just yet. I will play Saren exactly as you describe him. I will fight back when the vid's hack director tries to cheapen your story. And if there is anything else I can do to help push this vid in the right direction, you need only ask."_

Vass deliberately put his hand on the refreshment tray's steaming hot teapot just to be sure hadn't daydreamed what he just saw. The searing heat was real enough. Yes, he realized, he had just seen one of his favorite on-screen heroes dramatically vowing to fight to the end alongside Kirrahe, Vass' real-life hero. This must have been what it was like to hear the "hold the line" speech on Virmire, the young salarian thought.

Kirrahe thanked Aklaysius and said he'd be certain to follow up on his offer. The major then looked at Vass and noticed his assistant was standing there wide-eyed with his mouth agape. He turned back to the actor. _"I do have one favor to ask right now: I'm guessing my assistant here would like a picture of the three of us together. Do you mind?"_ Kirrahe inquired, pulling up his omni-tool's photo function.

* * *

Hours later as Vass and Kirrahe walked to the skycar lot to head home for the day, the young salarian finally worked up the courage to ask the one question out of the many lurking in his head that was bothering him the most. _"Major, why did you tell Aklaysius that Saren was Sovereign's puppet? That's not true, right?"_

The major was quiet for a few moments._ "Remember what I told you the night we first met, Solik? It's still good advice,"_ he replied.

Vass thought back and remembered. _"Don't believe everything you read."_

Kirrahe anticipated Vass' next question. _"I can't comment on the Alliance report,"_ he said. The major was silent for a few seconds, then added, _"I had my reasons for telling Tyruss what I did. I didn't do it casually either. I thought hard about it first. But that is really all I can tell you, Solik. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to trust that I know what I'm doing."_

Vass pondered how he could possibly broach the subject in a way that would get the major to come clean but could not think of anything. Or how he could ask if there was really was drug smuggling happening at the studio. In truth, Vass was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by the revelations of the last few days. He started the drive back to the major's hotel, hoping inspiration would strike along the way and he would come up with the perfect question that would result in the answers he wanted.

As the metal doors swung open at the studio's main gate exit, Vass heard a human voice shouting,_ "Ok, I'm willing to negotiate my surrender! ... Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"_

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Famed volus vid critic Greor Rebet announced plans to boycott the next Galactic Entertainment Academy annual awards show if any nominations are given to the Blasto action series. "There are differences of opinion and then there are errors of fact. And the fact that something as truly terrible as the Blasto vids nevertheless have a large cross-species fanbase is the strongest argument I have yet heard in favor of the Krogan Rebellions. At least if your face is being ground into the dirt by a krogan boot you can't also be watching Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - A human glued himself to the front gate of 6th Dimension Vids Thursday. The act was to protest the company's decision to make a Blasto vid based on the joint assault by Systems Alliance marines and STG commandos on disgraced Spectre Saren Arterius' krogan cloning facility on Virmire. The protester identified himself as Conrad Verner, a long-time personal friend of the late Commander Shepard, who led the Alliance marines. Verner told our reporter that it was "beyond disgraceful" that the incident was being used as the basis for a Blasto vid. He said that the Blasto series had peaked with the second vid and had been going downhill ever since._

* * *

Solik Vass watched from behind the vid director's chair as Blasto began his twenty-third take of the speech. He wondered how the actor would screw it up this time. It only took about a minute to find out.

The hanar superstar slowly walked along a line of salarian stuntmen costumed to look like Special Task Group commandos. The rousing, call-to-arms speech he was about to give was intended to be one of the major scenes in Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. Several of the vid's other key actors, including Adria S'Voz, the asari actress playing the part based on Commander Shepard, and Linia T'Pala, the asari actress playing one of Shepard's commandos, were present in the scene to emphasize the importance of the moment.

After a long, dramatic pause, Blasto began the address.

_"You all know the mission, and what is at stake,"_ Blasto solemnly declared._ "This One has come to trust each of you with this one's existence - but This One has also heard murmurs of discontent. This One shares your concerns. We are trained for espionage. We would be legends, but the records are sealed. Glory in battle is not our way. Think of our heroes: the Silent Step, who defeated a nation with a single shot. Or the Ever Alert, who kept armies at bay with hidden facts. These giants do not seem to give us solace here, but they are not all that we are. Before the network, there was the fleet. Before diplomacy, there were soldiers! Our influence stopped the rachni, but before that we held the lane! Our influence stopped the krogan, but before that, we held the lane! Our influence will stop Saren. In the battle today, we will hold the lane!"_

_"Cut!"_ shouted director Bik Orbal with noticeable weariness._ "Let's set it back up. From the top everyone."_

Blasto turned towards the director. Whether he was shaking from surprise or anger or frustration or simply from the fact that his people were jellyfish and his body just shook that way normally, Vass could not tell.

The hanar's body began giving off a series of bioluminescent flashes. Vass found them rather pretty but knew they served a more serious purpose: they were how hanar communicated with each other. Orbal, like most drell, had had surgery that allowed his eyes to see the subtleties in the flashes invisible to other species and therefore "listen" to the hanar. This was well-known as one of the main reasons why Orbal was the director for the Blasto vids.

The director waited until Blasto stopped flashing and then calmly replied, _"You blew the take."_

Blasto evidently lacked the colors to express his next point and so started speaking verbally. _"This one does not understand. What was wrong with that take?"_ he asked.

_"You said, 'Hold the lane.' That's not right. The script says, 'Hold the line,'"_ Orbal replied matter-of-factly.

_"This one does not see a meaningful distinction,"_ Blasto responded. _"Why is lane inferior to line?"_

Orbal remained calm and measured in his response. _"Because it is about maintaining a defense, preventing an enemy from gaining ground or advantage. It's not about what skycar lane you are using."_

The hanar's body seemed to shake more rapidly, Vass thought, though it was hard to tell. He squinted his eyes and stared at just the actor's tail and decided that, yes, the hanar was most definitely vibrating at a faster rate.

_"If this one holds a line, this one prevents another from moving. If this one holds a lane, this one prevents another from moving,"_ the hanar told the director. _"The take is sufficient."_

_"No, it isn't. We do the scene over again from the top,"_ Orbal replied, again using a measured, matter-of-fact tone._ "Get the line correct this time."_

The vibrations of the hanar suddenly became glaringly rapid and his body turned into a vivid polychromatic display with alternating shades of green, purple and pink. Blasto then turned and walked off the set and in the direction of his trailer.

The slender drell drummed his fingers on his chair and sighed. He stood up and looked at the assembled cast and crew. _"Okay, everyone. That's lunch. You'll get a signal on your omni-tool when we're getting ready to start again. Don't go far,"_ he said, then turned and began walking off in the direction of Blasto's trailer.

S'Voz cursed loudly._ "Whole damn morning wasted. In 400 years I have never worked with such a useless waste of protoplasm,"_ she sputtered. S'Voz turned towards the director and shouted as he walked towards Blasto's trailer._ "Orbal, you had better fucking 'hold the line' with that idiot, you understand me?"_ The director, who must have been able to hear her, did not react.

For Vass the break was a welcome moment of relief. He had been cringing all morning as he watched Blasto mess up the scene time after time. The hanar actor had previously used his clout to have the entire script for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren rewritten so that his character could be the one to give the "Hold the Line" speech that Major Kirrahe had delivered to his commandos just before the battle. It had been all over the gossip columns. 6th Dimension Vids complied with Blasto's demand despite the obvious absurdity of having a hanar in the STG, a spy agency that was only known to employ salarians. The change had been made so late in the production of the vid that the shooting script didn't even make a token effort to explain this. Knowing all of the behind-the-scenes drama leading up to the day's shooting, Vass was astounded to see that Blasto had never bothered to actually memorize the speech.

It wasn't shocking to the other actors and crew though, who had evidently become accustomed to Blasto's spoiled behavior. _"He's getting worse,"_ muttered cinematographer Savara Korek, as she ran through that day's footage on a view screen. _"Used to be he didn't become really difficult until near the end of the vid shoot. Olo's really going to have his work cut out for him this time."_

_"Olo? Who's that?"_ Vass inquired.

_"Our top editor. A salarian like you,"_ the turian replied._ "Brilliant guy. He's an expert at cutting together short sections from a take of a scene that Blasto screwed up with different sections of other screwed-up takes and eventually piecing together one complete scene out of that. He did it once in the very first Blasto vid when our 'superstar' could not get his shit together for the big showdown with the main villain. Audiences never caught on. With each subsequent Blasto vid, however, Olo has had to pull that trick off more and more."_

_"I didn't know there were salarians at 6th Dimension Vids other than the stunt crew,"_ Vass replied._ "How come I've never seen him around?"_

Korek didn't bother looking up from her view screen. _"You wouldn't. Olo almost never leaves his editing booth. He has ... issues. Not a people person, to put it mildly."_

Vass thought back to the last two Blasto vids and recalled that several scenes did have an odd, almost jittery rhythm to them. That they had actually been patched together from numerous different takes rather than using two or three long continuous ones explained a lot. It also made him cringe again to realize that Blasto's version of the "Hold the line" speech would probably be fixed in that manner.

The young salarian was much more upset about the situation than Major Kirrahe, however. The STG officer had been asked to be present for the scene to advise the director and actor but they never once consulted him. Orbal had had his hands full just trying coax Blasto into giving a single acceptable performance.

Surely, this had to be enraging for the major, Vass thought. The "hold the line" speech was one of the finest moments in his career, a stirring ode to how salarians had protected the galaxy time and again. Yet if the major was angry or saddened by Blasto's butchery, he gave no outward indication. He had been standing beside his assistant all morning without uttering a word, watching the takes with his arms folded.

Vass' thoughts were broken up by the cheerful voice of T'Pala, the asari actress. _"Solik, could you help me out?"_ she asked. _"Since we've got nothing else to do for the next few hours, I want to work on the lines for one of my big scenes. Could you just read opposite me?"_

The major uttered his first words in hours. _"Go ahead, Solik. I don't need you for anything right now."_

The actress led Vass to a mostly empty corner of the set and handed him her script datapad._ "I need you to read the parts for both Commander Shi'Paard and Lieutenant W'Lunns. I'm playing A'Lenko. Just start here. Try to 'act' them a little but don't worry about whether you're doing it right. I just need the cues for when to respond."_

_"Umm, okay,"_ Vass replied, then started reading._ "W'Lunns. Urgently. 'Commander, get A'Lenko and get out of here!'"_

T'Pala jumped in. _"No, commander! If that bomb doesn't go off, the mission fails. It's our only chance to stop Saren. Help W'Lunns. We can't risk the enemy getting to the bomb first. We're - We're expendable, commander. I knew that. We all knew that."_

Vass took his cue._ "Shi'Paard. Dramatic pause. 'A'Lenko, I'm coming to you. Hold your position.'"_

T'Pala threw herself into her performance. _"There's too many vorcha! We're going to be overrun. I'm not letting others die for me. Not again. Not like Eden Prime. Not with everything that is at stake. But we can still hold until you and W'Lunns get out. I can do this, commander. I must. The mission comes first!"_

Vass was so impressed he lost his train of thought for a second. Realizing that T'Pala was waiting on him, he quickly scrolled down the datapad to get to the next line. _"W'Lunns. Stoically. 'The countdown is already under way! The bomb can't be stopped. You can't make it here and back out in time, commander. But you can still save A'Lenko and the salarians. You know it's the right call!' Shi'Paard. Grimly. 'Understood. W'Lunns, its been an honor. Die like a huntress.' W'Lunns. Stoically. 'Aye-aye, commander.' Shi'Paard. Determinedly. 'Lieutenant A'Lenko, your orders are to hold until I get there.'"_

T'Pala exhaled and continued the scene. _"Commander, I... Yes, holding position. Damn you, W'Lunns."_

Vass clapped. _"That was terrific! I mean, you were terrific. The script is wrong in a couple of places, but that's not your fault."_

T'Pala's eyes sparkled in response. _"Thanks! But what do mean by the script is 'wrong'?"_

_"I mean, some of the facts of the battle are wrong,"_ Vass explained. _"There were no vorcha on Virmire. The STG and Normandy crew only fought geth and krogan. And it was the Alliance marine named W'Lunns - I mean, Williams - who was the sole survivor of a unit that fought on the human colony of Eden Prime, not the one named Alenko. Or A'Lenko, as the script has it."_

The actress was clearly impressed._ "You salarians are always so clever! How do you know all of this?"_

Vass told the actress about the Systems Alliance's report on the Assault on Virmire and how it had meticulously detailed every aspect of battle, right down to including short bios on the Normandy crewmembers who fought that day. T'Pala conceded she had never read the report herself, having assumed the script for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren was all she actually needed.

_"I mean, I knew Shepard was human, not asari,"_ she explained. _"But I didn't realize the Normandy had a mixed-species crew. I assumed it was an all-Alliance, all-human one. You say Shepard even had an asari crewmember?"_

Vass nodded. _"Yes, an asari named Liara T'Soni."_

_"Dr. T'Soni, the information broker here on Illium? Really? She was on Virmire too? Wow, I had no idea,"_ T'Pala replied. _"She's younger than I am, believe it or not."_

Vass shook his head. _"No, that has to be a different T'Soni. The asari on the Normandy crew was an archeologist and an expert on the protheans, not an information broker. She was also the daughter of a matriarch. Benezia, I think."_

_"Yes, Benezia's only daughter, Liara. That's the T'Soni here on Illium,"_ T'Pala explained. _"She has an office just downtown. She's getting to be a pretty big deal in the data business, I'm told."_

Vass was stunned. Another veteran of the Assault on Virmire was right here on this planet and not far away either. And her whole business was providing information to any and all who could afford it. Vass had always assumed the Systems Alliance's report was the whole story of Virmire, but Kirrahe had repeatedly indicated that there was more to it while refusing to elaborate. Then out of nowhere a few days ago the major had told another actor that Saren wasn't the mastermind at all but the puppet of his ship, Sovereign, of all things. That directly contradicted the Alliance report and this simple fact had been gnawing away at Vass for days. The Alliance report was to him one of the greatest, most inspiring stories of heroism ever involving his people. He had then been told by the central figure in that story, his personal hero, that it wasn't necessarily true. On top of that, Gianna Parasini had made a point of telling him that Kirrahe wasn't the person Vass thought he was. T'Soni could clear up at least part of this by giving Vass the full story about what really happened on Virmire.

_"I've got see her!"_ he announced, accidentally broadcasting his thoughts out loud.

_"I'd like to see her too! She knew the real A'Lenko and W'Lunns. I could use the research for my character,"_ T'Pala exclaimed. _"The shooting schedule is light tomorrow and I'm not needed. We can go into town together if we want. Let's do it!"_

Vass hesitated. _"Tomorrow? I don't know about that. That's really last-minute. I mean, information brokers can be expensive and I don't have that much money. I've got to see how much this is going to cost first. And the major, well, he kind of depends on me. I don't think I can just leave him alone for a whole day at the spur of the moment. Maybe if..."_

T'Pala turned, spotted Major Kirrahe at the far side of the soundstage and waved to get his attention, drawing looks from several others in the process. _"Major!"_ she shouted, demonstrating an impressive set of lungs. _"Can I borrow Solik tomorrow?"_

_"Yes!"_ Kirrahe shouted back, his voice echoing through the cavernous soundstage. _"You kids have fun!"_

T'Pala turned back to Vass with a triumphant look on her face. _"Alright, it's a date. I'll pick you up in my skycar at the front entrance to the studio tomorrow morning. And don't worry about T'Soni's fee. I got that covered. I can get the studio to reimburse it as a research expense. It's a perk of being a featured performer."_

Any embarrassment Vass might have felt over T'Pala and Kirrahe's loud exchange was cancelled out by the wave of relief he felt. Tomorrow he would be getting answers to many of the questions that had been troubling him. Answers that might even put him on a more even footing with the major and force the STG officer to talk candidly. And this time he wouldn't have to sneak around to do it either. It was an exhilarating feeling - and a little scary. He didn't know what he would find. He just knew it would better than not knowing.

_"I'm in, Linia,"_ he told his asari co-conspirator. _"Tomorrow, we see Doctor T'Soni."_

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Elcor adult vid star Nor Rejmey announced plans to film a parody version of the upcoming "Blasto: The Hunt For Saren" to be titled "Blasted: The Butt of Soren Assterius." In a statement, Rejmey said, "Obvious suggestive joke. In this vid, I will give a whole new meaning to 'special tactics and reconnaissance.'" A producer for the vid said they were still looking to cast the part of the rogue Spectre agent, noting that appearing in scenes with Rejmey will require a unique combination of reach and flexibility that few turians possess._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - A planned vid adaption of the Interspecies Community Theatre production of human playwrights Gilbert & Sullivan's Pirates of Penzance has been canceled, sources tell our reporters. The producers had managed to reunite most of the original cast of the critically-lauded reinterpretation of the 19th century earth musical but could not locate the salarian actor who had played the scientist character based on Major-General Stanley. "Without him, there really wasn't any point in continuing," a source told our reporter._

* * *

The Nos Astra skyline was breathtaking at dawn, Solik Vass decided. Rays of sun cut through numerous towering spires and shimmered against the roofs of smaller buildings, as well as the spotless surfaces of streets and thoroughfares. The constant rush of skycars added additional sparkle to some areas as the sunlight glinted off their metal and glass, while in various public parks unbroken sunbeams made wooded areas seem even more lush and inviting.

The realization was a mild shock to Vass. After all, he had driven the route to downtown Nos Astra almost daily for about two weeks now. How had he not noticed the skyline's beauty before? Of course, on those occasions he had been chauffeuring Major Kirrahe and thus was focused on the task at hand. This time he was a passenger in asari actress Linia T'Pala's skycar. Vass was free to simply gaze out at the horizon as they drove. Funny how such a simple change in perspective can make such a big difference, he thought.

_"So, Solik, what do you hope to learn from T'Soni?"_ T'Pala asked as she eased her skycar into one of the main lanes leading to the downtown area and their ultimate destination, information broker Liara T'Soni's office. _"I mean, hasn't Major Kirrahe already told you everything that happened on Virmire?"_

_"No, he hasn't. That's just it,"_ replied Vass. _"Apparently, the Special Tasks Group has forbidden him from talking about it. I didn't think that mattered at first because I assumed the Systems Alliance's report had already told me everything I needed to know. But the major has hinted a few times that it's not accurate. Or at least that it's not the whole story. It may sound silly but I really need to know the truth."_

T'Pala turned the skycar left towards the financial district. _"It's not silly at all,"_ she said. _"If you're operating from bad information or no information you're going to make mistakes. Maybe big ones. Take me, for example. In Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, I'm supposed to be playing a commando who has survivor's guilt. How do I convey that? I know what the script says but I've never been in an actual fight in my life. I'm hoping Dr. T'Soni can clue me in to how it affected the real person I'm playing."_

Vass nodded even though that wasn't exactly what he had been getting at. T'Pala's interest in talking to the information broker was mostly pragmatic. She wanted insights to help her acting. He was seeking something closer to peace of mind. Vass needed to know if Major Kirrahe really was the hero of his imagining. The important thing, Vass told himself, was that his interests had aligned closely enough with T'Pala's to make this trip a reality.

_"Thanks again for taking me along,"_ he said.

T'Pala nodded and smiled. _"Ok, we're close to her office. Give me a heads up as soon as you see a parking garage."_

* * *

The asari receptionist frowned at the young couple._ "I'm sorry but I don't see you on Dr. T'Soni's schedule today. Did you make an appointment?"_

Vass grimaced and T'Pala bit her lower lip as they exchanged worried glances. They'd had been so excited and eager to get to T'Soni's office that it hadn't occurred to either one of them that they couldn't simply walk in when they got there.

_"Umm, no, we don't have an, uhh, appointment. Is there maybe some time today she could see us? We could come back in an hour or even a few hours if that's necessary…"_ T'Pala gently pleaded.

The receptionist gave them a look halfway between condescension and pity. _"I'm afraid she is booked up today. If you came back, let's see… Thursday, next week, we have an opening. Or you could wait here to see if there is a cancellation. That happens occasionally."_

Vass cleared his throat, hoping it would help make his voice sound a little more commanding. _"Tell Dr. T'Soni that I am assistant to Major Kirrahe of the Special Tasks Group and my business concerns Virmire."_ This was technically true even if was a bluff since Vass wasn't there on Kirrahe's behalf. In fact, the major didn't even know that Vass was there at all, only that T'Pala had asked to "borrow" his assistant for the day.

The receptionist's expression was skeptical but she opened a communication line anyway and relayed Vass' information. There was a pregnant pause before T'Soni's voice chimed in. _"Send them in, Nexeris. Cancel my appointments for the next hour and hold all calls."_

As the receptionist showed them to the office, T'Pala leaned in to Vass._ "You name-drop like a pro!"_ she whispered, giving him a playful punch in the arm.

Liara T'Soni greeted them in a friendly but reserved manner. The asari was a few years younger than T'Pala, which put her barely out of her teens by her species' standards. T'Soni's pale blue skin, wide eyes and the dusting of freckles on her cheeks made her seem younger still. She wore a simple but elegant dress and spoke in a light, breathy voice. All in all, Vass couldn't think of a person less likely to be storming the beaches of Virmire and facing off against krogan and geth forces with Major Kirrahe and Commander Shepard. Yet he had double-checked the Systems Alliance report and other reputable extranet sources the night before and determined that, yes, this information broker was the same asari who had been part of the Normandy crew. She had in fact seen considerable action on Virmire that fateful day.

_"So, how is the major? I'd heard he was in town and consulting for 6th Dimension Vids. Was he hurt in some mishap? Is that why he cannot be here in person?"_ T'Soni asked.

_"Oh, he's fine. Still on the vid set, advising, you know..." _Vass replied, trying perhaps too hard to give off a casual but confident air. _"He's ... 'holding the line' for the big battle scenes coming up."_

T'Soni was silent for a second, then asked, "_May I see your STG credentials?"_

_"Umm, I don't have any actually," _Vass explained, realizing it was pointless to keep the bluff going._ "The truth is I'm not an agent. I do work for the major but, well, as his personal assistant. Driving him around and stuff like that. Actually, I technically work for 6th Dimension Vids, but they assigned me to the major. I left all that stuff out and let you assume otherwise because I wanted to get in here and talk to you."_

The information broker pulled up her omni-tool and scanned Vass and T'Pala. _"Forgive me, but information is a rather ... competitive business so when two people I don't know barge into my office under false pretenses, I have to be cautious,"_ T'Soni explained as she looked at the scanning data._ "No weapons, no surveillance devices, I see. Well, state your business and we'll see if I have the time to answer."_

_"We need to know about Virmire," _Vass replied._ "You were there so we were hoping you tell us first hand what happened in the battle. It's important that we get the truth."_

T'Pala interjected._ "If you're worried about your fee, we can cover that. We're not wasting your time,"_ she told the information broker.

_"Let's put any fees aside for the time being,"_ T'Soni replied, taking a seat behind her desk while Linia and Vass took seats facing her. _"Well, Kirrahe and the STG were there too so why don't you ask them? Ahh, but their version is classified, isn't it?"_ The asari studied Vass' face and thought for a second. _"You want to know what *they* know about Virmire, is that it?"_

Vass nodded._ "Yes. I've read the Systems Alliance report on the battle but I've since learned from Major Kirrahe that it may not have been as authoritative as I thought. He won't tell me more. I was hoping that you could clarify things."_

_"In my case, I'm an actress. I'm playing one of the Normandy crew in an upcoming vid,"_ Linia added. _"I was hoping you knew the person I'm playing, a human named Alenko."_

T'Soni's expression became solemn. _"Yes, I knew Kaidan Alenko."_

The information broker leaned forward and tapped a picture frame on her desk twice, prompting the city skyline image it presented to change. The new image was of several people gathered at a long table in what appeared to be a military mess hall. They were all laughing in response to some apparently riotous joke. T'Soni was in the picture. Vass recognized the human leaning against her as Commander Shepard. A few other humans were present at the table, as was a krogan and a quarian. A turian was standing nearby with several mugs of beer in each hand. T'Soni gave the picture a lingering stare, then pointed T'Pala to a dark-haired human male just to the left of the quarian. His head was thrown back in a howling laugh. _"Kaidan, as I prefer to remember him,"_ she said.

T'Soni took a long, deep breath. _"There's some information I never charge for. Things that need to be more widely known. Virmire is chief among those topics,"_ she explained. _"Ask your questions."_

Vass had been stymied for so long in getting answers on Virmire that he suddenly realized he didn't know where to start. He ended up blurting out the first thing to come into his mind. _"Well, is the Systems Alliance report true?"_

The information broker's response was simple and blunt. _"No. It's a cover-up,"_ she replied.

The young salarian slumped in his chair. He had braced himself for a response like this but that didn't make it any easier to hear. Having been told the report wasn't true, his mind suddenly began ticking off the possible worst-case scenarios. _"Was, was Saren actually a renegade? Was the STG right to take him out? Or was Major Kirrahe heading some sort of political assassination? Or was it-"_

T'Soni put her hand up. _"You misunderstand me. Most of what is in the Alliance report is accurate, at least as far as it goes. It's what they left out that is significant. What Saren was trying to do was worse - far, far worse - than what the report would lead you to believe,"_ she explained. _"Thank the Goddess that Major Kirrahe and his STG commandos were there. We wouldn't have stopped Saren that day otherwise."_

Vass felt a wave of relief. _"So everything the report says about the major was accurate?"_

A faint smile appeared on the information broker's face._ "I see. You admire Major Kirrahe, don't you? You want to know if he deserves that,"_ she replied. _"Well, I knew only him briefly. But I can attest that he was quite gallant that day on Virmire. His example inspired the rest of us."_

Now that Vass had received the answer to his main question, T'Pala decided it was her turn. "_You said 'Kaidan, as I prefer to remember him.' But he was the one that survived, right? It was Williams who stayed behind with the bomb."_

T'Soni shook her head. _"No, Kaidan stayed behind with the bomb."_

The actress' brow furrowed. _"But wasn't Kaidan the one with survivor's guilt? The only member of an Alliance unit to make it out of a battle with the geth? I mean, my character's whole arc is that she wants to sacrifice herself but instead ends up surviving a second desperate fight and has to learn to carry on so that the others didn't die in vain."_

The information broker sighed. _"No, Gunnery Chief Williams was the sole survivor of an Alliance marine unit on Eden Prime. And, yes, she had a hard time emotionally dealing with that."_

_"No, that can't be right,"_ T'Pala insisted. _"Williams' backstory was that she struggled to control her biotic powers, which were more powerful than a normal asari's. I mean, more powerful than a normal human's."_

T'Soni tilted her face down and began rubbing her forehead. _"Oh, Goddess... No, Kaidan had biotic powers. Williams didn't. It's rare for humans to be biotic in the first place. It's not an innate ability for them."_

_"It isn't?"_ the actress replied, now thoroughly perplexed. _"But, I thought humans could… So if, Alenko was… But, no. Wait…"_

_"If I may,"_ Vass interjected. _"What Dr. T'Soni is saying is what's in the Alliance report too. I think what happened in your case, Linia, is pretty simple. Whoever wrote the script for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren accidentally switched the character's names. Remember, they had to rewrite the whole thing when the producers decided that Shepard and the Normandy crew would all be asari commandos. When they came up with asari versions of the human names, they must have accidentally switched the ones for Williams and Alenko."_

T'Pala slapped her forehead._ "So, I am actually playing Williams, not Alenko? Huh, ok…"_ Beeping from her omni-tool cut off the actress' next words. She tapped a few buttons, then threw her head back and groaned. _"They've moved up the shooting schedule! If I don't leave now, I'll miss an important scene... And that sneaky Saphyria will probably get the director to give my lines to her!"_ T'Pala exclaimed.

_"It's fine. Go,"_ Vass told the actress. _"I can afford a skycab back to the studio dormitory."_

_"Are you sure?"_ T'Pala asked, grabbing his hands and staring into his eyes. _"I'm not leaving you hanging?"_

Vass assured his friend that he was not being inconvenienced. She gave his hands a firm squeeze, bid him goodbye, then turned and left. The actress started with a swift stride then moved up to a rapid jog as she neared the exit. The subsequent sounds emanating from the outside hallway indicated that T'Pala had accelerated to a full-on sprint back to her skycar.

T'Soni smiled at her remaining client. _"She likes you, you know."_

Vass nodded._ "Oh, I like her too,"_ he replied.

_"No, I mean… never mind,"_ the information broker responded. _"Anyhow, I'm guessing the extent of Kirrahe's heroism on Virmire wasn't the only thing you wanted to know."_

Vass sat forward. _"No, it wasn't. Kirrahe told one of the actors at the studio that Saren wasn't actually the mastermind. That he was a puppet of his ship, which was an alien artificial intelligence. Is that really true?"_

T'Soni nodded slowly._ "That's what was covered up. Sovereign wasn't a ship. It was a sentient being. A member of an ancient and vastly powerful synthetic race that returns to our galaxy every time a civilization reaches its apex. The protheans called them "reapers". These synthetics were the ones that built the Citadel and the mass relays, not the protheans. Those were tools for species like yours and mine to find so our civilizations and technologies would evolve in predictable ways. Ways that made us vulnerable. The reapers used that trap to utterly annihilate the protheans. They destroyed every civilization that rose before the protheans in the same way. Eventually the reapers will come for us as well. Probably soon. Not to conquer us, mind you. Their goal is pure, complete genocide of every advanced species in the galaxy. That was what was covered up. Erased by the Systems Alliance, by the Council, by your own Salarian Union, and by the matriarchs of my Thessia."_

If it hadn't been for the fact that Major Kirrahe had previously expressed parts of this same theory, Vass would have stood up and walked out. Even then he was tempted to do it. In the space of half a minute, T'Soni had seemingly gone from pleasant businesswoman to stark raving mad conspiracy theorist. He decided instead to hear her out. T'Soni was at least not shutting him out as Kirrahe always had.

Vass folded his arms and looked at the information broker skeptically. _"Excuse me, but how do you know this?"_

_"Because Sovereign himself told it to us on Virmire. Saren confirmed it. So did a prothean VI Shepard discovered just before the Battle of the Citadel and a prothean beacon Shepard found on Eden Prime. And it was also confirmed by … my mother, after she became Saren's ally,"_ T'Soni replied. _"Believe me, I know how fantastic -how insane- all of this sounds. It's partly why I had to give up archaeology, which is my true passion. I struggled enough before Virmire to get my theories on the protheans taken seriously. Insisting that the protheans didn't build the mass relays, something that has been the accepted truth for every archaeologist, historian and scientist in the galaxy for several millennia, is not a way to get your papers published. Especially if you are the daughter of the matriarch who tried to help Saren take over the Citadel."_

The information broker gazed back at the picture on her desk. _"But it is true. We defeated Saren. But we did not stop his masters. They will come for us. Eventually."_

Vass shook his head. _"No. If what you are saying is true, then the Council would be preparing us for it. They'd be building up the fleets, preparing defenses, strengthening alliances. They wouldn't be covering it up. I mean, Commander Shepard was a Council Spectre! Surely once they heard the commander's report…"_

T'Soni's previously calm, demure façade suddenly cracked. She shot forward in her chair and slammed a biotic-powered fist down on her desk._ "Don't you think Shepard tried!? Don't you think we all tried?! They. Wouldn't. Listen."_

Vass gulped and sank into his chair. The asari took a breath and straightened herself, then continued in a more measured tone. _"Not absolutely everyone. There are several top-ranking people in the Alliance who believed Shepard. The Special Tasks Group believes the reapers are real too, even though Kirrahe wasn't present to hear Sovereign or Saren speak. My sources tell me the STG has corroborating evidence of its own for the reapers' existence."_

T'Soni sighed and shook her head._ "On one level, I understand. Placing every species in the galaxy on a war footing for an invasion that may not come for years, centuries or even millennia? It's easier to be skeptical, to say 'Why send the public into a panic?' 'How do we really know they are coming?'"_ She stopped and gazed again at the picture on her desk. _"What headway we had been making was lost with Shepard's death."_

Vass was caught up in his own thoughts. At least part of T'Soni's claims could be true, he decided. If Kirrahe and the rest of the STG did believe the reapers were real and even had evidence of their own, then it would explain why they refused to endorse the Alliance's version of Virmire. But other parts of her story didn't add up.

_"If the STG believes the reapers are real, then why are they part of the cover-up?"_ he asked.

The asari shrugged. _"They are still under civilian authority. The Salarian Union has decided the reaper threat doesn't exist and the STG's leaders cannot openly defy the dalatrasses. If they do, they can be replaced. So, for now at least, they are quietly going along with the 'official' story of Virmire. But my sources indicate that the STG is covertly working on plans and contingencies: developing new anti-synthetic weapons; finding new organic species to uplift; and possibly even revisiting the genophage question. I highly doubt Kirrahe's superiors would allow him to talk openly about any of this."_

Vass felt a chill go down his spine. 'Reversing the genophage?!' he thought to himself. Could the reaper threat really be so bad that the STG would think that risking a replay of the Krogan Rebellions would be preferable?

_"I don't know what to say,"_ he finally told T'Soni.

_"It's a lot to take in, I know,"_ she replied._ "I don't necessarily expect you to believe it all. But it is true. And Virmire was where we confirmed all of this."_

Vass and T'Soni talked for another half hour. The information broker evidently decided that she had done enough to darken the salarian's day and made a point to steer the conversation back to the subject of Major Kirrahe. She talked about watching the 'hold the line' speech as it happened and how it was Kirrahe who had come up with the plan to use an improvised bomb to stop Saren. She noted that Kirrahe had talked openly before the battle about not surviving it and seemed surprised afterwards that he had. She eventually told Vass she had another client coming in and had to attend to that.

_"Please, when you see the major, tell him I'd love to talk,"_ she told Vass as he left her office.

Vass' thoughts were racing so rapidly and he was so distracted as he exited the office building that he tripped over a curb and nearly stumbled to the ground. Regaining his footing, he checked his omni-tool and discovered it was still early afternoon. He hadn't had lunch and decided he would splurge on a skycab and a meal at a decent restaurant before he headed back to the studio dormitory. After all, if the galaxy was going to be invaded by these "reapers," he grimly mused, maybe he didn't need to watch his bank account so closely.

He signaled for a cab with his omni-tool and one zoomed in front of him just a minute later.

_"I'm looking for a place to eat,"_ he told the driver as soon as he stepped inside. _"Is there any restaurant that's good nearby?"_

It was at this point that Vass noticed that there were two people in the front of the skycab, rather than just a driver, as was customary. _"Excuse me, but…"_ he started to say. The second passenger turned and Vass had only half a second before a neural shock caused the world to fade away.

* * *

The first thing Vass noticed when he started to wake up was that the chair he was sitting in was terribly uncomfortable. He automatically tried to shift to a more agreeable position, only to discover that he couldn't. His vision was fuzzy and indistinct but as he blinked his eyes the world started to regain focus. He remembered he was supposed to be in a skycab but that was clearly no longer the case. He tried to sit up and noticed he could not move that way either. Then he realized: he was shackled to a chair.

_"Hey, he's up,"_ Vass heard a male voice say.

_"Let's get to work then,"_ a female one replied.

Vass looked up and saw that he was in a mostly bare room. There were four others in the room with him. Two human males, a male salarian and an asari. All were wearing similar outfits. Outfits he had seen on extranet news reports. A knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

_"You're Eclipse,"_ Vass said in a hushed, trembling voice.

_"Uh-huh,"_ replied the asari. _"And you're Special Tasks Group."_

The asari bent down, putting her face level with Vass'. _"And you know what else? You're going to tell us everything we need to know about why you're snooping around the studio."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Omni-tool footage that depicts hanar celebrity Blasto at a Nos Astra gentleman's club attempting to join the on-stage dancers and then getting dragged away by the establishment's krogan bouncer has gone viral on the extranet. According to our hanar correspondent the bioluminescent flashes Blasto is shown giving off in the footage were "shockingly filthy." A spokesman for the superstar denied it was Blasto in the footage, saying "That could have been any hanar on a mindfish bender following a really stressful day on the vid set."_

* * *

The asari mercenary grabbed Solik Vass' face and tilted it towards her._ "You're going to tell us everything we need to know. You don't have any choice on that. The choice you do have is exactly how unpleasant things get for you before you start talking. Personally, I'm hoping you give us a reason to have a little fun first. That's totally on you though."_

The merc winked at the young salarian and a crooked leer extended across her face. Vass peered into her blue eyes in the hopes of spotting some telltale sign that she was putting on an act to scare him. He found nothing.

Vass was definitely scared, though he guessed that it was not for reason that the asari or her three male Eclipse compatriots, two humans and a salarian, would have expected. The quartet of thugs had kidnapped him off the streets of Nos Astra in broad daylight and shackled him to a chair in a corner of a dingy office inside a warehouse. They had done this on the apparent assumption that Vass was a Special Tasks Group agent like Major Kirrahe. They were now set on getting him to spill all he knew about why STG agents were at 6th Dimension Vids studios and what the agency knew about Eclipse's apparent connection to the studio. And the thugs seemed willing and perhaps even eager to torture him until they got this information.

That was a serious problem for Vass because he wasn't an STG agent and had no information to give them. Until his kidnapping, he hadn't even known for certain that Kirrahe was actually on official business for the STG and not simply at the studio as a consultant. But what chance was there that these mercenaries would believe him?

'They're just going to think I'm being stubborn when I tell them the truth,' he thought. 'It could be hours before they realize they made a mistake. Hours of them doing whatever they're going to do to me.'

His mind was racing so quickly he was only dimly aware that the asari merc had just asked him a question. She gave Vass a biotic-powered slap across his face. The impact made his head wobble. _"Pay attention!"_ she shouted.

The salarian merc steeped forward and motioned to the asari to let him take over. The salarian then proceeded to poke Vass in the chest. _"Look, your dumb teenager routine isn't going to help you here. And you really don't want to get her all riled up,"_ he said, nodding to the asari. _"She has a short temper. When she gets angry things tend to get … messy, if you catch my meaning. So make it easier on yourself and just spill it now."_

'What would Kirrahe do?' Vass wondered to himself. 'He probably wouldn't let himself get caught like this in the first place,' he grimly mused. Vass then shook the thought away and tried to focus. 'Come on! Think, Solik! Think!' he told himself. Finally, a faint spark appeared in the back of his head.

'Improvise.'

That's what the major would do, Vass decided. It was what he did on Virmire when he jury-rigged a bomb to take out Saren's krogan clone factory. It was what he did on Noveria when he escaped the hotel room that Gianna Parasini had him confined inside. When the situation seemed hopeless, the major would try to find some way to alter the situation. To create an opportunity, however slim, to succeed.

_"Ok, ok,"_ he told the salarian mercenary. _"What do you need to know?"_

The mercenary smiled. _"Not as dumb as you look. Good."_

Vass' plan was beyond desperate but it was the only one he could think of: make up a story about why he and the major were at the studio. One that gave the thugs a reason to let him walk away. And hope they were dumb enough to believe it.

_"Well?"_ the salarian sneered. _"Start talking."_

Vass inhaled sharply and began his bluff. _"The STG … is planning on using 6th Dimension Vids as a front to… pay off sources and funnel money. People will be hired as 'consultants' or 'contractors' for the studio and stuff like that. Kirrahe and I are there to oversee the set-up."_

The mercenaries exchanged bemused glances. _"Really?"_ asked one of the humans, a bald-headed man with dark skin. _"You expect us to believe that?"_

_"Kirrahe is a test run for it,"_ Vass replied, trying hard to keep the tremor out of his voice. _"We're here to see if we can have a known STG agent around the set without any reporters or authorities asking questions or following the money. If this works, we can pay off nobodies this way. I'm guessing Eclipse wants a cut, right? We might be able to work something out. But Sur'Kesh isn't going to deal if you're taking out their agents."_

Vass decided to stop there. 'Don't push it any further,' he thought. 'Don't run the risk of overplaying it. See if they're greedy enough to consider it.'

_"That's it? Nothing else you two are doing?"_ asked the other human merc, a light-skinned man with a scraggly beard and a nose that must have been broken several times.

_"Two?"_ Vass replied, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if the mercs thought there was more than one other STG agent undercover at the studio, they'd hesitate to hurt him. _"Yeah, that's our assignment. Do you want in or not?"_

For an agonizingly long moment, the mercenaries wordlessly exchanged glances, nods and shrugs. Finally, the asari spoke up. _"Ok, I'll get the kit,"_ she told others. She walked to a corner of the room, grabbed a metal container laying on top of a desk and carried it to where Vass was seated.

_"We were always going to do this. It's the only way to know for certain,"_ she announced in a snickering voice. _"Now we get to find out how big of a liar you are."_

The asari opened the container and pulled out what Vass recognized as a doctor's injector. He gulped. The asari took out some vials and began to mix a solution for the device.

_"Funny thing about melding with an alien,"_ the asari merc remarked as she poured the solution into the injector. _"Even when they want to do it with us, their subconscious mind will resist. Doesn't matter how hot for us they might be. It's an instinctual, evolutionary thing, you know. We're not ordinarily supposed to be in their head, so the alien's mind tries to push us out. It takes a lot of effort on our part to maintain the meld. Gets really tiring after a while. And if the alien doesn't actually want to meld with us in the first place? It's like running headfirst into a wall."_

The asari grinned wickedly and placed the injector to Vass' neck. _"There are, however, ways around that."_

The other mercs began erupting into rowdy, mocking laughter. Vass felt a pinprick puncture on his throat and the laughs, initially loud and menacing, soon became joyful and even infectious. The asari's leer became a warm and inviting smile. The fear that had gripped him moments before ebbed away. He wasn't even sure why he had been afraid at all. The asari caressed Vass' face with her hand and he nuzzled his cheek against her palm.

_"Look into my eyes,"_ the asari murmured. _"Embrace eternity!"_

Vass stared into the twin pools of ebony on the asari's face. The world around him melted away.

* * *

Vass found himself standing in a dark void. He felt calm, pleasant. In every direction around him just beyond his reach were flickering images that continually shifted and changed like clouds in a sky. He recognized fleeting glimpses of friends, family and schoolmates as one scene morphed into another. He smiled as he saw himself swimming on the beaches in southwestern Sur'Kesh, stealing candy from the family kitchen, and watching vids late at night with friends.

He turned and saw that the asari was standing casually next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Show me more recent things,"_ she requested.

_"Of course,"_ he replied. The images blurred and changed. Vass saw the first time he drove a skycar and grinned as he watched himself push the accelerator to its maximum.

_"No,"_ the asari whispered. _"The last few weeks."_

_"Oh,"_ Vass said. The images blurred again and changed into Vass driving production staff around, delivering props to soundstages and taking lunch orders.

The asari turned to the young salarian, tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. _"Show me Kirrahe,"_ she requested. The scene morphed into the Nos Astra spaceport. _"Well, I used to be. I now go by 'Major Kirrahe' …"_ the STG agent said before shimmering away. Other memories Vass had of him flashed past. _"The part Blasto is playing, is it based on me or Commander Shepard? … I know little about the industry myself so he's been quite helpful … I can't comment on the Alliance report … You kids have fun."_

_"That's enough,"_ the asari declared.

The void faded, fell way and Vass once again found himself shackled to a chair in a dingy office with four Eclipse mercenaries.

* * *

Vass was groggy and dazed but whatever the mercenaries had injected him with was rapidly wearing off. He could feel his fear return in degrees. This time, the faint hope that he could still talk his way out of the room was gone.

The bald-headed human merc was standing near Vass and keeping watch over him. The other human, the asari and the salarian were conferring a few meters away.

_"You're sure?"_ the salarian asked the asari.

Perspiration dripped down her face and she spoke in between breaths. Vass realized he had lost all sense of time during the melding. How long they had actually been connected? He wondered.

_"He's just some stupid kid who's been following the other agent around! He doesn't know anything. Until we grabbed him, he still believed the guy's cover story,"_ the asari told her colleagues.

_"Son of a bitch!"_ exclaimed the human merc with the broken nose and scraggly beard. _"So what do we tell'em?"_

_"The truth!"_ the bald human merc standing near Vass shouted at the others. _"We're not the ones who said the kid *must* be an agent. This isn't on us. We call the studio contact and tell'em to clean up their own damn mess."_

The asari nodded in agreement and pulled up her omni-tool, turning her back to Vass in the process. After a few taps, Vass heard the familiar crackle of a communications line opening. _"Hey, idiot. That kid you had us…"_

The mercenary abruptly stopped in mid-sentence. Something had drawn her attention. She held up her right hand up, indicating to the other mercs to be quiet, then slowly started looking over her left shoulder at an empty section of the room. The other mercs started looking in the same direction. Vass did as well. For a second he thought he saw some cabinets and shelves against the wall blur, but he assumed his vision was still returning from whatever drug the mercs had put in him.

A purple corona of biotic energy suddenly crackled around the asari. She spun around and threw a bolt of energy at the empty section of the room. The biotic charge exploded and as its energy radiated outward the silhouette of a salarian was briefly but clearly visible. As the flare faded away the figure turned into a distorted translucent blur that quickly darted across the room.

_"He's there, using a cloak! Get him!"_ shouted the asari.

The two mercs standing near her and the one standing next to Vass all pulled up their guns and started firing. Their target was moving rapidly and they struggled to track it, shooting wildly as the blurry shape streaked across the floor. A pistol-toting Kirrahe then de-cloaked near the asari, the human and the salarian. A neural shock from the major's omni-tool chained through all three. They twitched, spasmed and fell to the ground.

Kirrahe turned and sprinted towards the merc standing near Vass. The bald human spun around and fired his rifle twice at the onrushing STG agent. The shots struck and shorted out Kirrahe's barriers but the shields lasted long enough to allow the major to close the distance to his opponent. The major swung his Carnifex pistol and struck the left side of the merc's face, hitting with the apparent impact of a brick. The merc's head spun to the right and he lost the grip on his rifle. The weapon clattered to the ground.

The major deftly stepped around and behind the staggered merc. He kicked the rifle away and pulled the human against his chest to use as a living shield. Kirrahe kept the human pinned with his left arm, then swung both of them towards the other three mercs. The bearded human was the first of that three to recover from the neural shock, unsteadily training his pistol at the major and the other merc. The two humans might have been colleagues but they evidently weren't close friends. The bearded one fired off a round at the major and his human shield that missed both by a few scant centimeters.

Kirrahe did not give the merc time to correct his aim. The major fired a single shot that struck the human squarely in his throat. The merc dropped his weapon, threw his hands around his neck and fell to floor kicking and thrashing, making loud gurgling noises as he did.

The salarian merc was the next to recover. As he tried to raise a rifle to his shoulder, Kirrahe fired two rounds into his opponent's chest. The merc staggered backwards and coughed up blood but made a second, slower attempt to raise his rifle. Kirrahe fired a third round into his chest, causing the other salarian to slump to the ground.

The human that Kirrahe was using as a shield had by now shrugged off the pistol-whipping. He threw his head sharply back, smashing the back of his skull into the major's face. The human followed that with a sharp elbow into the major's side. The combined blows caused the STG agent to lose his grip on both the merc and his pistol, which clattered to the floor. The human dived for the free gun, leaving his back to the major.

Kirrahe recovered quickly and lunged forward as the human grasped the pistol. The STG agent put his hands on either side of the human's head. As the merc tried to spin around to point the gun, the major used a single, swift motion to twist the human's head well beyond its normal range of movement. Vass heard a dull "popping" sound. The human went limp and Kirrahe let him drop to the floor, snatching his pistol out of the merc's hand.

The major turned to face the last remaining Eclipse mercenary, the asari, who was now just beginning to get back on her feet. She quickly glanced across the room at her fallen comrades, then brought her biotics back up. As Kirrahe started to take aim, the asari rocketed across the room, becoming a purple streak that disappeared through the sole doorway.

Kirrahe sprinted to the entrance and aimed his pistol down the adjacent hallway but was evidently too late. _"Damn!"_ he shouted. He darted back into the room with Vass and towards the human merc he had earlier shot through the throat. The merc was still kicking and writhing, but at a far slower rate and from inside a growing pool of blood. As Kirrahe approached, the merc struggled to sit up. He made it halfway, then slid back down and remained still. Kirrahe touched the merc's neck for a second, then did the same to the nearby body of the salarian merc.

Evidently satisfied that all of the mercs in the room were indeed dead, Kirrahe pulled up his omni-tool and quickly strode to Vass.

_"Solik, can you hear me? Are you ok to walk?"_ Kirrahe asked as he squatted near the left side of Vass' chair. The young salarian felt the heat and smelled the soldering metal as the omni-tool's laser cut through his restraints.

_"Yes, I can do that,"_ the young salarian gasped.

Kirrahe hopped to Vass' other side and began to cut through the second shackle._ "Solik, listen to me. We have to leave here now. The asari merc got away and I don't know how many friends she might have in the immediate area."_

Vass felt the second restraint fall away and he stood up from the chair. Kirrahe grabbed a pistol off one of the mercs and a trio of thermal clips and put them in Vass' hands. _"Do you know how to use one of these? This button is the safety. Don't forget that it's there. Don't hit it unless you definitely mean to shoot. Now, follow me. We're getting out of here."_

In his idle moments over the last few months, Vass had sometimes imagined what it would have been like to have fought on Virmire with the major and his STG commandos, and daydreamed about the danger and excitement of being in a big shootout with badguys. As he stuffed the thermal clips into his pockets, he realized with a gulp that, ready or not, he might soon experience that first-hand. The realization reminded him of a pithy human saying, one that he had never quite understood until that moment.

'Be careful what you wish for.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Salarian director Mal Inoste said his soon-to-be-released entry in the Path of the Justicar series will revive 6th Dimension Vids' long-running franchise. Inoste told our reporter he remained "true to the series' spirit" while taking it in a "bold new direction" that will make it relevant to contemporary audiences. "I think I've added a lot of innovative ideas to the great foundation that others have created. Everybody makes a big deal out of me being the first non-asari to direct the series, but I think never having seen or heard of the justicars until recently gives me a fresh perspective."_

* * *

Major Kirrahe, pistol drawn, stepped quickly through the door, then motioned Solik Vass to follow him. The younger salarian put one hand over his mouth to muffle his own heavy breathing as he followed the Special Tasks Group agent. Vass' other hand tightly gripped the pistol Kirrahe had given him. His palm was sweating heavily but the gun nevertheless felt oddly sticky. He realized that was because the weapon's handle was splattered with blood from its previous owner, an Eclipse mercenary Kirrahe had killed just about a minute ago. Vass tried not to let it distract him.

Upon exiting the bare, windowless room that the Eclipse mercs had held him captive in, Vass discovered that he had taken him to the second floor of a two-story warehouse. The top level had just that one room on the top floor and a walkway that ran along two walls and connected to another entranceway that apparently had the stairs to the lower floor. Otherwise the warehouse was one large open area. The building had nevertheless been turned into a maze by the random stacks of containers filling it, some almost reaching the ceiling.

Kirrahe crouched down, moving swiftly and quietly along the walkway and to the entrance to the lower level. As Vass followed him into the stairway he nearly yelped but caught himself before he made any noise. The body of another human Eclipse merc was there, sprawled out on the floor. The angle of merc's head was unnatural, his neck clearly broken.

_"It's fine,"_ Kirrahe whispered. _"That was the lookout for the mercs who were interrogating you. I got him on the way in. Didn't have time to hide the corpse."_

Any number of adjectives could describe the current situation, Vass thought. "Fine" was not among of them.

The Kirrahe's movements became slower and more cautious as they reached the bottom of the stairwell before eventually stopping completely. He motioned to Vass to stay still as well. The major tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool. A few seconds of empty static followed before the major tapped again at his omni-tool and a few voices could be faintly heard emanating from it.

_"You left their guns behind too?!"_ said a salarian voice.

_"I didn't have any choice!"_ barked the voice of the asari that had melded with Vass and then fled the room after Kirrahe arrived. _"The STG agent took out all the others in seconds while I was still shaking off the neural shock he hit me with. I'm lucky I got out at all."_

_"Great!"_ growled the salarian voice. _"So they're both armed."_

The major continued to listen and least two other voices were heard but all of them faded in and out and other noises could be heard. _"Planted bug by the workers' doorway, one outside, one inside,"_ the STG agent told Vass "_This warehouse has only that one doorway leading outside besides the big sliding doors for letting trucks in. Both of those entrances are on the same side. At least four mercs are out there waiting to ambush us as soon as we step out that door."_

_"What do we do?"_ Vass asked, his heart pounding._ "Wait! We can just call the police, right? The mercs will scatter once law enforcement arrives."_

Kirrahe shook his head. _"Ordinarily a good idea, except this is Illium. Eclipse and the police here have an arrangement. So we can't rely on the local constabulary. We're on our own."_

Vass gulped._ "Well, there has got to be some other way out."_

Kirrahe, who appeared astoundingly calm to Vass in the face of the present danger, scanned around the warehouse. _"Usual plan in a situation like this is to use a mech or some other big, blocky motorized device to provide mobile cover. Unfortunately I don't see one around."_ The major frowned and rubbed his chin. _"Let me think."_

After a few seconds, the major turned and lead Vass to the side of the warehouse opposite where the doors were. _"You're right, Solik. If we can't exit by the usual method, we find another way out. If we can't find one, we make one. Here, help me move a few of these smaller crates."_

Vass quickly spotted the major's objective: a ventilation duct a few meters up the wall. In a few minutes he and Kirrahe had stacked enough boxes to climb up to it. The duct had a large air conditioning unit installed but the major pulled up his omni-tool laser and within a minute he had cut loose all of the unit's fastenings. After a few tugs, the device fell clattering to the floor.

The gap in the wall this created would have been much too tight for anything other than children and the smallest members of a few species to fit through. Salarians were different however. Their bodies had more cartilage and less bone than other races. It would be uncomfortable, Vass thought, but they could just barely squeeze inside.

_"I can't make it through with my body armor still on,"_ Kirrahe announced and he began to unfasten it piece by piece. _"Solik, while I'm doing this, climb up, squeeze into the duct and see if you can figure out what's on the other side. Carefully."_

Vass nodded and climbed up into the duct. He discovered it ran just a few scant meters. At the far end was another air conditioning unit, but far more corroded and old. He pressed his hand against the unit and to his surprise it easily gave way and fell out, followed a second later by a "kerplunk" sound. The fading rays of the day's sun shone through the resulting gap. Vass could feel a breeze brush against face.

A light racket behind Vass indicated that Kirrahe had followed him into the duct. "_Solik, what do you see?"_

_"The warehouse is built on the side of a channel. It's a straight drop of a few meters down to the water. I see a bunch of other buildings on either side of the channel. No sign of any activity,"_ he told the major.

_"Nothing at all?"_ Kirrahe asked, now right behind his assistant. _"You don't hear anything either?"_

Vass paused and concentrated. There was no sound other than the rippling motion of the water and a light, whistling wind. _"Nothing. Very still,"_ he replied.

A few seconds passed before the major spoke again. _"You can swim, right?"_

_"Yes,"_ Vass replied. _"In fact, once on the beaches of-"_

Vass' favorite family vacation story was cut short by a hard shove from Kirrahe that launched most of his upper body out of the duct. Gravity took care of the rest. The young salarian tumbled into the channel water, which turned out to be deep and quite cold. The temperature had the benefit of putting Vass' mind into sharp focus. He had get to back to the air, figure out where he was and get back on land, all as quickly as possible.

A second after Vass surfaced, Kirrahe's head popped out of the water a few meters away. _"Stay on this side of the channel. The current's too strong to try to reach the other side,"_ he warned._ "Look around for ladders or something like that."_

Vass scanned around, spotted a nearby series of rungs built into a channel wall and began paddling towards them. A few minutes later, both salarians were back on dry land, standing in an outdoor loading area adjacent to the warehouse. They hunkered down behind a large container box near the channel. Kirrahe had brought his armor along with him - the modular pieces could be tightly assembled into a single unit for storage, which allowed the major to drag it through the duct - and he began putting the pieces back on. _"Solik, do you still have that pistol?"_ he asked.

The young salarian, shivering from the cold, checked his pockets. _"Yes, although I think I lost one of the thermal clips when you pushed me into the channel. You could have warned me first,"_ he replied in between gasps for air.

Kirrahe snapped his body armor's upper torso into place. _"Sorry, but I heard through the bugs that some of the Eclipse mercs had entered the warehouse. If they had spotted the duct we opened and fired into it or tossed a grenade that would have been the end of me."_

Vass squeezed some moisture from his shirt and tried to stop his teeth from chattering. _"Then they may already know we are outside the warehouse?"_ he asked.

_"I'm afraid so. I was hoping we'd have a few minutes at least before they decided to head back inside. The stack of boxes we left by the duct is a dead giveaway as to where we went. So they know where to start looking for us,"_ Kirrahe replied as he finished reassembling his armor._ "I borrowed our 6th Dimension Vids company car to get out here. It's parked discreetly in an alley a few blocks from the warehouse. Hopefully, it escaped notice. If we're lucky, we can reach it before they spot us."_

_"I don't suppose you have a second cloaking device?"_ Vass asked.

Kirrahe shook his head. _"Unfortunately, no. The one I have is built into my armor, which was custom-fitted for me, so I can't lend it to you either. We'll just have to be alert and ready to fight if necessary."_ The major checked his Carnifex pistol, then gave Vass' pistol a quick look before handing back. _"Solik, listen carefully. If they do spot us, do not hesitate. Shoot to kill. Remember: it is you or them."_

With that the major beckoned Vass to follow him out from behind the container and into the rest of the loading area. They darted from behind one container to another until they crossed the expanse and reached a street that ran parallel to the channel, whereupon they hid behind another container box. Kirrahe pointed to an innocuous alleyway to their left._ "The skycar is in there,"_ he whispered. _"We just need to-"_

The major froze. Three Eclipse mercs, two salarians and an asari, walked out onto the street a block away to their right. All carried Vindicator rifles fitted with the laser pointers. They were slowly scanning the area. They evidently hadn't spotted Kirrahe or Vass but were slowly heading in their direction.

_"Solik, I'm going to draw their attention away. While I'm doing that, you get to the car and get it running. Once you do that, ping me on my omni-tool and I'll double back,"_ Kirrahe whispered. He tapped at his omni-tool and brought his cloak up, then darted into the street. The crunch of gravel under his boots alerted the mercs, who began jerkily swinging their rifles' laser pointers around in an effort to pinpoint the source of the sound.

Vass took a deep breath. 'He's counting on me to do this,' he thought as he gathered up his courage. Pistol in hand, Vass bolted from behind the container and towards the alley as fast as his legs could carry him. He was moving at such a pace that he couldn't adjust easily when he reached the entrance to the alleyway and as a consequence nearly tumbled over some trash littering the area. As Vass steadied himself, he looked down the alley and saw the skycar parked about 15 meters away.

In between Vass and the skycar was a human male eclipse merc. He was standing with his back to Vass. His rifle was slung over his shoulder and he was speaking into his omni-tool. _"It's gotta be their ride. Why else-"_ the merc said into the device before spinning around in reaction to Vass stumbling over the debris in the alley.

Vass heard Kirrahe's words echo in his head. 'Do not hesitate.' As the merc reached for his rifle, the young salarian fired. The pistol shot was absorbed by the merc's shields. As the merc got his rifle to his shoulder, Vass continued squeezing the trigger, firing until the pistol overheated. Panicked, he grabbed for a spare thermal clip only to notice a second later that the merc was now lying motionless on the ground. Vass gawked as blood oozed out of a least three holes in the human's chest.

The sound of gunfire outside the alley snapped Vass back to reality. He punched the car's authorization code into his omni-tool, hoped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. The skycar began hovering about a meter off the ground.

_"Heading your way! They're hard on my heels!"_ Kirrahe shouted through Vass' omni-tool.

Vass noted the height of the car from the ground and an idea struck him. _"Major, when you get inside the alley, hit the dirt!"_

A mere three seconds later, Kirrahe came tearing into the alley. Seeing that the skycar was now hovering, the major instantly grasped Vass' plan and dived forward, leaving himself sprawled out on the ground. A second later two salarian mercs charged into the alley.

Vass pushed the skycar's accelerator to its maximum. The engine roared and the vehicle rocketed forward. The mercs looked up at the skycar and tried to move to either side of the alley but were too late. The skycar slammed directly into one, flinging him out of the alley and several meters into the street. The other merc was hit on his side and thrown against an alley wall before ricocheting back into the skycar, which then pinned the merc against the wall, the collision having caused Vass to lose control of steering for a moment. He slammed on the brakes and backed up sharply, releasing the merc, who fell to the ground.

Vass opened the skycar door and scanned the alley but saw no one else.

_"Major...?"_ Vass gasped.

_"That was some quick thinking, Solik. Well done,"_ said a voice from underneath the skycar. _"Now, be a good lad and back the vehicle up just a bit."_

Vass drove the skycar back a few meters and Kirrahe popped up. _"They called in for reinforcements after they realized I was here. There's at least a half-dozen more in the area. And we've just made a lot noise. So get us back to Nos Astra as fast as you can,"_ the major said as he hopped into the passenger seat.

Before Kirrahe could pull the door down, a hail of gunfire sprayed into the alley and raked across the skycar. Kirrahe fired a few rounds back then yanked the door down. Vass hit the skycar's elevation controls and the vehicle began sharply rising skyward. As soon as it was clear of the alley walls, Vass banked left and pressed the accelerator as hard as he could. He wasn't sure exactly sure where he was heading but he wasn't about to slow down now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - The latest entry in 6th Dimension Vids' Path of the Justicar vid series, subtitled 'Azure Avenger,' has been panned by critics across the galaxy. Reviewers slammed the vid for throwing aside long-established canon in order to present an awkward, contrived story that appeared calculated to irritate long-time fans. Volus critic Greor Rebet said that while he saw the vid he would not be reviewing it because immediately after the screening he had an asari friend meld with him and erase his memories of having watched it. _

* * *

Vass had driven the skycar at top speed for a good 10 minutes before Kirrahe softly told him that they were far enough away that they could safely slow down. The major added that smoke was coming from underneath the skycar and they really ought to see what the problem was before they went any further. Vass brought the car to a stop in a half-full lot near a residential area in Nos Astra's suburban sprawl. Even after they had stopped, it took Vass a few minutes before he was able to relax his grip on the skycar controls.

A quick check of the skycar's underside revealed that the mechanical problem was significant but not so bad that they couldn't limp back to the studio. The vehicle was a mess otherwise. Holes and scorch marks from rifle fire were spread across a third of it. The front and side bumpers were bent inwards from the collisions with the mercs and long, deep scratches ran the length of the vehicle's left side.

Kirrahe looked at the vehicle and frowned._ "Explaining this could be a bit difficult,"_ he muttered.

_"Can't we just tell truth? That a bunch of Eclipse mercs shot at us?"_ Vass asked.

The major inspected some of the gouges. _"I'm afraid not. Too many questions would follow. When we get back to the studio, we act like nothing happened, is that understood?"_

Vass just stared at the multitude of holes in the skycar. He tried to count but lost track after the number hit 20. He couldn't stop thinking about how narrowly he had escaped being killed. _"I don't see how this doesn't result in people asking us questions. Lots of them,"_ he eventually said in a hushed voice.

_"There may be a way to avoid that,"_ Kirrahe replied. The major brought up his omni-tool and tapped away for a few seconds before the device produced the familiar crackle of a communications lined being opened. _"Yes, hello. This is Major Kirrahe... Oh, quite, well. Thank you. Could you please connect me to Dar Rarbin? I need to ask him for a favor..."_

* * *

6th Dimension Vids' turian stunt coordinator Dar Rarbin pulled up in his skycar a good 20 minutes later than he had previously estimated to Major Kirrahe. _"Sorry I made you guys wait. This is a pretty remote spot and harder to find than-,"_ the turian abruptly stopped when spotted the shot-up skycar. _"Spirits! What happened to your ride?!"_

_"It's a bit of a funny story, Dar,"_ Kirrahe replied. _"You see, young Solik here went out on a date today with Linia T'Pala, one of the asari maidens in the Blasto vid. He wanted to impress her and took her out to Nos Astra. Alas, he doesn't know the city that well and accidentally took her to one of the rougher downtown areas. When a person in a bar directed a crude remark at the actress, Solik demanded the individual apologize. Wanted to impress the asari, you know?" the major said, nudging the turnian in the ribs. "Unfortunately for Solik, the individual he attempted to teach manners to was an Eclipse merc. The individual rather forcefully said, 'No,' and when Solik then decided to leave the establishment, the merc went out to the parking lot with several buddies and unloaded on the skycar as Vass and Linia tried to leave. Solik called me for help and I realized we needed your assistance."_

Rarbin looked over at Vass and burst out laughing. _"Tried to show off for the girl and things didn't quite work out, huh? Ha!" _The turian threw an arm over the young salarian's shoulder and drew him in for a brotherly hug. _"Picking a fight with an Eclipse merc?! Didn't think you had it in ya, kid! You're alright, Solik, you know that?"_ Rarbin looked back over at Kirrahe. _"Great story. But why did you call me out here and not one of the motor pool guys? I mean, I'm not the right person to fix this thing up."_

Vass cleared his throat. _"We were hoping you would take credit for the damage. If I take it back to the motor pool in this condition, they'll fire me for sure. My internship will be over. I won't be able to hang out with the major or all you great folks at the studio anymore. I've been having so much fun..."_

Kirrahe chimed in. _"You're the one person who could drive this skycar back to the studio in this state and no one would give it a second thought if you just said, 'I was testing out some ideas for action scenes.' You do that and we'll drive your skycar back and park it wherever you tell us to, then take a skycab the rest of the way."_

Rarbin thought for the second, then shrugged. _"Spirits, why not? I think I still owe the kid for that time I got him got knocked out cold on Soundstage 11 anyway."_ The turian leaned in to Vass and dropped his voice down to a mock-whisper. _"How'd the date go otherwise?"_

_"Good ... I think,"_ Vass replied.

Rarbin let out another roaring laugh and slapped Vass on the back. _"Kid, when an asari maiden expresses interest in you, you follow up on that!"_ He gave the salarians the address of a garage he normally kept his skycar in then hopped into their battered one and drove off. Kirrahe and Vass took Rarbin's vehicle to the requested spot and then summoned a cab to take the major back to his downtown hotel.

_"Hop in, Solik,"_ the major said when the cab arrived. "_I owe you a drink, at least. It'll also give us a chance to talk, if you'd like. I expect you might have some questions."_

* * *

_"For what it's worth, I thought you handled yourself pretty well today,"_ Kirrahe said as he poured Vass a tall measure of asari brandy, then fixed himself one.

Vass took a sip and stared out the hotel room window at the Nos Astra skyline. Under normal circumstances, a compliment like that coming from Major Kirrahe would have set his heart soaring. But he felt overwhelmed just trying to process everything that had happened that day. Had he only made the trip with Linia T'Pala to see information broker Liara T'Soni that morning? It seemed like ages ago. He had so many questions that he didn't know where to start. After a few seconds he made up his mind. He would start from the beginning.

_"So, Eclipse really is tied to 6th Dimension Vids and you really are here undercover for the STG to investigate that?"_ Vass asked. _"The mercs thought I was an agent as well. That's why they kidnapped me."_

Kirrahe nodded slowly._ "Yes. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for you to be in danger but I did know the mercs might jump to the conclusion that you were agent if we were seen together often enough. I tried to keep you near me most of the time so I could watch out for you. Obviously, I didn't do a good job of that today. In my defense, it is commonly understood that when a pretty asari maiden asks to 'borrow' a young man for a day, you say 'yes' and do not interfere until she is ready to give him back. Or so I've been told several times."_

The major's reference to Vass' asari friend Linia T'Pala brought a sudden realization to the shaken salarian. _"How did you even know where to find me? Or even that I had been kidnapped? Linia headed back to the studio before the mercs caught me. Nobody could have known."_

Kirrahe sank into a chair opposite Vass. _"A few hours into what was supposed to be your date with Linia, she came tearing into the studio in the belief that they had resumed shooting scenes involving her character. But that wasn't the case. The shooting schedule hadn't changed. Somebody faked a message to her. She was livid, assumed it was a prank by one of the other actresses and was determined to find out who. She sought me out on the assumption that you were still stranded in Nos Astra and needed a lift back. As soon as she told me what happened, I realized the real purpose of the fake message must have been to separate you two. So I talked the studio motor pool into letting me borrow our regular skycar and headed into the city."_

Vass mulled this over. _"But how did you find the warehouse they dragged me off to?"_

The major took a slug of brandy, then grinned sheepishly. _"I planted a bug on your omni-tool when you weren't looking so I could trace your location. As I said, I knew there was a chance Eclipse might try something with you, so I deemed it a reasonable precaution."_

_"Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"_ Vass sputtered.

Kirrahe narrowed eyes and his tone grew more impatient. _"Because my orders from the Special Tasks Group were to stay undercover. I'm on a spy mission, Vass. I can't give information away, even to a friend. You should know that. Besides, if I had told you anything that would have just increased the odds that Eclipse would try what they tried today. The only reason I'm telling you any of this now is because I know I'm not telling you anything that you haven't already figured out."_

It was Vass' turn to get impatient. _"Major, I was kidnapped, handcuffed, drugged, roughed up, thrown into a river and shot at. I, I ... killed a person today. I deserve to know more about what is really going on. You owe that to me."_

The major mulled over his response for a few seconds. _"Actually, it was most likely three people. I pretty sure the ones you hit with the skycar were banged up beyond anything that medi-gel could fix... Here's the issue, Solik. You're right, I do owe you more information but I am not authorized to give that to a private citizen. There is a workaround, if you are willing to go along with it. As a STG officer, I am authorized to recruit and deputize citizens of the Salarian Union if it aids my mission." _Kirrahe took a sip of his brandy. "_So, do you want to be a Special Tasks Group agent?"_

Vass blinked. It had already been the wildest, most bizarre day of life. And the day clearly was not over yet. Being a STG agent was something he had daydreamed about for as long as he could remember. That opportunity was now right before him. _"Am I qualified?"_ he finally replied in a halting voice.

A faint smile crept onto Kirrahe's face. _"I think so. You're definitely loyal to the Salarian Union. You have basic intelligence-gathering skills - I know about your visits with Gianna Parasini and Liara T'Soni. You held up against an interrogation attempt as well as could be expected under the circumstances. You showed quick thinking during our escape and didn't hesitate to take out the enemies when that became necessary. And you left three dead mercenaries in an alleyway. You have the makings of a fine agent."_

This is really happening, Vass thought to himself. He knocked back the remainder of his brandy. _"Then I accept."_

_"Good, good,"_ Kirrahe replied and began tapping away at his omni-tool. _"I've just sent you the oath agents must accept. Recite it back to me. I'll note it in my mission report and, well, that's it. Sorry there isn't more of a ceremony but this is a field commission. Officially, you'll be an entry-level agent and I'll be your supervisor."_

Vass nodded, still not entirely believing that this was actually happening. He pulled up the major's message, a four-paragraph oath, and began reading it aloud.

_"I, Solik Vass, vow to defend the Salarian Union from all threats planetary and intergalactic, and to preserve and protect the salarian people, their culture and their institutions with my life, if necessary."_

_"I, Solik Vass, vow to obey the orders of The Directorate of the Special Tasks Group, to faithfully and to the best of my ability execute the missions assigned to me, regardless of the hardships, difficulties or dangers involved."_

_"I, Solik Vass, vow to be unseen and unheard, to operate from the shadows and to maintain the cloak of secrecy, to take the fight to the enemies of the Salarian Union through espionage, subterfuge & sabotage, to never divulge the Special Task Group's secrets, and to eliminate those sources that threaten such exposure."_

He looked at the fourth and final paragraph and hesitated. Kirrahe spoke up when he saw Vass' baffled expression. _"I know what you are thinking, but I am not playing a joke on you. That is, I swear, the final part of the official oath that all agents now must recite. There was an ... internal political dispute not long ago between the STG and our civilian leaders. It's a complicated story. Suffice to say it was deemed necessary by certain political figures to amend and update the oath. You do have to read it."_

Vass sighed and continued.

_"I, Solik Vass, vow to protect and defend Dalatrass Linron, to follow all orders from her explicitly and immediately, to attend to her person, to ensure her skycar is fueled, ready and recently washed and to walk her pet varren if so directed."_

Kirrahe saluted him. _"Congratulations, Agent Vass. Welcome to the Special Tasks Group."_

Vass awkwardly saluted back. Kirrahe offered to pour him another drink but the offer was waived away. _"My head is already spinning,"_ Vass replied. _"There's a million more questions I want to ask about today, about being an agent and ... other things but I'm also just plain exhausted. I'm just going to go back to the dormitory if that's okay."_

Kirrahe took another sip and slowly nodded._ "You're right, it *has* been a long day. We'll talk more about the STG and today's events later, I promise,"_ he announced. _"But before you go, there's also the matter of your first assignment as a STG agent. We have to figure out who sent that fake message to Linia. Whoever did it had her contact info, knew she wasn't at the studio that day, knew she was with you and knew how to make the fake alert look convincing, so it was probably somebody at 6th Dimension Vids. And that person is working with Eclipse."_


	14. Chapter 14

_[Author's Note: Special thanks to my super-patient beta reader Magpie Corvidae for all her valuable feedback and thoughtful suggestions on the last few chapters of One Tough Cloaca and this one in particular. __Let me return the favor by recommending that you check out her writing. It's really fun stuff!]_

**Chapter 14**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - 6th Dimension Vids producer Mlax Ventkad confirmed that salarian director Mal Inoste will not return to direct the next entry in the long-running Path of the Justicar series. Inoste's controversial reboot, Path of the Justicar: Azure Avenger, underperformed in most markets and stands as the series' lowest-grossing opening weekend ever on Thessia and the asari colonies. In a since-deleted post on his personal extranet site Inoste lashed out at "Uptight blue harpies who can't deal with any changes to their precious canon. Embrace banality!"_

* * *

Solik Vass began his first day as a secret agent for the Special Tasks Group with a simple, straightforward mission: find asari actress Linia T'Pala and learn everything he could about a faked 6th Dimension Vids studio message she had received on her omni-tool while in Nos Astra with Vass the previous day. The message, an alert claiming the shooting schedule for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren had been changed, had sent her scurrying back to the studio. This had been a ploy to separate her from Vass and allow Eclipse mercenaries to kidnap the young salarian. Major Kirrahe was certain that the message came from somebody at the studio because the sender knew Linia wasn't there that day, among other details. That somebody was either an Eclipse merc or in Eclipse's pocket.

_"Either way, Agent Vass, this is a significant lead. If we find out who sent the message then we have Eclipse's connection at 6th Dimension Vids,"_ Kirrahe told him as they drove into the studio. _"You're ideally suited to this task. Linia already trusts you. Just find out what she knows about the message, maybe see if she'll show you the actual alert. But remember, this is a secret mission. You can't tell her what your interest is. If she asks, you have to lie."_

Vass grimaced at the idea of deceiving Linia. _"What if I just tell her that I'm a Special Tasks Group agent now and can't say why I need the information? She'd understand that, I think,"_ he asked as he headed into the studio parking lot.

Kirrahe's voice grew stern. _"Unacceptable. When you took the oath, Agent Vass, you vowed to maintain 'the cloak of secrecy.' Nobody knows that you are a STG operative now. That grants you an edge. Don't throw it away,"_ he replied.

The major glanced over at Vass and saw his troubled expression, then added, _"Think of it this way: the less Linia knows, the safer she is. Eclipse already kidnapped you just because they thought you were an agent. If they get a reason to believe that Linia has information on what the STG is doing, think of what they might do to her. I know you don't want that. So, for her own sake, keep her in the dark."_

Vass said nothing in response and instead parked the skycar. Kirrahe hopped out and announced that while Vass tried to get the information from Linia, he would try to quietly track down a hunch he had regarding the studios' upcoming plans for on-location shooting. They would reconnect at the cafeteria for lunch. The major then quickly strode off.

Vass sighed and pulled up his omni-tool's instant message function. _"Linia,"_ he started to write. _"I really need to talk to you. It's important."_ Vass looked at the words and decided they sounded too ominous, so he deleted them and started over. _"Linia, when you get a chance, I'd like to talk. There's something I have to ask you,"_ he wrote, then deleted that too. It was too obvious that he had an ulterior motive, he decided. 'I'm a STG agent now. This is my first assignment. I've got to ace it. Be subtle,' he thought to himself. He tried again. _"Hey, Linia. Just got in. The major is off doing something on his own, so I'm free all morning. Mind if I hang out with you?"_ Vass looked at that and nodded. 'Perfect,' he thought. 'Just get her chatting when we meet up and she'll probably tell me all I need to know without even having to ask.' He hit send.

Seconds later the response arrived. _"Oh, this isn't actually the best day, Solik. We're shooting one of the more important scenes and things on the set aren't going that well so far. Maybe tomorrow instead?"_ the asari actress replied.

This surprised Vass. Linia was usually so happy to see him that he hadn't expected that she would turn his request down. Without putting much thought into it, Vass replied, _"Oh, I'd just really like to see you today, if you don't mind. If things are busy, I could just watch from the back and we can chat whenever you have a break. I enjoy just watching you perform. I promise I won't be a bother."_

It took a few minutes before the next message arrived. Vass found it mildly puzzling. _"That's actually rather sweet, Solik. To be honest, I'm kind of flattered. Sure, come to the set. It's Soundstage 7. Just be real, real quiet and low-key, ok?"_ Linia's message read.

* * *

Soundstage 7 was the place where 6th Dimension Vids did the scenes that required elaborate set-ups and special effects to mimic other planets. Whenever a script had something that needed to look like it was happening on-location but it wasn't practical - i.e., too expensive - to actually travel there, Soundstage 7 was dressed up to look like the location.

When Vass arrived at the soundstage door, he noticed it had a turian security guard. That was unusual. The rules at 6th Dimension Vids, to the extent the studio even had them, were only casually enforced and even interns like Vass could freely enter and exit most soundstages. This time, the guard demanded Vass' studio ID.

_"Sorry, kid,"_ the guard replied. _"The set is closed and 'assistant to the military liaison' isn't on the list. You'll have to leave just like the other dozen folks who suddenly found a need to be at this particular set this morning."_

Vass protested._ "But I am expected. One of the actresses told me be here. Linia T'Pala."_

The guard checked his datapad. _"Oh, yeah, that one did send a message that her salarian personal assistant would be arriving. So, you're assistant to two people then?"_

_"Umm, yes," _Vass replied, despite being almost as confused as the guard. _"Keeps me on my toes, you know."_

The turian chuckled. _"Well, it certainly worked out for you this morning,"_ he quipped, and opened the door for Vass.

The interior of Soundstage 7 had been transformed into an idyllic scene on the planet Virmire: a stretch of sandy beach between a river and a stone cliff with a waterfall in the center. A hydraulic device created a constant cascade of water down the cliff wall, which in turn produced a light, lingering mist across the set as the water crashed down into a shallow pool. Traipsing in and around the waterfall were about a dozen asari actresses, all as naked as the day they were born. Vass recognized them as the ones playing the crew of the Normandy in Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. Usually these maidens were clad in their asari commando costumes when on a set. This time, they wore nothing but droplets of water. Among them was Linia and Adria S'Voz, the actress playing the part based on Commander Shepard.

Vass realized he was present for what was euphemistically referred to around the studio as "the waterfall scene" - a section showing Commander Shepard and the Normandy crew frolicking in the water on the eve of battle. Or rather, the asari versions of them since 6th Dimension Vids had decided to recast the parts in order to boost the vid's box office draw on asari colonies. Major Kirrahe had objected to the scene's inclusion in the script, arguing that it wasn't historically accurate and that in any event the climate on Virmire had been mild enough at the time of the battle that the Normandy crew wouldn't have needed to cool down in that manner. The producer and director had nevertheless been quite adamant that the scene was staying in the vid.

As he walked inside the soundstage, Vass immediately detected an awkward, somewhat tense vibe in the air. The number of non-actor people present was noticeably larger than the other times Vass had witnessed a scene being shot. 'How many more would be present if there wasn't a security guard at the door?' he thought. The actresses meanwhile seemed rather listless and disengaged. Director Bik Orbal, on the other hand, was clearly exasperated. The slender drell ordered everyone to start the scene over again from the top, but a minute into it he started to shake his head, then shouted, _"Cut!"_ and announced a 15 minute break.

Turian cinematographer Savara Korek let out a sarcastic laugh._ "You know, Bik, all the critics call you a hack. But I think you're a genius. I can't think of any other director who could have this many asari in front of my cameras in all of their indigo glory and make it this boring. Spirits, *that* is an achievement._"

The drell glared at her. _"You're not helping,"_ he shot back.

Linia, who had appeared bored when Vass first entered, broke into a grin when she spotted the young salarian at the back of the soundstage. She dashed towards him, not even bothering to grab one of the towels being handed out to the other actresses. _"Thanks for coming!"_ she exclaimed, grabbing Vass in a tight hug and getting his clothes slightly damp in the process. _"I was reluctant to see you only because the set is supposed to be closed and there's already too many extra people here. But it's been a tough morning. So it's really nice to see a friendly face. Especially yours."_

From over Linia's shoulder, Vass could see a few of the other non-actors on the set casting jealous looks his way as they watched the naked asari embrace him. _"Oh? What's wrong?"_ he inquired.

_"The scene just isn't working out as they want,"_ the actress explained. _"We're supposed to be all happy and giggly but instead we're all tense and self-conscious because we're, you know, naked."_

Vass scratched his head. _"I didn't think that was a big deal for the asari. Don't you normally swim naked at pools and beaches?"_

Linia shrugged. _"True. I mean, we asari all know what we look like without clothes, so usually we don't give it a second thought. I was even an artist's model for a while at an art school on the Citadel when I was just getting started in acting. But, well, it's different when you know you're just being put out on display for other species to leer at you. Apparently turians, humans and volus in particular are seriously into this and the scene is intended to cater to them. None of us actresses are complaining or being difficult, mind you. But we're having trouble faking that we're having fun. Every time the director shouts at us to 'loosen up!' things just end up getting even tenser."_

The actress then winked at Vass. _"It feels a lot better when it's somebody you like doing the looking. I have to admit I didn't expect you'd be interested in seeing me naked. You're usually pretty shy, Solik. So for you to work up the courage to say that you really wanted to see me in the waterfall scene as it was being filmed live, it was surprising, but in a pleasant way." _

Vass' eyes widened._ "Oh! Well, when I sent that message earlier that I would 'really like to see you today' what I meant was-"_

The asari put her fingers on Vass' lips to quiet him. _"Shush. It's okay. Like I said, I'm flattered. So you don't need to make up an excuse or pretend with me, although you are adorable when you get flustered like this,"_ she remarked._ "I still remember how you told me that salarians don't have sex drives like other species, so this is just simple curiosity for you, right? Well, y__ou can stay and watch as much as you want. It's fine. That is, *I* don't mind. Can't speak for the others... And, you know, if *maybe* it is a bit more than curiosity, well, we can talk about that more later. For now, can you just hold me for a bit? It's been a stressful morning."_

The young STG agent stared in the actress' blue eyes. It was then that Vass realized how much he had come to mean to Linia. He had become her island of calm and sympathy amidst the general chaos and anxiety of shooting her first big-budget vid. He realized that he had grown to feel similarly towards her as well. Maybe even more so now that his internship had morphed into the craziest experience of his life.

_"Of course,"_ he eventually replied._ "I'll just be your towel for a while."_

Linia replied by squeezing him even tighter and putting her head on his shoulder.

Vass suddenly remembered the purpose of his visit. _"So, the major told me that you told him that that studio alert you got yesterday about the shooting schedule being moved up was fake. What happened?"_ he asked, trying his best to sound nonchalant as a naked asari maiden clung to him while a few dozen random people milled around them on a vid set.

The actress made a comical "Grrr..." sound, then added, _"Yeah, somebody pranked me yesterday. Probably one of the other actresses here. I'm still trying to figure out which one. When I do, I'm going to sneak into her room and put a dozen dead Thessian sunfish under her bed."_

_"Could I see it?"_ Vass asked._ "The alert, I mean. Maybe I could help you figure out who sent it..."_

Linia shook her head. _"Nahh, it's alright. I just need to watch the other actresses. They all gossip so much that one of them will spill it in the next day or two."_

Vass tried his best to sound casual._ "Still haven't found out, huh? Well, maybe it wasn't one of the actresses. There might be some little clue hidden in the alert. You never know..."_

The actress laid her head back down on Vass' shoulder._ "That's sweet of you to offer, but you don't need to bother."_

Vass gulped lightly. _"All the same, if I could just take a look..."_

Linia brought her head up and looked at Vass. She furrowed her brow and said nothing for a few seconds, then relaxed her hold on the young salarian._ "Okay,"_ she eventually said, then brought up her omni-tool and began tapping away._ "There. I just forwarded it to your omni-tool."_

_"Thanks,"_ the covert STG agent replied, _"Anything else about it seem odd? I mean, aside from it being fake?" _

_"No..."_ Linia replied, the expression on her face becoming a bit more anxious.

Vass checked his omni-tool to confirm that the message had been received, then quickly switched it off. _"Yeah, maybe you're right and it *is* just one of the actresses after all. I mean, it was pretty childish anyway, whoever did it. Maybe I could go get the Thessian fish for you when you do find out who...?"_

Linia's eyes seemed to grow a bit wider. _"Solik..."_ she nearly whispered. _"... Is there something you're not telling me?"_

Rather than risk uttering a 'no' in a wholly unconvincing, cracked voice, Vass opted to just shake his head. It wasn't much more effective in terms of allaying the actress' suspicions.

The naked asari maiden softly patted Vass' chest._ "Solik, I haven't hidden anything from you,"_ she remarked, then looked down at her body. _"Literally nothing, in fact. I'd appreciate it if you didn't hide things from me, ok?"_

Vass nodded. A pregnant pause between them was broken by the sound of Adria S'Voz's voice.

_"Orbal, before we waste a few more hours trying to finish this scene, I have an idea,_" the lead actress told the director. _"Let me direct it."_ She made the request while standing on the set with only a white towel loosely draped over her shoulders. Somehow this only made her seem even more intimidating than usual, Vass thought.

The drell sighed and rubbed his forehead. _"You really think you can do better?"_ he asked.

_"Yes,"_ S'Voz replied. _"Look, I won't claim co-director credit or anything, if that's what you are worried about. I just want to get this scene done right so we can move on."_

Orbal threw up his arms. _"Fine. I'll take an early lunch and be back in an hour." _The drell stalked off the set.

S'Voz turned to cinematographer Korek. _"Savara, what's the absolute minimum number of technical crew we need to shoot this scene?"_

The turian scratched her mandibles. _"Well, now that everything is set up properly, I could do it with just myself. No, wait, I'd also need at least one other person to help me monitor the camera mechs. It's pretty simple. Doesn't even need to be a cinematographer. Just need another set of eyes."_

S'Voz nodded in response, then hopped up on a chair and began to address the crew and the various other non-actors loitering about the set._ "Alright! Orbal has handed the director's chair over to me!"_ the lead actress shouted. _"Everybody except the actors and Korek, you are hereby ejected from the set. Get out! Don't make me use my biotics on you."_

Linia then dashed over to S'Voz and whispered to her. _"Him? Sure, fine, whatever,"_ the lead actress replied. S'Voz scanned across the set until she spotted Vass. _"You! Salarian. Stick around. You'll assist Korek."_

As the crew and other onlookers filed out of the soundstage, S'Voz beckoned the actresses to gather around her near the fake waterfall. They quickly formed a semi-circle facing the lead actress, presenting Korek and Vass with the sight of a neatly-lined row of bare blue backsides.

S'Voz cleared her throat and began addressing the actresses.

"_I know this morning has been a drag for all of you so far. It has been for me too,"_ she began, still wearing only a towel hung over her shoulders._ "I am, ahem, a few centuries older than you, though. I've done scenes like this a number of times, especially in the first century of my career. T__hey always felt awkward or unpleasant at the time. But now that I am older, I'm glad I did them. They're like home movies to me now: mementos of when I was young & carefree and before I started to feel the pressures and responsibilities of maintaining a career. Sometimes when I am a little depressed, I'll watch an old vid and recall__ the good times I spent just running around with friends on the set. I__t always makes me feel better even if the vid itself is terrible. So, try to think of this scene that way. Don't do it for the cameras. Do it for each other. Do it for yourself. Just have fun with the friends that you have made these last few weeks but might fall out of touch with after the vid is finished. Think that even if you live to be a matriarch, you'll always be able to re-live that summer where you got to make a vid while being young and silly and naked."_

The lead actress finished and stepped back, then threw her towel away. As the other actresses began mulling over the speech, S'Voz stuck a foot into the fake pool and kicked water into the surprised faces of three actresses. They immediately began kicking water right back at her. The other actresses joined in and soon the most epic splash fight in the history of 6th Dimension Vids was well underway. Korek turned her camera mechs on and with Vass' help they discreetly gathered footage for a good 20 minutes before the actresses began to run out of breath and the fight wound down.

_"Well?"_ a panting S'Voz shouted to Korek. The turian cinematographer flashed two thumbs up. _"Good. Then I think we're done here,"_ the lead actress announced._ "Great job, maidens."_

The actresses began to towel off and get dressed. S'Voz strode over to Korek and began watching her replay the footage on the view screens. The turian and the asari both grinned as they saw the infectious energy of the actresses captured in shot after shot. Both seemingly forgot that Vass was standing nearby. _"Spirits, I don't usually get to film something like this. It's so sweet, it's practically wholesome,"_ Korek muttered. The turian then cast a sideways glance at the asari. _"So, how much of that little speech you gave was the truth and how much was pyjak shit you just made up on the spot?"_

S'Voz, still naked, remained focused on the viewscreen. _"What does it matter? It got the job done, didn't it?"_

Korek let out a cynical chuckle, then looked over and saw Vass. _"Oh, you're still here. Thanks, but we're done. Shouldn't you be with the other salarian anyway?"_

Before Vass could respond, he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Linia, now dressed in her casual clothes. _"I'm hungry! Let's get lunch!" _she exclaimed.

* * *

Linia practically bounced all the way to the cafeteria. _"You heard the speech, right, Solik? Wasn't that really inspiring? I mean, I never thought about the vid scenes like that, but she's totally right! All of us actresses are so lucky we have her to mentor us. She's so wise. Someday I'm going to pass that along to another group of maidens,__"_ the actress declared. She then grabbed Vass' hand, smiled and leaned against him. _"This has been the best day ever!"_

Vass smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze. It was nice, he realized, to feel the weight of her leaning against him.

As they entered the cafeteria, a familiar voice called out to them. _"Hey, you two! Mind if I join in? Or am I intruding?"_ Major Kirrahe asked.

Linia snorted with laughter. _"Well, Solik got to stare at my naked butt all morning! By now, he'll probably welcome the distraction. You guys sit down and I'll get us a couple of the day's specials,"_ she replied, then scurried off to the cafeteria counter.

Kirrahe turned to his assistant and arched a single brow. _"Her naked butt? Dare I even ask what methods you used to get the information from her?"_

The young STG agent shrugged and grinned sheepishly._ "Well, her butt and about eleven other actresses',"_ he replied._ "Oh, and Adria S'Voz's naked butt was in there too."_

The major nodded, genuinely impressed. _"Very thorough, Agent Vass. Good work. Now, did you get the information?"_

_"Oh, yeah,"_ Vass replied, and brought up his omni-tool. _"Linia doesn't have any idea who sent it. She still thinks it's a prank by one of the other actresses but not because she has any evidence. It's just her natural assumption. Nothing else about it stood out to her as unusual. She forwarded the fake to me though. Here, I'll send it to you."_

Kirrahe pulled up his omni-tool and looked at the message. _"Well, it's something. I'll have it forwarded to the tech guys at HQ on Sur'Kesh. They may be able to spot some anomaly in it that'll lead us to the sender." _The major nodded towards Linia, who was heading to the table with a pair of trays. _"She knows nothing, right?"_

_"No. I mean, yes. I mean, no, the answer is not 'yes.' I mean..."_ Vass sputtered, then stopped when Linia reached the table. She placed the trays down and plopped herself into a seat.

_"Hey, major! I have an idea!_" she exclaimed, still brimming with energy. _"What do you think about making Solik a STG agent? I think he'd be great."_

Kirrahe again arched a brow. _"Oh, really? What makes you think that?"_ he inquired.

The actress started laughing out loud. _"'Cause he totally infiltrated a closed set filled with naked maidens this morning by sweet-talking a gullible young actress!"_ she said in a comically exaggerated tone. "_Oh, sure, he *looks* all sweet and trustworthy. But it's just a front! Veeeeery devious, this one,"_ she declared while waving a fork at him.

The major looked over at Vass, who slowly shrugged in response.

Kirrahe rubbed his chin, then smiled at the actress. _"Well, that's quite an endorsement, Linia. I'll have to give it some thought,"_ he replied. _"Though I feel I should warn Vass ahead of time that that's not actually typical for a STG agent. I mean, it's not like he's going to find himself surrounded by naked maidens on his first day on the job."_


	15. Chapter 15

[Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has favorited this story and been following it. This has been a lot of fun to write and there's about 10 more chapters to go. I'm going to try to maintain the pace of one new chapter every Monday for as long as possible. Oh, and don't be shy with any feedback, questions, requests or criticism. All are welcome and helpful.]

**Chapter 15**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - The galactic entertainment industry mourned the loss of turian actor Lukris Yallak, who died yesterday. The actor, best known for his role as Ravis in Fleet & Flotilla, was remembered by colleagues as an amazing performer who always gave 100%. "That scene in Fleet & Flotilla where Ravis nearly dies from accidentally taking non-dextro amino acid-based medicine? He did it for real," recalled fellow actor Tyruss Aklaysius. "I asked him just before we shot the scene, 'Why? Nobody can even see what you're being injected with.' He said he had to know the pain to bring the truth of it to the screen. That was Lukris for you." Yallak died on Tuchanka while doing research for a part in the upcoming horror vid Lair of the Thresher Maws._

* * *

Solik Vass tentatively knocked on the door to the office of 6th Dimension Vids' top editor, Olo Stunn, though the term "bunker" seemed a bit more appropriate. The office was in the lowest level of the studio's main building and at the end of a long corridor. There were several cameras above the door, which also sported a sign warning that lethal security devices were active and the occupant of the room _"would not be held liable for any deaths or maimings that might occur from their use."_ Smaller lettering on the sign stated that since the _"prior incident"_ the occupant had obtained studio authorization for the security system.

The knocking prompted a security screen adjacent to the door to flicker on. A grey-skinned salarian appeared. Apparently realizing his full face was visible on the screen, the salarian dropped down so that only his eyes and cranial horns remained visible. _"Code phrase!"_ he shouted.

Vass reached into a pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and read from it. _"Serrice Council sells several sea shells by the sea shore,"_ he repeated, getting tongue-tied and slurring the last few words.

_"Incorrect! It's 'sea shore'! Activating security measures!"_ shouted the salarian on the screen.

Vass spun around, trying to see what type of device was being switched on and where it was. After a few seconds it became apparent that nothing was happening.

The salarian on the screen was evidently as surprised as Vass._ "Bastards! They swore the security system was connected to the main building power. Must get portable generator instead. Only solution. But how to get it into the building unseen? Hmmm..."_ he muttered while ignoring the person at his door.

_"Umm, right,"_ Vass replied. _"Are you Olo Stunn? Savara Korek sent me. I'm supposed to the deliver the raw footage from yesterday's shooting of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren."_

Stunn leaned into the camera on his end and squinted. _"Are you? Then why didn't you get the code phrase right? Explain that."_

Vass held the paper up to the view screen. _"I read what Korek gave me. Yeah, I tripped over the last few words but it's a little tricky..."_

_"Balderdash!"_ Stunn exclaimed. _"It's simple: Serrice Council sells several sea schulls by thh seeehh shhh... Okay, maybe you have a point. I'll let you in."_

For the better part of a minute, Vass heard various bolts sliding and gears moving inside the door before it finally opened. He stepped through and found himself inside a mid-sized office with each wall lined with computer banks and vid screens. Standing in the center and staring at him was Stunn. The editor stepped forward and began scanning Vass with his omni-tool.

_"Is that actually necessary? I'm just an intern running an errand,"_ the young salarian asked.

The editor scoffed. _"That's just your cover. You're secretly a Special Tasks Group agent. Don't insult my intelligence by saying otherwise."_

Vass was briefly speechless. How did this fellow know that Major Kirrahe had recruited him as an operative for the salarian espionage organization just the other day? The newly-minted secret agent, still hiding under the guise of being a studio intern, tried to play it cool. _"The STG? Why do you say that?"_ he inquired.

_"Because you're a salarian who's trying to sneak inside my office! What else could you be?"_ Stunn shot back. _"The STG's agents are everywhere, manipulating everything! They control the Council. They control the dalatrasses. They control the eezo trade. They control this studio. They control Elkoss Combine. Are the galactic stock exchanges in turmoil? It's because the STG needs them to be! How did the humans get a seat on the Council? Because the STG needed them to be there! That guy that cut me off in the skycar lane this morning? STG agent!"_

Ordinarily, a tirade like that would have had Vass slowing backing up to the door but on this particular occasion he found it too be oddly relieving. Stunn didn't have any actual knowledge that Vass as a secret agent. The editor was clearly a paranoid kook whose conspiracy theory regarding Vass just happened to be coincidentally correct. 6th Dimension Vids' turian cinematographer Savara Korek had earlier warned Vass that the editor was "odd" when she asked the studio intern to make a delivery to his office. That had turned out to be quite the understatement.

_"Look, I didn't try to 'sneak' into your office," _Vass retorted._ "I knocked on your door, read the code phrase that Korek gave me and you let me in. That's the exact opposite of sneaking."_

_"Classic STG maneuver: act as normal as possible so nobody suspects,"_ Stunn declared. _"I could tell the moment I spotted you that you were exactly the type the STG would recruit. Somebody so seemingly naive and dopey-looking that nobody would ever think they were an agent. Well, Olo Stunn is ahead of the curve."_

Vass sighed. _"I'm just here to deliver the day's footage. Korek said some last-minute reshoots meant she couldn't do it herself," _he explained, holding out the data discs. Stunn snatched them out of the intern's hand and began scanning them with his omni-tool. Satisfied they were in fact the footage Vass claimed, Stunn fed the discs into one of his banks of editing machines and began reviewing them.

_"Why are you still here, agent?"_ Stunn asked, his back to Vass.

The novice secret agent was staring at the editor's studio set-up, noting one peculiar jury-rigged apparatus after another connecting the machines. "_Am I correct that your office here is set up to be completely isolated from the extranet and the studio's own internal communications network? I was wondering why I needed to bring physical copies of the footage to you,"_ he asked.

_"Yes,"_ Stunn responded, not bothering to turn around. _"Better that way. Safer. No way for viruses, monitoring programs to infiltrate this room. I control everything that comes in or out."_

Vass tried to adopt the friendliest, least threatening tone he could._ "You know, you might want to see a doctor or a therapist. They might be able help you get a handle on your ... preoccupation with security."_

_"Don't want it. Don't need it,"_ the editor replied, his back still to Vass._ "You're not the first to suggest that. 'Olo, your work is driving you crazy!' Bah! No, it opened my eyes! I understand better now. All day, every day, I edit. I take footage of reality, things as they happened and create new realities. Romantic leads have no chemistry? I recut performances until they do. Blasto too strung out on drugs to finish scene? I recut footage until he is suave and in control. Truth is twisted, bent, until new, different truth emerges and old truth discarded. Sometimes quite easily done. Only a few snips needed to turn something into its opposite."_

Stunn swung around and waved a finger in front of his visitor. _"Reality is an illusion!"_ he declared.

Vass contemplated that for a second. _"What if the illusion is you saying it is an illusion? What then?"_

The editor started to respond, then stopped. He thought for a few seconds and again started to talk, only to stop a second time and throw his arms up. _"Gah! Just go! I have work to do!"_

The novice secret agent started to leave but paused at the door when a thought struck. _"Mr. Stunn, I don't suppose you could spot how a studio alert was re-edited? That is, see how it was faked?"_

The editor narrowed his eyes. _"STG agent can't do his own work, hmm? Why should I help you?"_

Vass shrugged._ "Well... It would be your chance to show up the STG, to prove that you *are* smarter."_

Stunn quietly stared at Vass for a few seconds then said, _"Show me."_

Vass pulled up his omni-tool. _"This phony studio alert was sent to a friend of mine the other day and it ruined her plans for her day off. She thinks it was a prank by one of the other actresses. Is there any way to tell who sent it?"_

The editor peered at the omni-tool's display and then fiddled around with some of the settings._ "Ariake Tech's SecureMessenger 3.5. __Discontinued. Scrubs outgoing messages of anything that can trace them back to the sender," _he declared.

That wasn't what Vass had hoped to hear. _"So there's no way to know who sent it?"_ he asked.

_"No,"_ Stunn replied. _"Not from the message you have. But, as I said, SecureMessenger 3.5 has been discontinued. Not commercially available. Can be purchased 'under the counter' on Illium. Still requires significant technical know-how to set-up. Mercenary groups use it. Rare otherwise."_

Vass snapped his fingers._ "So, it can only be done with this particular software and the software is rare? Hmmm. Thanks for the info."_

_"Do me a favor in return!_" Stunn demanded.

_"Umm, sure. What do you want?"_ the covert secret agent asked.

_"Tell the STG to have another season of 'A Turian's Best Varren' produced. I loved that show. Highly upset it wasn't renewed,"_ the editor announced.

Vass grinned. _"Will do! I liked it too. Terrible that it ended on a cliffhanger."_

Stunn shook his head angrily. _"Worse! Tragic!"_

* * *

Shortly after Vass left Stunn's office he received a ping on his omni-tool. It was a message from turian actor Tyruss Aklaysius saying _"your presence is requested"_ at the main makeup studio. The opportunity to spend some time with one of his favorite vid stars was too enticing for Vass to resist so he headed directly over.

As he neared the studio, Vass could hear Aklaysius' deep, booming voice engaged in a tense discussion with a much more gravely-sounding one. Upon entering, Vass saw that the turian actor was conversing with Jorgal Dreed, the krogan who would be playing the character based on Urdnot Wrex in Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. Dreed was seated in front of a mirror while quarian makeup artist Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa hovered about him in her familiar brown and gold exo-suit. Aklaysius stood nearby, squabbling with Dreed as if the krogan were a sibling who had just spoiled a family outing.

Vass knew that he was in the presence of a true rarity: an accomplished krogan character actor. There were precious few in the business. Most krogan parts in vids were performed by amateurs, often stunt men or other film crew who got the job simply because they were present at the studio. They were generally terrible actors. The phrase, _"Like a krogan trying to emote,"_ was an industry term for _"failing spectacularly."_ The few krogan who could act were in high demand as a consequence, though the parts they got were typically small: generally bad guys with only a few lines before they died at the hands of the hero. Jorgal Dreed was therefore somebody that the average vid watcher had seen numerous times even if they weren't aware of this. On the few occasions where Dreed had had larger parts, he generally stole the scenes from his fellow actors.

Other than that, Vass didn't know much about Dreed. Trade publications rarely interviewed krogans and they only appeared in the gossip columns when they got caught misbehaving. The individual seated in the chair and verbally sparring with Aklaysius appeared to Vass to be a pretty typical krogan: large and extremely tough. The fact that a quarian was busily applying cosmetics to his face did little to change that.

_"I just don't understand why you would walk away from an opportunity like that!"_ the turian actor declared.

_"Opportunity to get ripped off, you mean,"_ Dreed growled back. _"My character was in nearly every scene. I told the producer if I'm doing that much work, you're upping my pay 'cause Armax Arsenal gives me more just to do a half-dozen 60-second ads. He refused. So I left. Simple as that. We don't all get the big paydays like you, Tyruss."_

Aklaysius could barely contain himself. _"Spirits! If you had done the project it would have raised your profile! You could have demanded and gotten bigger salaries on everything you did afterwards!"_

The krogan was having none of it. _"Yeah, I've heard that one before,"_ he shot back. _"I can't afford to take stuff on faith, not when I have a mate and three daughters to support. The University of Serrice doesn't come cheap and when the tuition bills arrive they don't accept, 'Well, I'm doing small, independent arthouse vids' as payment instead of credits."_

Tyruss rolled his eyes. _"Yes, well, in my case, I am supporting four children, one wife, two ex-wives, two mistresses and three bartenders. __Why do you think I signed on to do a Blasto vid?" _he announced. At the mention of the word _"mistresses," _Suzra'Bonah noticeably perked up. The turian continued, _"I still do good projects when the opportunity comes along."_

_"Good ones, yeah. The script for this one was terrible,"_ Dreed retorted. _"It was mostly gibberish."_

The turian's mandibles flared at that. He took a second to compose himself. _"Granted, the human playwright Shakespeare is a bit of an acquired taste, but his work is really quite extraordinary: deep, rich, full of grand passions and astonishingly universal. If he hadn't been a pre-spaceflight primitive, you'd swear his 'Macbeth' was written with krogans in mind. You finally would have had a showcase for the full range of your talents, if you had just done it, you damned fool."_

Dreed snorted in contempt. _"Yeah, well, apparently this Shakespeare also had brain damage. One page had me holding up a knife and saying, 'Is this a dagger which I see before me?' Well, of course it's a dagger! You can see it's a dagger! How am I supposed to say that line without looking like an idiot?"_

Aklaysius lacked the words to even respond to that and instead threw his arms up in frustration. Suzra'Bonah took the opportunity provided by the break in the conversation to half-mutter, _"Umm, you know, Mr. Aklaysius, if you have space for another mistress or maybe want to replace one of the existing ones, I *might* know somebody..."_

The turian, still reeling from the krogan's dismissal of the bard and determined to correct his colleague's grievous error, absent-mindedly shook his head in response to the quarian. _"What? No... My domestic situation is far too complicated already to risk disrupting things further," _he replied. Suzra'Bonah softly muttered a quarian curse word in response.

Dreed was tired of discussing the human play._ "Why do you care so- DAMMIT, QUARIAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_ he barked at the makeup artist after one of her brushes slipped and went into his eye.

Vass, who had been watching all this from the edge of the room, jumped back a bit after Dreed's outburst. Suzra'Bonah put her hands on her hips and stood her ground. _"I am ATTEMPTING to apply eyeshadow,"_ she crossly replied. _"I think have found a shade that really brings out the red in your eyes."_

Dreed began blinking his eye in an effort to get the cosmetics out._ "How thick is that visor you're wearing? I'm a krogan, in case you hadn't noticed! You can't-"_

Before he could finish, Suzra'Bonah hit a button on the chair that caused it to swivel 90 degrees, making Dreed now the face the makeup room's wall mirror. He saw his reflection and paused, then craned his neck around so he could see his face from different angles. _"You're right,"_ he finally said. _"It does bring out the red in my eyes. I like it."_

_"You're welcome,"_ Suzra'Bonah icily replied and then returned to her work.

_"Now, where was I?"_ Dreed asked aloud, having lost his train of thought. _"Oh, yeah- Why do you care so much, Tyruss? What's it to you?"_

Aklaysius sighed and shook his head._ "Because I'm the one that talked Francis Kitt into hiring you! It wasn't easy either. And what do you do? You get the entire production closed down! You are impossible!"_

_"Oh, I didn't know that,"_ Dreed mumbled in response. A brief moment of awkward silence followed. It was broken when the krogan finally noticed the salarian standing by the door. _"What are you doing here?" _he growled.

_"I summoned him. He's the expert you requested. Just let me explain a few things to him first,"_ Aklaysius announced, then walked over to Vass. He dropped his voice down as he spoke. _"Solik, right? Thank you for coming. Dreed has a few questions about the confrontation scene with Commander Shi'Paard. The script is a bit unclear as to what is going on. You just need to answer his questions regarding the actual real-life event it was based on."_

Vass dropped his voice down as well. _"Why are we whispering? And wouldn't Major Kirrahe be the better one to answer the krogan's questions? He actually saw the confrontation."_

Aklaysius kept his voice low. _"Dreed is a dear old friend and a wonderful fellow in his better moments. He is also a moody krogan with numerous strongly-held opinions. He's particularly grouchy today, so I decided that having him speak with the Special Tasks Group officer who killed numerous krogan on the day of the battle wouldn't be especially wise. Not until Dreed settles in more. You're the major's civilian assistant though and you appear to be as knowledgeable about the battle as him so I figured you were the ideal substitute."_

The young salarian grew a bit apprehensive. _"How grouchy exactly? Could he get...?"_

_"Oh, no, no, no -Well, possibly. There was that one occasion,"_ replied Aklaysius, now rubbing his mandibles as he recalled the mysterious past incident. _"But it should be fine. I'll be here and he listens to me. Well, usually. Just answer his questions as straightforwardly as you can."_

Aklaysius lead Vass over to the krogan, who was still being fussed over by Suzra'Bonah. _"You. Salarian. Tell me something," _he demanded. _"Why did Urdnot Wrex, of all people, stand down in this confrontation with Commander Shepard?"_

Vass choose his words carefully. _"Mainly because he was loyal to Shepard, as I understand it._"

Dreed leaned in to Vass. The salarian could feel the krogan's hot breath on his face. _"Really? Saren Arterius found a cure for the genophage and Wrex threw in with the ones trying to kill the Spectre? Urdnot Wrex? The guy who has spent the last two years knocking heads together on Tuchanka in an effort to unite the clans and get them to focus on the future of the krogan race? The guy who says that future must rely on breeding, not fighting each other? The guy who has made every effort to protect krogan woman and children? Not just Clan Urdnot's ones but those in other clans as well? That krogan turned his back on a chance to end the genophage?"_

Aklaysius put his arm on the krogan's shoulder. _"Steady on, old friend. You can't expect this salarian to know anything that has been happening on Tuchanka..."_

_"He doesn't need to. I just explained it for him,"_ the krogan growled back. _"I want him to explain what happened between Shepard and Wrex."_

The turian again tried to calm his friend. _"Well, as I understand it, Saren was much more dangerous than is commonly known. He didn't just want to take over the Citadel. He was trying to help a race of powerful machine artificial intelligences to invade the galaxy. His ship, Sovereign, was one of them. An AI, that is."_

Dreed turned back to Vass. _"Is that true?"_

_"Yes ..."_ the salarian replied, in a slowly halting voice. _"That is my understanding as well... Sovereign *was* an AI... He needed Saren to take over the Citadel so they could in turn fix the mass relays to allow Sovereign's fellow AIs to invade... If you'll recall, it took an entire human fleet and the Destiny Ascension just to take Sovereign down... Imagine if there had been more... Some think the AIs might try again... But the Council disagrees and has suppressed the information."_

Vass had learned all of this galaxy-shaking information days ago from Liara T'Soni but he had been kidnapped immediately afterwards by Eclipse mercenaries. The life-threatening danger that followed and his subsequent secret recruitment by Major Kirrahe into the Special Tasks Group had been such a whirlwind of activity that it had managed to push the information to the back of his mind. Dreed's questions represented the first time Vass had seriously thought about it since the meeting with T'Soni. A chill ran down his spine as he recalled the implications of it all.

_"Saren's krogan were just brainwashed shock troops intended to temporarily hold the Citadel... The AIs meant to destroy all organic life,"_ Vass explained. _"So... Wrex decided that aiding Saren would have ended very badly for the krogan. For everyone." _

Suzra'Bonah shuddered. _"Yes, that's why the geth helped Saren. They believed he could help them destroy all organics. The Quarian Flotilla thinks the geth are still trying to find the other AIs like Sovereign and unite with them."_

Dreed sat back in his chair and mulled this over. _"Well, it does explain the other thing Wrex keeps on saying: 'We need to prepare for the day when the galaxy needs the krogan to be heroes again.'"_

_"Yes, yes, b__ut Saren's plan failed. We're safe now,__"_ chimed in Aklaysius. _"The point is Urdnot Wrex is one of the main reasons why Saren's plan failed. And that means you get to play a big hero part, Dreed. How often does that opportunity come along for you? Don't sabotage this like the Macbeth production." _The turian shook Vass' hand._ "Thank you, Solik. I think that Dreed is satisfied. You can head off now back to whatever else you were doing."_

Vass nodded and quietly left the room, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

_"I think I understand now why you arranged to have the Commander Shepard and Urdnot Wrex confrontation added back into the script,"_ Vass announced as he drove Major Kirrahe to his downtown Nos Astra hotel for the evening. _"The STG thinks that in the future they may need the krogan once more, just like in the Rachni Wars. You want people to start viewing the krogan as heroes again so it will be easier to bring them back that way."_

Kirrahe slowly nodded. _"Yes. There may come a time when the krogans' unique capabilities become crucial for the survival of the rest of the galaxy. We must always think ahead on these things." _The major stared out at the city skyline. _"As I told you the other day, Agent Vass, I know you met with Liara T'Soni. I also know that she told you all about Virmire. She and I had a good, long chat, as a matter of fact ... Suffice to say, everything she told you was true."_

The major reclined in his seat. _"The Council and the Salarian Union are wishing that it's not true. Officially, the STG must support the dalatrasses. That's the politics of it. But the STG is always planning, working, thinking. Getting a krogan to play a hero in blockbuster vid is just a drop in a bucket. But we need to start filling that bucket right now. And with everything we can find."_


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Asari actress Adria S'Voz received a Galactic Entertainment Academy best performer nomination for her role in Mistress of the Citadel, the controversial biopic of Consort Sha'ira. The consort had sued the producers for libel, claiming it misrepresented an incident involving her and the elcor Ambassador Xeltan. S'Voz thanked the academy, saying it was heartening that the members were able to see past the controversy and recognize the quality of her performance as Xeltan._

* * *

_"Going to have to act opposite two heavyweights today. And do it on Soundstage 11. Kinda of nervous. Could use some moral support. Hint, hint,"_ read the message Solik Vass received from asari actress Linia T'Pala shortly after he arrived at 6th Dimension Vids in the morning.

_"You should go,"_ Major Kirrahe told the rookie Special Tasks Group agent. _"I've learned that a lot of the gear that they'll be using on Soundstage 11 is the same stuff that they would otherwise pack up and take with them when shooting on location. That's got to be how they smuggle the red sand. Head over there and keep an eye out for anything that might clue us in to how exactly they do it. I'm afraid you'll have to go alone. Jorgal Dreed's also going to be in the scene and according to Tyruss Aklaysius I should steer clear of him for the time being."_

Kirrahe was being cautious, Vass knew, but it was probably a wise move nevertheless. Aklaysius, a turian actor, had known Dreed, a krogan and fellow performer, for many years. So, when Aklaysius told Vass the day before that Dreed might not react well to meeting Kirrahe, a STG agent famous for having killed numerous krogan, the warning had been taken seriously. Vass was confident that the major could handle another krogan if it came to that. However, getting into a fight on a vid set would draw attention and potentially compromise the major's mission.

Vass' status as a STG agent was still a secret though and Dreed had already met the rookie without that sparking any incident, so he headed over. Vass was apprehensive about going for reasons other than Dreed though. Soundstage 11 was where 6th Dimension Vids shot most of its effects-laden action scenes and the studio's safety standards were lax at best. If a vid scene looked highly dangerous to an audience, it almost certainly wasn't an on-screen illusion.

For the particular scene being shot on the soundstage that day, the studio's setbuilders had created a huge three-story, three-level edifice. The set was meant to look like a geth outpost on the planet Virmire, complete with an anti-aircraft cannon on the top. The cannon may have been fake but it sounded real enough, producing a deafening roar each time it was activated.

When Vass arrived, he saw that Linia, Dreed and asari actress Adria S'Voz, who was playing the part based on Commander Shepard, were busy shooting a scene where they stormed the set and took out the geth troopers defending it. The "geth" were actually turian cinematographer Savara Korek's camera mechs retro-fitted to look like the synthetic soldiers. Vass watched as the trio charged into the outpost, made it halfway up to the top of the set, then abruptly stopped. Something had evidently gone wrong with the scene. The vid's drell director Bik Orbal called _"cut!"_ then shouted, _"Somebody tell Gaffno to get over here, immediately."_

From behind him Vass heard a person _"tut-tutting"_ in reaction the situation on the set. He turned around and saw turian actor Tyruss Aklaysius shaking his head. The actor smiled when he saw the young salarian. _"Ah, Solik! Didn't realize that was you. Here to watch the scene being shot too? I always like observing Dreed in action, although there seems to be some issue going on at the moment. Spirits, sometimes it's almost a miracle that this studio ever manages to produce vids with a beginning, a middle and an end."_

Vass' curiosity was piqued by the turian's comment about Dreed._ "If I may ask, __Mr. Aklaysius__, how often have you and the krogan worked together?"_

_"How often?"_ chuckled the turian. _"Well, I've killed him six times, if that tells you anything. He did get me once though. And, please, call me Tyruss. Only the tax collector and the lawyers for my ex-wives call me 'Mr. Aklaysius.' In any event, I believe Blasto: The Hunt for Saren will mark the 11th or 12th time we have both appeared in the same vid."_

The turian actor grinned and stroked his mandibles as he recalled some of those past projects with Dreed. _"You wouldn't guess it from just looking at him but that krogan is one of the finest actors I've ever had the privilege to work with. The first time was on the set of 'Shiagur's Lament.' Dreed played the last of Shiagur's lieutenants to fall. He was the one that gave that speech at the end."_

Vass had seen the vid about three times. _"Was that the scene with the brilliant background of the sun setting as the three moons passed through the planet's ring?"_

Aklaysius' eyes lit up. _"Ah! You've seen it. Yes, that was Dreed. You didn't recognize him because he was wearing a helmet. That background wasn't faked by the way. It was a natural phenomenon on the planet Canrum that could be viewed from certain spots for about five minutes once every 80 hours. The director went to tremendous effort to be able to use it as the backdrop for that scene, which re-told the official end of the Krogan Rebellions. That speech that Dreed gave was actually supposed to be delivered by me."_

Vass was fascinated by this bit of trivia. _"What's the story behind that?"_

The turian actor's deep, mellifluous voice made even the most casual conversation seem charming. It sounded even better when relating an anecdote from the performer's long career. _"As I said, the planet's natural phenomenon only lasted for about five minutes once every 80 hours. That was just enough time to do one take of the scene. So, I memorized the speech the night before and on the following morning I strode in front of the cameras, waited until the sun began to set and the director yelled 'action!' and then... I flubbed my lines. Just got completely tongue-tied. It was mortifying. The director was staring daggers at me because now we were going to have to wait another three more days before we could try it again. Then I noticed that the krogan playing the lieutenant hadn't broken character. He was actually talking over my own mumbling, improvising new lines based on what I was supposed to have said. 'Nothing to lose at this point,' I thought and began improvising along with him. We made it to the end of the scene, the director called 'cut' and when we reviewed the footage, it turned out to be far better than what we had actually planned to do."_

_"You weren't upset that he took your lines?"_ Vass inquired.

The turian seemed shocked by the very notion. _"Spirits, no! The scene was better that way and when the scene is good everyone in it looks good. Dreed took my lines and recontextualized them. Rather than the turian telling the krogan his cause was lost, it became the krogan saying it didn't matter to him that his cause was lost, that he was going to fight to the end because that was his choice as a krogan. In just a few short lines he captured the pride, the bravery, the determination and the tragic folly of his people and did it completely off-the-cuff. I was in awe. I've been his biggest fan ever since."_

Vass puzzled over this endorsement. _"But if he is that good, then how come he just plays random thugs most of the time?"_

Aklaysius let out a heavy sigh. _"What else is there for him to do? I've tried to direct good work his way when I can, but the industry rarely produces roles of any consequence for the krogan. And, sadly, the few krogan who do learn how to act come to expect that as their lot in life. When something special does comes along, like that Francis Kitt Macbeth production, they actually get suspicious and are liable to do something to sabotage it. When Dreed got the script for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren he called me up and wanted to know if I knew why the scene where he got killed wasn't in the version of the script he got. 'What's 6th Dimension Vids trying to pull?' he kept growling over the line. It took me half an hour to convince him that his character actually survived to the end of the vid. 'You know the part is based on Urdnot Wrex, right? He's still alive,' I pointed out. 'That doesn't mean anything!' Dreed kept repeating."_

The turian sadly shook his head. _"The tragedy of this is if anyone can could break through and prove that krogans could play more than thugs, it would be Dreed. I've seen him act rings around established stars only to have his performance edited down afterwards to give the star more screen time. Maybe this Blasto vid will be the one though. It's a good part and Dreed will, for the first time in his career, be playing a hero. Imagine how many krogan will see that and the effect it could have. Imagine if more krogan aspired to be actors, to immerse themselves in the arts,"_ the actor said, his voice beginning to rise with the final words only to stop when he suddenly became self-conscious. _"Ah, but there I go again. I apologize for prattling on."_

Vass looked back over to the set and saw that shooting had been halted. Set builders and other vid crew were now swarming over the mock-geth outpost. Director Orbal was in a heated discussion with a volus, both of whom were randomly pointing to various parts of the set.

Linia T'Pala spotted Vass and headed over to him. _"Sweet of you to come, Solik,"_ the bright-eyed asari remarked. _"Might have been a false alarm though. We're not getting much done. I was worried about my lines with Dreed and S'Voz but we've never make it far enough into the scene for me to give them."_

Linia explained that the geth outpost set was not only large but rigged with a number of elaborate special effects devices and moving parts in order to simulate the heroic trio's destruction of it. Too elaborate as it turned out. The devices weren't going off at the right times - when they were going off at all. Orbal had summoned Telak Gaffno, the volus engineer who was the studio's main set designer, to fix the matter. Gaffno was maintaining that the set had been constructed exactly to the requested specifications, so any glitches had to be someone else's fault.

_"How's Dreed working out?"_ Vass asked.

_"Hmm, he seems ok,"_ the asari replied. _"He was pretty grouchy when he first showed up but that passed once we started doing the scene. He gave me some good advice on how to make it look like an explosion is happening near you without having to actually get close to it and how to eject thermal clips in way looks that really dramatic on the screen. S'Voz is actually one that's making things tense. She's upset that the set and the effects aren't working properly. Dreed is taking it in stride."_

Linia pointed to Dreed on the far side of the set, where the krogan could be seen using his prop shotgun to scratch his butt. _"He's pretty casual about things,"_ she remarked. Vass tried to reconcile the image with Aklaysius' claim that this was one of the finest actors in the galaxy.

It was a sharp contrast to the drama unfolding between Orbal and Gaffno, their conversation having gotten more heated. Mara T'Rue, the vid's special effects director, had joined them and the asari was even more sarcastic than usual.

_"No, it is *not* working right!"_ the drell director asserted. _"Ask anyone who has been here this morning. The automated systems keep breaking down. Now, get in there and find out what the problem is."_

Gaffno dismissed this._ "And, again, I must inform you that this set was built exactly - exactly - to the technical specifications that I was given. If those specifications were wrong, then under the rules for the Intergalactic Brotherhood of Stage & Vid Technicians, I cannot be held responsible. My being here on the set is merely a courtesy to inform this company of my rights under the union rules,"_ the volus retorted in between sharp inhalations from his exo-suit's breathing apparatus.

_"Funny,"_ T'Rue remarked acidly. _"I'm a card-carrying IBSVT member too and I recall that the rule is you *can* be called back to the set when there are serious malfunctions. You just get to petition for time and a half later."_

The volus got angry and waved a finger in the asari's face. _"Oh, you want to debate me on the union rules and the terms of this studio's contract? I dare you to try. I will bury you with subclauses!"_

T'Rue responded by pulling out a cigarette, lighting it with her biotics, taking a drag and then blowing the smoke into Gaffno's face. Tobacco fumes, it appeared, were not something that the volus' rebreathing apparatus was designed to easily filter out. Gaffno began coughing and hacking. _"Getting into an argument with me can get pretty unpleasant regardless of who wins,"_ the asari remarked. _"I suggest you fix your broken set instead."_

The volus stalked off to the geth outpost set, cursing in his native language. He opened a side panel to the interior of the set and disappeared inside. Nearly a half hour later, he re-emerged.

_"It should work now,"_ Gaffno announced. _"It appears that SOMEBODY's explosive charges were interfering with the systems,"_ he added, casting a glance towards T'Rue, who prepared all of the munitions for live shooting.

The asari took a drag on her current cigarette and blew another cloud of smoke at the volus. _"Which shouldn't have been an issue because the set's specifications clearly called for reinforcing the areas where the charges would be laid,"_ she caustically noted.

_"It was built to withstand standard special effects charges, not the tactical warheads you call prop explosives,"_ the volus shot back.

This prompted T'Rue to blow a third cloud of smoke into his face, forcing him into another coughing fit. She then held up the cigarette in her hand. _"You know, the humans say these things shorten your life by a few years. That's not a big deal for an asari. So I can keep doing this all day if you want._"

Orbal broke up the fight and asked if the volus was certain the set would now work properly. The volus crankily noted he had already answered the question, then reiterated that, yes, it should work properly. The director summoned the cast back to the set and then readied for another take. Turian stunt coordinator Dar Rarbin quickly dashed up and around the set to check the systems while turian cinematographer Savara Korek put her camera mechs in their proper spots.

_"Action!"_ shouted the drell and Dreed, Linia and S'Voz sprinted towards the set. Vass watched the scene keenly. For about a minute it did in fact look like how he had always envisioned the Assault on Virmire - the heroes charging in to close combat with the geth, then acting with speed and precision to take out the synthetic warriors. Dreed brought a particular gusto to the scene, physically throwing himself into the mechs and shouting, _"Korbal!"_ when he hit one with a shotgun blast. The trio advanced to the stairs to the outpost's top level, then ducked down for cover as the effects mimicking the firing of geth pulse rifles went off. Once the barrage had subsided, S'Voz signaled to Dreed to take point. The krogan roared and raced up the stairs to the set's third-story level. As Dreed got to the top of the stairs, a cracking sound was heard and he suddenly vanished.

S'Voz and T'Pala did double-takes. This was clearly not how scene was supposed to go. From inside the set, a series of further snaps and cracks emanated as Dreed's body fell through one interior section after another, finally hitting the ground floor with a thud. An especially large cracking sound then came from inside the edifice, followed by another. The set began to list to the side.

The asari actresses brought their biotics up and S'Voz shouted, _"Jump!"_ The pair leapt away just as the entire set collapsed in on itself. The actresses' biotic energy allowed them to slowly glide to the ground and far enough away that they avoided any of the falling debris, though they couldn't escape the cloud of dust created by the collapse.

The dust settled and the set was shown to be just a pile of broken parts. Stunt coordinator Rarbin was the first to rush in.

_"Dreed?! Dreed?! You there, buddy?!"_ he shouted into the rubble.

A few seconds later, a voice from inside coughed. _"Yeah, what is it?"_ the krogan responded.

_"Well, are you okay?"_ the turian asked.

There was a pause of a few seconds. _"I've been better,"_ Dreed replied.

The krogan went on to explain that he was face down and pinned to the ground. There was something extremely heavy on his hump. He was otherwise bruised and battered but nothing appeared to be broken and his natural regenerative powers were repairing that. But he could not move.

_"I probably have enough extra munitions to blast a hole to get to him,"_ T'Rue announced.

_"You could hurt Dreed if you did that!"_ an exasperated Aklaysius shouted.

T'Rue lit up a fresh cigarette. _"He's a krogan. He'll survive it. I mean, probably. What's the harm in trying?"_

Gaffno objected to this. _"The union rules clearly forbid using prop explosives for anything other than shooting scenes or scene rehearsals."_

An enraged Aklaysius grabbed Gaffno and demanded to know how this had happened. _"Dreed fell right through the floor of your set! Did you actually build it to support the weight of a charging krogan?"_

Gaffno's tone remained as resentful as it had been with Orbal and T'Rue. _"As I have told the director repeatedly, I built the set according to the technical specifications that I was given. If those specifications did not account for the weight of a charging krogan because he was a late addition to the cast, then under the IBSVT rules it is clearly the responsibility of the producer and/or director to formally request that the set be retro-fitted to account for the weight of the new cast member. It is not my fault if they failed to do so."_

_"Not your fault!? Not your fault?!"_ Aklaysius shouted. _"How dare you hide behind the union rules?!"_

The volus was unmoved. _"He's a krogan. He'll survive it. Probably."_

From inside the rubble, Dreed announced, _"You know, I *can* hear you guys."_

Orbal called the studio and told them to bring in the heavy construction mechs. The devices arrived and began lifting the debris piece by piece. The asaris present, T'Pala, S'Voz and T'Rue, assisted by using their biotics to move smaller pieces of rubble. About 20 minutes later the mechs lifted one large piece of debris that turned out to be the one pinning Dreed to the ground. He roared and bashed his way through the remaining rubble. His eyes were burning with rage when he spotted Gaffno. The volus attempted to scramble away but the krogan moved faster and grabbed him by the arm. Dreed then lifted the volus off the ground until they were both at eye level. Everyone else on the set froze in place. No one dared to interfere with the krogan.

_"Just so you know,"_ Dreed rasped as Gaffno dangled in front of him, _"If I were in prison and someone asked me, 'Was the brief satisfaction you got from killing that volus with your bare hands in front of an entire crowd of people worth the murder conviction you got for doing it?' I would probably say, 'Yes. Yes, it was.' Think about that the next time you half-ass a job."_

Dreed released his hold on the volus, who fell to ground. The krogan then turned to rest of the cast and crew. _"I'm outta here. You all can finish this vid without me,"_ he announced and stomped off the set.

Orbal sighed. _"It's not a crisis, at least. We just go back to the script without the krogan character and shoot it that way,"_ he announced.

_"Oh, no, you don't,"_ S'Voz declared. _"I'm not losing the confrontation scene between my character and Dreed's. Tyruss, you can talk to him, right? Get him to cool down and come back?"_

The turian thespian put his hand to his chin. _"I don't know. That's as mad as I have ever seen him. But..."_ The actor thought for a second then announced, _"I know what to do. It's a bit drastic but it just might work," _he said. Aklaysius pulled up his omni-tool and tapped away for a few seconds before frowning. _"Ah, he's turned his off. No doubt doesn't want to talk to anybody right now... Okay, somebody needs to find Dreed and bring him to my trailer. While they're doing that I'll be setting things up."_

_"I volunteer,"_ Vass announced, surprising many - including himself. Tracking down a foul-tempered krogan was potentially dangerous work. Nevertheless Vass knew Major Kirrahe had gone to some lengths to get Dreed cast in the vid and he didn't want the major's efforts to go to waste.

Aklaysius thanked Vass for the help and suggested that he look for the krogan in the studio cafeteria first. The turian clearly knew his friend's habits well. When Vass reached the cafeteria he spotted Dreed at the beverage counter angrily demanding to know why it didn't have imported ryncol available. The krogan was not particularly happy to see Vass but the words _"Tyruss sent me_" had the intended effect and he grudgingly agreed to follow along.

* * *

_"Well, ain't this spacious? Of course, you would get the fancy digs. Can't have the great Tyruss Aklaysius relaxing in anything as cramped as what the rest of us get,"_ the krogan muttered as Vass led him inside the turian's trailer. _"Orbal put you up to this, didn't he? Well, you can tell him it didn't work. I quit."_

Aklaysius politely ignored the krogan's announcement. _"This trailer is even nicer than you think. It's got its own intergalactic line,"_ the turian noted and hit a button that brought up a viewscreen. _"In fact, it's hooked up to the University of Serrice right now."_

Dreed looked over at the turian and tilted his head. _"The University of Serrice? Why would you do that? Unless..."_ A realization hit the krogan and his jaw went slack. _"You didn't... Did you?"_

The turian thespian dropped his already deep voice down yet another register. _"Desperate times, my friend, call for desperate measures,"_ he declared, then hit the button to open the com line. After a brief crackle of static, the image of a young asari appeared on the screen. Upon seeing her, Dreed's manner suddenly switched from surly to friendly.

_"Well, hello there,"_ he awkwardly told the asari._ "How's my little huntress doing?"_

The asari frowned in response._ "She's a little ticked off at you."_

Dreed nervously shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. _"Oh? What did I do this time...?"_ he replied.

The asari rolled her eyes. _"Explain to me why I have to find out from Uncle Tyruss and not you that you're going to be in the new Blasto vid?_"

The krogan's speech became halting. _"Ohhh, *that*... Well, it didn't seem like that big of a deal... Just another job, you know? Didn't think I needed to interrupt your studies..."_

_"Not a big deal!?"_ exclaimed the asari. _"Uncle Tyruss says you'll be in scenes with Adria S'Voz and you'll actually be playing one of the good guys this time!"_

_"Yes, that's true..."_ Dreed mumbled. _"I *was* going to tell you. Just hadn't gotten around to it... You know how I get sometimes."_

The asari let out a loud, sarcastic _"Pfft!"_ then added, _"Yeah, probably sometime after it leaves the theaters! Do you know how long I have waited for something like this? To be able to take all of my friends out to the theater and then point up to the screen and say, 'Hey, that's my dad up there! Isn't he cool?' I never get to do that,"_ she complained.

Vass watched the exchange raptly. He wasn't sure when he would ever get another chance to see a krogan acting so humbly.

_"I'm-I'm sorry,"_ Dreed apologized. _"I wasn't thinking..."_

The asari sighed. _"I'm sorry, too, dad. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that your parts are usually so small and you get killed off so fast. I still go out to see all of them, even though I can't leave the theater to get a drink or use the bathroom 'cause I'm afraid I'll miss the part you're in. Anyway, how is the shoot going? What's S'Voz like?"_

Dreed straightened up and his confident, assertive voice returned._ "We were shooting a scene together this morning as a matter of fact. Big action sequence. You'll be able to see your old man taking out a whole bunch of geth. And S'Voz? She's kind of like your mother. Walks into a room and pretty much takes over, you know? We're getting along fine. Which is good because we've got a bunch of other scenes together like today's still to do."_

The asari smiled broadly. _"Awesome! All of my friends are going to be so jealous,"_ she declared. _"Oh, have you talked to Lujia lately? She has an opportunity to join a student exchange program with earth but mom isn't keen on the idea."_

Dreed turned to Vass and Aklaysius. _"Do you guys mind? Family business,"_ he stated. The salarian and turian excused themselves and exited the trailer, then hung around in front of it. Aklaysius filled the time by regaling Vass with anecdotes about the vids he had done with Dreed. Ten minutes later the krogan emerged.

_"Dammit, Tyruss, you fight dirty, you know that?"_ Dreed declared.

Aklaysius chuckled. _"Well, as you yourself have said many times, it is the only way a turian can win a straight-up fight with a krogan."_

A light grin crossed Dreed's face. _"Yeah, I do say that, don't I?"_ He pulled up his omni-tool and checked his messages. _"Well, they're gonna shoot around the outpost scene until they get the rest of the set rebuilt, so I better get back to work,"_ he announced and lumbered off back towards Soundstage 11.

* * *

_"So, how scary was it when that set came tumbling down underneath you?"_ Vass asked Linia as they sipped drinks together at the cafeteria after the day's shooting was finished.

Linia shuddered._ "Terrifying. I don't even remember pulling my biotics up before I jumped. Must have just been instinct."_

Vass puzzled over that. _"Do biotics usually work that way? Not being consciously aware that you are using them, I mean?"_

_"No. Not for me, anyway,"_ Linia replied. _"I have to concentrate first. Of course, I'm not usually in life-threatening situations either, thank the Goddess. Why do you ask?"_

Vass took another sip of his drink. _"Just curious."_

The pair chatted for another hour before Linia announced she had go to her room and start studying her lines for the next day. After they bid each other goodnight, Vass headed back to Soundstage 11, now empty of people. The heavy construction mechs had left the remaining pieces of the outpost set mostly intact - Gaffno and the other designers still weren't certain if any of the sections were salvageable. Vass walked over to the remains of the section where Dreed had fallen through the floor and Linia and S'Voz had leapt. He pulled up his omni-tool and scanned the debris.

The scan confirmed his suspicions. Linia hadn't pulled up her biotics subconsciously, as she had assumed. Her biotics, and presumably S'Voz's as well, had been activated by the red sand that had been hidden inside the set.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Today on Behind the Scenes Insights we profile 6th Dimension Vids' lead cinematographer Savara Korek. The turian uses VI-programmed mechs outfitted with cameras to move in and around actors and stunt performers during action scenes. This allows her to capture moments that would be too hazardous to record otherwise and gives her vids a uniquely visceral quality. She told our correspondent, "Good cinematography is capturing the sights & sounds of an explosion. Great cinematography is capturing what it feels like to be blasted into a wall a hundred meters away at the speed of sound."_

* * *

Minutes after Special Tasks Group agents Major Kirrahe and Solik Vass joined asari vid star Adria S'Voz for breakfast at the major's downtown Nos Astra hotel, Vass noticed that they were being watched. The junior STG agent was already in a wary mood. The actress had requested the secret meeting just the night before, providing only a cryptic _"I need a favor"_ as an explanation. That actress was now seated next to both agents and seemingly unaware that just a few tables away a dark-haired, stern-faced human woman innocuously dressed as a tourist was watching her every move.

Vass nudged Kirrahe, and nodded in the direction of the human. _"Yes, I see her,"_ the senior agent whispered. S'Voz was pouring herself a cup of tea while scanning the day's news headlines on a datapad.

The salarians watched as the human woman took a deep breath, got up and began walking over to their table. As the human walked, she kept an item tightly pressed against her chest, her arms making it impossible to tell what the item was. Vass saw the major quietly pull out his Carnifex pistol, taking care to keep it under the table and out of public view.

The human reached the table and addressed the asari. _"Ms. S'Voz? It is Adria S'Voz, right?"_ she asked. Vass caught the barely audible sound of Kirrahe clicking off his pistol's safety. The major said nothing and his face was expressionless.

The actress casually looked at up her visitor. _"Yes, that is me,"_ the asari replied.

The human woman began breathing faster. _"Oh! Umm, that's great,"_ she stammered, her manner suddenly nervous and bashful. She presented the item clutched against her chest, which turned out to be a box containing a vid. _"I-I was wondering if perhaps I could get you to autograph this copy of Vaenia...?"_

At the mention of the word "Vaenia," S'Voz got noticeably tenser. She nevertheless forced a smile and produced a marker. _"Of course,"_ she replied. _"What is your name, miss...?"_

_"Oh, I love the vid but it's not for me. Not really,"_ the human gushed. _"It's for a friend. She's a huge fan too... If you could just sign it, 'To Jacana, I believe there's somebody on the Citadel who wants to watch this with you again.'"_

S'Voz contemplated the human, then slightly arched a brow. Her forced smile subtly transformed into a more genuine one. She said nothing and filled out the autograph as requested. _"Here,"_ she replied upon finishing. _"I hope your friend enjoys the vid. Again."_

The human grabbed the case back, clutched it to her chest, muttered, _"Thank you," _and then quickly scurried back to her table. Kirrahe and Vass both quietly sighed with relief.

_"I suppose I should be more grateful,"_ S'Voz remarked. _"At least I have starred in something that people all across the galaxy seem to love. It's just that I want to be known for more than that one thing. That's why I fought to get the Commander Shepard part in Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. That role is my best chance to break out of the typecasting I've fallen into thanks to Vaenia."_

Solik chimed in, partly to distract the actress from Kirrahe's efforts to surreptitiously re-conceal his pistol. _"I'm afraid I haven't seen Vaenia. Why does that one have so much cross-species appeal, if I may ask?"_

The actress shrugged. _"It's a very simple love story. The script wasn't much. The production was relatively low-budget. But it was accessible. No matter what your species, everyone understands the appeal of going somewhere new and getting swept away by a mysterious alien stranger,"_ S'Voz said, then took a sip of her tea. _ "I only did Vaenia because the actress who had been cast before me quit for some reason. This happened at the same time that another, much larger-budgeted vid that I had been preparing for months to do was suddenly delayed when one of the financial backers pulled out. Well, I'm the restless type that doesn't like to sit around, so I impulsively accepted the offer to replace the other actress in the small-budget romance while everything was being sorted out in the big-budget vid. I arrived on the set of Vaenia, discovered that my co-star was cuter than I had been previously led to believe and I *may* have used our scenes together to work off some of the tension I had been feeling due to the other vid being delayed. The whole shoot for Vaenia was just three weeks. A working vacation, really. I then returned to the other production, the one I had been focused on. It was a long, grueling shoot and the vid flopped with audiences anyway. The low-budget romance, on the other hand, turned out to be biggest hit I've ever had. Years later, people like that human still come up to me and gush over Vaenia."_

S'Voz added another spoonful of sweetener to her tea._ "The moral here is you can never tell how these things will turn out."_

Kirrahe, having stowed his gun and therefore able to once again us his arms freely, rested his chin on his hand. _"Not to be rude, Ms. S'Voz, but I trust discussing your biggest box office hit was not the reason why you asked to see me this morning."_

The asari savored a sip of her tea. _"Fair enough. I'll get to the point: I want you to find Blasto's drug dealer and stop him from supplying our hanar superstar,"_ she replied, adding air quotes to the word 'superstar' and rolling her eyes for good measure. _"I'm not asking for a hit, mind you. In fact, just to be clear, I *don't* want that. Just 'persuade' whoever the dealer is to leave Illium for a while, at least until this vid shoot is finished."_

The major mulled this over. _"What is your interest in this? And why ask me to do it?"_

The asari reclined in her chair._ "Fine, I'll give you the longer version too. __This Blasto vid is going to either be brilliant or crash & burn. As ramshackle as 6th Dimension Vids is at times - I trust you heard about the set collapsing in the middle of shooting the other day - it does have some brilliant people working for it, especially that turian cinematographer. Some of the footage of the action scenes she has shot is astounding. Meanwhile, I'm working the blue off my ass as the Commander Shepard character, Tyruss Aklaysius is giving his most inspired performance in years as Saren Arterius, and even the krogan you manipulated the studio into hiring is putting in solid work. This vid could really take off."_

Kirrahe rubbed his chin. _"Yet it could also 'crash and burn' because of..."_

_"Blasto,"_ the asari answered. _"The supposed star of the vid - The hanar that is meant to be playing you - is stumbling through the production. If this keeps up, his performance could end up so bad that Blasto: The Hunt for Saren will flop and flop hard. All of the work the rest of us have put in won't matter. The only thing anyone will think is 'The vid so bad it ended Blasto's career.' It's got to be the drugs that idiot has been abusing. So, cutting off his supply ought to force him to sober up, at least long enough to get the vid done. After the vid is finished Blasto can fry however many brain cells he has left, for all I care. But not until then."_

_"You're absolutely sure it is the drugs causing the problem?"_ Kirrahe asked.

S'Voz scoffed. _"What else could it be? Granted, Blasto never had a good reputation for professionalism in the industry to start with but he has gotten steadily worse as the shooting on this vid has progressed. Yesterday, he couldn't even walk through a door on the set properly. After he failed on his third try, he began to berate the doorway for its anti-hanar racism and demanded the producer have the door fired. Attempting to point out that the doorway was a non-sentient inanimate object just made Blasto's temper tantrum even worse. Does that sound like a sober, rational mind to you? If it weren't for special effects director Mara T'Rue offering to strap some explosives to the doorway and blow it up, thereby satisfying Blasto's demand that it be 'fired,' we never would have finished the scene."_

The actress took another sip of her tea._ "As for why you, well, you're an STG agent who has already proven that you're effective at this type of stuff by 'fixing' the script and getting Dreed hired. And, for whatever reason, you have an interest in the vid actually turning out good. Maybe it's because it is your story. In truth, I don't particularly care what your interest is, just that it is aligned with my interest: getting this vid done and done right. To give you some extra motivation, I'll owe you a favor after this. Just find the scumbag who is currently supplying Blasto and scare him off for the time being. How you do that is up to you."_

_"You're not afraid of this getting out?" _Kirrahe inquired._ "The STG never discloses its activities, of course, but the dealer might eventually tell Blasto, who might then blab it to the press. It could become a scandal for you."_

_"That's why I *don't* want the dealer killed," _the actress explained. _"Yes, the headline 'Adria S'Voz Ordered a Hit!' is a scandal. However, 'Concerned Adria S'Voz Secretly Intervened To Keep Co-Star Blasto Off Drugs' I can deal with."_

Kirrahe drummed his three fingers on the table and thought for a few seconds, then eventually replied, _"No promises, Ms. S'Voz, but I'll see what I can do."_

The asari thanked the major, provided what rumors and second-hand information she had on Blasto's dealer, then finished her tea and left. Kirrahe watched as she walked out of the restaurant and quietly mulled over her offer for a while afterwards. _"Tell me, Agent Vass,"_ he eventually asked. _"What do you think?"_

_"Do you want my honest opinion?"_ the young agent replied. _"Or is this meant to evaluate my skills at reading a situation?"_

_"Your answer should be the same either way,"_ the major responded.

Vass winced at Kirrahe's words. The major was right, of course, and the young agent felt foolish for asking. Vass quickly shrugged it off and just got to the question. _"I think there is a good chance that it was a sincere request. S'Voz has made it abundantly clear before that it is important to her that Blasto: The Hunt for Saren be a hit and that she'll do what she thinks is necessary to make that happen,"_ he replied, then added, _"Of course, she is also an actress. Making a scenario seem convincing is what she does. Following through on her request would have you looking into specific areas related to how 6th Dimension Vids is connected to the drug trade. If the Eclipse mercenary group knows about S'Voz's request or is somehow behind it, that means they could anticipate what you'll be doing in your investigation and maybe plan a surprise."_

Kirrahe smiled._ "Spoken like a veteran Special Tasks Group operative. You have a knack for analysis, Agent Vass. I think that what we need to do now is work on your other skills. When was the last time you were at a shooting range, if ever?"_

* * *

Shooting at 6th Dimension Vids was closed for the day, the studio having given everyone a two-day break in the schedule. Major Kirrahe took Vass to the Armax Arsenal Arena in downtown Nos Astra. Vass spent the rest of the morning and afternoon being run through combat drills by the major, who was an exacting tutor. They finished hours later. It left Vass' entire body considerably sore. Kirrahe, by contrast, seemed reinvigorated.

_"Not bad given that this was your first effort,"_ the major told the rookie agent as they exited the arena._ "Next time though, try to remember to hit the batarian pirates in *their* face with *your* fist, not vice-versa. Now then, Agent Vass, we've earned ourselves some relaxation time. There's a place I have been meaning to visit. It's a bar called Eternity."_

The bar was located in Nos Astra's financial district. It straddled the line between 'upscale spot for business professionals' and 'shady locale complete with a stripper stage, table dancing and private rooms.' Vass was grateful that the bar at least appeared to get cleaned on a regular basis.

_"Didn't, umm, think this was your kind of place,"_ Vass told the major as the hostess led them to a booth.

_"Actually, I've never been here before,"_ the major casually remarked. _"I should probably explain that we're here on official business. This establishment is frequented by some members of the Eclipse mercenary group and various other individuals engaged in various illicit activities. The bar is in a nice enough section of Illium that even Eclipse is highly unlikely to try anything inside it. It's generally understood in Illium's underworld that Eternity is neutral turf."_

The major's comment jogged Vass' memory and he suddenly realized why the bar's name had rung a distant bell. _"This is the same spot where, a few nights ago, Blasto got ejected by a krogan bouncer for trying to join the dancers on stage, isn't it?"_ he asked.

Kirrahe took a look at the cocktail menu. _"The very same place. According to the news item you showed me on the incident, Blasto had been here for several hours prior to getting ejected. What does that tell you?"_

Vass thought for a second._ "That whatever he was on that caused him to think he could join the dancers on the stage he must have taken while he was here at the bar? Because if he had taken it before arriving then the drug probably would have worn off before then?"_

_"Quite possibly,"_ Kirrahe responded._ "Though I don't know exactly how long certain drugs affect the hanar. Still, this seemed like a good starting point to do that favor for Adria S'Voz. The news story had indicated that this was a favorite haunt of Blasto's. Maybe it is for his dealer as well."_

The young agent began to get a bit anxious. _"Didn't you also say that Eclipse mercenaries frequent this bar too? If they are behind S'Voz's request, they could assume that we are actively looking for Blasto's dealer."_

Kirrahe nodded. _"And they would be correct, Agent Vass. This is an opportunity to find out if S'Voz is working with Eclipse. Remember, that group runs the drug trade on Illium. They would therefore probably know who is supplying for VIPs like Blasto. So if Blasto's dealer is a regular here and Eclipse thought I was looking for that dealer, they'd probably have people here keeping an eye out for me. So if any mercenaries make a move on us tonight, most likely by following us out of the club and trying to jump us in an alleyway, then we'll know that S'Voz is likely working with them. If Eclipse doesn't make a move, then they probably weren't expecting us and S'Voz therefore isn't connected to them."_

Vass began perspiring. _"So, we're possibly stepping into trap by being here? Why didn't you tell me?!"_

The major looked up from the drink menu, honestly puzzled. _"I just told you just now. Do pay attention, Agent Vass. You're smart but you have a habit of daydreaming."_ The major began looking at the cocktail list again, speaking as he scanned down it. _"Yes, we are taking a risk by being here. But we are Special Tasks Group agents. We are one step ahead at all times. We know they may be laying a trap for us and you've just had a whole afternoon's worth of combat training in case they do. Also, I'm told this place has the best daiquiris in Nos Astra. I've never tried the earth fruit 'strawberry.' Yes, I believe it's past time I've had one of those. What would you like?"_

Vass opted to get a non-alcoholic soft drink. After their drinks arrived, a fresh question popped into his head._ "How do we find Blasto's dealer, assuming he is even here?"_

Kirrahe sipped his daiquiri and smiled as he got his very first taste of strawberry. _"That's a very good question! I suppose we could just randomly ask people. Ordinarily, you're not supposed to draw attention to yourself like that in an undercover investigation, but in this particular case we are trying to catch the mercs' attention, so we *do* want to do that. I suggest that when you finish your drink you head over to the bartender and ask her if she knows who sells drugs to Blasto. If that doesn't alert the mercs to our presence then nothing will," _he explained, then offered the young agent a drink straw. _"Would you like a sip of my cocktail? This fruit has the most delightful texture."_

Suddenly wishing he had ordered an alcoholic beverage, Vass took a sip. It was quite good. He then finished his own drink and headed to the bar.

_"So, what'll it be kid?"_ asked the bartender in voice that was unusually raspy for an asari. _"Sorry, no sex. I think I spotted a city health inspector earlier. We're having a special on Thursday though, if you want to come back then..."_

Vass cleared his throat. _"That's fine. I'll just have an, umm ... earth gin & tonic."_

_"Ah, into the fancy, imported cocktails, I see,"_ the bartender chortled. _"Well, high-roller, you're in luck. There was a human in here the other week and she insisted I try one of those. Really refreshing. I special-ordered some earth gin after that. Let that be a lesson to ya. Even after a 1,000 years, you can still find new things to delight you in this galaxy."_

The asari reached under the bar and produced a bottle with earth labeling on it, fixed Vass a drink and then poured herself one. _"Here's to new experiences,"_ she rasped.

They clinked glasses. _"1,000 years? Are you a matriarch then?"_ the young agent asked.

The bartender shrugged._ "Among other things. Survive a millennium and you can be described a 1,000 different ways. All of them would have been true at one time or another."_

Vass took a deep swig of his gin & tonic and worked up his courage. _"This place was in the news recently, wasn't it? That movie star Blasto caused a scene?"_

The bartender sneered at the mention of the hanar._ "Yeah, he was here. Another lesson: just because your species doesn't have assholes doesn't mean that you can't be one yourself. He's lucky our krogan doorman was the one who threw him to the curb. I wouldn't have been as gentle. That extranet clip of it is hilarious though."_

_"Do you know what he was on that caused him to think he could go onstage with the dancers?"_ Vass asked, taking another drink.

The matriarch grunted and took a swig of her gin & tonic, _"Who cares? He ain't coming back. That's the bottomline."_

_"Oh, well..."_ Vass began to stammer. _"I-I figured if you had barred Blasto then maybe you had a rule against people taking whatever he used that night, maybe threw out others who had that stuff too..."_

The bartender took another drink, then narrowed her eyes and began staring at Vass. _"What are you playing at, kid? You a reporter for one of the scandal journals? An investigator for some lawyer suing Blasto? Special Tasks Group? What is it?"_

_"I-I just read about the incident and was curious..."_ the STG agent attempted to claim even though he knew the bartender wasn't buying it. "_Since you were apparently there that night, I thought..."_

_"Ha!"_ the bartender snorted. She wiped the countertop and placed a fresh bowl of dextro-amino acid snacks in front of a turian customer. _"Tell whoever you work for that I don't know because I make it my business not to know those kind of things, ok? ... Still, decent try. You pushed it too far, but until that point I was buying the whole dumb teenager routine. Tell you what, another drink on the house."_

The matriarch fixed them both a second gin & tonic. Vass took a sip, then suddenly realized that by doing so, he couldn't walk back to Kirrahe's table without looking rude. The asari had a captive audience for the next few minutes at least.

_"Yeah, you salarians are smart and all but you want to know the real reason why you're good at this sneaky, cloak & dagger stuff?"_ the bartender asked. _"It's because you salarians guard secrets so well. The reason your people can do that is because you have no sex drive, so you can't be seduced. That's the weak spot for all other species. It's what gives asari spooks their edge too. My people just have to act sweet or give a look to pry information out of people. I'm a little different though. I talk dirty."_

_"I was just being nosey about something that had been in the news recently..."_ Vass insisted.

The asari matriarch gave no heed to Vass' claim and kept on talking._ "Let me give you an example - You want to know the real reason why the asari prefer to mate with other species? All that stuff we say about furthering our evolution and spreading our culture throughout the galaxy? That's just what we say to make it sound respectable. The real reason is that the sex is always hotter with an alien. *Way* hotter,"_ the bartender grabbed the gin bottle and poured more into her gin & tonic. _"See, when two asari mate, there's the pleasure you get from the melding of minds - which is awesome, by the way - but that's it. When an asari melds with another species, however, it's that plus whatever the other species brings to the table. Our minds are connected, so we can feel everything that they feel, including how they get off. And we can share memories too. In the past thousand years I've had plenty of time to learn what gets turians, humans, krogan, hanar, quarians, volus, elcor, and drell off, plus a whole bunch of other species you may not have even heard of,"_ the asari explained.

She nodded at the thought, then leaned back, took a sip of her gin & tonic and reminisced for a few moments. Her gaze slowly turned back to Vass. _"Come to think of it, the only one I don't know is salarian. Hmmm..."_ She slowly winked at him.

Vass froze and gulped.

The matriarch proceeded to cackle with laughter. _"It's alright, kid. I was just messing with you. It's been a slow day and I needed a laugh,"_ she chuckled, then threw back the remainder of her drink. She put the glass away and stopped laughing. _"Really, though, with pretty much any other species that line would have worked. Within five minutes I could have had all-access to your brain."_

The young agent quietly finished his drink, thanked the bartender and headed back to the Kirrahe's table._ "Well done, Agent Vass!"_ the major exclaimed._ "You had quite a number of people staring at you and the bartender by the end. That should be sufficient to attract Eclipse's attention if they are indeed looking for us. I'll pay our tab and we'll head back to the skycar. Remind me to give you my spare pistol once we get outside."_

* * *

Kirrahe and Vass took a slow, leisurely walk back to the garage containing their rented skycar. Nothing happened along the way.

_"Hmmm, I guess S'Voz was being straight with us after all,"_ Kirrahe said as they drove off. _"She just wants us to find a way to keep Blasto off of drugs for the time being."_

Vass sighed. _"So the trip to Eternity was a waste then?"_

_"Not at all,"_ the major replied. _"We can at least eliminate S'Voz as the connection. And your conversation was noticed by enough people that it will probably get back to Eclipse sooner or later. They'll know we're looking into who Blasto's dealer is, so they may yet make another move. We just have to be vigilant."_

* * *

[Author's note: Special thanks to Magpie Corvidae for permission to use her 'Jacana' character from her story "Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News."]


	18. Chapter 18

[Author's note: Dear readers, I am sorry for the delayed update. While One Tough Cloaca is very much an alive, ongoing project, I have burned through all of the story's pre-written chapters and the additional ones I was able to write up until now. That means I have no buffer anymore and may no longer be able to post new chapters every week. They just often take more time to write than that. That said, I am eagerly working away on the story and there are about a half-dozen chapters left to go.]

**Chapter 18**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Today on Behind the Scenes Insights we profile up & coming asari actress Linia T'Pala, who will have her first major part in the forthcoming Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. T'Pala told our reporter she was thrilled to be working on a big-budget production. "The last vid I did was this really low-budget crime caper story set in Armali. I was the driver in the climactic getaway scene. Afterwards I asked how they were able to afford all of the police skycars chasing us. Turned out the producers had mounted cameras on the back of the getaway skycar and told the police it was involved in a kidnapping," she recalled, adding, "It was really nice of the court to let the producer attend the premiere." _

* * *

_"Quiet on the set,"_ exclaimed Bik Orbal, the slender drell director of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. Once the murmuring had died down, he announced _"action"_ and actors Adria S'Voz and Jorgal Dreed resumed their armed stand-off. Actress Linia T'Pala stood a discreet distance behind Dreed, her prop shotgun pointed at his back.

Dreed's hand tightly gripped a pistol pointed directly at S'Voz, its laser pointer dancing on her chest. After two seconds of silence, the gravel-voiced krogan spoke. "_Shi'Paard, this isn't right,"_ he declared. _"The cure for my people might be in that compound. If there is even a chance that it is in there, I have to take it."_

S'Voz's eye's darted to the pointer but otherwise she didn't flinch, She trained her own pistol's laser pointer at Dreed's head. _"Not a chance. You gave your oath to serve on my crew. Live up to your word or we end this right here,"_ she replied.

_"So, that's how it is?"_ Dreed rasped as his finger hovered over the trigger

_"That's how it is,"_ S'Voz confirmed, her pistol still trained on Dreed. From behind, the krogan, T'Pala tensed up and drew a bead on the krogan.

A pregnant pause followed. The pause then lingered for several seconds longer than expected before Dreed lowered his prop pistol and shook his head. _"No, I can't say the next line. I can't,"_ he announced, dropping out of character.

Orbal threw up his arms and rolled his eyes. "_What is the issue?"_

_"A krogan clan leader would not say the line: 'You win, Shi'Paard. For the sake of the galaxy, Saren must be stopped,' and just back down,"_ Dreed declared. _"Especially not if he thinks that Arterius can cure the genophage. I'm not saying he couldn't be talked out of it, but his pride wouldn't make it this easy. Not after he has drawn his weapon. The scene just isn't believable."_

Orbal was having none of it. _"We're sticking to the script. Read the damn line."_

_"No, we're not,"_ Dreed growled back. _"You can't make me say this garbage."_

The set grew quiet as the cast and crew watched the stand-off. Special Tasks Group secret agent Solik Vass was among those raptly viewing the drama from off-set. It was an eerie parallel, he thought, to the real-life incident the scene was based on: Urdot Wrex and Commander Shepard facing off on the beaches of Virmire just before the assault on Saren Arterius' base. Just like in that incident, the krogan could be terminated at any second, though on this case it would result in the loss of a job, not a life. The soundstage crackled with tension nonetheless. Standing just to Vass' left, was Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa, the studio's chief makeup artist, who let out a quiet, "Keelah..."

Major Kirrahe, who was also standing nearby, watched the scene silently with his arms folded, as was his usual practice on a set. While the senior STG agent was supposedly the vid's expert military consultant, Vass guessed that the major had spoken a grand total of maybe ten times on a set. He was a keen observer though and was watching Orbal and Dreed's confrontation particularly intently.

_"Fine, then,"_ Orbal at last replied. _"If you won't read the lines, then your character dies in this scene and we shoot the rest of the vid without you. T'Rue, outfit Dreed with squibbs and give T'Pala a gun that fires blanks."_

Dreed sneered but said nothing.

T'Pala, who had been watching the confrontation like everyone else, but was much closer to Dreed, did a double-take at Orbal's instruction but remained silent as well. She clearly didn't want to get any more involved in the current drama than was already the case.

S'Voz, on the other hand, was not as easily intimidated. _"Before we do that, let's consider another option,"_ she announced. _"Dreed, what do you propose we change the lines to?"_

The krogan spun around towards the actress. _"I ... don't really know,"_ he conceded. _"I just know that the script's lines don't ring true. Does anyone know what Shepard and Wrex actually said to each other?"_

S'Voz was clearly irritated with Dreed for disrupting things, Vass noticed. She was nevertheless keeping her opinions in check for the moment, presumably in the hopes of resolving the matter quickly and getting back to shooting the scene. _"Well, as it happens, there's somebody on the set who witnessed it. Kirrahe, get over here. We actually need your help this time," _she declared.

Numerous heads suddenly turned to the major, who then straightened up and strode over to the actors. His face was expressionless but Vass could see that he was regarding Dreed warily. The krogan's friend and fellow actor Tyruss Aklaysius had previously warned Vass that Dreed might not react well to meeting the STG agent famous for killing numerous krogan on Virmire, something S'Voz was apparently unaware of. Dreed's already surly expression became noticeably darker as Kirrahe approached. The tension between the two was palpable to everyone on the set.

Out of the corner of his eye, Vass noticed that Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa had discreetly turned on her omni-tool's recording function to capture the drama. "_We may need evidence..."_ she whispered to Vass. The young agent, meanwhile, surreptitiously checked to make sure the concealed STG sidearm he now possessed was in its usual spot.

S'Voz, sensing the hostility and presumably realizing she may have accidentally stirred something up, stepped forward and somewhat between Kirrahe and Dreed. It was a gutsy move, Vass thought, and so did many other onlookers. Their quiet murmuring briefly became the only sound on the set. S'Voz refused to acknowledge the tension however and defiantly remained between the STG agent and the krogan. Orbal sat in his director's chair, seemingly forgotten.

_"So, major, what actually happened between Shepard and Wrex?"_ the actress asked.

Kirrahe's body was all coiled tension but he spoke in a calm, even-toned manner. _"The confrontation actually began with me,"_ he explained. _"Shepard, being human, knew little about the genophage. So when the issue came up the commander asked me - I'm paraphrasing from memory - why Saren potentially having a cure was significant. I replied that if the cure got out the krogans' numbers would rapidly swell as they had before the rebellions and we couldn't make the mistake of allowing that to happen again."_

Dreed narrowed his eyes, stepped slightly around S'Voz and leaned in to Kirrahe._ "And what did Wrex say to that?"_

The major didn't move or flinch. _"He leaned into me, much as you are doing now, and said - __this I remember quite clearly - 'We are not a mistake.' He then stalked away and began firing his shotgun into the river. When Shepard finally approached him, Wrex said that if there was a cure, he couldn't allow it to be destroyed because his people were facing extinction. Shepard argued that Saren was the real enemy. Wrex pulled his pistol, prompting Shepard to do the same. Wrex demanded that Shepard give him a better reason than that. Shepard pointed out that these krogan were nothing more than mindless slaves of Saren and asked Wrex if that was what he wanted for his people. Wrex thought about that for a few seconds. He finally said that the krogan had won the galaxy for the Council only to be neutered afterwards when they ceased to be useful. He doubted that letting the krogan become Saren's tools would turn out any better for them. That's when he stood down."_

Dreed remained in Kirrahe's space. _"And Wrex bought all that?"_

Kirrahe stoically stood his ground. _"With all due respect, Mr. Dreed, you never saw the krogan on Virmire. You would not have recognized them. Being organic was the only thing that separated them from the geth. Wrex stood down because he realized Shepard was right: The things Saren was creating would not have been the salvation of the krogan people, but their final, irrevocable downfall."_

S'Voz again stepped forward to separate the two. _"If we ditch the script and improvise something along those lines, would that satisfy you, Dreed?"_ she asked.

Dreed responded to her while continuing to stare at Kirrahe. _"Yes... If I can mention the possibility of extinction and also draw the parallel between the krogan serving the Council and the krogan serving Saren that would work."_

_"Okay, then. That's what we do,"_ S'Voz replied.

_"Now, waitaminute,"_ Orbal interjected._ "You don't get to just throw out the script like that, not for a long, improvised dialogue scene. Or did you forget that this is an action movie? We need to keep the pacing tight."_

_"No, Dreed's right,"_ S'Voz countered. _"The written lines are weak. We can do better."_

Having S'Voz take his side had a calming effect on Dreed. He stepped back from Kirrahe and began moving back to his earlier spot on the set. The soundstage's onlookers began to breathe a collective sigh of relief. That stopped a few seconds later when the major began to address the krogan. Dreed froze, then spun around to face the STG agent.

_"One more thing, Mr. Dreed,"_ Kirrahe announced. "_Ever since that day, I've thought a lot about Wrex's remark, 'We are not a mistake.' I realize now that he was right. Whatever the history between our peoples, no species deserves to go extinct. __Wrex was only trying to do the right thing to save his people. I respect him for that,__" _the major explained. _"I understand Wrex is back on Tuchanka now trying to reform the clans and spark a revival of krogan culture. I sincerely hope he succeeds and the krogan prove that they would have risen on their own had my people not interfered with their natural evolution."_

Dreed slowly nodded in response to Kirrahe but said nothing further. S'Voz drew his attention away by throwing out a suggestion for how they handle the scene. Dreed turned to the actress and gave her his full attention. The soundstage gave out a second collective sigh of relief.

_"Keelah, I can breathe again,"_ Suzra'Bonah announced, and stopped recording the on-set drama.

_"Hey, could you send me a copy of that?"_ Vass inquired. Suzra'Bonah nodded and forwarded it to the salarian's omni-tool. The quarian then dashed to the set to touch up S'Voz's makeup. Vass pulled up the clip and began watching it.

The rookie STG agent was still examining it when Kirrahe walked up next to him. _"What's so fascinating?"_ the major asked.

_"Well, it's the quarian's recording of your 'conversation' with Dreed, which was pretty dramatic,"_ Vass replied. _"But there is something else about it that I just noticed and wasn't expecting. I'm still checking to see if I'm right."_ The young salarian fiddled with the settings on his omni-tool for half a minute, then started nodding. "_Yes, that's got to be it. I watched as Suzra'Bonah sent me the clip through the studio's private communications network. But my own omni-tool doesn't register where the message came from. It can't be traced it back to her. That's because she sent the clip using Ariake Tech's SecureMessenger 3.5."_

Kirrahe beamed at this sidekick. "_The same rare technology that an Eclipse ally used during your kidnapping to send a fake studio alert to Linia and draw her away! Well done, Agent Vass. Our next task is clear: we find out what connection the makeup artist has to Eclipse."_

* * *

Major Kirrahe found a discrete hiding place just down the hall from Suzra'Bonah's personal office and went over the plan one more time with his sidekick. _"Remember, we don't know what precisely her involvement is yet,"_ the major declared. "_It would be highly unusual for a quarian to be a member of Eclipse, but they could be paying her off, blackmailing her or using her unwittingly. Eclipse thinks you're not an agent, so a variation on the same cover story you used with the editor, Olo Stunn - that you are trying to help Linia find out who pranked her with a fake message - is our best option. If things go bad, just signal me on your omni-tool. I'll be right around the corner."_

Vass nodded and approached the makeup artist's office. Music was emanating through the door. It was an orchestral score that seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. The rookie agent knocked and heard Suzra'Bonah exclaim _"Bosh'tet!"_ over the music, before the volume dropped and she irritably asked, _"Who is it?"_

_"It's Solik Vass. You know, Linia T'Pala's friend? I'd like to ask you about something,"_ he bluffed. _"May I come in?"_

_"Umm, sure. Just need to tidy up,"_ the quarian replied. Vass could hear the sounds of numerous vid screens being powered down, items being shuffled around, drawers being closed and other indications of frantic activity, followed by a resounding crashing sound and further cursing by the quarian. After another minute the makeup artist finally announced, _"Come on in."_

Vass stepped inside. The room was lined with counters that were littered with numerous jars and containers filled with various cosmetics as well as devices that Vass assumed were used to mix or concoct them. The walls alternated between simple mirrors and large view screens. Suzra'Bonah stood nervously in the center. Her brown and gold exo-suit had several long smudges of a gray, glittery makeup substance across her arms, chest and upper thighs. The young agent did a double-take at the sight, prompting the quarian to look down and notice the mess for the apparent first time. She let out another, even louder, "Bosh'tet!" then reached for a washcloth by a basin and began wiping off the makeup.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you,"_ Vass apologized. _"Was I interrupting something?"_

Suzra'Bonah continued to sop up the gray glitter. _"No, no, nothing at all... Just working on perfecting Mr. Aklaysius' makeup."_

Vass was only a novice in the industry but he knew that was highly unlikely. So he asked the first question to pop into his head. _"Perfecting? Really? They've already started shooting his scenes using the existing makeup. They can't change it now without creating continuity errors in the footage, right?"_

The already-nervous quarian grew more jittery. _"They-they might use it in the sequel! You never know!"_ she sputtered. _"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway?!"_

Vass took a breath and began his cover story. _"Earlier today, when you sent me that clip of the on-set confrontation, I noticed the message couldn't be traced back to you. You're using some serious tech to send things secretly. Why?"_

While it was always hard to read a quarian's facial expressions through their visors, Vass could at least tell that Suzra'Bonah's eyes had gotten noticeably wider. She also gulped. _"What-What are you talking about...?"_

The young agent felt a surge of adrenaline. 'Good work, Agent Vass. You've got her off-balance. Press forward while you have the advantage,' he thought to himself.

Vass adopted his best accusatory stare and dropped his voice a register. _"In fact, you're using Ariake Tech's SecureMessenger 3.5, aren't you? Others may not have noticed this, but we salarians pick up on these things. That's the type of tech that's used by smugglers. Why does a makeup artist need that level of secrecy?"_

Suzra'Bonah began to tremble. _"Why are you even asking me about this?"_ she asked in a quavering voice.

Vass narrowed his eyes._ "Because somebody has been using this technology to send fake messages to someone else currently working on this vid and that person is quite upset about it and I'm helping them find out who's behind it. That's you, isn't it? 'Fess up!" _It didn't occur to Vass to clarify that he meant Linia T'Pala. He assumed that part would be understood.

For a few seconds Vass thought Suzra'Bonah was having a problem with her exo-suit's air recycling system, then he realized she was just hyperventilating. "_Upset?! Really?!"_ she gasped. _"I'm sorry I did it, alright? I-I thought I would just do it once or twice, but, keelah, I got carried away. Does he know it was me yet? This-this could mean my job. Please, don't tell him if you haven't already. I swear I'll stop."_

It was Vass' turn to be confused. 'Him? What is she talking about?' he wondered. The agent decided to keep the bluff going however. _"Maybe we can keep this secret IF you stop it now and tell me how it got started in the first place?"_

The quarian, still trying to restore her breathing to a normal rate, began to speak. _"It began, umm, three years ago. I read an interview Tyruss gave where he said he always writes a response to a fan letter if it comes from an extranet address that his communications VI says has never contacted him before. But he only responds once. He said that he wanted his fans to feel special but that if he __responded to every follow-up message he'd never have time to do anything else. So I created a new extranet account, sent him a piece of fanmail, and it worked! I got a new message from him. So I created another address after that, using a different name and it worked again. But I realized I couldn't keep creating new accounts. That's when I heard about the Ariake Tech program. I figured it would fool Tyruss' VI into thinking the message came from a new account because it cannot record the address at all. I had it installed and began to use it to send messages to Tyruss."_

Vass had been hoping that confronting the quarian would prompt a revelation but he hadn't expected anything quite like this. _"Wait, you have been doing this for three years?!"_

"_Keelah, I know how it must look..."_ Suzra'Bonah replied in a halting voice._ "It seemed harmless at first. I had to create a new fake identity each time but that was fun. It was like we were role-playing together. I didn't even have to be a quarian. I could be a human who had hated turians because of the First Contact War but had gotten over that thanks to his vids. Or an asari who wanted to discuss the craft of acting with him - he really liked that one. Or a turian offering to bear his child - he would always say 'no' in the politest way. He's such a gentleman! After a while it began to feel like I was writing a movie script just for us... We were having so much fun together."_

The quarian took a long, deep breath, then continued. _"I never thought I would actually meet him though. I mean, a quarian working as a makeup artist? What studio would hire me? And even if some studio did, what where the odds that I'd work on a vid with Tyruss? Or that he would call me 'luzveh' the first time we would meet in person?" _At the mention of the word 'luzveh,' a quarian term of endearment, Suzra'Bonah had to pause to collect herself. _"Or that he would turn out to be so nice? I mean, I did know that because I had been corresponding with him for three years even if he didn't know, but meeting him in person was different."_

Vass suddenly recognized the music he had been hearing as he approached her office. "_You were watching 'Fleet & Flotilla' when I knocked on the door, weren't you?"_ Suzra'Bonah nodded and turned on a vid screen. It showed a scene of Tyruss Aklaysius playing the vid's romantic lead Bellicus and grabbing his quarian leading lady in a passionate embrace while the soundtrack's love theme swelled to a crescendo.

The quarian sighed as she saw the scene again for what Vass presumed was the umpteenth time. _"How I could not fall in love with him?"_ she plaintively asked.

Vass had liked the scene too, though he guessed it probably would have made a much bigger impression on him if he had been a young quarian woman the first time he saw it.

_"I think creating an elaborate subterfuge to talk with Tyruss isn't necessary for you anymore,"_ he told Suzra'Bonah. _"You're not an anonymous fan. You're his professional colleague. He might respond if you sent him a message as yourself. Or just approached him in person." _

_"Keelah, do you really think so?"_ she asked. _"I suppose I could try. If I do that and drop the anonymous messages, you promise not to tell him about all this?"_

Vass promised he would, though he wondered if that was a wise vow to make. He nevertheless decided that having the quarian talking directly to Aklaysius as herself would be better for both of them. At the very least, things would be clearer. Suzra'Bonah seemed to warm up to the idea as well.

_"The other day in the makeup room, Tyruss told Dreed that his mistress on Palaven had become really distant in the last few months. I think they might break up!"_ she excitedly told Vass._ "If he's looking for a replacement, this could be my big chance. Wish me luck!"_

* * *

_"Not how I expected that investigation would turn out,"_ Major Kirrahe told Vass over lunch. _"__At least we ruled out another suspect. __And who knows? Maybe it'll turn out well in the end for Suzra and Tyruss. Hiring a star-struck fan as my assistant turned out to be a pretty good move in my case."_

Vass smiled at the compliment. _"Thank you, sir. So, what's our next move?"_

The major took a bite of his sandwich. _"We still need to do the favor for S'Voz and find Blasto's drug dealer. That's another potential connection to Eclipse."_

They finished their meals and were about to exit the studio cafeteria when the rookie agent's omni-tool pinged. _"It's a studio alert,"_ he announced. "_Looks like we should have dealt with S'Voz's request sooner... Production on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren has been indefinitely postponed." _

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Multiple sources confirm that what 6th Dimension Vids had claimed was an acute case of indigestion that required hanar superstar Blasto to be rushed to a hospital today was actually a drug overdose. Elcor producer Mlax Ventkad told our reporter, "Dishonest assertion. Blasto is in fine health and we expect a positive prognosis from the doctors soon." Asked what this meant for the still-unfinished Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, the producer replied. "Intentionally vague response. The production is not officially closed."_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Illium Entertainment News Update – Well-wishers packed downtown Nos Astra's Dantius Memorial hospital, where hanar superstar Blasto is stable following being treated for a near-fatal drug overdose. Doctors declined to comment on the actor's condition but did say they were seeking a specialist to determine whether his current sickly-green color is unnatural for a hanar. The head priest of the Enkindler religion issued a statement that Blasto's overdose was a clear sign that the Enkindlers were angry that the actor had refused to donate a cut of profits from his latest book to the church._

* * *

Solik Vass found asari actress Linia T'Pala seated on a bench just outside 6th Dimension Vids' Soundstage 11. She was decked out in her asari commando costume, but rather than fighting bad guys she was quietly holding her legs against her chest and staring at the ground. She had obviously been crying earlier but that had passed. Now she just looked numb.

_"This seat taken?"_ Vass asked. Linia remained silent and didn't move.

Vass understood. The news earlier that day that production on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren had been indefinitely postponed following its star's drug overdose had left the studio's employees and the numerous actors working on the vid in a state of stunned disbelief. Lead actress Adria S'Voz had estimated to Vass that the studio had finished about three-fourths of the vid. Unfortunately, that remaining quarter mostly included scenes featuring Blasto, the vid's titular star. The hanar actor's erratic behavior had meant that few of his key scenes had been satisfactorily completed and thus had been pushed to the back of the schedule. The studio's veteran employees were used to Blasto's antics however and over the past few weeks had assured others that the star would eventually get his act together and things would be fine.

Now Blasto was in a hospital with no official word on his condition - an ominous sign. Any hope that he would return soon seemed hopelessly naive and rumors were flying thick and fast that the studio would soon cut its losses and close the production down entirely. It was a bitter pill for those who had worked so many long and occasionally dangerous hours on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. For people like Linia, who had assumed the vid would be her big break as an actress, it was even worse.

Vass took the spot next to the asari. _"You don't have to say anything,"_ he told her._ "But I'll stay here if you want me too."_

Linia put her arms around Vass and laid her head on his shoulder. She started softly sobbing. Vass embraced her and patted her shoulder. Linia cried for another minute, then brought her head back up.

_"Thanks,"_ she said, wiping away her tears. _"Hey, let's get my skycar and get away from here. I know a nice place."_

* * *

The spot Linia had in mind was a public park not far from the studio complex. It had a lake that featured some of the odder-looking but harmless animals native to Illium. The pair picked up soft drinks from a vending machine and sat on some moss-covered rocks by the edge of the lake sipping their sodas. The change in scenery improved Linia's mood, nudging her from sorrowful to merely depressed.

Vass was quietly grateful that the moss on the rocks was even softer and spongier than it looked. He had recently made a change to his daily routine, a result of his having been recruited into the Special Tasks Group. He now got up two hours earlier every day in order to get trained in advanced combat techniques by Major Kirrahe at Nos Astra's Armax Arsenal Arena. The major was an exacting coach and Vass' muscles were aching and sore as a result. His status as an agent was a secret though so he tried his best to hide his discomfort from Linia. The best thing he could do for her was just be a sympathetic audience, he thought.

_"I know there will be other opportunities if this vid is scrapped,"_ Linia told Vass. _"But will I ever get to do another vid with Adria S'Voz? One where I get to do a bunch of crazy action scenes with her and a big, tough krogan like Dreed? No, that's once-in-a-lifetime."_

Linia looked out at the ripples in the lake and sighed._ "I'm sorry that nobody will get to see the 'waterfall scene' either. Savara, the vid's cinematographer, showed us maidens a rough edit of the scene the other day and it was just wonderful. We were all having the time of our lives and it showed,"_ she remarked, faintly smiling at the memory of that day. It had started off awkwardly with the studio trying to film a cheap titillation scene featuring her and the other actresses playing the Normandy crew but it had unexpectedly evolved into something exhilarating, even inspiring, after S'Voz took charge of the direction._ "It was just a few days ago, but it all seems so distant now..."_ she lamented.

She squeezed Vass' hand, her five fingers entwining with his three. _"At least I got to make some friends..."_ She looked into the salarian's large, black eyes and Vass could see that a thought had suddenly struck her.

_"Solik, I had an odd conversation the other day with Dar Rarbin, the stunt coordinator,"_ she began, her voice wavering at times._ "He said something to the effect of you and I having had a 'wild, action-packed day' in Nos Astra and not to worry, he wouldn't tell anybody about 'what really happened to the skycar.' I didn't know what to say, so I pretended to know what he was talking about. I did get that he meant that day that you and I went downtown to see Dr. T'Soni and I then rushed back to the studio because I thought the shooting schedule had been moved up. After Rarbin said that, I remembered that the major got quite anxious that day when I told him you were in downtown Nos Astra alone and he said he would head out immediately to fetch you himself. I also remembered that you really wanted to see the faked studio alert I got that made me leave you downtown in the first place."_

Linia stroked Vass' hand and her voice became quieter. _"Solik, something happened after I left you that day, didn't it? What-what was it?"_

In his head, Vass could hear Major Kirrahe's voice admonishing him to not tell Linia anything. To lie to her. 'It's for her own good,' he heard the major explain. 'The less she knows, the safer she is.' Vass weighed this against the fact that Linia obviously knew that something had happened. And there was another consideration. Along with the major, Linia was the one other person he completely trusted. She deserved to be able to trust him too, Vass decided.

_"Linia, you have to understand. I cannot tell you everything. I've been sworn to secrecy,"_ Vass replied. _"But, yes, something happened that afternoon after you left. I was kidnapped by enemies of the major. They wanted to find out what I knew about the STG. So they grabbed me in broad daylight and dragged me off to a place where they could question me. Luckily, the major was able to find me and get me out of there."_

Vass mentally congratulated himself on the answer. It was all true, so he had avoided lying to Linia. But he was certain that he had not done much more than confirm what she already knew. He then saw the horrified reaction on Linia's face and realized he may have given away more than he intended.

_"Kidnapped?! By who? And were you hurt? What did they do to you?"_ she exclaimed.

Vass gave her hand a squeeze. _"It's ok. It was scary for a while, yes, but like I said, the major rescued me. I was roughed up a little, but nothing permanent. The funny thing was that they grabbed me because they wanted information on the major. They were kind of surprised once they realized that I didn't know anything, really. The only reason they believed that was because an asari member of their gang forced me to meld with her."_

Linia gave out a sharp gasp and grabbed Vass in a tight hug. She began slowly rocking him back and forth._ "I'm so, so sorry,"_ she told him. _"I had no idea. If I had known you had been melded with against your will… "_

_"Well, yeah. They used some drug on me,"_ the young salarian replied. _"It wore off after a while though. No permanent harm."_

_"No, I mean that you were *forced* to do it,"_ Linia explained. She then noticed the perplexed look on Vass' face._ "Oh, yeah. I guess being an alien, you may not understand… How to explain this? Umm… Well, the first time an alien melds with an asari is supposed to be an important moment. It's when the alien's mind is, uh, 'opened up' to other perspectives, to understanding the galaxy in a broader way. It's supposed to only happen between people who trust each other. For it to have been some asari thug who was rooting through your brain like a burglar ransacking a house is just … wrong, you know?"_

Vass caressed Linia's cheek and brushed away the beginnings of a tear. _"It wasn't fun, true. But I am ok now,"_ he tried to reassure her.

Linia sighed softly. _"Maybe it is more important to us asari. Our whole culture is about seeking out other species and sharing. It's how we spread our influence,"_ she said, breaking into a slight, sheepish grin. _"The turians do it through military force. The volus use economic might. You salarians use scientific know-how. But what do the asari do? We try to conquer the galaxy through love and understanding. Sometimes we forget how pretentious that must sound."_

The actress planted a peck on Vass' cheek._ "My reaction may also have been a little selfish. You see, I wanted to be your first melding. I was working up the courage to ask to exchange memories with you,"_ she explained.

_"Well, you still could,"_ Vass replied._ "Be my first, that is. The other asari never exchanged anything with me."_

Linia pulled back a bit and studied Vass' face. She thought for a few seconds and asked, _"Are you sure?"_

It only took Vass a moment to ponder the question. _"Yes, I would like that,"_ he affirmed. _"I want to know what it is like with a friend._"

The asari's eyes turned into twin pools of obsidian._ "Then embrace eternity with me,"_ she requested. Vass stared into her eyes and the world around him vanished.

* * *

Vass found himself standing in a dark void. Flickering images of his past stood in front him, just beyond his reach. The images were shards of past memories, each one morphing and changing into another memory after a few seconds, like a cloud in the sky taking on a different shape. It was similar to how the previous melding went but this time Vass was aware of far, far more. The cascade of images was enormous. His other senses seemed more alive as well. He noticed voices both familiar and ones he had nearly forgotten. He recalled the sounds of cities hadn't visited in years, the aromas of foods from the family kitchen, the feeling of diving into the rivers and oceans back on Sur'Kesh. The flood of sensations ought to have been overwhelming but instead they remained wispy fragments, things that he could will forward like pulling a book from a shelf.

It was then that Vass noticed that several of the memories were completely unfamiliar. They were those of an asari maiden - more than a century of joys, laughs, sorrows, triumphs, embarrassments, adventures, secrets and even romances. All were as open to Vass as his own memories because at that moment he was no longer just Solik Vass. He was Linia too. He could pluck any memory he wanted and not merely know it but actually re-live it.

Linia walked up next to him and grabbed his hand in hers. _"__This is why trust is so important," _she replied to a question he wasn't even aware he had asked. _"In a true melding there are no barriers."_

_"I don't remember it being this... vivid,"_ Vass admitted. _"I didn't feel much of anything the last time. I guess the drug must have really deadened me."_

_"Solik, let's not waste our time on that,"_ Linia whispered._ "Show me things that make you smile. It's all open to me but I don't know where to look."_

Vass nodded and with a simple, reflexive act of will he caused ghostly versions of Major Kirrahe and Tyruss Aklaysius to materialize before them._ "I'm guessing my assistant here would like a picture of the three of us together. Do you mind?_" the major told the actor.

_"Oh, neat. A pic of you and both of your heroes,"_ Linia replied, leaning her head against Vass._ "Hey, Solik, how about showing me the waterfall scene? I want to know how it looked to you."_

Vass nodded and the images morphed into Linia and the other actresses playing the vid's asari commandos nakedly splashing around on the fake Virmire set. They alternately laughed and shrieked as they raced around and kicked water at each other. Vass could feel the spray of water across his body, the adrenaline rush of sprinting across the set, and the sheer joy of the moment. Linia watched and sighed, then broke into a snicker. _"Hmm, I guess the water was a little cold for some of the maidens,"_ she giggled.

_"Your turn,"_ Vass replied. _"Show me something that made you smile."_

Linia gave Vass' hand a firm squeeze and the images of his memories faded away, replaced by passing glimpses of her own recollections._ "Here, I'll show you one of my recent favorites,"_ she declared.

Vass suddenly began staring at himself. His doppelganger's face was all earnestness as it began to speak. _"I want to apologize for laughing at you before. Honestly, I didn't mean to do it. You just caught me off-guard when you blinked at me the first time. Still, it was pretty rude of me. So, I'm sorry,"_ it said. He recognized it as a comment from the day he first met Linia.

The asari actress grinned broadly at the memory. _"I was having such a miserable time that morning.__ I was thinking of just quitting the vid altogether. And then I got the one thing I really needed. A friend. Everything got better after that."_

Vass grinned as well. _"Here, I'll show you a recent favorite of mine,"_ he announced and his double transformed into one of Linia.

_"Well, you're a gentleman at least,"_ the ghostly version of Linia declared._ "Whatever a 'gentleman' is. I mean, I assume from the way you said it that it's a good thing."_

_"That was from the same day as my memory, wasn't it?"_ the real Linia asked, her head still resting on Vass' shoulder._ "I didn't realize that meant so much to you."_

Linia straightened up and slowly turned towards Vass. She caressed his right cheek with her hand, then drew his face towards her for a kiss. Their lips met, then a second later the void around them fell away and Vass found himself back by the park's lake.

* * *

The last time Vass had come out of a melding with an asari he felt confused and disoriented. This time, the dizziness was much less severe and the world snapped back into focus much sooner. He felt better, too. His mind was buzzing and everything seemed sharper and clearer.

_"Linia…"_ he asked, _"Did we... Did you & I…?"_

The asari shook her head "no" but grinned nevertheless. _"No, Solik, we didn't do *that.* Trust me, if we had, you would have known,"_ she replied. _"We just exchanged memories. Which is a pretty intimate act itself, but not the same thing. You're not supposed to do *that* without your partner knowing beforehand. But… maybe next time? I'd like to include that in my memories of you."_

Vass tried to respond but found he could not form any actual words. The best he could do was simply nod "yes" back to the actress, who grinned again and slowly nodded "yes" back to him before drawing him back in for another hug.

_"One other thing, Solik,"_ Linia asked as she held the young salarian. _"In one of the memories you had of the major that flashed by, he distinctly referred to you as 'Agent Vass.' What did he mean by that?"_

* * *

An hour after the trip to the lake, Vass was pinged on his omni-tool by Major Kirrahe. The message was to get their company skycar and prepare to head to downtown Nos Astra.

_"I have a theory about Blasto's overdose,"_ Kirrahe declared shortly after the trip began. _"I don't think it was an accident."_

Agent Vass gave the major a quick sideways glance. _"Even after all of the stories we got from Adria S'Voz and others that his addictions were getting worse?"_

Kirrahe began checking his omni-tool. _"Yes, I believe so. According to those same people at the studio, in the past he had always been able to cut back and sober up when necessary. Therefore, something had to change to make him OD this time. My guess is Eclipse sent him a bad batch of drugs in the hopes that he would get sick and production on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren would have to be shut down."_

Vass nodded along, even though he wasn't sure about Kirrahe's reasoning. In truth, the junior agent was glad that the major was monopolizing the conversation. It meant he didn't have an opportunity to admit that earlier that day he had accidentally disclosed to Linia T'Pala that he was now an STG agent, something the major had repeatedly told him to keep secret.

_"But why would Eclipse want the vid shutdown?"_ Vass asked. _"Isn't the on-location shooting for the vids how they smuggle the drugs?"_

Kirrahe continued tapping away at his omni-tool. _"Yes, but the Blasto vid is just one production. There will be others where they can run their smuggling. However, if the Blasto vid is shut down then my cover as the vid's military advisor is gone and I would have no excuse to be around the studio. If I stayed out in the open, it would be an admission that I was at the studio on official Special Tasks Group business. I could try to operate covertly, but that would mean I could not be seen and so I would no longer have free access to the studio. In short, Eclipse is trying to flush me out."_

Vass took a turn off from the Nos Astra skyway to the downtown area._ "So that's why we are going to Dantius Memorial Hospital? To see what we can find out about Blasto's overdose?"_

The major smiled without looking up from his omni-tool._ "Precisely. We'll see what we can find out from the hospital's records. If they prove my hunch correct then the search for Blasto's dealer is back on. He'll lead us to Eclipse, I'm - Blast it! I don't have the module."_

Vass had already begun to pull into the hospital's parking area. _"What is it?"_ he asked.

_"I'm embarrassed to admit this, but I don't have the latest STG hacking software installed in my omni-tool and we may need it,"_ Kirrahe explained. _"It was sent along to me with my guns and armor, but I left the data disc with it back in my hotel room. I need you to head there and get it - it's right on the desk - and then hurry back to the hospital. I'll stay here. There's a few other things I can do in the meantime."_

Vass dropped off the major and headed directly to the hotel. A call ahead by Kirrahe to the concierge got the young agent into the room. After a few minutes of searching through the desk, Vass found a data disc that matched the major's description. He pocketed the item and began to head out, but stopped when the communications line on the desk began beeping. Somebody was calling for the major on the hotel's network. It listed the call as 'urgent.'

'It could be information the major needs to know,' thought Vass. He opened the com line and a second later the image of a grizzled, scar-faced salarian with only one cranial horn appeared on the view screen. Vass recognized the figure as the former STG agent who was Major Kirrahe's contact on Omega. The older salarian did a double-take when he saw the young agent.

_"You are not Kirrahe,"_ the former agent noted. _"Ah, recognize you now. Young fellow with the major when he called about business regarding Queen of Omega. Recall he told me in subsequent message that he had taken on protege. You, I presume."_

Vass nodded._ "Yes, I am here running a quick errand for the major. I saw your message was marked urgent, so I figured I could pass along whatever you meant to tell him."_

The scar-faced salarian smiled. _"Enthusiastic. Decisive. Team-player. All fine qualities. Kirrahe did well in choosing you."_

_"Umm, thank you,"_ Vass replied.

The two then stared awkwardly at each other for a few seconds.

_"You had some message for the major…?"_ Vass eventually asked.

_"Oh, yes! Quite right! Lost my train of thought,"_ the other salarian said. _"While no longer Special Tasks Group agent myself, I maintain contacts besides Major Kirrahe. Recently heard from Agent Rentola. He said higher-ups at STG not pleased with Kirrahe's efforts to alter script for Blasto vid. Directorate fears vid becoming 'too realistic.' Censure possible if Kirrahe persists. Rentola himself breaking protocol to provide warning. Therefore wanted to avoid usual channels. Asked me to convey heads up to major of possible repercussions."_

Vass was puzzled by the information. _"Why does the Directorate not want the script to be realistic?"_

The former agent seemed baffled by Vass' response. _"Realistic vids undermine whole purpose of 6th Dimension Vids project, of course. Hard for STG to create misinformation by having the studio it secretly runs release accurate documentaries. Not sure why Kirrahe is breaking protocol in this case. Certain he has his reasons though. Always does. Still, felt he should have fair warning that Directorate getting angry with him."_

_"The studio the STG 'secretly runs' ...?"_ Vass stammered in response.

The other salarian frowned like Vass was a student giving a teacher a ridiculously implausible excuse for not having done his homework._ "Yes, of course. STG has used 6th Dimension Vids for years to - Oh, right. You are only entry-level agent. Not yet cleared for this level of secrecy. Hmm, forget I said anything…"_

_"No, wait!"_ Vass exclaimed. _"Is this really true? Why does the STG do it? What is going on?"_

The other salarian got agitated. _"Sorry, seems to be some intergalactic interference. Losing signal,"_ he announced, then hit a communication line button on his end. Nothing happened. He impatiently hit the button three more times before the signal was finally severed.

Vass, deciding he had a few new questions for the major, headed to the hotel elevator. He was halfway through the lobby when he saw the news broadcast on a public viewscreen.

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update – Gunfire has been reported at Nos Astra's Dantius Memorial Hospital, where hanar superstar Blasto is being treated for a near-fatal drug overdose. We'll have more details on this story as it develops._

[Author's Note: Special thanks again to my super-patient beta reader Magpie Corvidae for all her help and suggestions for this chapter.]


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - The entertainment world is buzzing following the Galactic Entertainment Academy's surprise best performer nomination for elcor adult vid star Nor Rejmey. "Smug satisfaction. I thank the academy for nominating my work in The Sexual Liberation of Shanxi. I hope this will finally settle the debate over whether adult vids are art," Rejmey told our correspondent. Volus critic Greor Rebet slammed the nomination. "Even after seven viewings, I can find no artistic merit to the vid."_

_Rejmey also told our correspondent that work on the upcoming parody vid, Blasted: The Butt of Soren Assterius, was on hold now following rumors that 6th Dimension Vids might pull the plug on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. "Perfunctory Expression of Concern. I sincerely hope that Blasto recovers and the production resumes. Disingenuous claim. My interest in the viability of my own project is secondary to my concerns for the beloved star and his fans."_

* * *

Special Tasks Group agent Solik Vass drove the vid company skycar as fast as he could to Nos Astra's Dantius Memorial Hospital and pinged his superior, Major Kirrahe, on a secure communications line numerous times along the way. Reports of gunshots at the hospital likely meant one thing, the junior agent assumed: Kirrahe had encountered members of the Eclipse mercenary group and a confrontation had followed. If the gang was willing to risk a firefight in a place as public as the city's leading hospital, the major's situation could be dire indeed, Vass thought.

On the third try, Kirrahe responded and the young agent's suspicions were proven correct. _"Sorry I couldn't respond earlier, Agent Vass,"_ the major declared using a hushed voice. _"I'm out-numbered and the situation was far too fluid to talk until now. There are at least eight Eclipse mercs in the building on my level. Was forced to retreat to avoid civilian casualties. They have me cornered, but with no way of getting at me other than attacking head-on, which they haven't dared to do yet."_

Vass caught the sight of the hospital on the skyline. _"I'm on my way. Almost at Dantius Memorial now. Where are you, precisely?"_

_"17th floor, same as the one Blasto is on,"_ the major replied. _"Sneak in, take an elevator to the north side of the floor and try to create a distraction. Without them spotting you, of course. Your cloaking device is working properly, I assume?"_

Vass affirmed that it was. Kirrahe then announced he had to sign off because it appeared Eclipse was about to make a move against him. As the line closed, the junior agent realized with a gulp that while the cloaking device had been installed into his omni-tool, he had never actually tested it. He certainly wasn't overly familiar with its use. It was all the defense he had too. He was still too new to the Special Tasks Group to have been requisitioned any body armor. Major Kirrahe was similarly unprotected, having gone to the hospital in civilian clothes to attract as little attention as possible.

There was no margin for error, Vass realized: one lucky shot could doom either one of them. He tried to shake the notion out of his head. 'You're a STG agent now, Solik, and a colleague is in danger,' he thought. 'There's no time for doubt. You've got to get this right on the first try.'

Vass pulled the skycar into on-street parking a short distance from the hospital and then sprinted the rest of the way towards the building. As he approached, he saw that Illium police had cordoned off the area and were telling a crowd of Blasto's fans and curious on-lookers to disperse. A few law enforcement skycars hovered around the building.

Kirrahe had previously told Vass that most of Nos Astra's law enforcement were paid off by Eclipse to look the other way at the mercenary's group's less-savory activities. Vass therefore could not be sure if what he saw was an honest attempt by the law enforcement to protect the public and investigate the shooting incident or a surreptitious effort by those same officials to provide Eclipse with cover in the guise of protecting the public. Either way, they weren't just going to let Vass stroll into the hospital. He would have to sneak in.

Once the rookie agent neared the building, he spotted some members of the cast of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren just outside the police cordon. The vid's large, even by eclor standards, producer Mlax Ventkad and turian actor Tyruss Aklaysius were being jointly interviewed by a gaggle of reporters representing several different species. Krogan actor Jorgal Dreed and quarian makeup artist Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa, clad in her brown and gold exosuit, were loitering nearby.

_"Feigned optimism. We believe the authorities have the situation well in hand,"_ the eclor producer stated. _"There is no indication that Blasto has been harmed or was in any way involved in the incident, which is still being investigated. We caution your viewers against jumping to conclusions."_

A turian reporter asked Aklaysius whether rumors that Blasto: The Hunt for Saren had already been canceled were true. _"Your sources are wrong,"_ the actor declared, projecting his booming voice even more than usual. _"Production has merely been suspended while our star recovers. Most of the vid has been finished. Only a few scenes remain to be completed. We fully expect Blasto to return and the vid to reach theaters later this year."_

Ventkad followed on Aklaysius' comments as quickly as an elcor could. _"Evasively. We are assessing the situation daily and will make any further announcements when appropriate. That is all,"_ he disclosed, then added, _"Attempted distraction. The Nos Astra police press liaison has returned."_

The reporters galloped off, heading en masse for the police official. As soon as they were out of earshot, Aklaysius turned and glared at the producer. _"Why did you have to undercut me in front of the press?"_ he angrily spat. _"I thought the whole point of forcing us cast members to make trips to the hospital was to tamp down the closure rumors."_

_"Sneering condescension. Watch your tone, turian. You work under contract for me. Do not forget that,"_ Ventkad announced in the same flat tone he always used._ "Casual frankness. The situation is changing rapidly. Today's incident may raise insurance costs prohibitively high. The investors are nervous. The vid's status is unclear."_

_"Yes, well, next time, tell me these things before I make a fool of myself in front of the press,"_ the actor retorted before storming away.

The drama over for the moment, Vass began trying to formulate a plan for how best to get to the floor's 17th level. His thoughts were interrupted when Suzra'Bonah spotted him. _"Vass? What are you doing here?"_ she asked.

_"Oh, I was fetching something for Major Kirrahe from his hotel room when I heard the news, so I headed over to see what was going on,"_ Vass replied, deciding that there was no harm in being truthful so long as he left out a few key details. _"What brings you guys here?"_

_"6th Dimension Vids has said all of the actors under contract for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren have to appear at the hospital as well-wishers,"_ the quarian replied. _"They said the PR would help sustain public interest in the vid and prevent it from being shut down. Tyruss volunteered to go first and I volunteered to drive him. Next thing I knew, Dreed and the producer were coming along too."_

Vass got a brief mental image of her, the turian actor, his large krogan colleague and the even larger elcor producer all squeezed into one skycar and instantly grasped why Aklaysius and Ventkad appeared so cranky.

_"Shortly after we arrived, we were told there had been a shooting incident in the hospital,"_ the quarian added. _"We don't know much more than that."_

Dreed was in a particularly foul mood, Vass noticed. He had clearly been irritated by Ventkad's admission that the vid may soon be scrapped._ "Finally get to play a hero part for my girls and the plug is going to be pulled anyway. Why do I bother?"_ he growled to no one in particular, before announcing,_ "Hey, quarian, I saw a place across the street that has varren skewers and dextro food. Let's go."_

_"I have a name, you know. It's Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa,"_ the makeup artist remarked. _"But, yeah, I'm hungry too."_ The odd couple walked across the street, Dreed loudly mumbling his candid opinions about 6th Dimension Vids and its eclor producer as they went.

Vass scanned the police cordon until he spotted what appeared to be the best place to slip through. He ducked behind some skycars, turned on his cloaking device and headed to the police perimeter. His heart was thumping loudly the whole time. Cloaking devices, even the cutting-edge ones used by the Special Tasks Group, didn't make their user invisible, Vass knew. They always left a noticeable distortion effect, meaning the devices were only truly effective when no one was actively looking for an intruder. Vass therefore had to control his breathing, step lightly and avoid making any noise as he slipped past the officers.

He got most of the way to hospital's main doors when a pair of asari officers suddenly began crossing his path. Vass froze in place and hoped they were absorbed enough in their own conversation about the upcoming biotic ball championships to miss any of the tell-tale signs that a cloaked salarian was standing just a few meters away. After what seemed like an hour but was probably no more than two minutes, the officers settled on a bet on the next game and walked out of Vass' path. He quickly crossed the rest of the way into the hospital and began seeking out the elevators.

Once inside the building, Vass noticed that the few officers present were doing little, if anything, to investigate the shooting. Most seemed bored and distracted. The young agent, still cloaked, decided that he could risk picking up the pace. He jogged his way to a north-side stairwell and then continued up to the building's second level. The police presence on that floor was even thinner. No one noticed when an elevator door opened and closed.

Vass rode the lift up to the 19th floor, two levels above where Kirrahe said he was, then made for the stairwell and snuck down the next two levels. He spotted an asari merc guarding the 17th floor door and holding a submachine gun.

The young STG agent drew his Carnifex pistol and crept up behind the merc as slowly and quietly as he could, hoping all the while that the pounding of his heart would not give him away. He got directly behind the merc and prepared to deliver a blow to her neck with the butt of his pistol, having decided that firing the gun would risk attracting other guards. Kirrahe had drilled him in this particular neck strike, a key non-lethal take-down used by STG agents, during their secret training sessions over the last several days. Vass readied the blow when he suddenly remembered that Kirrahe had said there was something unique about the asari nervous system and therefore the blow had to land on a different part of the neck than for most other species. Try as he might, Vass could not remember the spot's location. He then saw the guard's body get tense and realized he must have done something to give himself away. 'It's now or never,' he thought.

Vass swung at the asari's neck with all of the force he could. The blow struck and the asari yelped, staggered to her left and spun around, spotting Vass in the process. _"Salarian!"_ she shouted while simultaneously swinging her submachine gun towards him and activating her biotics.

Major Kirrahe de-cloaked from behind the asari and swung his pistol at her neck, delivering a textbook example of the strike. The merc twitched, spasmed and collapsed to the floor.

_"Agent Vass, you must hit an asari just under the jawline for that tactic to work,"_ he admonished the junior agent, then knelt down and began using a thin wire he drew from his belt to bind the asari's hands and legs.

_"Major, I thought you said the Eclipse mercs had you cornered on this floor,"_ Vass exclaimed.

Kirrahe nodded without looking up. _"They did, but that was several minutes ago. I escaped by finding an opening in a wall that I guess they didn't think was large enough for a salarian to squeeze through,"_ he explained as he finished tying up the asari and placing a makeshift gag on her mouth. _"Still need your help. There's at least seven other mercs on this level and they've evidently decided to get rid of their biggest irritant: me."_

Vass peeked out of the stairwell doorway to see if any other mercs were nearby and had heard the asari's cry. _"What exactly happened?"_ he whispered as he scanned across the adjacent room, which appeared to be a visitor waiting area. The coast was clear, as far as he could tell. _"Isn't a shoot-out in a hospital a bit brazen and drastic, even for Eclipse?"_

Kirrahe examined the merc's submachine gun, then tucked it inside his jacket._ "Yes, it is. But I'm not sure that was their plan when they came to the hospital,"_ he replied. _"I was trying to find a way to sneak a look at the admittance records for Blasto's visitors when a contingent of a dozen mercs just strolled in. One of them spotted me, shouted, 'This is for Henry!' and started firing away. Judging by the reactions of the other mercs, they weren't expecting that any more than I was. I'm guessing 'Henry' was the name of one of the mercs I killed while foiling your kidnapping. The guy who started shooting must have been his buddy. Things escalated from there."_

Vass did some quick math in his head._ "A dozen showed up? I though you said there were seven more mercs besides this one,"_ he asked.

Kirrahe shrugged. _"Well, yes. As I said, 'things escalated from there.' I did shoot back. They then got even more reckless and I was obliged to retreat before civilians started getting hit."_

_"Do we know why they came here in the first place?"_ Vass asked.

Kirrahe scratched his chin._ "I'm not sure but I think they intended to pay a call on Blasto. He's the most noteworthy thing on this floor and they have been supplying him with drugs, so there is a connection."_

Any further conversation between the STG agents was cut short by a voice shouting towards the stairwell. _"Nureeta? What's going on? You haven't checked in,"_ followed a scant few seconds later by the same voice shouting into an omni-tool com line. _"Everyone! Likely breach at north stairwell, 17th floor!"_

_"Blast! Had hoped for more time!"_ Kirrahe exclaimed._ "Vass, come on! Down the stairwell! Fast!"_ Kirrahe and Vass turned on their cloaks and sped down to the next level only to have the door to the 16th floor burst open and a pair of asari Eclipse mercs race through. Though cloaked, Kirrahe and Vass' footfalls were loud enough to alert the mercs that there was movement above them. One asari threw a singularity up the stairwell, catching Kirrahe and Vass.

_"Push off the walls!"_ Kirrahe shouted and Vass saw his translucent form rocketing upwards and back towards the 17th floor, before vanishing behind a turn in the stairwell. The singularity, Vass realized, was a tactical mistake by the merc. In the tight confines of the stairwell, the momentary weightlessness actually created a means to escape. Vass kicked against the ceiling and used the resulting momentum to ricochet up the stairwell after Kirrahe. About halfway up the next turn in the stairwell, the young agent escaped the singularity's pull and dropped to the ground. He scrambled the rest of the way to the 17th floor. A clamor further up the stairwell indicated that another group of mercs were heading down from the higher floors.

_"How many reinforcements did they call in?"_ Vass gasped._ "They must want you bad."_

Kirrahe remained as unflappable as always. _"Well, we *are* dangerous. Between the two of us we have killed nearly a dozen of them so far,"_ he replied. The major pulled out the submachine gun he had earlier taken from the merc in the stairwell, who was now conscious again and squirming against her bonds. Kirrahe placed another swift shot at her neck with the butt of his gun, making her go limp a second time. The major then grabbed his pistol with his other hand. _"Agent Vass, we're going to have to risk the door on this floor. Keep your cloak on and when I signal, go through and head for the best piece of cover that you see on the right."_

Both took a quick breath, then Kirrahe shouted, _"Now!"_ and kicked the door open. The major dashed through first, firing a burst from the submachine gun at a pair of salarian Eclipse mercs in body armor and toting rifles at the far side of the room. The mercs ducked down, giving Kirrahe and Vass the time to reach cover spots about halfway across the room. Vass spied a couch and dived behind it. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kirrahe reach a thick pillar on the left side of the room. They likely had only a few seconds before the mercs in the stairwell started pouring through, Vass realized. The two Eclipse mercs in the room with them had to be taken out immediately.

Vass, now on his hands and knees, scurried to the edge of the couch, which was soon being ripped apart by vindicator rifle fire. It was clearly not a sturdy piece of furniture and several rounds exited it just a few centimeters above Vass. The rookie agent peered past the edge of the furniture and spotted his attacker, who was firing from behind an interactive display for the hospital's services. Vass saw that the tip of the merc's foot was poking out past the bottom of the display. The STG agent lined up a shot and fired three rounds in rapid succession.

The first two shots were absorbed by the merc's shields. The third tore through his boot. _"Arrgh!"_ shouted the merc, who then staggered and took a step back from the display. It was just enough for Vass to line up his fourth and fifth shots to his enemy's chest. Both struck and merc slumped to floor.

Vass looked for the other salarian merc and saw that Kirrahe, no longer cloaked, had somehow managed to get the rest of the way across the floor and attack his opponent from behind. The merc struggled against the major's wrestling hold for a second before the veteran agent succeeded in slamming the Eclipse member's head against a pillar. The major then grasped the dazed merc's head from both sides and, with a single swift motion, twisted his neck until the Eclipse member went limp and dropped to the ground.

A few mercs appeared at the stairwell door and began firing at major, who re-engaged his cloak and sprinted through a nearby doorway. Vass fired several rounds into the stairwell, forcing the mercs to jump back. The young agent decided it was too far and therefore too risky for him to try to exit the same way the major just used. He glanced across his side of the room, spotted a different door and bolted for that one. He was through before the mercs had time to draw a bead on him.

The doorway led to a hallway with rooms along each side. Vass was a few steps down the corridor when his cloak faded out. The device's stored power was exhausted and it would take a few minutes before it recharged.

_"Agent Vass, what is your location?"_ Kirrahe asked through his colleague's omni-tool. Before the young agent could reply, he heard the sound of more shots on Kirrahe's end and the com line clicking off. The distant, continuing sounds of gunfire being repeatedly exchanged told the rookie agent that the major was not out of the game yet. Vass reached the end of the corridor and took a left turn, which seemed to be the direction the shooting was coming from.

As Vass rounded the corner, he spotted a lone asari Eclipse member speaking into her omni-tool. _"We just need a few more minutes!"_ she shouted. _"We've got them surrounded."_

_"No!"_ barked a voice at the other end of the com line._ "Goddess, people in the adjacent buildings can see the gunfire! We can't keep this charade up any longer! You had your chance, now we're coming in."_

_"Dammit!"_ shouted the merc as she turned off her omni-tool and stomped one foot onto the floor. As she looked up, Vass got his first clear look at her face and his blood turned cold. The merc similarly spotted the young agent but instead broke into a wide grin.

_"Well, well, well,"_ the asari chuckled as she brought up her biotics._ "Didja miss embracing eternity with me, darling?"_


	21. Chapter 21

[Author's note: Special thanks to my beta Magpie Covidae for her help with this chapter.]

**Chapter 21**

_Illium Entertainment News Update – Cipritine Productions Unlimited announced today it was releasing a special 20th Anniversary edition of the classic inter-species drama Fleet & Flotilla that will include more than 200 hours of deleted scenes. The additions include several unbroken eight-hour takes of the characters going about their daily jobs. "This finally restores my original vision, which allows viewers to see Shalei and Bellicus' romance unfold in real time," said director Arok Vonstoyum._

* * *

Solik Vass had known that the asari Eclipse mercenary who had forced him to mind-meld with her was still alive and likely in the city. That did not make turning a corner in a hospital and coming face to face with her any less jarring for the Special Tasks Group agent. Especially when that mercenary recognized him and flashed the same leering grin she had used when they last met and he had been helplessly shackled to a chair.

_"This is gonna be fun!"_ the mercenary exclaimed as she sent a biotic shockwave across the hospital's floor, knocking Vass off his feet and a few meters backwards. The young agent hit the ground hard and lost the grip on his Carnifex pistol, which landed just to his right. Vass scrambled back to his feet and was reaching for his gun when the mercenary followed up by hitting him with a singularity.

Vass was again sent airborne only this time he was left dangling in mid-air. Just as in his last encounter with the mercenary, he was forced to helplessly watch as the smirking asari casually strolled over and prowled around him. This time, she kept her pistol in hand.

_"I'd say, 'Tell Auntie Zevu, I said 'Hi,' but you're not gonna have an opportunity to do that,"_ the asari chuckled, then laughed even more at Vass' shocked expression. _"Well, she is your favorite, right? The one who took you to the beach all those times when you were growing up on Sur'Kesh and always had that home-made hard candy? You see, I spent a bit more time, shall we say, 'seeing the sights,' inside that head of yours than you may have realized."_

The asari then snapped her fingers. _"No, wait! Now, I remember. Auntie Zevu died last year. Sorry ... On the other hand, I guess you will be able to tell her I said, 'Hi!' after all!"_ The mercenary laughed and took aim at Vass' head.

_"And yet you were fooled into thinking I wasn't a Special Tasks Group agent. You even swore to all of your buddies I wasn't one,"_ Vass retorted, a bit of inspiration having just struck him. It wasn't a great plan, but it was at least a way to stall for time, he thought.

The smirk faded from Eclipse mercenary's face and she lowered her gun a bit. _"How *did* you do that? 'Cause I looked everywhere in that head of yours and the Special Tasks Group wasn't in there."_

Vass, still being held aloft by the asari's energy, studied her face and saw that beads of sweat were forming in the furrows of her brow. Maintaining the singularity was becoming a strain on her. 'Keep at it, Solik,' he thought. 'It's the only chance you have. You hadn't yet been recruited by the STG when she melded with you. But she won't know that.'

_"It's not hard to block off those memories,"_ Vass bluffed. _"The STG trains all of us in it. You *really* didn't know this?"_ he added, trying to sound as matter-of-fact as he could while being held in the air by a biotic. _"How many agents have you tried to meld with? But then, you wouldn't know, would you?"_

_"You're a bad liar,"_ the asari remarked, starting to tremble slightly. Vass could see the beads of sweat on her face were turning into droplets. He felt the singularity wobble.

_"Of course, it's true,"_ he countered. _"I'm clearly an agent but by your own admission you found nothing when we melded. How do explain that otherwise?"_ he craned his neck to look her in the eyes, hoping this would hide his other efforts to wiggle through the air and get closer to her.

The merc twitched and sneered but said nothing. Her breathing got heavier and louder.

_"But ... Maybe the training only works when the asari isn't that good at melding,"_ Vass continued._ "Or if she just isn't very bright."_ The merc's face contorted into an angry scowl._ "You did get all of your friends killed the last time we met,"_ the young agent noted. _"Then you had to run away…"_

The merc gave out a loud growl and started swinging her pistol at Vass in a wide arc, intending to smash it into his face. The angry outburst shattered her remaining concentration on her biotics however. The singularity holding Vass aloft vanished just as the asari's gun hand neared his face. He grabbed at her arm and the pair tumbled into each other and down to the floor, whereupon they both frantically wrestled for control of her pistol.

_"Get off me!"_ the mercenary shouted as she kicked at him.

Several of the hallway's outside windows suddenly and loudly shattered, spraying glass shards throughout the corridor. The loud whistling of Nos Astra's night winds were intermingled with the dull roar of a skycar. The vehicle hovered right next to the side of the building, piloted by a pair of human Eclipse mercenaries. _"The police are storming the building!"_ one shouted to the asari, beckoning her towards the skycar. _"Come on! We gotta go!"_

The asari merc reared her head back then headbutted Vass as hard as she could. She succeeded in stunning him enough to make him loosen his hold but left herself nearly as dazed in the process. The merc staggered to her feet and wobbled toward one of the shattered windows.

Agent Vass, though dizzy and unsteady, lunged after the mercenary, determined not to let her escape. He grabbed at the back of the asari's gang uniform and, once he had a firm grip on that, grabbed her right arm as well. The asari tried to spin around to face him, but lost her footing and careened towards the window, taking the salarian with her. Vass' grip remained tight and the two tumbled through the opening. They hit the hovering skycar, causing the asari to lose the grip on her pistol. Both then immediately slid off the skycar and down towards the alley 17 floors below.

The asari re-activated her biotics to slow their descent. Vass gripped her even tighter than before. Their combined weight meant that they would not be able to descend to the ground softly in the way a lone asari normally could, though their fall had nowhere near the force that a 17-story drop would ordinarily have.

The impact with the ground caused both to stagger. The asari recovered first and looked for the skycar she had meant to hop in to. The pilot began to lower the vehicle down to the street level but soon found that the gap between the two buildings became too narrow to maneuver in. He instead pulled forward and headed for the ground on the street outside the alley.

Vass spotted the pistol the asari had dropped lying nearby and scrambled towards it. He snatched up the weapon and spun around. The asari, realizing she was now unarmed and her biotics spent for the moment, darted to a nearby sidedoor for a street-level business. The young STG agent dashed after her, guessing that she intended to shortcut through the building to reach her friends and their skycar. After passing through the door, Vass found himself in a kitchen filled with puzzled turian cooks and vorcha busboys. He assumed a still-swinging door on the opposite side of the kitchen had been the asari's latest exit and dashed towards it, bursting through it to the restaurant's main dining area. Just as he did that, the two human mercs from the skycar entered from the restaurant's main door facing the street. Both had their guns drawn, prompting gasps from the mostly turian diners.

Vass tried to take aim at the human mercs, but a few now-startled customers briefly blocked his line of sight. One of the humans spotted Vass. He pointed his gun at the rookie agent and shouted, _"Don't move a muscle, salarian."_ Vass found himself locked in a stand-off.

The other human mercenary turned and waived his gun at the diner's other customers. _"That goes for all of you."_ He then swung his pistol at Vass.

The rookie agent now had two mercenaries drawing a bead on him. They hesitated to fire only because he drawn a bead on one of them. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do. 'There's got to be a way out of this,' he thought to himself. 'Come on, Solik, what is it?'

The asari popped up from behind a table and ran up to the human mercs. _"Plug the agent and let's get out of here!"_ she exclaimed.

One human merc shook his head. _"What agent? And the street's too risky! The police are shutting down the whole block!"_ the human told her. _"What do we do?"_

_"They'll let us go if they have no choice,"_ replied the asari, now somewhat out of breath._ "We need hostages."_ The mercenary glanced around the restaurant until her gaze hit a nearby table. _"This one's perfect,"_ she replied, grabbing a female customer and yanking her to her feet. It was a quarian._ "If she gets so much as nicked, she could die,"_ the mercenary announced, then pulled the quarian close to her. _"If you struggle at all, I'll use my biotics to rip your suit open,"_ the asari told her now-trembling captive. _"Might just do it anyway. Always wondered what you suit-rats looked like underneath,"_ she snickered.

Agent Vass' heart sank when he saw that the hostage was wearing a brown and gold exo-suit. Of all of the people in the restaurant, the mercenary had picked Surza'Bonah vas Marketa, 6th Dimension Vids' makeup artist.

The asari winked at Vass. _"We're walking out of here,"_ she told the salarian. _"Take one step outside this restaurant and she dies."_

The brief silence that followed was broken by the unexpected sound of a toilet loudly flushing. In all the commotion, the STG agent and the mercenaries had overlooked the existence of a restroom along the nearest wall. Heads throughout the restaurant collectively turned towards the door as it slid open and the occupant exited.

_"If you were waiting on me to finish, I'd give it a few more minutes before going in there,"_ announced krogan actor Jorgal Dreed, who was looking down at his hands as he shook off some remaining drops of water. He glanced up and did a double-take when he saw the human mercenary and the young salarian he knew as a mere studio intern aiming guns at each other. _"What's going on? What'd that kid do to you?"_ the gravel-voiced krogan asked the mercenary.

_"This is none of your affair, krogan. Just back off,"_ the human warned.

_"Mr. Dreed, they're Eclipse mercenaries and they're trying to take Suzra'Bonah hostage!"_ Vass shouted.

"_Shut up, STG!"_ the asari mercenary yelled.

The confused krogan glanced to his right and saw the terrified faces of the restaurant's customers. _"STG...? Suzra...? What in the name of Kalros...?"_ he slowly muttered. He turned to his left and saw the other armed human mercenary and his asari colleague, now tightly holding the quarian makeup artist against her body as a living shield.

_"Not your fight, krogan,"_ the asari growled. _"Just walk away."_

Suzra'Bonah initially said nothing and made no sound aside from a few sharp gasps for air as the asari held her. The quarian's body trembled, however, and, even through her suit's semi-opaque visor, the pleading in her eyes was unmistakable. She eventually managed a single half-whispered, half-gasped word. _"Please..."_

Until the quarian spoke, Dreed's expression was one of honest bafflement at the bizarre scene he had walked into. After she spoke, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a sneer. _"You let her go,"_ he told the mercenaries.

One of the humans swung his pistol away from Vass and took aim at the krogan actor. _"What do you care about this suit-rat? Just back off,"_ he sneered, extending his arm out and clicking on his pistol's laser pointer. The beam danced across Dreed's face.

Dreed looked at the gun, then up at the mercenary. _"Her name's Suzra'Bonah and I told you fools to let her go,"_ he rasped, then told the human, _"You're gonna regret pointing that thing at me."_

The entire restaurant became completely silent as all eyes watched the stand-off between the human merc and the krogan. Vass stood only a few meters away from both, still facing down the other mercenary. His eyes darted from one mercenary to another as he tried to guess how Dreed's appearance would change the situation.

The human aiming at Dreed scoffed at his opponent. _"Give it up. You're a krogan, yeah, but you're unarmed..."_ the mercenary began.

The Eclipse member never finished the sentence. With a speed and nimbleness that Vass would have never guessed that Dreed was capable of, the krogan leapt forward, opened his maw and clamped down on the mercenary's forearm, taking the human's pistol and right hand completely inside his mouth. The mercenary shrieked in agony and struggled to free his arm but his strength was no match for Dreed's. Blood gushed from the human's forearm as Dreed let out a muffled roar and bit down even harder.

Time appeared to stand still in the restaurant as everyone, even the other mercenaries, were transfixed by the unfolding drama. The human grimaced and a dull popping sound emanated from inside Dreed's mouth, followed immediately by a single gunshot piercing the krogan's right cheek from the inside before hitting a restaurant wall. This appeared to do nothing more than further inflame the krogan's rage. His roaring grew loader still and his eyes blazed with fury as a grotesque crunching sound was heard. The mercenary frantically pounded Dreed's head with his free hand, but to no avail. Dreed reared his right arm back and then threw a pulverizing punch at the mercenary's chest. The human was flung backwards, his forearm tearing off below the elbow in the process. The mercenary landed on his back and wailed in agony as he stared at the bloody stump where his right hand had been. He turned white and began to go into shock.

Dreed turn to Vass and spat, making a loud "puh!" sound. The human's hand, still clutching the pistol, sailed through the air and flopped to the ground at the salarian's feet. _"If you're really Special Tasks Group, then you know how to use that,"_ the krogan rasped. The rookie agent nodded and reached down with his free hand, keeping the pistol in his other hand trained on the sole remaining armed mercenary. Vass pulled the gun out of the severed hand, then pointed both at the human.

The krogan swung around to face the remaining Eclipse members, both now in a state of stunned disbelief. A stream of blood trickled from the wound in the krogan's face, which was already naturally healing. Considerably more blood, human blood, dripped from the krogan's maw._ "I'm not warning you again,"_ he growled. _"Let the quarian go or regret it for the remaining 30 excruciatingly painful seconds of your miserable lives."_

The asari's face contorted into a mask of fury. _"Take her!"_ she shouted, then used her biotics to fling Suzra'Bonah at Dreed with all of the force she could manage. The quarian hurtled into the krogan, hitting him hard enough to stagger him. Dreed grabbed the quarian as she began to fall backwards and pulled her towards himself. He then spun around, turning his back to the mercenaries and using his body to shield the makeup artist. The human merc, perhaps deciding this was his best chance to take out the krogan, fired at Dreed, hitting him in the back. The krogan grunted in pain and his body sharply jerked but he remained standing.

The mercenary tried to swing his pistol back towards Vass, but before he could take aim, the STG agent fired a pair of shots from both of his guns. Though ambidextrous like all salarians, what little training Major Kirrahe had given Vass only involved using one pistol. The salarian aimed for the mercenary's chest but fired at his right hip instead. The first round missed entirely, the next two burned through the human's shield, while the fourth passed in and out of the mercenary's thigh.

The human cried out and clutched at his leg before crashing to the floor. Dreed let go of Suzra'Bonah, spinning around to face the mercenaries while keeping the quarian behind him. Seeing that the second human merc was now wounded, Dreed bolted forward and brought his foot down hard on the mercenary's thigh. As the Eclipse member writhed in pain, Dreed snatched his pistol away and began looking around for the asari mercenary.

The asari, unarmed and having used up her biotics to throw the quarian at Dreed, raced on foot for the restaurant's front door. She had evidently decided that capture by the Nos Astra police was now the best outcome she could hope for. She had almost made it to the door when Dreed fired a single shot that hit her in the upper back, causing her to drop dead.

_"When I said, 'Let her go,' I didn't mean fling her at me hard enough to crack her suit open!"_ Dreed shouted to the now-deceased asari._ "That kinda stuff is implied!"_ He looked down at the human who had been hit in the thigh and saw he had passed out from the pain of a krogan stomping on his wound. Dreed quickly glanced around the restaurant. _"Is that all of them?"_ he asked aloud.

_"Yes, umm, I think so,"_ Vass replied, looking around and deciding they were safe for the moment.

The rookie agent glanced over at the asari's body and realized he felt no elation or satisfaction at her death. That was probably a good thing, he decided. Even though they had melded and she had poked through his memories, nothing had been exchanged. Ultimately, they remained strangers. He didn't even know her name, he realized. Better to focus on helping friends and allies, he thought. _"Mr. Dreed, you were shot in the back. And in the face. From inside your mouth. Are, are you... okay?"_ Vass asked the krogan.

Dreed felt his right cheek, then reached over his shoulder to feel his back wound._ "Not saying it doesn't hurt, kid, but it takes a lot more than that to kill a krogan,"_ he grunted. _"What about you, Suzra?"_

The quarian, still trembling, stood up and stepped out from behind the krogan. _"I'm ... not hurt. A suit seal ruptured when I crashed into Mr. Dreed, but the other seals automatically clamped down and the suit gave me an antibiotic injection,"_ she said in-between gasps for air. _"Keelah, thank you, both of you."_

The krogan actor shrugged. _"Yeah, well, couldn't let'em carry you off, could I? We still better get you to a - what's it called? Clean room? - pretty soon,"_ Dreed remarked, his more low-key self re-emerging now that the fighting had passed. He turned to Vass. _"So, you're really a STG agent, huh, kid? Don't tell me you're not, 'cause you took this guy down like a real pro, hitting him in one of the main human arteries,"_ he said, pointing to the human who had been shot in the thigh. The mercenary was now lying limp inside a growing pool of blood. _"No way this stupid pyjak is gonna make it,"_ the krogan noted, casually poking the human with his foot. Dreed looked over at the merc whose hand he had bitten off, who was in a similar state, having bled out profusely. _"Or the other one..."_

Vass grimaced. While things could have been much, much worse - he and his friends were still alive. None of the civilians in the restaurant had apparently gotten hurt either - he had hoped that at least one of the Eclipse mercs would have survived long enough to divulge the identity of their confederate at 6th Dimension Vids. Getting involved in a shoot-out in a public restaurant in all likelihood meant his cover as a mere studio intern was blown as well. 'You need a plan, Solik. What's the best way to handle this?' he thought. He then made up his mind. 'If Tyruss Aklaysius thinks this krogan is worth trusting, then I can do that too.'

_"Yes, I am with the Special Tasks Group. I'm on a secret mission that involves stopping these Eclipse mercs,"_ he whispered to the krogan and the quarian. _"I can't tell you anything further. But I could use your help to stay undercover, Mr. Dreed. Just let the Nos Astra police think you took out all three mercs on your own and don't let on that I was here."_

The krogan grinned. _"If it means screwing over the rest of this gang, yeah, I can do that,"_ he replied. _"Trying to steal this krogan's makeup artist has long-term consequences."_

Suzra'Bonah managed a slight laugh at that. Dreed chuckled in response.

_"Thanks again. I don't approve of this new look though,"_ the makeup artist declared, noting the blood on Dreed's face and grabbing a table napkin and a glass of water._ "Better get you cleaned up before the news crews arrive."_ The quarian began mopping the human blood off Dreed's face. The krogan stood still and let her work. _"I won't tell anyone you're an agent either,"_ the quarian told Vass as she began scrubbing Dreed's jaw. _"But, keelah, what about all of the others here?"_ she asked, noting the restaurant's other customers. They were all staring at the trio. Many were still in a state of terror.

_"Ehh, all they really saw was the kid helping me out,"_ Dreed replied. _"I'd be surprised if even three or four of them recall that one merc called him STG."_ The krogan actor motioned to Suzra'Bonah to pause, then turned around and began to address the other diners. _"Alright, the excitement's over, folks. I'm certainly not gonna hurt any of you. I was just another person here having dinner like the rest of you, who then decided to do something about the, uhh, interruption. The city police will probably be here soon. Just wait for 'em and tell 'em the truth,"_ he announced. While he spoke, he made a point of dropping the pistol he previously taken off the merc to the floor and kicking it away. Dreed then took a seat at a table and Suzra'Bonah resumed cleaning his face. The other diners let out a collective sigh of relief. Quiet murmuring began to fill the restaurant.

Through the restaurant's front windows Vass saw several police skycars land. He checked his omni-tool and saw that his cloaking device had sufficiently recharged._ "I have to go,"_ he told Dreed and Suzra'Bonah, then activated it and headed for the kitchen, exiting the building from the same alleyway entrance he had earlier used to get in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Illium Entertainment News Update – Krogan actor Jorgal Dreed single-handedly foiled an attempt by a trio of Eclipse mercenaries to take two dozen people hostage in a downtown Nos Astra restaurant today, multiple eyewitnesses told our correspondent. The mercenaries, who were sought by police in connection with a separate shooting incident, had fled to the restaurant and intended to use the captives as bargaining chips to escape arrest. Dreed, who was unarmed and among those dining in the restaurant at the time, wrestled a weapon away from one of the mercenaries and then killed all three in self-defense despite being shot twice in the process. "He __saved a young quarian's life," one witness said. Asked by our correspondent to demonstrate precisely how he was able to disarm the mercenary, Dreed replied, "Trust me, you don't actually want me to do that."_

* * *

The streets surrounding Dantius Memorial Hospital in downtown Nos Astra were swarming with city police officers following reports of shoot-outs earlier that evening in both the hospital and at a restaurant in an adjacent building. Even before those incidents, the street in front of the hospital had been crowded with fans of hanar superstar Blasto, who was inside recovering from what 6th Dimension Vids studios referred to as "stress brought on by overwork," but was more commonly known as a "drug overdose."

The general chaos on the street made it relatively easy for Special Tasks Group agent Solik Vass to use a cloaking device to snake his way through the crowd and past the police. He found the 6th Dimension Vids company skycar he drove in his capacity as a studio intern parked right where he left it, but now with a sizable ticket on its windshield. No gun battle in a public location was large enough to distract the Nos Astra police from its duty to ensure that all on-street parking regulations were fully obeyed, Vass realized.

_"Agent Vass, what is your status?"_ Major Kirrahe asked through their secure omni-tool communications line.

_"I'm unhurt and on the ground, two blocks east of the hospital. I have the skycar,"_ he replied.

Kirrahe told Vass to wait there and he showed up a few scant minutes later. He told Vass to drive them back to the major's hotel room. Along the way, they filled each other in on what happened after they were separated during the shoot-out with Eclipse mercenaries. Kirrahe had remained surrounded on the hospital's 17th floor the entire time. He nevertheless managed to hold the mercenaries off just long enough to get relief in the form of the Nos Astra police finally charging in. The major surmised that whatever deal the mercenary group initially had with the law enforcement that allowed them to freely search the hospital had expired once the situation had escalated to firefights that were visible to onlookers in the neighboring buildings. After the police arrived in force, Kirrahe had simply used his cloak to sneak past them.

_"It wasn't nearly as dramatic as your means of escape,"_ he remarked. _"Surviving a 17-story fall? You impress me, Agent Vass. As for the outcome of the situation in the restaurant, well, next time, try to avoid rushing armed into a room filled with civilians. You got lucky. You can't always count on krogans popping out of restrooms to help. That said, good thinking on getting Dreed to take sole credit for stopping them. Regarding Dreed and Suzra'Bonah now knowing you're an agent, I guess that couldn't be avoided under the circumstances. At least they're friendlies. And after what Dreed did, I don't think the mercenaries will bother either one of them."_

Vass took a deep breath._ "There's something else, major: Linia T'Pala knows I am a STG agent too. It was an accident. You see, we melded today and ..."_

Kirrahe interrupted him, his voice now stern._ "That was entirely avoidable, Agent Vass, and I warned you about it several times. You have put her life in danger,"_ he scolded. _"We'll protect Ms. T'Pala as best we can, but I don't want you falling apart if something happens to her as a consequence of this. Are we understood?"_

Vass winced at the mere implication that he could get Linia hurt, even indirectly. He nevertheless told Kirrahe, _"Yes, sir. Understood."_

He pulled the skycar into the hotel parking lot. _"There's one other thing, major. When I went to your hotel room to get the hacking software, I took a call for you marked 'urgent' from your contact on Omega. He warned that the Special Tasks Group's Directorate is becoming upset with you. They think your efforts have resulted in the script for Blasto: The Hunt for Saren becoming 'too realistic.' They feel this is compromising 6th Dimension Vids' usefulness... as a STG front."_

Kirrahe drummed his six fingers across the dashboard of the skycar._ "Well, Agent Vass, it seems you are not the only person in the STG who has trouble keeping classified data secret. Or following orders from their superiors. Come on up to my room. Might as well be comfortable and have a drink while we talk."_

* * *

The major poured them both glasses of asari brandy. He gave Vass one, then sat down into a chair opposite the junior agent.

_"What exactly is 'espionage,' Agent Vass?"_ he began. _"Give me your definition."_

Vass took a sip and pondered the question._ "It's getting information about your enemy without them knowing, right?"_

Kirrahe swirled his glass and watched the liquid slosh around._ "That's part of it, yes. But hardly all of it. Espionage - as the Special Tasks Group sees it, at least - is about the control of information. It's about learning our enemy's secrets, yes. Sometimes it is about learning our friends' secrets too, because sides can switch. It's about controlling access to our secrets. It is also about controlling what things others *think* they know."_ The major sniffed his brandy, then took a sip and smiled faintly. _"You see, we salarians have never been a great military power like the turians. Not in terms of fleet size or number of troops. But we have won almost every conflict that we have been in. We have been able to do that because we have superior information. We know where, when and how to strike our enemies in the way that cripples them the most. We use superior tactics, stealth, and misdirection to keep them from doing the same to us. That last one, misdirection, is particularly important. It doesn't matter how large and powerful your opponent's fleet is you can just trick them into deploying those ships to the wrong place."_

Vass mulled that over. _"That was what you did on Virmire, right? You led your STG troops in an attack on Saren Arterius' base as a ruse to distract the rogue Spectre and his geth forces. This allowed Commander Shepard and the Alliance marines to sneak in and plant the bomb. That was how you were able to destroy the base despite being heavily outnumbered, correct?"_

The major slowly nodded. _"Superior information won the day. Arterius lost because he sent most of his troops to the wrong place. Now, from the STG's perspective, what went wrong with the Virmire mission?"_

Vass was perplexed. _"Wrong? I'm not sure I follow. You *did* win, after all."_

Kirrahe took a long sip of brandy. _"What went wrong, from the agency's perspective, is that I am the only person in this room who should know how Arterius was defeated. Yet, you, who were never there, know all about it and can explain it in detail. How valuable are those same tactics now? If I were to try them in the future, would the odds for their success be as good? No offense, Agent Vass, but, until recently, you were a vid studio intern who chauffeured people around and delivered lunches. If you could know the tactics the STG employs, what are the odds that a leader of a mercenary group or a ring of batarian pirates would know them as well? Or a rogue Spectre agent? Much greater, I should think."_

_"I never thought about it like that,"_ Vass replied.

Kirrahe eased back in his chair._ "Realistically, classified information about the STG's methods, tactics, technology and so forth will leak out from time to time and for one reason or another. The information about Virmire became public because our human allies put it out. The STG asked the Systems Alliance not to do this and they ignored us. Publicizing Commander Shepard's exploits was much more important to them. So, the STG did what it has always done whenever classified information has leaked out: sow confusion about it. Make public competing versions of the information, each diverging from the truth in different ways. Make people wonder which version is correct. Or if any of them are. 6th Dimension Vids is one of tools the STG has employed to do that. Blasto: The Hunt for Saren isn't the first vid by this company that was based on a STG mission. It's just the first one where that has been acknowledged. Every time the details of a covert mission have leaked out in some manner, within a year or so, 6th Dimension Vids has released an action thriller based on that leaked report. The vid will be true the facts of the STG mission in some ways, usually just enough for the similarity to be noticeable, but wildly off in other areas. All across the galaxy, people will think, 'Did the STG really do that? Or am I confusing that with something I saw in a vid once?' Salarian Union spokesmen often brush aside questions about the agency by accusing the questioner of confusing entertainment with reality."_

Vass shook his head. _"That just can't be. I've been at the studio almost every day for weeks now. I've watched from the inside as Blasto: The Hunt for Saren has been made. The STG is not directing it from behind the scenes. The vid is barely being directed at all. I mean, you are a STG agent and while you've managed to get a few changes made to the production, the vid's producer and director have mostly spurned your efforts. So, they're clearly not doing the STG's bidding."_

The major chuckled. _"All true. The studio's upper management treats me, a senior STG agent, as an unwelcome guest. That's because none of the people at the studio, from producer Mlax Ventkad on down, know that they really work for the STG. And the agency doesn't want them to know this because it doesn't trust any of them to keep a secret,"_ he explained. _"You see, the brilliant part about the STG's set-up is that the agency is very 'hands-off' regarding how the studio is run. In fact, for the most part, 6th Dimension Vids *is* a legitimate studio and most of the vids it releases are of little interest to the agency. It's actually the studio's investors who are the STG front organizations. They push the studio to buy properties and develop projects that are based on leaked STG missions. They also hire the talent and management who make the vids. Vulgarians and hacks like Mlax Ventkad and Bik Orbal don't have to be told to turn the scripts that they're given into trashy potboilers. They do that all on their own. To further ensure that 6th Dimension Vids' releases are as eccentric as possible, the investors/front groups have also made the studio into a haven for people who couldn't get jobs elsewhere in the industry. No other company would employ people as recklessly dangerous as Dar Rarbin, Mara T'Rue or Telak Gaffno. Where else but at this studio could a quarian become the top makeup artist? Before the Blasto series took off, what other studio would have even considered casting a hanar as an action hero? Incidentally, the success of the Blasto vids really surprised the agency. Even our best analysts never anticipated that. Thanks to their success, the STG could afford to get all-new office furniture for its headquarters last year."_

Vass sat stunned. It turned everything he thought he knew about the studio upside down. And it yet explained so much about what happened there. Suddenly, the fact that the famous heroes of the Assault on Virmire, a human and a salarian, were being played in a vid by an asari and a hanar made its own kind of weird sense. But it raised other questions.

_"So, if the STG intentionally keeps the studio at arms-length, what exactly is your mission, then?"_ the young salarian asked. _"What are we supposed to be doing?"_

Kirrahe frowned._ "What we have been doing all along, Agent Vass: investigating Eclipse's secret smuggling operation at the studio."_

_"But... The studio is a secret STG front!"_ Vass exclaimed. _"How can it also be a front for Eclipse? They can't both be true!"_

At this, Kirrahe smiled slightly._ "Actually, they can,"_ he replied. _"You see, the problem with running things from the shadows is that it means you can't control things directly. At some point, operatives secretly working for Eclipse wormed their way inside the studio and began to use it as a front for their red sand smuggling. The Eclipse operatives did this not knowing the studio was secretly controlled by the STG, because, well, that is a secret. The STG keeps its influence over the studio secret by not directly overseeing things. This meant we didn't discover that Eclipse had set up the smuggling operation until it was well under way. And this was a major problem for the STG. If the Eclipse operation ever gets busted - and it nearly has multiple times - that would bring all manner of attention to the studio and its inner workings by law enforcement organizations and the media. That could expose the STG's connection to the studio, compromising its ability to help keep agency operations shrouded in secrecy. So, the Directorate decided to send an agent to investigate the smuggling and, ultimately, put an end to it. I was given the assignment because I had the perfect cover - military adviser to Blasto: The Hunt for Saren."_

Vass mulled this over and knocked back the remainder of his brandy. It was more than he was accustomed to and that prompted a brief coughing fit._ "Okay, I think I understand,"_ he eventually announced between coughs. _"But why is the Directorate upset with you?"_

Kirrahe poured Vass a glass of water and handed it to him._ "We have a difference of opinion,"_ the major explained._ "They want Blasto: The Hunt for Saren to confuse people regarding what the STG did on Virmire, to obscure the details of an agency operation as these vids usually do. I have decided that in this one case that is a bad idea. The reapers are out there and the galaxy needs to be better prepared. Blasto: The Hunt for Saren will be seen by billions. So I told Tyruss Aklaysius about the true nature of Sovereign and the reapers, so he would in turn talk about them in the vid. As you already correctly guessed, I arranged for the studio to hire Dreed because we need people to start thinking about the krogan as heroes again. We will need them when the reapers arrive. I've pushed for other changes here and there. If the STG Directorate wants to censure me for this, so be it. When the reapers arrive, those kind of things won't matter."_

A thought occurred to Vass. It was a question he had often wondered previously, but never had the courage to ask._ "Major, if it is so important to you that everything else about Virmire be accurate in the vid, then why doesn't the fact that you are being played by Blasto upset you more? He mangled your 'Hold the line!' speech, for instance."_

With that, Kirrahe got up and wordlessly poured himself another drink, then walked over to a window and began starring out at the city skyline. _"You think of Virmire as a smashing success, an example of valiant heroism,"_ he eventually began, his back to Vass as he looked out the window. _"To me, it was a near-total disaster."_

_"That's not true!"_ Vass interjected._ "You stopped Saren..."_

Kirrahe shook his head. _"My regiment was sent to Virmire on a reconnaissance mission to investigate evidence that Saren had a base of operations on the planet. What we discovered was a vast cloning factory about to begin mass production of krogan warriors. A facility that was being guarded by an army of geth soldiers that vastly outnumbered us. We were discovered and half of my men were lost or killed just trying to retreat. I sent a top-priority message to the Council to dispatch a fleet in order to bomb Saren's facility from orbit. We then hunkered down and waited. And waited. And waited. All the while, we could see that Saren's factory was getting closer and closer to kicking in to high gear."_

The major let out a heavy sigh and continued, still facing away from Vass. _"Eventually, the scanners at our camp picked up an incoming Systems Alliance frigate. The specs showed it was designed for stealth missions, so I assumed it was the fleet's advance scouting vessel. It landed at our base, I introduced myself to the ship's Alliance Marine commander and gave an update on the situation. The Alliance commander then asked what our next move was. I very matter-of-factly replied that we wait until the rest of the fleet arrives, then evacuate just before they begin bombing."_

In the reflection of the window, Vass could see the major's face. The expression it held was one of pure anguish._ "The Alliance commander then said, 'You don't understand. We're all they sent.'"_

Kirrahe slumped his shoulders and lowered his head. _"The Systems Alliance report on the Virmire mission that you are so fond of, Agent Vass, merely says that I sent a 'distress message.' That much was true. What the report doesn't say was that the message contained a detailed assessment of Saren's base and an urgent warning that the Council fleet had a limited window of time to destroy the clone factory before the geth fleet began transporting the krogan off-world. I sacrificed the lives of many young men just like you to be able to send that message. Not a word of it got through. The transmission was pure static. All the Council knew was that I had tried to send a message on a top priority channel, so they sent Commander Shepard to investigate."_

The major finished off the rest of his brandy and put the glass aside. _"You know the rest. With no other options, Shepard and I launched an attack on the base with what forces we had. Half of my remaining men died in that assault. Shepard was forced to leave one Alliance officer behind to die in order to evacuate me and what was left of my regiment. There were no celebrations during the trip back to the Citadel. I spent most of the journey writing condolence letters to the families of the men who had died under my command. Along the way, I discovered from Shepard that Saren had captured and brainwashed several of my troops. Those 'indoctrinated' salarians had attacked the Alliance marines."_

The veteran soldier paused for a few moments before continuing. _"In the letters, I lied to those soldiers' families and told them that their sons and nephews and brothers all bravely died fighting off geth and krogan troops."_

_"That wasn't your fault, major,"_ Vass argued. _"It was just bad luck."_

Kirrahe continued to stare out the window._ "No, it was my fault. I knew the geth had sophisticated jamming technology but I didn't think to check if it extended to the frequencies we used for priority messages. If I had, I could have figured out an alternate way to send a coded message. Or a way to neutralize the jamming long enough to get a message out. And I should have realized that my message didn't get through when I didn't get an immediate response from the Council. I could have made contingency plans earlier. Instead, I remained clueless until Shepard arrived, at which point I had to throw together a desperate, last-minute plan. Yes, it worked and the account of it reads rather heroically but it was something that should never have been needed in the first place. We should have just bombed it from orbit."_

The major stepped away from the window and sank into a chair opposite Vass. _"I've mentioned before how I've never needed to pay for a drink at a bar or a cafe on Sur'Kesh or a salarian colony since Virmire. I would trade in every one of those free drinks if it meant I never had to write just one of those condolence letters. So, if 6th Dimension Vids wants everyone to think that it was Blasto that lead the Special Tasks Group forces on Virmire, that's fine with me because the battle is not a pleasant memory."_

Kirrahe stopped with that. The usually energetic veteran soldier and spy now looked tired and drained.

Vass had long viewed the Virmire battle as the standard by which heroism was judged. It had never occurred to him that the hero of the battle didn't view it the same way._ "I don't know what to say, major,"_ he eventually replied. _"I'm sorry, I guess."_ He contemplated the major's words for a few minutes before a new thought struck him. _"Major, have you ever considered that, if the Council fleet had arrived and bombed Virmire from orbit, Commander Shepard never would have learned that Sovereign was a reaper and they were planning to invade our galaxy again? Even if the Council ignored Shepard's warnings, you and others in the Special Tasks Group haven't, and you're working on plans and contingencies. Your soldiers didn't die in vain."_

A slight smile creased Kirrahe's face._ "You make a good point, Agent Vass. This is why I like having you around. You bring a fresh perspective."_ The major sat up in his chair. _"That's enough introspection for one night. Go home and get some sleep. I'll ponder our next move in the meantime."_

* * *

Vass was halfway through the drive to his studio-provided dormitory when he received an anonymous ping on his omni-tool. _"Yes, who is this?"_ he asked, more than a little warily. Most omni-tool messages identified the sender.

_"It's me, Suzra'Bonah,"_ said 6th Dimension Vids' quarian makeup artist, who maintained a room in the same dormitory as Vass. _"I was just worried. It's late and nobody has seen you come in. Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine,"_ Vass replied._ "I just had a long chat with the major, that's all. I'm heading to the dormitory now."_

The quarian breathed a sigh of relief. _"Oh, good. After all that has happened lately, Keelah, I guess I am getting a little paranoid."_

_"It's understandable,"_ he responded. _"When I first saw your message, I was a little startled because it didn't identify the sender. Do you use that Ariake Tech SecureMessenger program you bought for all of your communications?"_

_"Ehhhh... Unfortunately, yes. I don't know how to turn it off,"_ Suzra'Bonah sheepishly admitted. _"I know, I know, but this is highly sophisticated tech and, contrary to what everyone thinks, not all quarians are engineers. Some of us become makeup artists. I had to have help getting it installed."_

Vass was so startled by this news he nearly drove his skycar into an on-rushing traffic lane. Suzra'Bonah's use of the anonymous messaging technology favored by smugglers had briefly caused him to think she was secretly working with the Eclipse mercenary gang. He had instead discovered that she used it to mask the fanmail she regularly sent to her idol, Tyruss Aklaysius. Vass had never bothered to ask, however, how she got the technology. He knew that it was available under the counter on Illium and just assumed it wouldn't be difficult for any quarian to install it.

_"So... Who helped you?"_ he asked.

_"Oh, it was that asari special effects lady, Mara T'Rue,"_ Suzra'Bonah replied. _"Yeah, she knew all about it. Helped me to adjust the settings just right and everything."_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Illium Entertainment News, Morning Broadcast Transcript dated 08132185.**

**Ozpolis:** Greetings esteemed viewers, this one is known as Ozpolis, reporting as always from the entertainment hub of the galaxy. Our top story this morning is Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. Will it ever reach theaters? Sources have confirmed to our correspondents that executives at 6th Dimension Vids are close to canceling production on the latest entry in the top-grossing adventure series and writing off the loss. This follows a series of delays and mishaps during production, culminating in the star's hospitalization. Additional concerns were raised by a recent shooting incident, still under investigation by Nos Astra police, at the hospital where Blasto is recovering.

However, Blasto's co-stars are appealing to the public to keep the production from being closed. The stars have said the vid is mostly finished and would require only minimal shooting to complete once Blasto is sufficiently recovered. They are urging fans of the series to contact the studio and demand the vid be finished.

For more on this story, this one takes you to our esteemed correspondent, Narissa Theopta, who is reporting live from Dantius Memorial Hospital in downtown Nos Astra.

**Narissa Theopta:** Thank you, Ozpolis. This hospital has been the site of much drama recently. Not long after Blasto's admittance, gunfire involving Eclipse mercenaries and persons unknown was reported inside the building. Nos Astra police cordoned off the entire block and arrested the mercenaries. The police were forced to drop public endangerment charges against mercenaries, however. No witnesses to the shooting have stepped forward and the hospital's security camera footage was lost after the system crashed that night due to a virus. Most of the mercenaries are currently being held without bail on charges of having illegally parked their skycars outside the hospital, which, as our Nos Astra viewers know, can involve fines of up to 5,000 credits per day with compound interest.

The exact reason for the incident remains unclear, with some reports saying it originated on the same floor where Blasto is recovering. Eclipse Protection Unlimited, the organization's nonprofit charitable foundation branch, issued a statement which appeared to confirm this. Eclipse also said its members were the injured party, noting that a half-dozen of them died in the incident.

The statement reads as follows - _"A group of Eclipse members who are also Blasto fans recently decided to go to the hospital and convey their wishes for his speedy recovery. While there, they were the victims of an unprovoked attack. Our people are guilty of no crime other than trying to defend themselves, which also meant they had to let their skycar meters expire._

_"Eclipse is much more than just a mercenary operation. We are a family. A half-dozen of our sisters and brothers died during this ambush and we are mourning this tragic loss. It is beyond outrageous that some of our family must do this from inside the city jail. We demand the police release them immediately and focus instead on finding the real criminals."_

I asked Eclipse who might have attacked them and was given the following additional statement. _"We provide protective services to politicians, ambassadors, business executives, and independent research facilities, among others. We have also done extensive charitable work to help colonists across the galaxy have the security they need during the earliest stages of their efforts to build new homes for themselves and their children. This work sometimes brings us into conflict with various groups who may hold grudges, especially if they attempt to engage in a fight with our highly-trained, highly-efficient members. Those groups may try to extract revenge when our members let their guard down, such as when they make a trip to a hospital to try to cheer up a friend or a vid star like Blasto. This is the one of the burdens Eclipse members must bear for protecting others. They proudly accept it when they put on the Eclipse uniform."_

Eclipse declined to comment on reports that three of its members attempted to take diners at a restaurant next to the hotel hostage. Eyewitnesses have told us the attempt was foiled by krogan actor Jorgal Dreed, who was dining in the restaurant at the time. Dreed, a co-star of Blasto's, had earlier gone to the hospital to wish the star a speedy recovery.

As for Blasto himself, the studio says that the hanar superstar is expected to make a full recovery but has not indicated how long that will take or divulged his current condition. As we have reported previously, we do know from multiple sources that it was a drug overdose that sent him to the hospital.

Back to you, Ozpolis.

**Ozpolis:** Thank you, Narissa. We now take you to our correspondent Garra Blekno, who is reporting from 6th Dimension Vids studios and has learned some new information regarding the vid's status.

**Garra Blekno:** The tension is palpable here at the studio, where most of the cast and crew of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren wait for official word on the production. One source with inside knowledge of the situation told me that some of the studio's investors were not happy with the creative direction the vid had taken and were inclined to stop the production even *before* Blasto was hospitalized. The source called the investors "short-sighted," noting the vid could still be a success and that not releasing it would be a far bigger loss for them and the rest of the galaxy.

Several actors on the project have agreed. They took the unusual step of placing an advertisement in trade publications. The ad called on 6th Dimension Vids to "honor the fans' wishes and finish the vid." The letter was signed by a dozen actors, including Tyruss Aklaysius and Adria S'Voz, the vid's other two top-billed stars after Blasto.

Several studio crewmembers have expressed similar sentiments to us. Earlier today, I talked with stunt coordinator Dar Rarbin.

[Interview footage featuring Rarbin] "_It's the studio's choice, obviously, but it would be a damn shame if they pulled the plug. I mean, S'Voz did all her own stunts on this one, including several we didn't even plan. Those are the best kind, really. Plus, there's this scene where … Well, I won't spoil it. I'll just say even some of the non-action parts had me sitting up and paying attention, if you know I mean. Audiences are going to want to see this one."_

I also spoke to a protester outside the studio who was demanding it not abandon Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. The same protester had previously glued himself to the studio's front gate in attempt to get it to stop the same production. The individual, a human who identified himself as Conrad Verner, a close personal friend of Commander Shepard's, said he had reconsidered his position.

[Interview footage featuring Conrad Verner standing at the studio gates and holding aloft a sign saying "Don't Stop Blasto - Stop Saren"] _"Ms. S'Voz told me that Commander Shepard would want to see the production finished. I didn't believe it at first but she got one of the commander's crewmates, an asari living here on Illium, to contact me and confirm this. And if that's what Commander Shepard would want, then that's what I want and what everyone else should want too. So, I'm going to stay here and do my part by approaching the studio executives every time they arrive in the morning and leave in the evening. Ms. S'Voz said I was uniquely qualified to make them regret any decision to halt production."_

However, not everyone at the studio likes the idea of waiting to finish the vid. Here's what special effects director Mara T'Rue told me.

[Interview footage featuring T'Rue] "_The studio should just cut its losses. Honestly, I don't know why they haven't done that already. I'm sorry to the fans but, come on. It is clear that Blasto is in no shape to continue and who knows how long it will take before he fully recovers? Meanwhile, other studio projects we should be starting are left in limbo because of this. That's the reality of the situation. Let's just get on with it, ok?"_

**Ozpolis**: Thank you, Blekno. We are now joined via a com-link by the honorable Tyruss Aklaysius, who is playing the part of the rogue Spectre agent Saren Arterius in the vid. He speaking to us exclusively tonight.

We are humbled by your presence on our program, Mr. Aklaysius.

**Tyruss Aklaysius:** Thank you, and please call me Tyruss.

**Ozpolis:** Very well, this one shall do as you request. So, Tyruss, what is the status of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren? There have been reports that the production has already been closed but the studio has not confirmed that. What is your understanding of where things stand?

**Tyruss Aklaysius****:** Well, as recently as yesterday, I was told by producer Mlax Ventkad that I was still under contract for the part of Saren and to remain on call for shooting the remaining scenes involving my character. If any decision has been made to shut production down, it was literally done overnight and I have not been informed of it yet.

**Ozpolis:** You were jointly interviewed with the honorable Mr. Ventkad two days ago and he appeared to contradict your claim that production was ongoing.

**Tyruss Aklaysius****:** Yes, well, if you watch the footage he merely declines to comment. To reiterate, the studio has *not* said production is closed. And to do so would be a terrible idea. The vid is very nearly finished, with, I would estimate, about 90% of the shooting complete, give or take. I have seen the early footage and it features some truly innovative cinematography that brings the action scenes to life in a way that left me breathless. Fans of the series will not want to miss this. They should contact the studio and urge them to finish it. I am certain that Blasto would want them to.

**Ozpolis:** Sources inside the studio have indicated to this program that the production still had many scenes involving Blasto that had yet to be shot at the time of his hospitalization. Does completion of the vid not hang on the actor's recovery?

**Tyruss Aklaysius****:** There are some scenes involving Blasto that still need to be done, true. But this is not a typical Blasto vid. It is an epic about the battle on Virmire. It is an inspiring story that features a large cast involving veteran performers such as myself and several young actors that I am sure we will be hearing more of in the future. So, it is more of an ensemble piece, really. A lot people have put their hearts and souls into this production and I would hate to see their efforts go to waste. If it means I would have to put some of my future projects on hold in order to wait until Blasto can recover enough to complete his scenes that is a sacrifice I would happily make.

If necessary, I would even forgo the rest of my salary if that would help ensure completion. That is how strongly I feel.

**Ozpolis:** This one would be remiss if he did not ask about the controversy of casting an asari as the human, Commander Shepard. There have also been criticisms that no salarian has been cast in a speaking part despite the battle involving Special Tasks Group commandos.

**Tyruss Aklaysius****:** No vid based on true events is ever 100% accurate. However, the STG's own Major Kirrahe, who led the forces in the actual battle on Virmire, has been advising the production. I can say without any exaggeration that thanks to his input Blasto: The Hunt for Saren will be far more realistic than anything 6th Dimension Vids has ever released before.

Major Kirrahe also supports completing the vid, incidentally. It is important, he told me, that the full story of the battle be told. In fact, he has been helping to organize this public appeal.

As for the casting of Adria S'Voz as Commander Shepard, I have always believed it is fundamentally wrong to limit an actor to only playing members of their own species. Acting is a craft and if the performer can get to the emotional core of the character, then the fact that their skin is blue instead of pink or brown or whatever should not matter. We should all be more broadminded about these things.

In any event, these are side issues. The important thing for Blasto's fans to know is that the next vid in the series is almost done and can be finished if the studio just does not give up on it. So, again, I urge the fans to let the studio know this.

**Ozpolis:** Thank you, Tyruss. This one wishes you luck in your endeavor.

Next up on Illium Entertainment Tonight, producer Francis Kitt announces his next project: the human ballet Swan Lake, done with an all-volus cast.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_Illium Entertainment News Update – Hanar superstar Blasto issued a statement today that he was recovering from his collapse and feeling much better. The actor said he planned to return to the set of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren as soon as he was able, stating, "This One does not disappoint his fans." He scheduled a full press conference for later this afternoon. A spokesperson for 6th Dimension Vids declined to comment. Sources told our correspondent that the studio was not given a heads up on the statement by the actor._

* * *

It was well past midnight when Special Tasks Group agents Solik Vass and Major Kirrahe broke into special effects director Mara T'Rue's office at 6th Dimension Vids. The agents were looking for any evidence they could find that tied her to the Eclipse mercenary group. It was a delicate operation. Not only did they have to evade studio security and then hack the door's locking mechanism but they were potentially walking into a literal deathtrap: T'Rue's office was where she created and stored the explosive charges used in filming action scenes.

_"You say you actually saw her smoke cigarettes while mixing the compounds for the munitions?"_ the major asked as he used his omni-tool to hack into T'Rue's desk monitor.

"_Yes,"_ replied Vass, who was using his omni-tool to scan the workbenches where T'Rue created the explosives. _"I watched as one dangled from her lips while she leaned over that mixing table right there. It was kind of terrifying to be honest."_

_"Doing things like that may actually have served a purpose for her. It kept people from snooping around her office,"_ the major noted. _"Nobody is going to barge in here or even knock on the door if they're worried that they'll be blown into a wall just by walking past."_

Vass shivered. He tried to ignore the highly volatile munitions all around him and instead focused on scanning for traces of the narcotic red sand. The first two benches were clean but the third revealed trace elements of the drug, which induces biotic powers in its users.

_"I've got the proof, major. T'Rue has definitely been doing something with red sand,"_ Vass announced. Both agents knew there was no chance that the special effects director was using the drug recreationally since the naturally-biotic asari were mostly immune to its effects. This was widely assumed to be one of the main reasons the asari-run Eclipse mercenary gang was so heavily involved in the drug's trade: it was largely risk-free for them. There was no chance the gang's leaders could ever get hooked on their own supply.

Kirrahe leaned over the main desk and began tapping away at the monitor's interface. _"It appears T'Rue has been hiding red sand inside the charges she mixes. She wouldn't use those charges in the scenes being shot, obviously. That would be a waste. Rather, the ones mixed at that bench are probably packed up and taken along whenever there's on-location shooting for the vids. The studio will have the legal permits for the charges and red sand is chemically similar to some explosive compounds so a scan wouldn't automatically detect it. No customs officer is going to rip open an otherwise legal package that could blow up in their face. It's a rather ingenious system - almost salarian in its craftiness."_

A thought struck Vass. _"Remember when that set collapsed and Dreed got buried? They were having issues with the charges not going off properly that day. Maybe T'Rue accidentally brought the wrong ones to the set. They wouldn't have been properly mixed for the scene, so that's why they weren't going off at the right times. It would also explain how Linia T'Pala and Adria S'Voz's biotics were activated when the set began to collapse - They were reacting to the red sand being released as unexploded charges broke open."_

_"Very possibly,"_ the major replied as he continued to try to hack into the desk computer. After another minute, he broke into a smile. _"Ah, access!"_

T'Rue, it turned out, was careful enough to not leave any incriminating messages directly on the computer. Kirrahe kept up the search, meticulously going through T'Rue's private folders one-by-one, talking aloud as he went. _"No, that's just Fornax back issues... Extranet clip of Blasto being dragged away by Eternity's krogan bouncer... Aria T'Loak's unauthorized biography... Councilor Tevos' unauthorized biography... Hmmm, this folder is pictures of varren litters, little pups just stumbling around. She has got one with nothing but pyjak litters too. And there is a third one with varren and pyjak litters together. Rather cute, actually, to see them-Oh, maybe not. Yes, baby varren are considerably less cute when they are covered in blood... Well, this is interesting. Solik, did you know that T'Rue was writing her own 'Path of the Justicar' fanfiction? She was up to Chapter 187 of a serial titled 'Seductress of the Night Winds.'"_

_"Is it any good?"_ Vass asked.

_"Hard to say,"_ Kirrahe answered. _"The beginning of the most recent chapter is, 'Shackled and at the crime boss's mercy, the justicar declared that she would die before betraying her oath and divulging the matriarch's secret. Privately, she tingled with breathless anticipation at the prospect of being pushed to her breaking point.'"_

Vass shrugged._ "It still sounds better than the most recent official entry in the series."_

Kirrahe moved on to T'Rue's extranet search history. _"'Symptoms of biotic neural itching'… 'Treatments for biotic neural itching'… 'Causes of biotic neural itching'... 'Can melding with vorcha cause biotic neural itching?' … 'Can melding with hanar cause biotic neural itching?' ... 'Can melding with krogans cause biotic neural itching?' ... Hmm, there's quite a few more in that vein..."_

Eventually, Kirrahe found what he was looking for. _"T'Rue definitely has Ariake Tech's SecureMessenger 3.5 software installed. In fact, I've found the message used to separate you & Linia during your date in Nos Astra. There's no doubt T'Rue is working with the Eclipse mercenary group, if not actually a full-fledged member herself. She is a former asari huntress, after all,"_ Kirrahe noted. _"Now, is there anything else in here…? Hmm, well, there is a recent message from her to director Bik Orbal. She was asking if the bio-luminescent flashes Blasto was shown giving off in a recent news report meant anything."_

Vass shook his head._ "They couldn't have. There are plenty of hanar who work for the entertainment news outlets. If Blasto had said something significant in his flashes, those other hanar would have reported on it."_

Kirrahe rubbed his chin. _"Not necessarily. The other hanar may have understood what Blasto flashed, but they may not have grasped its true meaning. Like, if I were to say 'your date with Linia,' you would know I actually meant the Eclipse mercs kidnapping you. T'Rue seems to have thought that Blasto might have been speaking in some sort of code. She asked Orbal because he probably knows Blasto better than anyone. He never responded to T'Rue's message."_ Kirrahe clicked off the monitor._ "Maybe she was on to something."_

The major glanced across the office now and his eyes settled a solitary container of cigarettes. It was a special brand called 'Illiumination' that used tobacco grown on Illium rather than earth. The container was still about half full. _"I suspect she'll probably grab it when she comes in this morning,"_ the major declared as he carefully placed a bug inside it. The major then reactivated his cloaking device and motioned Vass to do the same. Both silently slipped out of the office.

* * *

Kirrahe and Vass snuck across the studio grounds to director Bik Orbal's office, then hacked their way inside. The office was a simple set-up, with several wall monitors that cycled through the various promotional images from the Blasto vids, as well as excerpts from trade publications announcing the vids' box office success. There was one exception, a monitor near Orbal's desk that cycled through images and scenes from low-budget productions mostly featuring drell.

_"Huh, these are his student films from when he was getting started on Kahje,"_ Vass announced. _"Looks like he was doing some seriously experimental stuff before he became the Blasto series director. One depicts a massive drought on Kahje, with the drell as the only survivors."_

The major turned on Orbal's monitor and activated his hacking software. _"He must have given up on those early ambitions,"_ Kirrahe declared. _"Don't let that happen to you, Agent Vass. Life is short, after all."_

It took only a few more seconds for Kirrahe's omni-tool to hack into Orbal's computer. The STG agents learned the director was the recipient of frequent messages from the hanar star, mostly involving trivial matters such as whether the other actors had larger trailers than him. One lengthy series of missives revealed that Blasto had come to strongly dislike actress Adria S'Voz, describing her as _"stuck up."_ Blasto asked Orbal to recast her part with an asari dancer the hanar had met at a club the previous night. He claimed the dancer was a_ "much prettier shade of blue."_ Orbal's response to that and most other messages was, _"I'll look into it,"_ evidently his way of placating the star without actually following through on any requests. There were no messages after Blasto's hospitalization, however, and nothing that shed any light on anything he might have said recently. Kirrahe searched through Orbal's other messages. This proved more fruitful.

_"Well, Orbal may not have responded to T'Rue's question about Blasto's flashes but shortly after she messaged him, he sent an urgent one to producer Mlax Ventkad,"_ Kirrahe announced. _"That message warned that Blasto might soon do something 'even stupider than usual' and to ensure that his hospitalization had not caused 'any complications with the studio's insurance policies.' Let's check Orbal's extranet search history, shall we?"_

The search revealed that immediately following T'Rue's message, Orbal had looked up the news footage featuring Blasto the asari had been referencing. The drell then watched it several times. The message to Ventkad followed that. _"So Blasto did indicate something that Orbal picked up on. Now we must pry that information from the drell,"_ the major declared.

* * *

Orbal opened the door to office at mid-morning and was startled by the sight of Major Kirrahe seated behind his desk._ "What are you doing in here?!"_ the director exclaimed. _"How did you even get in? I'm calling security!"_

Kirrahe adopted his best icy stare._ "That would be a pointless exercise, Mr. Orbal. I would simply vanish before security got here, then corner you later in some other location. As to why I am here, it is because you and I need to talk. So, let's get this done now, shall we?"_

_"You're in my seat,"_ Orbal caustically noted.

_"Yes, I am,"_ Kirrahe matter-of-factly replied. _"Take one of the other chairs."_ Orbal winced, then grudgingly sat in one facing his desk.

Vass watched this from the corner of the room while cloaked. Ordinarily, Orbal might have noticed the blurry translucent shape in his office but his attention was riveted on Kirrahe. The drell was clearly irritated by the major's impertinence and paid no attention to anything else.

_"Well, what is it?"_ Orbal demanded.

_"I understand Blasto is returning to finish the vid,"_ Kirrahe began. _"If that is the case, I want your assurance that he remains sober. It is embarrassing enough to have that hanar playing me in the vid. I don't need him to make the situation even worse by having a second case of indigestion,"_ the major explained, adding air quotes to the word "indigestion."

Orbal's lips curled. _"You're just an adviser here. You don't get to make demands on anyone."_

Kirrahe's face was emotionless. _"It is not wise, Mr. Orbal, to cross a STG agent. Besides, I should think you are used to babysitting Blasto by now. I'm just asking you to do your job - your *real* job here at the studio - a little better next time."_

The drell was now seething with anger. _"I can't prevent Blasto from doing anything he is determined to do. You want him to change his behavior? Then talk to him yourself. Better make it quick though."_

_"Oh? Why the rush?"_ Kirrahe asked.

_"He may not be around much longer,"_ Orbal heatedly replied. _"Drugs aren't the only self-destructive habit he has."_

_"What is Blasto going to do?"_ the major inquired.

Orbal crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair and began smirking. _"You'll just have to wait and see,"_ the director announced. _"Now, get out of my office."_

Kirrahe and Orbal stared at each other for a few seconds before the major replied, _"Very well,"_ and got up and left. Vass, as per the major's earlier instruction, remained discreetly cloaked and hidden in the corner of the room. Orbal uttered a long string of what were presumably drell curse words after the major exited, then took his own seat behind his desk and told his office VI to connect him to elcor producer Mlax Ventkad.

_"That damned salarian adviser broke into my office and threatened me! I want him banned from the studio. Have security drag him out,"_ Orbal told the producer.

_"Weary resignation. That is not an option. The media would be all over it if we did that. There has been too much bad PR already. Just continue to ignore him,"_ the eclor replied. _"Cautious inquiry. What did he want anyway?"_

_"The pompous cloaca decided now was the time to get upset that he's being played by Blasto. As if it matters at this point,"_ Orbal said.

_"Grim dread. You are certain he is going to go through with it?"_ the elcor asked.

The drell let out a long sigh. _"It looks like it. Blasto keeps flashing, 'Truth in all things is the lighted path to the Enkindlers.' I assumed it was just another one of his passing things when he told me the other week that he was getting religion and he needed to 'lay bare his sins and confess all.' OD'ing must have scared him into thinking he has to really follow through with it. So expect him to talk about not just his whoring and drug habits at his press conference today but his massive debts to Eclipse and everything else he knows about them."_

_"Loud expletive. It will be a miracle if he lives through the press conference,"_ the eclor responded.

_"If he even gets to start it,"_ Orbal replied. _"Hanar bio-luminescent communication isn't that complicated once you understand the basics. I've known asari who learned it through melding with hanar and Eclipse is an asari-run gang. Even T'Rue was asking me what he meant. So the mercs may already suspect what 'truth in all things' implies."_

Orbal continued talking with the producer as they tried to map out a strategy for what to do should Blasto suffer a tragic accident. They settled on a tribute concert and a re-release of the first two Blasto vids in a combined special edition that included some racy deleted scenes cut from the vid to avoid offending followers of the Enkindler religion.

The drell didn't notice the door to his office briefly opening and a blurry shape darting through it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Illium Entertainment News Update – Hanar superstar Blasto's announcement that he will hold a press conference today related to his recent alleged drug overdose has sparked a frenzy on the Illium betting forums. Odds are running 5-1 that Blasto will announce he is entering rehab, 9-1 that he is renouncing his vid career and entering an Enkindler monastery, 15-1 that he will announce a bid for elected office on Illium, 29-1 that co-star Adria S'Voz is carrying his child, and 85-1 that Blasto is carrying S'Voz's child. Blasto was discharged from the hospital this morning, sources tell us, and will give the press conference at noon._

* * *

Major Kirrahe looked at his omni-tool and told Solik Vass to take a left at the next intersection. _"That's about halfway between Dantius Memorial Hospital and the hotel where Blasto is scheduled to give his press conference. It is as good of a place as any to begin our search for the hanar superstar. We've got to intercept him before the Eclipse mercenaries do."_

Vass banked their skycar left into the intersection. _"You weren't able to plant a bug on Blasto?"_

Kirrahe shook his head. _"I never got close enough to him when he was at the hospital to do that. The shoot-out with the Eclipse mercenaries erupted before I could. The entertainment media did report he was discharged from the hospital this morning but there's still two more hours until his press conference. He could be anywhere."_

The Special Tasks Group agents didn't know for certain what the hanar would say at his press conference, but they feared he would reveal that 6th Dimension Vids was connected to Eclipse's red sand smuggling operation. That could prompt the legal authorities and the press to investigate the studio's finances and inner workings, which could reveal that the studio was also a front for the STG.

Vass slowed the skycar down as they began navigating through Nos Astra's downtown. _"It's just a hunch but I think I know where we might find Blasto,"_ he told the major. _"Use your omni-tool to scan the city map for the most direct route from the hospital to the hotel, then do a second search to see if there are any strip clubs along that path."_

The major considered that for a second, then shrugged. _"Not a bad idea. Blasto had been stuck inside a hospital for several days. He probably does miss his dancers."_ Kirrahe's search revealed that there were five clubs along the route. Only one of them was open at 9:30 in the morning, an establishment known as "Overload." Any concerns by the major and Vass that they were grasping at straws vanished when they approached the establishment and saw that Blasto had a reserved parking spot near the front entrance. _"Go inside and see if he's in there. I'll keep an eye out for Eclipse and warn you if they're approaching the club."_

Vass would have preferred that Kirrahe went inside the strip club and he stood watch outside instead. One look at the major's stern expression, however, told him that this was not the time to question his superior's orders, so in he went.

* * *

Overload was as sparsely attended as Vass expected given the early morning hour. The few customers were mostly turians, some of whom were clearly nursing hangovers. There was no sign of Blasto in the immediate vicinity.

It was only after Vass had scanned his eyes across the room for the third time that he realized the performer strutting around to a slow, bass-heavy beat on the main stage was a quarian in a green and silver exo-suit. Or possibly a human or an asari who was wearing a quarian exo-suit. Surely an actual quarian wouldn't risk her health by removing her protective covering, Vass thought.

_"Hey! You! Salarian. Two drink minimum!"_ shouted a gruff, heavy voice behind Vass. He spun around to see the establishment's bartender, a volus, staring at him._ "Buy them now or leave."_

Vass apologized and ordered a pair of bottled waters. _"The dancer you have on stage now, is she—"_

_"You mean, Ms. Vah'Vah vas Voom?"_ the volus replied as he produced the bottles. _"Yes, she's an actual member of the migrant fleet. Her act is she wears five differently-colored exo-suits, one on top of another, and slowly sheds the top four one at a time. If your tastes run more towards burlesque, you might like the show."_

_"Actually, I'm looking for Blasto,"_ Vass replied._ "I'm with 6th Dimension Vids and he has, ah, wandered off. I saw that he has a reserved parking space out front so I thought maybe he was here. Or, if not, that he had been here recently."_

The volus rang up Vass' drinks and handed back his credit chit. _"As a matter of fact, yes, he left here about 15 minutes ago. Hard to miss that exit too. He had a whole entourage with him: asari, humans, and a few salarians like you."_

Eclipse mercs, Vass thought. They had Blasto. There was no time to lose. _"Did they say where they were headed off to?"_ he asked the bartender. _"Blasto has, uhh, some important scenes to shoot today at the studio. We can't afford any more delays on the vid."_

The volus shook his head. _"Not that I recall. You might want to ask Ms. Vah'Vah though. I saw her at a table with Blasto earlier before he headed out. She might have heard something."_ The volus leaned forward and motioned for Vass to do the same. _"Is the studio really going to finish the vid?"_ he inquired._ "Please say it is. Watching Blasto and Adria S'Voz together would be amazing! I'll bet they have terrific chemistry."_

_"I assure you, we're trying our hardest to get it completed,"_ the STG agent replied. _"That's why I'm here. It is urgent that I find Blasto."_

_"Understood,"_ the volus replied. He waved to the stage to get Ms. Vah'Vah's attention. She had just completed her set, which revealed that her fifth and final suit was a racy crimson and silver outfit. She was collecting her other exo-suits when she spotted the waving volus and began heading towards the bar. _"This salarian is with 6th Dimension Vids. He needs to know if you know where Blasto was heading when he left,"_ the bartender explained.

Ms. Vah'Vah pulled a straw from a pocket and pointed to Vass' second, as-yet-untouched bottle of water. _"May I?"_ she inquired. Vass nodded and the dancer placed the straw into an opening on her helmet and began sipping. _"Yes, Blasto invited me to his table. I explained to him that I was dancing as part of my pilgrimage, trying to save up enough credits to buy a used ship and bring it back to the migrant fleet,"_ the quarian began. She then stopped and took another sip from the water bottle.

Vass stood silently for a few moments, expecting her to continue. _"Yes, and then?"_ he eventually replied.

The quarian continued sipping. _"As I said, I was explaining to Blasto how I was dancing as part of my pilgrimage, trying to save up enough to buy a used ship and bring it back to the migrant fleet,"_ she repeated.

_"Ohhh…"_ Vass replied. He brought up his credit chit and made a donation to the migrant fleet ship recovery fund.

Ms. Vah'Vah nodded and placed the water bottle back on the bar top. _"Blasto said he could get me a cameo in the vid doing my act instead of him giving me a tip now. I told him I'd much rather be able to buy a ship instead. He replied that he could get the studio to pay me to perform. We were discussing that when his entourage showed up. They weren't very friendly. Told him that he couldn't stick around here any longer. Something about debts he needed to settle."_

_"Please,"_ Vass pleaded._ "It's important that I know where they went. Did they mention anything?"_

The quarian dancer thought for a few seconds. _"Sorry, I don't remember. They made pretty clear that I wasn't welcome and should leave. So I did."_

Vass frowned. Then an idea struck. _"Was one of the entourage members an asari who had a short piece of paper in her mouth with one end burning?"_ he asked.

_"Yes, she was part of them,"_ Ms. Vah'Vah replied. _"Pretty strange sight, but you meet all kinds in this business. She did most of the talking, in fact."_

_"Thanks. That will probably do,"_ Vass replied. _"Good luck with your pilgrimage,"_ he said, then headed back outside.

* * *

_"So he's definitely with Eclipse right now? Damn, I'd hoped we could reach him first,"_ Major Kirrahe declared. _"This really complicates things. However, if Mara T'Rue is with him we can at least track them both thanks to the bug I put in her cigarette case."_

Vass grimly nodded._ "Is it possible that Blasto is dead already?"_ he asked.

_"I don't think so,"_ Kirrahe replied as he pulled up his omni-tool and began checking for T'Rue's location. _"There's no way to dispose of a hanar body in the city without attracting some attention and inconspicuously moving a corpse isn't easy either. He's in danger but they'll probably try to get him out of the city first before they do anything."_ The major got a fix on T'Rue. _"It's as I thought: They're heading in the direction of the same warehouse I found you in. But they're not far from here and moving oddly slowly. If we run now, we can catch up with them!"_

A quick sprint across a few city blocks brought Kirrahe and Vass to a small public park. They spotted Blasto surrounded by a throng of autograph-seekers. Other city denizens casually strolling through the park would join the crowd when they realized it was Blasto. Also present were about eight people who were alternately scowling or impatiently tapping their toes rather than trying to get autographs. The Eclipse mercenaries, Vass assumed. There were three asari including T'Rue, three salarian men and a pair of humans, one male and one female. While they were all in civilian clothes, their body language indicated their hands were hovering near concealed weapons.

_"I think I see one of the skycars the mercs have used before parked along the far side of the park,"_ Kirrahe exclaimed. _"The mercs were probably trying to discreetly put Blasto in that and then fly him to their hideout. My guess is as they were heading to vehicle, some fans spotted Blasto and approached him. The mercs didn't want to risk a scene in public so they were obliged to let him sign autographs. For the moment, Blasto's fans are literally saving his life."_

_"He does appear to be taking his time signing the autographs and posing for photos,"_ Vass noted. _"So, what do we do? Eventually the crowd will fade away."_

Kirrahe pulled up his omni-tool._ "Keep watch on Blasto and try not to be seen yourself. I'll be right back."_ The major activated his cloaking device and Vass watched as his blurry, translucent shape darted across the park. A few short minutes later, the Eclipse skycar the major had previously pointed to burst into flames. Some of Blasto's fans gasped and pointed at the conflagration. A pair of the suspected Eclipse mercenaries raced over to the burning vehicle and activated its flame suppression program. Another minute later, Kirrahe decloaked by Vass' side. _"The flame was the engine overloading. Now they can't take Blasto anywhere,"_ he announced.

_"It's only temporary,"_ said a disembodied voice on Vass' other side. Mara T'Rue de-cloaked, revealing she was leaning against a nearby tree. _"I thought I spotted you guys entering the park,"_ she announced._ "I spent 300 years as a huntress. I know when I'm being tracked."_ She looked Vass up and down._ "So, I was right after all that you were a STG agent? Huh. Not sure how you managed to fool the others into thinking you weren't. Doesn't matter though. I've called in for reinforcements. They'll be here soon. And when Blasto finally runs out fans, we're taking him with us. Don't try anything stupid in the meantime."_

Kirrahe's face was impassive and voice was calm and measured._ "I think you're bluffing, Ms. T'Rue. I don't think you have reinforcements coming. At least not for a while. Most of your Eclipse cohorts are still in the city jail following your failed attempt to take me out at the hospital. On top of that, my partner and I have eliminated more than a dozen of your operatives. Eclipse has other mercs, yes, but you are a business and I'm guessing those others have been working different assignments. You'll have to pull them away from whatever they're doing to bring them here. And that's going to take a while, isn't it?"_

T'Rue produced her cigarette case, pulled one out and slowly lit it with her biotics. _"Maybe you're right. What does it matter? You may have stalled us but you don't dare make a move here. This is a public park that has civilians regularly strolling around. Are you going to risk one of them getting shot? Are you willing to deal with the police when they inevitably show up and you're forced to spill the STG's secrets and explain why you're involved in this at all? I don't think so,"_ she declared while blowing out a puff of smoke. _"No, you're going to stand right here and wait, then watch as my team takes Blasto away. In the meantime, I'll be watching you. So will several others." _With that T'Rue turned and strode in the direction of Blasto. The hanar began noticeably shaking more as she approached him.

Kirrahe's eyes scanned across the park, pausing to take note of where each likely Eclipse merc was standing. _"Unfortunately, she's right. Not only are we outnumbered and without the element of surprise, but we can't do anything out in public like this. Our mission must remain as secret as possible. The only thing we have going for us is that Eclipse doesn't want to make a move in public either."_ The major turned to his protégé. _"I'm open to any ideas you might have."_

Vass rubbed his chin. _"If we can't make a move without exposing ourselves to the public as STG agents, then we have to convince the public that they're seeing something other than two STG agents making a move. I think I know how we can do that."_ Vass pulled up his omni-tool and placed a call to 6th Dimension Vids studios. A few seconds later he got the connection he wanted. _"Yes, sir, this is Solik Vass. You know, Major Kirrahe's assistant? Yes. I need to ask you for another favor but I think you'll enjoy it,"_ the young agent began.

* * *

Blasto's fans proved to be even more numerous than Vass would have assumed. Every time the throng around him started to thin out, more would enter the park and head over towards him. Vass spotted a few fans using their omni-tools to forward their pictures to friends and he guessed that word had spread pretty widely that Blasto was currently holding a meet n' greet in the park. Given that some headlines after his overdose had indicated that his recovery chances were slim, this impromptu event was probably truly exciting news for a lot of people, Vass surmised. Blasto took his sweet time with each and every fan, much to the Eclipse mercenaries' mounting frustration.

Kirrahe's guess that Eclipse's ranks were spread thin proved to be correct. For almost an hour after their conversation with T'Rue, Blasto's fans were the only ones to enter the park. That changed when a large van bearing the 6th Dimension Vids logo pulled up to the adjacent street. Jorgal Dreed, clad in his Blasto vid commando costume and holding a large shotgun, hopped out of the driver's seat. He was followed by Linia T'Pala, who was wearing a rather ill-fitting jacket with the studio's logo on it and dark sunglasses held on to her head with the help of an elastic band. She was holding a large script datapad.

The sight of the same krogan who had bitten the hand off of one of their colleagues only a few days ago initially rattled the mercs. They quickly steeled themselves however and kept a close eye on the krogan. Dreed, by contrast, paid them no attention at all and instead went around to the back of the van. He opened its doors and a half-dozen camera mechs exited and began marching into the park and towards Blasto. Linia and Dreed followed behind them.

Vass pulled up his omni-tool as soon as he realized the asari actress was heading his way. _"Mr. Dreed, why is Linia here?! That wasn't part of the plan! You weren't supposed to tell anyone else!"_ he whispered into the device.

_"Yeah, about that,"_ Dreed rasped in return. _"I just couldn't get these mechs out of the studio and over here before anyone noticed without help. I asked Suzra'Bonah to assist since she already knows you're with the STG. Well, apparently, she and Linia are kind of friendly and I guess Suzra spilled your secret to her. Anyhow, Suzra asked Linia to help too and I'm just no good at telling asari maidens 'no,' so along she came. It's fine though. An extra person should make your plan easier to pull off. Linia even created her own character and worked out her lines on the ride over. Suzra, on the other hand, didn't want to be anywhere near this so we dropped her off a few blocks away, but she can still remotely operate the mechs from there."_

The junior STG agent felt a lump in his throat and took a long, deep breath._ "Mr. Dreed, I know you're already doing me a huge favor by coming out here, but I need to ask you for one more thing. When it starts, I need you to grab Linia and make sure she gets out of harm's way. Don't worry about the major and I. Please, just make sure she is safe."_

_"She means that much to you, huh, kid?"_ the krogan asked.

Vass' response was immediate._ "Yes, she does."_

Dreed paused for a moment, then replied, _"I understand, kid. Don't worry. I'll watch out for her like she was one of my own girls. You just do what you need to do."_

Vass looked over at the major, who nodded to him. The young agent nodded back. _"Ok, Mr. Dreed, whenever you're ready."_ He clicked off his omni-tool and reached for his concealed pistol.

* * *

The camera mechs reached the section of the park where Blasto was signing autographs and began arranging themselves in a rough rectangle around the area. Neither the mercenaries nor Blasto's fans knew what to make of this. Dreed drew as much attention as the mechs, with several mercenaries eyeing him warily. The krogan continued to ignore them and instead walked up closer to Linia. He nodded to the asari, prompting her to start shouting at the crowd.

_"Please clear the set!"_ she bellowed to Blasto's fans as loudly she could. _"I'm sure you're all very excited to see this scene from Blasto: The Hunt for Saren as we film it. But we cannot start filming until you clear the area! We can't have any of you potentially getting in the way of the camera mechs or being near any of the special effects when they go off. You can watch from the other side of the street, but you have to go there now!"_

Several fans gasped. Others' jaws dropped. People began excitedly talking to each other. _"You're filming a scene for the next vid right here this morning? Really?!"_ a turian woman asked Linia.

_"Yes,"_ the asari replied, _"But only if you clear the area."_ She again raised her voice to a shout and waved the datapad at the crowd._ "You can all be extras in other scenes, but not this one! Come on, move it! We don't have much time before the light changes on us."_

Dreed began pointing towards the opposite side of the street. _"You heard the director! Now get going!" _he growled.

The fans began trotting en masse away from Blasto and the Eclipse members. The mercenaries were dumbfounded by this unexpected turn of events and clearly uncertain of what to do in response. As soon as the fans began to cross the street, Linia hit a button on her omni-tool and the mechs' brightest camera lights switched on, blinding the mercenaries.

As the Eclipse members tried to escape the glares, Linia again began shouting at the top of her lungs. _"Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, scene 46! Special Tasks Group commandos rescue Blasto from mercenaries!"_ she announced.

Kirrahe and Vass drew their pistols. Dreed readied his shotgun.

_"Annnnd… Action!"_

* * *

[Author's note: Sorry, folks, for the slowed pace of the updates. We've reached the final chapters of this story and I'm trying to stick the landing and tie everything up properly. As always, thanks to my beta reader Magpie Corvidae for her thoughts and comments.]


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Turian comedian Avitus Karro revealed in an interview today that he lost 5,000 credits to producer Mlax Ventkad from betting on the outcome of the climactic varren race in his vid Silversun Stripped. Asked why he would bet on a race that wasn't an actual sporting event but a scripted part of the vid, Karro replied, "Ventkad was offering 50-1 odds."_

* * *

_"Surrender your hostage now and you can still walk away from this!"_ Major Kirrahe shouted to the dazed Eclipse mercs surrounding hanar vid star Blasto. _"The Special Tasks Group doesn't ask twice."_

_"Like hell!"_ Mara T'Rue shouted back at the major. _"Blasto is ours!"_

T'Rue's declaration was undercut by the fact that the asari special effects director and her mercenary colleagues were all struggling to shield their eyes from the intense spotlights mounted on the half-dozen 6th Dimension Vids camera mechs that were surrounding them. Somewhere several blocks away from the public park where the hostage rescue was being attempted, Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa was doing a bang-up job remotely operating the mechs and keeping their lights directed at the mercenaries' faces, rookie STG agent Solik Vass thought. From behind him, he heard the sound of raucous cheering and applause coming from the crowd of Blasto fans and other curious onlookers watching the events from the street opposite the park.

'The plan is working!' Vass thought. 'They think we're filming a scene for the vid, not actually trying to rescue Blasto! If we can subdue the mercs fast enough, they might never figure out the truth.'

A moment later T'Rue pulled up her biotics and threw out a singularity. The biotic energy caught a pair of camera mechs as well as two of T'Rue's own mercenary colleagues, a human male and a male salarian, causing all four to helplessly float upwards. The mechs' spotlights went above the remaining mercs' heads and that dimmed the glare just enough for T'Rue to pull her pistol and fire off a pair of rounds at two other mechs. T'Rue's shots hit one in the head, shattering its spotlight, and struck the other's shoulder. The impact of the second round caused the mech to spin around 90 degrees, moving its spotlight away from other mercs' faces. T'Rue then ended her singularity, causing the mechs and her fellow mercs to tumble to the ground. With four of the six lights no longer pointed at them, the mercenaries began to regain their vision. They drew their concealed pistols, submachine guns and shotguns and begin looking for targets.

Kirrahe, Vass and krogan actor Jorgal Dreed took advantage of the mercenaries' lingering disorientation to bolt for the more defensible positions that could be found in a public park. Vass flung himself behind a long metal bench along a walkway, while Kirrahe took shelter behind a monument to a presumably once-prominent asari city leader. Dreed honored his earlier promise to Vass to protect asari actress Linia T'Pala by pulling her behind him and then swiftly backing up towards a large boulder. Linia was forced to fumble backwards as well until she was practically sandwiched between the rock and the krogan. Dreed & Linia then began shuffling leftwards towards the edge of the rock until Linia, her biotic barriers now up, could dart around behind it. Blasto, meanwhile, began discreetly backing away from the mercenaries guarding him. As soon he got some distance, he began making for a nearby clump of trees as quickly as his six tentacles would allow.

An asari merc who had regained her bearings threw a shockwave at Kirrahe and followed that with a burst from a submachine gun. The biotic wave crashed against the statute Kirrahe was using as cover, causing it to tremble visibly before shots from her submachine gun began ricocheting off its surface. Kirrahe responded with a neural shock from his omni-tool. The merc made a loud, guttural grunt as her body trembled and she fell to her knees. She got back up on her feet just in time to see Kirrahe fire a single shot into her left shoulder. The asari's body convulsed as blue energy crackled around her and she fell face-forward onto the ground.

It was, Vass knew, a non-lethal disruptor round. Kirrahe had been adamant earlier that they could not leave any dead bodies in a public park in broad daylight since that would force the police to investigate the incident. The mercs were unlikely to demonstrate the same restraint however. So not only did the major, Vass and their krogan ally have to take on a group of mercenaries that out-numbered them but they had to avoid any killing and ensure that no innocent bystanders got hurt either. There was the additional problem that Dreed didn't own a weapon that fired non-lethal rounds. _"Why would any krogan bother with that?"_ he told the rookie agent earlier that morning when the plan was being laid out. The shotgun Dreed was carrying was in fact a studio prop that merely lit up & made noises.

This did not stop Dreed from engaging in the fight once he was certain that Linia was safely out of the line of fire. The krogan bolted forward towards the nearest human merc, a bulky figure with a blonde buzz cut and carrying a shotgun who had earlier been caught in T'Rue's singularity. The merc spotted the onrushing krogan and activated a set of tech armor. A moment later Dreed bodyslammed into the human at full steam, shorting out the armor, and then fiercely head-butted his opponent. The human crumpled to ground. The attack drew the attention of the other mercs who had recovered enough to join the fight. Two of them began firing at the krogan.

_"Dreed! Take cover!"_ Kirrahe shouted as he fired at one of the mercs targeting the krogan. The major's target, an asari, pulled up a biotic barrier and retreated backwards. Vass fired off a trio of rounds at a salarian merc firing at the krogan. The second round struck, giving the mercenary enough of a jolt that he lost his ability to aim and began firing his submachine gun in a wild, swinging arc. As the shots flew above him, Dreed bolted across the park and towards a nearby tall tree.

Kirrahe activated his cloak and his now blurry, translucent figure darted around the back of the monument he was using as cover. By the time the retreating asari merc realized that the major had come around the monument's other side and was now bearing down on her, it was too late. The major de-cloaked and a quick trio of shots burned through her barrier. The roundhouse left punch that followed connected with her chin and set her head spinning. The merc staggered, then fell on her back.

Vass' optimism surged. In a matter of moments they had taken out almost half of the Eclipse gang. The optimism was shattered a few seconds later by the whooshing sound of a skycar rapidly descending towards the park, then landing near the mercs. Four more Eclipse members, a pair each of asari and salarians, quickly hopped out and began firing, using their vehicle as cover. T'Rue's back-up had finally arrived. The mercenaries now outnumbered the two STG agents and the unarmed krogan by a factor of 3-1.

The rookie agent gulped. Any hope that they could wrap this fight up quickly was seemingly gone. The odds that they could even survive it weren't looking much better. As he crouched down behind the park bench, Vass' mind flashed back to all the times growing up that he had play-acted at being a secret STG agent with his friends. He recalled the laughter as they pointed toy guns at each other and shouted "Bang! Bang!" Now he was an actual agent involved in a real firefight. A sudden realization hit Vass: he was scared. He tried to push the fear out of his mind. "No, don't pause, don't reflect,' the rookie thought. 'The more you think about what you're doing, the more likely you'll panic. The major and Dreed are depending on your help. Don't let them down.'

Vass gave his a pistol a quick check and took a deep breath, then peered out from behind the bench. The nearest Eclipse member turned out to be a salarian who was apparently attempting flank Kirrahe by utilizing the same bench that Vass was behind, unaware that that spot had been taken. Vass' sudden appearance startled the sprinting merc just long enough for the young agent to swing his pistol into the merc's neck, delivering a perfect example of a strike that Kirrahe had repeatedly drilled into him during their secret training sessions. The Eclipse member collapsed. Adrenaline surged through Vass' veins and he quickly spotted another merc, a human female only a few meters away and exposed. Vass fired two disruptor rounds at her before she could spot him. Both missed. The merc raced backwards while firing at Vass, who ducked back down behind the bench.

Kirrahe had retreated back to the monument and Vass noticed that he was now aiming a different pistol from his usual Carnifex. The major emptied an entire thermal clip into the newly-arrived mercs' skycar even as they were ducked down well behind it. Rather than the usual rounds, the gun fired small glowing orbs that stuck to the hood, windshield and roof of the vehicle. For about two seconds nothing happened. That turned out to be just long enough for the mercs to pause and look at the orbs, which then exploded in unison. The resulting disruptor blast caught all four of the mercs and three of them were immediately knocked cold. As the fourth, another salarian, tried to shake off the shock, Kirrahe bounded forward, hopped onto the vehicle's trunk, and then its roof before jumping at the merc. The major smashed his pistol into the Eclipse member's face, then grabbed his opponent's shoulders and drew him in for a swift knee to his stomach. As the merc doubled over, Kirrahe dropped a savage elbow into the back of his opponent's head. The merc fell limply to the ground.

From the corner of his eye, Vass saw Dreed charging towards another pair of mercs, loudly roaring as he fired his realistic-looking prop shotgun. The krogan barreled right into a salarian merc who had been frantically trying to put a new thermal clip into his pistol. Dreed didn't even break his stride as he slammed into the salarian, hitting with such force that the mercenary was knocked off of his feet and sent into the air. The asari mercenary panicked as the krogan turned and began charging towards her. She spun around and ran in the opposite direction screaming, _"AHHHHHHH!"_ The spectators from across the street hooted and laughed as Dreed chased the asari across the length of the park, all the while yelling and periodically firing his shotgun into the air.

The female human mercenary Vass had fired at earlier popped out from behind a tree and fired at a now-exposed Kirrahe. The shot was wide off and hit the skycar instead, which had taken considerable damage from the explosion. Kirrahe reactivated his cloak and darted to his left. Vass realized that the merc's shot must have struck a vital system on the skycar because the vehicle began giving out an automated warning: _"Critical overload imminent."_

_"Major, get clear! The car could explode!"_ Vass shouted as he laid down covering fire, forcing the mercenary to retreat. Kirrahe's blurry shape sprinted away from the car and towards the retreating merc. The skycar caught fire and gave out a loud bang, but it was far milder than the explosion that Vass had feared. It was still enough to distract the merc. Kirrahe decloaked and threw a haymaker right punch into his opponent's face, followed by a left uppercut that put her out cold.

Vass popped his head up from behind the bench. _"Did-did we get all of them?"_ he asked the major.

Kirrahe spun around, scanning the area. _"No, T'Rue isn't accounted for. We got to find-"_

_"She's right here,"_ announced a disembodied voice. T'Rue de-cloaked to the STG agents' left and threw out a biotic singularity, catching them both. _"Couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?"_ she told Vass and Kirrahe as they dangled in the air. T'Rue pulled out a cigarette and lit it with biotic energy from her fingers. _"You've been a royal pain in the ass, major, but that ends now."_

T'Rue took a puff, then aimed her pistol, only to be distracted by a tapping on her left shoulder. She turned her head in that direction, causing her to miss the tentacle extending over her right shoulder. The appendage wrapped itself around T'Rue's neck and began constricting. She dropped her pistol and frantically tried to peel the tentacle off her. A second tentacle extended over her left shoulder and also wrapped itself around her neck, this time snaring the asari's hands in its folds. T'Rue gasped, then let out a loud, guttural croak as the tentacles steadily tightened. The singularity vanished and the major and Vass stumbled to the ground.

_"This One will no longer stand idly by,"_ Blasto declared. _"It is tired of dealing with Eclipse's solid waste excretions."_

_"Gaggghhh,"_ gasped T'Rue, now rapidly kicking and squirming. Her face lost its natural blue color and began taking on a steadily more purple hue.

_"This One will deliver you to the Enkindlers and then tell the galaxy all it knows about Eclipse's drug smuggling, including what This One did to facilitate it at the studio,"_ the hanar declared. _"The loss of This One's career is a small price to pay to redeem its soul."_

Kirrahe hopped to his feet. _"No, Blasto stop. How will it redeem your soul to kill somebody in cold blood? Wouldn't the Enkindlers want you to show mercy?"_

Blasto slackened his grip on T'Rue's neck just enough to allow her to draw a single breath. _"This One has sinned. This One must make things right. This One must stop the smugglers it previously aided. This asari has been the leader of that operation. This One can end it right now."_

Kirrahe pointed to the cheering crowd watching from across the street. _"Blasto, those are your fans. They literally saved your life this morning by making it impossible for the mercs to take you away. To them, you're a hero who saves the galaxy and protects the innocent. What will they think if they see you choke a helpless person to death?"_

The hanar shook his body. _"This One is not a hero. This One cowered and hid as you fought the mercenaries. But This One can still stop this criminal scum,"_ the actor declared and began once again tightening his tentacles. T'Rue's writhing and kicking became more frantic.

_"She's not a threat any more, Blasto. Let her go,"_ Kirrahe replied. _"You can do much more good by returning to the studio and finishing the vid. You think I'm the real hero? Okay, then tell my story. It's important that people know what happened on Virmire, what I saw, what I learned. That's why I came here to rescue you. Please, I want you to do this."_

Blasto once again loosened his grip on the asari and she resumed gasping for air. _"This One only does silly pieces of entertainment. They are of no significance."_

_"You're wrong,"_ Vass retorted. _"Billions see them and they love watching your exploits. Your vids inspire people to be heroes on their own. Take me, for example: watching your vids made me want to join the STG so I could be a secret agent too."_

Linia T'Pala, who had just jogged up from her hiding spot, chimed in. _"Think of the studio too. A lot of people are depending on you. If the vid isn't finished I could lose my big break. If the studio gets engulfed in scandal and stops making Blasto vids altogether, it could go bankrupt. And, well, let's be honest, a lot of the people there couldn't get jobs elsewhere. You can be a hero to them by restoring things to the way they were."_

Dreed also joined in, having apparently given up pursuit of the mercenary he was chasing earlier. _"My daughters are really looking forward to the next Blasto vid. I'll be fine if it doesn't come out, but they'll be heartbroken."_

Blasto let go of T'Rue, who fell to her hands and knees as she continued to gasp for air. _"But what does This One say at his press conference? It was meant to expose Eclipse's smuggling. This One cannot lie as the Enkindlers watch."_

_"You don't need to lie,"_ Kirrahe explained. _"Just don't volunteer all of the information you have. When you take the podium, apologize to the people you have wronged, ask for forgiveness and promise your fans the vid will come out."_

The major crouched in front of T'Rue. _"As for Eclipse, if they agree to end their smuggling operations at the studio completely, then there's no need to tell the public about it because that will be in the past. If Eclipse refuses to stop or tries to renege on the deal and re-start the operation, then, Blasto, yes, tell all that you know. And just in case Eclipse thinks they can arrange for you to have an 'accident' to prevent you from talking, let me record you telling all you know and give me copies of any evidence you have. I vow on my honor as a Special Tasks Group officer to act in your stead if need be. And just in case Eclipse thinks they can shut me up too, I'll arrange for someone else at the STG to do it if for some reason I can't."_

Kirrahe snapped his fingers in front of T'Rue's face. _"Do we have an understanding? Is Eclipse going to end all operations at the studio?"_ The asari, still panting for air, nodded. _"Good,"_ the major replied.

Dreed, Vass and the mechs gathered up the mercenaries' weapons and tossed them onto the burning skycar, just to avoid the possibility that any of them revived and got any ideas. Kirrahe meanwhile stayed with Blasto and kept watch on T'Rue. Linia got back into her director character and headed towards the crowd across the street. _"Okay, folks, that's all. We have wrapped up shooting for the day. There's nothing further to see,"_ she told the spectators. _"Be sure to catch the vid when it makes the theaters. It should be finished soon!"_

* * *

_"Guys! Guys! You have got to see this!"_ Suzra'Bonah's omni-tool message declared. _"Meet me in my makeup studio."_

Vass had only just returned to 6th Dimension Vids studios a short while before and was still unwinding from the shoot-out he had participated in. He was nevertheless intrigued enough to head immediately over to the quarian's studio. Major Kirrahe was curious as well and followed along. When they arrived, they found the makeup artist and Linia raptly watching the viewscreen for the camera mechs' portable controller.

_"Wow..."_ Linia exclaimed. _"It looks even more amazing in slow-motion!"_

_"What's up?"_ Vass asked.

Linia looked up and began excitedly talking. _"The controls for the mechs were a little more complicated than Suzra realized. What she thought was the button to turn on the spotlights was actually the one to turn on recording, it just switched on the lights as well. The mechs captured the entire shootout from six different perspectives! Well, six at first. Then five after T'Rue shot out one of cameras. There's also a few moments where the cameras go wobbly and you're like whoa-whoa-whoa what's going on?! But most of it is incredible! Better than any Blasto vid!"_ the asari declared. She began gesturing with her arms and acting out the scenes as she spoke. _"Kirrahe's like, 'Surrender the hostage! I don't ask twice!' and T'Rue's like, 'Like hell!' and then it's like 'Pow! Bang! Ka-Boom!' And Dreed's like 'Rooaaaarrrr!' and suddenly humans and salarians are being sent flying everywhere! Then the major is jumping onto skycars and launching himself on the mercs and he's going 'Bam! Thwack! Ka-Pow!' on the badguys. It is awesome!"_ The actress grabbed Vass by the shoulder and pulled him towards the viewscreen. _"Here, see for yourself!"_

Vass watched the footage and saw what had Suzra and Linia so bowled over. The mechs' recordings of Blasto's rescue were indeed amazing. Kirrahe moved like lightning and seemed to possess a sixth sense of exactly where he had to be to avoid the mercenaries' fire. His own shots were perfectly timed and deadly accurate while his punches were precise and devastating. Savara Korek's mechs captured it all in extraordinary detail, revealing that several moments were even more dangerous than Vass had assumed at the time. The footage of Kirrahe leaping on top of the skycar before taking out a merc was particularly spectacular, as was the subsequent footage of the car overloading and erupting into flames in the background while Kirrahe was in the foreground punching out one of the Eclipse members.

It was, in fact, far more spectacular than the images of the major in action that Vass' own mind had conjured up when he first read the Systems Alliance report about the Assault on Virmire. And this footage was no vid studio fakery. It was real. Every second of it. And Vass was in it too, playing the part of loyal sidekick.

_"Major, look at this!"_ Vass shouted. The veteran STG agent obliged his young partner and watched. He paid keen attention but said nothing, steadily going through one camera's recordings, then the next, until he had seen them all.

_"Suzra, is this all of the footage that was obtained this morning?"_ he asked. The quarian affirmed that it was. The major then turned on the portable controller's VI interface. _"Controller, delete all footage recorded-"_

Vass interrupted the major. _"What are you doing?!"_ the young agent shouted.

Kirrahe gave his assistant a stern look. _"I'm trying to keep this mission as secret as possible. I cannot have footage revealing that Eclipse mercenaries captured Blasto and STG agents rescued him floating around. No one can ever see this."_

_"But-but..."_ Vass sputtered.

_"However entertaining it may appear, that's irrelevant. The mission comes first,"_ the major declared. He glanced over at Linia and Suzra'Bonah. _"There's already too many non-agents privy to key details. I'll trust them to keep quiet. But these recordings reveal far too much. Controller, delete all footage recorded on today's date."_

_"This footage has not been backed up. Are you certain?"_ the VI asked.

_"Yes, proceed,"_ Kirrahe replied.

_"Footage deleted,"_ the VI confirmed.

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - Hanar superstar Blasto held a press conference today to give a lengthy and heartfelt apology to his fans and his colleagues in the vid industry. The actor said he had been "reckless, immature and selfish" and "unconcerned to the point of cruelty" for the problems this behavior had caused for others. "This One humbly begs forgiveness," Blasto declared. The hanar said the change in heart was prompted by the "outpouring of love and support from fans and colleagues" he received while recovering from a drug overdose. He claimed it was "not an exaggeration" to say that the fans saved his life. Blasto said he would return to the set of his latest vid tomorrow to begin work on his remaining scenes._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Epilogue**

[Author's Note - Readers, we have reached the end. This is the final, concluding chapter of One Tough Cloaca. Writing up the adventures of Mass Effect's Major Kirrahe and his loyal sidekick Solik Vass was tremendous fun and I hope you have enjoyed the story as well. An extra-special thanks are due to my beta readers Lara Jayd & Magpie Corvidae for all of their help and suggestions. It wouldn't have been nearly as good without their input.]

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - 6th Dimension Vids announced today that shooting had finally wrapped on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. The trouble-plagued production had appeared to be on the verge of being scrapped after the hanar superstar's hospitalization. However, sources tell our correspondent that Blasto's remaining scenes were quickly completed following his return to the set. "He actually memorized his lines!" according to one observer. A rough cut of the vid has already been assembled and it has the cast and studio executives excited. A special advance premiere for critics and others in the entertainment media has been arranged to counter the bad PR the production has gotten in recent weeks._

* * *

Solik Vass arrived at Major Kirrahe's hotel about an hour before he was due to drive the senior Special Tasks Group officer to the premiere of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. The young salarian had a lot on his mind and hoped to use the extra time to talk to the major. A knock on the hotel room door was greeted with, _"Come on in, Solik. It's not locked."_

It was the first time in quite a while that the major had referred to Vass by his first name. From the moment the young salarian had been secretly sworn in as a STG operative, Kirrahe had ceased calling him "Solik' and began using 'Agent Vass' instead. The logical part of Vass' mind had accepted this with a shrugging, 'Well, of course. You are part of the STG, after all.' The more emotional part of his mind, however, had never quite accepted that he worked for the galaxy's most effective espionage agency. 'You're just a school kid tagging along with one the STG's top agents, nothing more,' a nagging voice inside his head periodically told him. And now that Kirrahe had just called him 'Solik' again, that voice was saying, 'See? Told you.'

Kirrahe was wearing his formal STG military uniform but with his feet still bare. He was seated at the hotel room's desk, engaged in a conversation over a vidcom with another salarian. Vass recognized the person as the major's scar-faced contact on Omega.

_"Well, Cerberus' involvement is a definite red flag. We cannot rule out it being an impostor or a clone,"_ the major told the other salarian. _"On the other hand, recruiting people for a mission to stop the collectors, who hide out on the other side of the unmapped Omega Four Relay? That *does* sound like the human I knew."_

_"Good to know,"_ the contact replied. _"Human claimed collectors behind recent kidnappings of entire human colonies. Said that before I revealed my suspicions that collectors behind bio-engineered plague on Omega. Collectors clearly planning something. Human's offer good opportunity to gather intel on collectors *and* Cerberus. Also, sounds exciting. Have missed being on missions."_

Kirrahe chuckled. _"Specialist, didn't you say that you had gotten into a shoot-out with Blue Suns mercenaries just the other day? Only you could do that and complain that it was too little excitement."_ The major paused briefly to motion Vass towards the foot of his bed, where a pair of shoes and socks patiently waited for their owner. The major returned his attention to the vid screen._ "Sounds like you have already made up your mind to join the human's crew. Ok, report in when you can and I'll relay the intel you gather to headquarters."_

_"Understood,"_ the other salarian replied._ "Odds of surviving encounter with collectors doubtful. If no contact after two months, please ensure STG pension funds go to favorite nephew."_

_"Will do,"_ Kirrahe responded. The other salarian smiled, then signed off.

Vass handed the major his shoes and socks. _"What was that about?"_ he asked.

_"There's apparently some curious things happening on the fringes of the Terminus Systems,"_ Kirrahe replied as he finished dressing. _"My contact reached out to me because a former associate of mine might be involved. Or it could be an impostor. Hard to tell. In any event, I hadn't heard anything until the call just now."_ The major glanced over at the computer monitor._ "Oh, we're early. I had assumed because you showed up it was time to leave for the premiere."_

Vass took a deep breath. _"Yes, I was hoping we could talk, major. There's something I need to say."_

The major arched a single brow._ "Really? Well, speak your mind then."_

The junior agent took a chair opposite the major. _"I wish to tender my resignation from the Special Tasks Group. The truth is, I just don't think I can cut it as a STG agent."_

Kirrahe leaned back in his chair._ "What gave you that idea?"_ he inquired.

Vass tried to look the major in the eyes but found he couldn't. He stared down at the hands resting in his lap instead. _"When the shooting started during the Blasto rescue, I got scared. I mean, really scared. I panicked and came close to running away. And if you or other STG agents cannot rely on me when the stakes are that high, then I shouldn't be part of the agency."_

Kirrahe furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly. _"That's not how I recall things happening that day,"_ he remarked. _"When did you panic?"_

_"In the middle of the shoot-out,"_ the young salarian replied.

_"But, ultimately, you did stay in the fight, correct?"_ Kirrahe asked._ "I do remember you being there right until the end."_

Vass continued looking down at his hands._ "No, I didn't run, but I really wanted to. And that's bad enough. What if I do run the next time?"_

The major's expression remained skeptical. _"Tell me what exactly happened."_

Vass took another deep breath. _"It was after the Eclipse reinforcements arrived in the skycar and I realized we were badly outnumbered. I felt this sudden, intense surge of fear. Every instinct I had seemed to be telling me to run and hide. To get as far away as I could. The only reason why I stayed was because I didn't want to make the situation even worse for you and Mr. Dreed."_

Kirrahe reached over and put his hand on Vass' shoulder. _"That's the exact opposite of cowardice, Agent Vass. True bravery isn't the absence of fear. It's about overcoming the fears that you have. Only psychopaths are truly fearless - Well, them and the krogan and the vorcha. But those two species are special cases. For the rest of us, fear is always there. Myself included. It's just a question of whether we let it take over. Okay, so you had a moment of panic. That's normal. You didn't let it stop you from fighting. *That* is the most important thing. The only important thing, really."_

Vass looked up from his hands._ "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"_

The major grinned. _"You are one tough cloaca, Agent Vass. Don't ever doubt that. Smart too. I never would have been able to find Blasto that day without your help. It was your plan that allowed us to pull him out of Eclipse's clutches in broad daylight without anyone realizing it. And when the shooting started, you stuck by your fellow agent. You're exactly the type of person that the STG needs more of in its ranks."_

The young agent straightened up in his chair._ "Thank you, sir. That's ... gratifying to hear,"_ Vass replied. _"I'll admit that when I knocked on the door and you called me 'Solik,' I began to wonder if that was proof that my 'Agent Vass' days were officially over."_

Kirrahe frowned and folded his arms. _"'Agent Vass' is still supposed to be a secret identity. How could I have known who else might have been standing near you in the hallway?"_

Vass grinned sheepishly._ "Oh, yeah. Didn't think of that. I guess I'm still getting used to being an agent."_

_"You'll get the hang of it. You've already come a long way in just a few weeks,"_ Kirrahe declared. He glanced over at the desk monitor's clock._ "In fact, since we have a few moments, this is as good of a time as any to discuss your future role in the agency. As your supervisor, I've been talking with headquarters about that. We've come up with some ideas on how you might be able to do the most good. We think you might find them interesting."_

* * *

**_Special Tasks Group – 6th Dimension Vids project_**

**_Nos Astra, Illium 09-10-2185; _****_Westerlund News report of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren premiere _**

**_Cross-reference: 6th Dimension Vids; Virmire mission (2183); 3rd Infiltration Regiment; STG Operative Kirrahe; Saren Arterius, Sovereign; Geth; Commander Shepard (Systems Alliance); Council Special Tactics and Reconnaissance; Blasto; [Redacted]_**

**_Analysis: Consistent with other media coverage of vid. _****_No discussion of STG tactics. _**_**Focuses on casting of other species as Shepard & Kirrahe, prior reports of vid's production problems. Actor Tyruss Aklaysius expresses opinion that Sovereign was an artificial intelligence but reporter dismisses it. - Zarvin Tarn, STG Analysis & Data Mining Division.**_

**_Transcript of unedited raw footage:_**

**_..._**

_Hello, this is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, reporting live from the Dantius Grand Theatre in downtown Nos Astra, Illium. The much-anticipated Blasted: The Hunt for Saren had a special premiere event here tonight. Producers reportedly want to tamp down rumors that … It's 'Blasto'? Well, what'd I say? … Shit, alright, from the top then…_

_Hello, this is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, reporting live from the Dantius Grand Theatre in downtown Nos Astra, Illium. The much-anticipated Blasto: The Hunt for Saren had an advance screening here tonight. Producers reportedly want to tamp down widespread reports that the vid had a tumultuous - Excuse me?! Do you mind not walking in front of the camera?! … This *is* the designated press area, you idiot! … Fuck me?! Fuck you! Cram it up whatever orifice your species traditionally takes it! _

_Dammit, okay, okay, okay… Hello, this is Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, reporting live from the Dantius Grand Theatre in downtown Nos Astra, Illium. The much-anticipated Blasto: The Cunt of Saren had a special … Shiiiit. Okay, give me a second... Although, in my defense, Saren Arterius *was* a cunt. I mean, c'mon..._

**_..._**

_**al-Jilani:** Tyruss Aklaysius, you usually play the heroic turian officer defending your species' empire. What made you decide to take the part of the renegade Spectre agent who targeted the humans on Eden Prime?_

_**Aklaysius:** The credits! I kid. I kid... You'll edit that out, right? … No, I have no problem playing a member of my species as a villain. I've done it before. And playing Saren presented a fascinating challenge as an actor: how to convey the madness of a person – and a Council Spectre, at that - trapped inside his own body and watching it being operated like a marionette by an artificial intelligence?_

_**al-Jilani:** You're referring to the conspiracy theory that Saren's ship, Sovereign, was actually sentient? You believe that?_

_**Aklaysius:** I have it on good authority that it is true._

_**al-Jilani:** Fascinating. So, you don't think that Saren was personally responsible for all of the deaths on Eden Prime then?_

_**Aklaysius:** That's not what I said._

_**al-Jilani:** But do you believe it? _

_**Aklaysius:** I believe that Saren was once a force for good as a Council Spectre who somehow became corrupted along the way. Exactly when and how that happened, I don't believe anyone can say with certainty. In any event, by the time of the events depicted in this vid, he was a threat to the entire galaxy. And it was a courageous *human* Spectre who stopped him._

_**al-Jilani:** A human who is being portrayed in this vid by an asari. A decision you endorsed in a previous interview with Illium Entertainment News, did you not?_

_**Aklaysius:** Now, hold on- [interrupted]_

_**Unidentified quarian:** Excuse me, Mr. Aklaysius? We have to leave now if we are going to make that, uhh, reservation at the dextro restaurant. Remember?_

_**Aklaysius:** The what? Ohhhh… Yes, quite right! In fact, we're going to cut it rather close, aren't we? Sorry, but we'll have to leave it at that, Ms. al-Jilani. It was a pleasure talking to you._

**_..._**

_**al-Jilani:** Blasto, you play a character in your latest vid based in part on Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre…_

_**Blasto:** This One believes you are misinformed. The real individual that This One's performance was based on was Captain Kirrahe of the Special Tasks Group, a salarian. _

_**al-Jilani:** But your character incorporates parts of Shepard as well, correct?_

_**Blasto:** This One humbly suggests you are basing your inquiries on outdated information. Shamefully, This One's hospitalization required the vid makers to make changes to the script. They removed many scenes inspired by the actions of the late, esteemed human Spectre or had This One's talented asari co-star perform them. She was playing a character based on the human spectre, so it was appropriate. _

_**al-Jilani:** So, the producers' first and last solution was to find another alien to play Commander Shepard, not a human?_

_**Blasto:** This One senses a troubled soul that sees the galaxy as a dark and hostile place. A soul that thinks only of lashing out at that darkness. But This One knows of another path, a journey that rises ever upward to a place of light. Does the esteemed reporter know of the Enkindlers? This One would be honored to have her as a guest at the next temple prayer service._

_**al-Jilani:** I'm good, thanks._

**_..._**

_**al-Jilani:** So, uh, Adria S'Voz, in your latest vid you-[interrupted]_

_**S'Voz:** Have you interviewed me before? I'd swear you have but I'm blanking on your name._

_**al-Jilani:** It's Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. And, no, I have never interviewed you before. Ordinarily, I cover politics on the Citadel. I'm doing this because I've been on Illium on an extended vacation and doing a few segments like this allows me to write off the whole trip as a business expense._

_**S'Voz:** Smart. I like it… Still, your face seems familiar._

_**al-Jilani:** You may have seen some clips featuring me on the extranet. A few of my reports went viral._

_**S'Voz:** Huh. Maybe that's it._

_**al-Jilani:** Getting back to your latest vid… Playing Commander Shepard is a real departure for you, isn't it?_

_**S'Voz:** It will certainly surprise audiences if they only know me from my role in 'Vaenia.' I had been waiting for a good action-oriented part to come along so I could truly challenge myself as a performer. Doing Blasto: The Hunt for Saren was a little rough at times, but a labor of love nevertheless._

_**al-Jilani:** Does this mean you are leaving the romantic roles behind? I'm certain your fans will want to know if they can expect any such performances in the future._

_**S'Voz:** Never say never. If a good role comes along, I'd consider it. But for the time being, I want to build on what I accomplished in the Hunt for Saren._

_**al-Jilani:** I'm sure your fans would want you to keep an eye out for those good romantic roles. Switching to a different matter: some reports said you did many of your own stunts. How accurate is that? _

_**S'Voz:** Not 'many.' All of them. In fact, I see our stunt coordinator over there. [Shouts] Hey, Dar! Come here! This reporter has a few questions for you._

_**Dar Rarbin:** Hey, what's up, Adria? _

_**S'Voz:** Ms. al-Jilani, this is Dar Rarbin, 6th Dimension Vids' stunt coordinator. He and I worked extensively together to make the vid's action scenes as realistic as possible._

_**Rarbin:** Damn straight. Now, we did hire a stunt double for Adria. But that turned out to be the easiest money that other asari ever made 'cause we never called her to the set. Adria here was game for pretty much anything we could come up with. Really paid off too 'cause it meant we didn't have to use much camera trickery or fancy editing. When you see Commander Shi'Paard in this vid dodging fire from geth rocket drones, what you're seeing is Adria dodging rocket fire from geth drones. Well, VI mechs made to look like geth. But mechs that were programmed to shoot *real* rockets at her._

_**al-Jilani:** Is that your secret, Ms. S'Voz? That whatever we see you doing in a vid, whether it is dodging enemy fire or romancing your co-star, you're doing that for real?_

_**S'Voz:** Sometimes the best way to create an illusion is to do something that is not an illusion, if you catch my drift._

_**al-Jilani:** I think I do…_

_**Rarbin:** You know, Ms. al-Jilani, you look really familiar. Where have I seen you before?_

_**S'Voz:** I was saying the same thing earlier. She told me she was in some viral extranet clips._

_**Rarbin:** Of course! You're that Citadel reporter who's always getting punched! I love those clips! My favorite is the one where you get clobbered by the krogan. That one never gets old._

_**al-Jilani:** It's not something I like to advertise._

_**Rarbin:** Nonsense! You're a natural. In fact, if this journalism thing doesn't work out, give me a call. Seriously. There's a lot of work opening up in the stunt industry for human females. _

**_..._**

_**al-Jilani:** Jorgal Dreed? Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. I'd like to ask you about the incident in the restaurant with the Eclipse mercenaries._

_**Dreed:** What do you want to know, human?_

_**al-Jilani:** There's been some conflicting reports about what happened during it. How did you manage to disarm the human mercenary?_

_**Dreed:** I bit the gun off his hand._

_**al-Jilani:** You mean, you bit his arm and then he dropped the pistol he was holding?_

_**Dreed:** Nah. I chomped all the way through the bones. His hand was still gripping the gun when I spat it out, as a matter of fact. __You could tell from the look on the human merc's face that he was not expecting that. _

_**al-Jilani:** …_

_**Dreed:** Yeah, that's it! That's the look right there. So, any other questions?_

_**al-Jilani:** [Softly] No._

_**Dreed:** Alright, hope you enjoyed the vid. Have a pleasant evening._

* * *

**Blasto: The Hunt for Saren- Review by Greor Rebet**

For about three hours prior to writing this review, I was interviewing the top scholars in astrophysics at the University of Serrice in order to determine if some recent phenomenon had shifted the known laws of the universe. You may be pleased to hear that the scholars' answer was, 'No, nothing has changed,' but for me it was quite perplexing. It means that my reaction to viewing the most recent entry in the Blasto series, subtitled, 'The Hunt for Saren,' cannot be explained away as the consequence of some cosmic shift in the way organic species perceive space and time. Rather, it means that the vid might actually have been good and I enjoyed it.

The Hunt for Saren is at least a departure for the series, so that may explain some of it. It is based on the real-life mission by a group of salarian Special Task Group commandos to take down Saren Arterius, a turian Council Spectre agent gone rogue, at his secret base on the lush garden planet of Virmire. Blasto's character is the leader of the STG commando group despite the fact that the previous entries in the series established him as a Spectre agent and the STG has never had a hanar or any other non-salarian in a leadership role. The vid never offers any explanation for this. The viewer is just supposed to accept it.

You might think that that fundamental absurdity would sink the vid but it doesn't. Blasto's well-publicized drug and health problems apparently limited the hanar star's screen time and the supporting cast's roles were built up to counter this. Thus, the new Blasto vid is closer to an epic ensemble war drama than a simple star vehicle. Whether this was a canny bit of improvisation or the miraculous end result of desperate scrambling by the studio is hard to say, though knowing series director Bik Orbal, the smart money is on the latter.

The film is largely carried by asari actress Adria S'Voz, who plays Commander Shi'Paard, a real-life Council Spectre agent who assisted the STG commandos in taking down Arterius. S'Voz at first appears to be badly miscast when she makes her entrance in huntress armor rather than the chic dresses that are her trademark. Yet her performance is so intense and driven that she starts stealing every scene she's in, effectively making her Shi'Paard character the actual protagonist.

This may have had the effect of forcing Blasto to put in extra effort. While in previous vids the hanar coasted on the tongue-in-cheek absurdity of one of his species being a Spectre agent operating on dry land, he somehow manages to convey more tension and urgency in this vid than all of the previous ones combined. A scene where Blasto delivers an ode to the STG's unseen heroes and urges his troops to live up to their example is oddly stirring. (And before the Hanar Anti-Defamation League starts pestering me for saying a hanar cannot be a Spectre, I'll simply point out that I am a volus and no one from my species has ever become one either.)

Veteran turian actor Tyruss Aklaysius does impressive work as well. He avoids playing the titular villain as a stock bad guy and instead portrays the rogue Spectre agent as a truly deranged madman struggling against the voices whispering in his head. It's an alternately chilling and tragic turn, especially in the scene where Aklaysius claims that his own ship made him betray the Council and then has a brief moment of lucidity where he begs Blasto to kill him before he descends further into insanity.

Stuff that ought to be tacky, like a scene of S'Voz and her commandos suddenly deciding to frolic in the nude on a beach just before the final battle, works too. After the battle takes a tragic turn, the beach scene becomes the basis of a poignant flashback in the epilogue. (I won't spoil it further.) Actresses Saphyria Juraata and Linia T'Pala bring a particular energy to their performances as S'Voz's top lieutenants.

Even one of the vid's most bizarre aspects, Shi'Paard's asari commando unit inexplicably including a krogan battlemaster, somehow manages to pay off. Veteran character actor Jorgal Dreed subtly and deftly underplays most of his scenes but pulls out the stops in a confrontation when he threatens to turn on S'Voz's character. And, yes, I did just use the word "subtly" to describe a performance by a krogan. I trust by now you are beginning to understand why I had to check with experts to see if the fundamental laws of the universe had changed.

For all of those reasons I am giving this vid a thumbs up. I still think it is a bizarre, phenomenal coincidence that it turned out to be this good, like if you put a thousand pyjaks a room with a thousand computer interfaces and came back the following day to discover that one of them had written a heartrendingly beautiful poem. But that is itself a good reason to see The Hunt for Saren. You're unlikely to see this phenomenon ever happen again.

UPDATE: I have since been informed by some human and asari readers that S'Voz's character is supposedly based on Commander Shepard, the first human Council Spectre and that this human did in fact have a krogan squadmate during the Virmire mission. So I stand corrected on the point about the krogan. Why the human was played by an asari, on the other hand, remains a mystery.

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - __Fresh from her success with the recent blockbuster hit, Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, asari__ actress Adria S'Voz will star in the forthcoming "Don't Fuck With Aria," based on Aria T'Loak's authorized biography. "No one can play me, obviously, but S'Voz is the only person that can get close enough to do me any justice," the Omega businesswoman told our correspondent. The vid will cover T'Loak's humble beginnings as a young mercenary who arrived on Omega with just the clothes on her back and her subsequent rise to prominence. Krogan actor Jorgal Dreed, who co-starred with S'Voz in the Blasto vid, will have a featured role as 'The Patriarch,' T'Loak's mentor and, eventually, rival._

* * *

Solik Vass' mood went from 'slightly anxious' to 'anxious' as he pulled the skycar into the parking lot. Linia T'Pala had been uncharacteristically silent throughout their drive into downtown Nos Astra. Vass assumed that this was because he had been rather cryptic about what they were doing, saying only that he _"had something special for her,"_ and she had decided to act mysterious as well. Once Linia saw that their destination was a fancy hotel, she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner, adopted a slight smirk and her overall expression shifted to something that could best be described as "sardonic amusement."

_"What's wrong?"_ Vass asked.

_"Oh, nothing,"_ Linia replied, the smirk in her face growing somewhat larger. _"Lead on."_

After a brisk walk through the lobby and an elevator ride, they reached their destination: one of the swankier rooms midway up the hotel. _"You didn't need to do this, Solik…"_ Linia began as they approached the door.

_"Do what?"_ Vass earnestly replied. _"You haven't seen it yet."_

The young salarian opened the door and the asari actress followed him inside. She beamed when she saw their actual destination. It was a simple table and two chairs placed near the room's larger windows, which provided a dazzling view of the Nos Astra skyline and the now-setting sun. On the table were two settings and a bottle of wine. As Linia examined the bottle, Vass darted into the room's kitchen area. He quickly returned carrying a large, steaming pot which he then placed on the table.

_"How did you arrange all of this?"_ Linia asked. _"Wait, why am I asking? You're a Special Tasks Group agent. You must have access to all kinds of stuff now."_

Vass shrugged. _"Not exactly. I'm still just a junior agent. This was Major Kirrahe's hotel room during the vid shoot. When he left for Sur'Kesh yesterday, he gave me the key. Apparently, the STG got a deal on it if they paid on a biweekly basis and there's a few days left on the rental. 'Might as well enjoy it,' the major told me. In addition to the view, it has a nice kitchen and I haven't had anything home-cooked in a long while. I'm guessing you haven't either. I'm not great at it, but I do know a few recipes. So that's what I worked on all afternoon. I wanted to share the results with you… Wait, are you crying?"_

_"No!"_ Linia exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes, then took a seat at the table. _"It smells terrific. Let's eat."_

Halfway through the meal, Linia worked up the courage to ask Vass a question she had been meaning to pose for a while. _"What are you going to do now that the vid shoot is over? Are you going to become a full-time STG agent? Can you even tell me?"_

Vass finished swallowing a bite. _"That's a little complicated. I swore an oath to the STG, so I can't just walk away from that. But I haven't even finished school yet either, which I need to do. Meanwhile, the whole business with 6th Dimension Vids and Eclipse has made the STG think that they need undercover people inside the entertainment industry. They don't want me tied to just one studio though. I wasn't crazy about staying at 6th Dimension Vids anyway, especially now that you and the major are moving on. On top of all that, some in the agency have come around to the major's belief that we need to do more to warn civilians that Sovereign's fellow AIs might invade the galaxy. The upshot of all this is that I will remain in the STG as a covert agent monitoring the vid industry. Once I finish school, my cover will be that I'm an amateur documentary maker. My first project will be an expose about how the Council and the Salarian Union covered up the true nature of Sovereign."_

Linia puzzled over this. _"But the STG is under the authority of the Salarian Union. So… your goverment's own spy agency will have you posing as somebody trying to uncover and publicize the government's secrets?"_

_"Not just 'posing,'"_ Vass replied. _"They want me to make the documentary for real and do the best job I can on it. That will be the perfect cover, apparently."_

The young asari started to speak, then stopped and thought for a few moments more before shrugging and continuing with her meal. After another bite she continued. _"Kind of a shame that you'll be making documentaries. For me, anyway,"_ the actress declared. _"I had hoped that we would work on projects together. You know, I would star in your vids and stuff like that. I'm kind of a hot property now thanks to the Blasto vid, so I could help your projects get noticed. But you're not going to have need for an actress if you're making documentaries."_

_"Not necessarily,"_ Vass matter-of-factly replied._ "I'm going to need somebody to narrate my vids and asari voices are much more popular than salarian ones."_

Linia chuckled. _"Is this just an elaborate plan to get me alone in a recording booth, Solik?"_

Vass looked up from his meal, honestly perplexed. _"Well... yes. I mean, how else are you going to do the recordings?"_ He looked over at Linia and saw she was rolling her eyes and smirking in the same way she had when they first arrived at the hotel. _"What else could it be?"_

The young asari took a sip of her wine and winked at the salarian. _"Tell you what: I'll show you after dinner."_

* * *

_Illium Entertainment News Update - 6th Dimension Vids announced today that the next entry in the long-running Path of the Justicar series will be adapted from a fanfiction serial subtitled "Seductress of the Night Winds" by 'HawtMercGrrrl137.' The previous entry, the reboot subtitled "Azure Avenger," was the lowest grossing in the series' history. This prompted the studio to "engage in extensive market research on what the series' most dedicated fans truly wanted to see," according to the announcement. "When we surveyed which of the classic official novels should be adapted or re-made next, we found that a large number were hoping for a live-action version of 'Seductress of the Night Winds.'" The studio said the forthcoming adaptation would delve extensively into the series' lore and resolve many fans' long-running questions, including the protagonist's "complicated relationship" with the main villain. "I am thrilled that we could reach an equitable deal that will result in my novel reaching an even wider audience. On a personal level, this is hugely satisfying," the still-anonymous author said in the release._

-The End-


	28. Chapter 28

_[Author's Note - This a compilation of all of the Illium Entertainment News Update items in One Tough Cloaca, just in case readers didn't want to have to hunt through the previous chapters to find an item that becomes relevant later in the story.]_

**Illium Entertainment News Update**

**Chapter 01**

6th Dimension Vids Studios has made an estimated seven-figure payment to the Systems Alliance for the exclusive rights to film its navy's official account of the raid on disgraced former Spectre Saren Arterius' krogan cloning facility on Virmire. The arrangement was unusual in that most declassified reports by the Systems Alliance Navy are public domain but the Virmire report was copyrighted at the insistence of Alliance ambassador Donnel Udina. In a statement Udina said he was pleased that the studio and the Alliance were able reach an agreement and thanked 6th Dimension Vids for giving him an executive producer credit in the forthcoming adaptation.

* * *

**Chapter 02**

Our annual analysis of the top-renting vids has found that the Blasto series remains the top-grosser throughout the galaxy, with particularly strong returns on Kahje, Palaven, Thessia and Irune. The last two entries, Blasto: Partners in Crime and Blasto: The Tangled Triangle, have further expanded the series' following. The only market where the series underperforms is Earth and the Systems Alliance colonies. On those worlds, audience surveys reveal that the Blasto series appeals only to a narrow demographic, a group our human correspondent identifies as "ironic hipsters."

* * *

**Chapter 03**

6th Dimension Vids announced that asari actress Adria S'Voz will play the part of Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, in the upcoming Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. S'Voz beat out several other top asari actresses for the much-coveted role. The Blasto' series' elcor producer Mlax Ventkad told our reporter, "Suspiciously convenient anecdote. We are thrilled S'Voz is joining the cast. She had always been our top choice to play Shepard. We really cannot imagine anyone else in the part."

In an exclusive interview, Blasto series director Bik Orbal told Illium Entertainment Tonight that reports of the hanar superstar's difficult behavior on the set were "vastly overblown." He explained that while it was not unusual for a scene with Blasto to require upwards of 50 takes, this was due to the hanar superstar's extreme perfectionism. "The thing you have to understand is that Blasto is an artist and artists care passionately about what they do. As such, he feels that learning his lines beforehand stifles his creativity and therefore makes it harder for him to deliver the dynamic performance his fans expect."

* * *

**Chapter 04**

6th Dimension Vids has welcomed a special guest to the set of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, Major Kirrahe, the real-life leader of Special Tasks Group commando unit that fought Saren Arterius on Virmire. Kirrahe, shown here with producer Mlax Ventkad and director Bik Orbal, is consulting to ensure that the Virmire battle scenes are as historically accurate as possible. "It's really an honor to have him on the set," Orbal told our reporter. "We're hanging on his every word."

Negotiations for the rights to "There Is One Rule On Omega," batarian journalist Delik Cholis' unauthorized biography of asari businesswoman Aria T'Loak, have ended following 6th Dimension Vids pulling out of talks with Maroon Sea Publishing. In an interview, elcor producer Mlax Ventkad told our reporter, "Nervously. We have concluded that the source material did not properly reflect Ms. T'Loak's numerous accomplishments on behalf of Omega and its hard-working people and would therefore be unsuitable as the basis for a vid." The late journalist's estate expressed regret at the company's decision.

* * *

**Chapter 05**

Asari actress Adria S'Voz said she will do all her own stunts in the upcoming vid Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. In an exclusive interview with our reporter, S'Voz said that playing an agent of the Council's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch requires a serious physicality and she was working out hours every day with trainers to get in peak condition. "This is the most challenging part I've taken on in 300 years," she told our reporter. Stunt coordinator Dar Rarbin told us that he was impressed by the actress, noting, "We haven't had to use nearly as much medi-gel on her as we expected."

Human theatrical producer Francis Kitt has put his long-planned all-krogan adaptation of Shakespeare's Macbeth on indefinite hold following a salary dispute with actor Jorgal Dreed, who was slated to play the lead. In an exclusive interview with Illium Entertainment Tonight, Kitt said that he was instead focusing on an all-hanar version of another Shakespeare play, Julius Caesar. Kitt said he was relishing the challenge of translating the bard's text into bio-luminescent flashes.

* * *

**Chapter 06**

Sources have told us that a settlement was reached in the lawsuit by hanar superstar Blasto against Fornax magazine. The publishers will pay an undisclosed sum and pull all remaining copies of their summer spectacular issue, which featured candid shots of the actor at the Omega nightclub Afterlife's V.I.P. room with alleged escorts representing numerous different species. Blasto has maintained he was merely signing autographs for fans. A related lawsuit brought by Afterlife owner Aria T'Loak against Blasto for 'nonpayment of services rendered' remains unresolved.

Sources tell our reporters that Omega businesswoman Aria T'Loak has settled a lawsuit she filed against hanar superstar Blasto regarding outstanding debts from a party he held at Afterlife's V.I.P. room earlier this summer. The terms of the settlement were kept confidential. In unrelated news, producers of the superstar's upcoming vid, Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, have announced that krogan actor Jorgal Dreed will be joining the cast in a featured role.

* * *

**Chapter 07**

Turian actor Tyruss Aklaysius has been cast as Saren Arterius, the main villain in the upcoming Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. The veteran actor, best known for playing Bellicus in the classic Fleet & Flotilla, told our reporter he was looking forward to working again with Adria S'Voz, the asari actress cast in the part based on Commander Shepard. Asked if he was looking forward to working with Blasto as well, Aklaysius said he was certain that appearing with the hanar superstar would result in "stories that I will be telling and re-telling for years to come."

On today's 'Behind the Scenes Insights' we profile 6th Dimension Vids' top makeup artist Suzra'Bonah vas Marketa. The only quarian known to fill this role in the entire industry, Suzra'Bonah told us her inability to use makeup herself was what made her fascinated with the subject. As a young girl on the flotilla she studied everything she could find on how aliens decorated exposed skin. "Quarians often have to live vicariously through others and I think this gives me a unique perspective," she told our reporter, adding that she never stops researching. "I just got a human device called a 'tattooing needle.' I can't wait to try it out on someone!"

* * *

**Chapter 08**

Members of the Hanar Enkindler religion are protesting the release of superstar actor Blasto's poetry collection, "This One Enkindles For All The Females." They argue the collection's title is disrespectful to the religion but that absolution could be obtained if Blasto were to make a charitable donation. In a statement, the head priest said, "This one believes the collection's prose is otherwise excellent and it would be tragic indeed if the esteemed actor's works were to never reach the broader public because he refused to give his own church a small portion of the profits."

Famed volus vid critic Greor Rebet announced plans to boycott the next Galactic Entertainment Academy annual awards show if any nominations are given to the Blasto action series. "There are differences of opinion and then there are errors of fact. And the fact that something as truly terrible as the Blasto vids nevertheless have a large cross-species fanbase is the strongest argument I have yet heard in favor of the Krogan Rebellions. At least if your face is being ground into the dirt by a krogan boot you can't also be watching Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings."

* * *

**Chapter 09**

A human glued himself to the front gate of 6th Dimension Vids Thursday. The act was to protest the company's decision to make a Blasto vid based on the joint assault by Systems Alliance marines and STG commandos on disgraced Spectre Saren Arterius' krogan cloning facility on Virmire. The protester identified himself as Conrad Verner, a long-time personal friend of the late Commander Shepard, who led the Alliance marines. Verner told our reporter that it was "beyond disgraceful" that the incident was being used as the basis for a Blasto vid. He said that the Blasto series had peaked with the second vid and had been going downhill ever since.

Elcor adult vid star Nor Rejmey announced plans to film a parody version of the upcoming "Blasto: The Hunt For Saren" to be titled "Blasted: The Butt of Soren Assterius." In a statement, Rejmey said, "Obvious suggestive joke. In this vid, I will give a whole new meaning to 'special tactics and reconnaissance.'" A producer for the vid said they were still looking to cast the part of the rogue Spectre agent, noting that appearing in scenes with Rejmey will require a unique combination of reach and flexibility that few turians possess.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

A planned vid adaption of the Interspecies Community Theatre production of human playwrights Gilbert & Sullivan's Pirates of Penzance has been canceled, sources tell our reporters. The producers had managed to reunite most of the original cast of the critically-lauded reinterpretation of the 19th century earth musical but could not locate the salarian actor who had played the scientist character based on Major-General Stanley. "Without him, there really wasn't any point in continuing," a source told our reporter.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Omni-tool footage that depicts hanar celebrity Blasto at a Nos Astra gentleman's club attempting to join the on-stage dancers and then getting dragged away by the establishment's krogan bouncer has gone viral on the extranet. According to our hanar correspondent the bioluminescent flashes Blasto is shown giving off in the footage were "shockingly filthy." A spokesman for the superstar denied it was Blasto in the footage, saying "That could have been any hanar on a mindfish bender following a really stressful day on the vid set."

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Salarian director Mal Inoste said his soon-to-be-released entry in the Path of the Justicar series will revive 6th Dimension Vids' long-running franchise. Inoste told our reporter he remained "true to the series' spirit" while taking it in a "bold new direction" that will make it relevant to contemporary audiences. "I think I've added a lot of innovative ideas to the great foundation that others have created. Everybody makes a big deal out of me being the first non-asari to direct the series, but I think never having seen or heard of the justicars until recently gives me a fresh perspective."

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The latest entry in 6th Dimension Vids' Path of the Justicar vid series, subtitled 'Azure Avenger,' has been panned by critics across the galaxy. Reviewers slammed the vid for throwing aside long-established canon in order to present an awkward, contrived story that appeared calculated to irritate long-time fans. Volus critic Greor Rebet said that while he saw the vid he would not be reviewing it because immediately after the screening he had an asari friend meld with him and erase his memories of having watched it.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

6th Dimension Vids producer Mlax Ventkad confirmed that salarian director Mal Inoste will not return to direct the next entry in the long-running Path of the Justicar series. Inoste's controversial reboot, Path of the Justicar: Azure Avenger, underperformed in most markets and stands as the series' lowest-grossing opening weekend ever on Thessia and the asari colonies. In a since-deleted post on his personal extranet site Inoste lashed out at "Uptight blue harpies who can't deal with any changes to their precious canon. Embrace banality!"

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The galactic entertainment industry mourned the loss of turian actor Lukris Yallak, who died yesterday. The actor, best known for his role as Ravis in Fleet & Flotilla, was remembered by colleagues as an amazing performer who always gave 100%. "That scene in Fleet & Flotilla where Ravis nearly dies from accidentally taking non-dextro amino acid-based medicine? He did it for real," recalled fellow actor Tyruss Aklaysius. "I asked him just before we shot the scene, 'Why? Nobody can even see what you're being injected with.' He said he had to know the pain to bring the truth of it to the screen. That was Lukris for you." Yallak died on Tuchanka while doing research for a part in the upcoming horror vid Lair of the Thresher Maws.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Asari actress Adria S'Voz received a Galactic Entertainment Academy best performer nomination for her role in Mistress of the Citadel, the controversial biopic of Consort Sha'ira. The consort had sued the producers for libel, claiming it misrepresented an incident involving her and the elcor Ambassador Xeltan. S'Voz thanked the academy, saying it was heartening that the members were able to see past the controversy and recognize the quality of her performance as Xeltan.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Today on Behind the Scenes Insights we profile 6th Dimension Vids' lead cinematographer Savara Korek. The turian uses VI-programmed mechs outfitted with cameras to move in and around actors and stunt performers during action scenes. This allows her to capture moments that would be too hazardous to record otherwise and gives her vids a uniquely visceral quality. She told our correspondent, "Good cinematography is capturing the sights & sounds of an explosion. Great cinematography is capturing what it feels like to be blasted into a wall a hundred meters away at the speed of sound."

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Today on Behind the Scenes Insights we profile up & coming asari actress Linia T'Pala, who will have her first major part in the forthcoming Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. T'Pala told our reporter she was thrilled to be working on a big-budget production. "The last vid I did was this really low-budget crime caper story set in Armali. I was the driver in the climactic getaway scene. Afterwards I asked how they were able to afford all of the police skycars chasing us. Turned out the producers had mounted cameras on the back of the getaway skycar and told the police it was involved in a kidnapping. It was really nice of the court to let the producer attend the premiere."

Multiple sources confirm that what 6th Dimension Vids had claimed was an acute case of indigestion that required hanar superstar Blasto to be rushed to a hospital today was actually a drug overdose. Elcor producer Mlax Ventkad told our reporter, "Dishonest assertion. Blasto is in fine health and we expect a positive prognosis from the doctors soon." Asked what this meant for the still-unfinished Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, the producer replied. "Intentionally vague response. The production is not officially closed."

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Well-wishers packed downtown Nos Astra's Dantius Memorial hospital, where hanar superstar Blasto is stable following being treated for a near-fatal drug overdose. Doctors declined to comment on the actor's condition but did say they were seeking a specialist to determine whether his current sickly-green color is unnatural for a hanar. The head priest of the Enkindler religion issued a statement that Blasto's overdose was a clear sign that the Enkindlers were angry that the actor had refused to donate a cut of profits from his latest book to the church.

Gunfire has been reported at Nos Astra's Dantius Memorial Hospital, where hanar superstar Blasto is being treated for a near-fatal drug overdose. We'll have more details on this story as it develops.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The entertainment world is buzzing following the Galactic Entertainment Academy's surprise best performer nomination for elcor adult vid star Nor Rejmey. "Smug satisfaction. I thank the academy for nominating my work in The Sexual Liberation of Shanxi. I hope this will finally settle the debate over whether adult vids are art," Rejmey told our correspondent. Volus critic Greor Rebet slammed the nomination. "Even after seven viewings, I can find no artistic merit to the vid." ... Rejmey also told our correspondent that work on the upcoming parody vid, Blasted: The Butt of Soren Assterius, was on hold now following rumors that 6th Dimension Vids might pull the plug on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. "Perfunctory Expression of Concern. I sincerely hope that Blasto recovers and the production resumes. Disingenuous claim. My interest in the viability of my own project is secondary to my concerns for the beloved star and his fans."

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Cipritine Productions Unlimited announced today it was releasing a special 20th Anniversary edition of the classic inter-species drama Fleet & Flotilla that will include more than 200 hours of deleted scenes. The additions include several unbroken eight-hour takes of the characters going about their daily jobs. "This finally restores my original vision, which allows viewers to see Shalei and Bellicus' romance unfold in real time," said director Arok Vonstoyum.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Krogan actor Jorgal Dreed single-handedly foiled an attempt by a trio of Eclipse mercenaries to take two dozen people hostage in a downtown Nos Astra restaurant today, multiple eyewitnesses told our correspondent. The mercenaries, who were sought by police in connection with a separate shooting incident, had fled to the restaurant and intended to use the captives as bargaining chips to escape arrest. Dreed, who was unarmed and among those dining in the restaurant at the time, wrestled a weapon away from one of the mercenaries and then killed all three in self-defense despite being shot twice in the process. "He saved a young quarian's life," one witness said. Asked by our correspondent to demonstrate precisely how he was able to disarm the mercenary, Dreed replied, "Trust me, you don't actually want me to do that."

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Hanar superstar Blasto issued a statement today that he was recovering from his collapse and feeling much better. The actor said he planned to return to the set of Blasto: The Hunt for Saren as soon as he was able, stating, "This One does not disappoint his fans." He scheduled a full press conference for later this afternoon. A spokesperson for 6th Dimension Vids declined to comment. Sources told our correspondent that the studio was not given a heads up on the statement by the actor.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Hanar superstar Blasto's announcement that he will hold a press conference today related to his recent alleged drug overdose has sparked a frenzy on the Illium betting forums. Odds are running 5-1 that Blasto will announce he is entering rehab, 9-1 that he is renouncing his vid career and entering an Enkindler monastery, 15-1 that he will announce a bid for elected office on Illium, 29-1 that co-star Adria S'Voz is carrying his child, and 85-1 that Blasto is carrying S'Voz's child. Blasto was discharged from the hospital this morning, sources tell us, and will give the press conference at noon.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Turian comedian Avitus Karro revealed in an interview today that he lost 5,000 credits to producer Mlax Ventkad from betting on the outcome of the climactic varren race in his vid Silversun Stripped. Asked why he would bet on a race that wasn't an actual sporting event but a scripted part of the vid, Karro replied, "Ventkad was offering 50-1 odds."

Hanar superstar Blasto held a press conference today to give a lengthy and heartfelt apology to his fans and his colleagues in the vid industry. The actor said he had been "reckless, immature and selfish" and "unconcerned to the point of cruelty" for the problems this behavior had caused for others. "This One humbly begs forgiveness," Blasto declared. The hanar said the change in heart was prompted by the "outpouring of love and support from fans and colleagues" he received while recovering from a drug overdose. He claimed it was "not an exaggeration" to say that the fans saved his life. Blasto said he would return to the set of his latest vid tomorrow to begin work on his remaining scenes.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

6th Dimension Vids announced today that shooting had finally wrapped on Blasto: The Hunt for Saren. The trouble-plagued production had appeared to be on the verge of being scrapped after the hanar superstar's hospitalization. However, sources tell our correspondent that Blasto remaining scenes were quickly competed following his return to the set. "He actually memorized his lines!" according to one observer. A rough cut of the vid has already been assembled and it has the cast and studio executives excited. A special advance premiere for critics and others in the entertainment media has been arranged to counter the PR the production has gotten in recent weeks.

Fresh from her success with the recent blockbuster hit, Blasto: The Hunt for Saren, asari actress Adria S'Voz will star in the forthcoming "Don't Fuck With Aria," based on Aria T'Loak's authorized biography. "No one can play me, obviously, but S'Voz is the only person that can get close enough to do me any justice," the Omega businesswoman told our correspondent. The vid will cover T'Loak's humble beginnings as a young mercenary who arrived on Omega with just the clothes on her back and her subsequent rise to prominence. Krogan actor Jorgal Dreed, who co-starred with S'Voz in the Blasto vid, will have a featured role as 'The Patriarch,' T'Loak's mentor and, eventually, rival.

6th Dimension Vids announced today that the next entry in the long-running Path of the Justicar series will be adapted from a fanfiction serial subtitled "Seductress of the Night Winds" by 'HawtMercGrrrl137.' The previous entry, the reboot subtitled "Azure Avenger," was the lowest grossing in the series' history. This prompted the studio to "engage in extensive market research on what the series' most dedicated fans truly wanted to see," according to the announcement. "When we surveyed which of the classic official novels should be adapted or re-made next, we found that a large number were hoping for a live-action version of 'Seductress of the Night Winds.'" The studio said the forthcoming adaptation would delve extensively into the series' lore and resolve many fans' long-running questions, including the protagonist's "complicated relationship" with the main villain. "I am thrilled that we could reach an equitable deal that will result in my novel reaching an even wider audience. On a personal level, this is hugely satisfying," the still-anonymous author said in the release.


End file.
